Reflection
by Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure
Summary: Painful memories of heartache and betrayal return to haunt Legolas and Aragorn as they relive an adventure they had years ago, only this time the tables are turned and nothing is as it seems. Longer summary inside
1. Default Chapter

**Greetings readers!**

**Here we are with another story! If the formatting is screwed up, it's the P.C.'s fault! It went off the deep end Tuesday. I'm trying to fix it but it is an uphill battle.**

**Title:** Reflections

**Authors:** Celebdil-Galad &Tinlaure

**Summary:** Painful memories of heartache and betrayal return to haunt Legolas and Aragorn as they relive an adventure they had years ago, only this time the tables are turned and nothing is as it seems. As the two near the end of this 'new' venture, they begin to fear it may be more than either of them can bear.

**Rated:** PG-13, NO 'adult situations' but a whole lot 'o gore and angst!

**Disclaimers:** We own nothing of middle earth. This is NON-profit and we are writing for the sheer enjoyment of our selves and readers. If character names are unfamiliar to you chances are they are ours and you are not allowed to kidnap them without permission. If you do we will hunt and bring you down. Well...maybe we aren't that mean, but you will make us cry so...DON'T!

**Another thing:** Do to a now extremely busy life (and getting worse. HW seems to pile up doesn't it? My dad's rule is no P.C. until I show him my completed HW.) posting may become a rarity! If this happens, we are dreadfully sorry!

**Thank you everyone who reviewed our last story! We love you! Hope you like this one just as much!**

**Here goes!**

**Part one**  
_Return_

Legolas Greenleaf ducked a savage blow intended for his skull. His blonde swished about his shoulders as he used his twin knifes with striking precision. Black orc blood covered his face and front of his green suede tunic. The prince was surprised at how many of the hideous beasts kept coming. There was many of them-too many. He and Aragorn killed them and more appeared. He looked over at the ranger between blows and blocks. The human was tiring out. To his own amazement and disappointment, the elf realized he too was becoming weary. Striking another creature across its brutish face, he yelled to the ranger, "lookout mellon nin!"

The mortal spun around just in time to see a large, burly orc heaving a club straight at his head. An elven arrow singed through the air and hit the creature in the neck. It stumbled and fell at the human's feet. Aragorn nodded his thanks to Legolas who nodded back. Suddenly, the human realized that as he had fought he had been pushed near the edge of a deep ravine. His heels bordered the thin air. Legolas dodged another scimitar and with panic, saw the position of his friend. He ran, heedless of the arrows that the beasts let lose at him, to Aragorn. The human screamed for him to look after himself but the loyalty of the elf overran his common sense.

He went forward and reached for the ranger's hand. Just as their fingers touched, the fair being lurched forward. His face changed to a shade of pale. A dead sensation went into his blue eyes that were normally so radiant. He stumbled and fell to his knees. A black shaft projected from his back, right in one of his shoulder blades. The ranger fell forward as well, landing beside the elf. Legolas was trembling now. He watched the orcs surround the ranger and felt a wave of pain run over him as they rolled him aside. He felt a shivering crack, as the arrow twained.

All that he could think of was that he had failed. He had not been able to warn or save his friend in time. It was his entire fault. He looked at the orc bodies that littered the ground and the pools of dark black blood that his own silvery red mingled with. He could feel unconsciousness creeping up on him, or was it death? He did not know. "I'm sorry Estel," he whispered. "I have failed."

Aragorn watched as the elf closed his silvery blue eyes in pain. An orc came by and yanked the arrow painfully from Legolas's body. The prince cried out softly.

He could hear them dragging away the ranger. "LEGOLAS!" called Aragorn.

The call haunted the elf as time passed. He had not stopped it. He had been a failure to his closest friend.

Legolas lay thinking. The feeling he had felt creeping up on him was not death. He was certain. It was not death, because he would not die. Not until he had saved his friend from the clutches of the hideous captors. He would just lay there for a little while and rest. As he lay there questions raced through his mind. Why had they not killed the ranger? It was not out of mercy, orcs had none. As he thought of the answer, memories flooded back. Ones of terrible grief that he had not bothered to recall for years, as he lay there he could not restrain them.

years prior...

Blackness lay thick around the blonde Silven elf. Legolas's head reeled. A long cut marred his forehead, fresh and agonizing. Where was he? Who was he? He blinked and found the darkness to be real. A stench filled the air and caused the elf to choke as he inhaled the venomous fumes. As he coughed, a harshly cruel voice purred, "Awake my sweet?" A cackle filled the sir that put the prince into a state of near panic. He had no idea where he was nor who he was. He tried in vain to pull together past events, but it was hopeless. He pulled at the thick hemp holding his wrists together. /why can't I remember/

Knowing of nothing else to say, the elf spat, "what do you think filth of Morgoth!" The cackles stopped and a heavy booted foot connected with Legolas's ribs. The elf coughed more and cringed. The kick had been calculatingly brutal. Another struck his chest and another. It seemed every orc within earshot of the snappy remark had come to pay him more than twice the price for it. Legolas clung desperately onto consciousness. He was not going to give in even though, his body screamed for it. He felt locked in his own dark prison. He could not remember anything good and green. He did not even know who he was or who his friends were. He was alone.

He felt himself get hefted to his feet by the cruel bonds. An orc brought him close to his evil, foul face. The odor of his hot breath caused the prince to hold his own. "Elfy, everything you say has a price! You had best hope it is never more than you can pay for. Got it!" No response from the prince. He did not know what to say. The orc shook him. "Is what I said clear, or do I need to make it plainer to pierce your thick skull!"

Legolas quirked a brow. "Crystal." The orc snarled. He dropped the elf to the rocky ground and stomped off. Legolas said under his breath, "I'm not the one with a thick skull spawn of evil. That's why you aren't dead. Arrows don't have much affect on solid bone."

The orc must have heard the comment or at least thought he did. He spun around and said in a menacing tone, "what was that elf dung? I didn't hear you." Legolas rolled his eyes. Stupid creature. "That's what I thought!" barked the beast. "You know when to shut up, don't ye? You elves think you are so smart speaking that miserable, bitterspeak you do. You think that you can scorn us all you want! Well you are going to learn real quick that doesn't work here. We did not keep you alive for your joy. Oh-no."

Legolas frowned and then looked up at the cave ceiling. "Really?" he muttered sarcastically. He winced as the orc's boot tapped against his bruised ribs. Legolas tried to jerk his face away as the beast took his huge paw and ran it through the elf's fair golden locks. He snarled his claws in the end and yanked it hard. The orc whipped out his knife and pressed it beneath the taut hair. Legolas tried once again to jerk his head free, but the orc snapped it the other way with a firm grip on his hair. He began to saw at the hair and the golden strands popped as they were severed. Before long, a truss of hair lay on the floor. Legolas grimaced, elves took a lot of pride in their hair.

The monster obviously knew this and whispered in Legolas's ear, "how do ye like it, love?" The prince looked stonily ahead. He made to effort to retaliate. He flinched as another lock was sawed awkwardly away. His braid was taken down and his loose hair draped about his shoulders.

By the time the orc was finished chuckles and screaming laughter rang out in the small cave room. The prince's hair was a little more than chin length now and was uneven. The orcs were doubling over with laughter. Legolas rolled his eyes, 'stupid oafs!' he thought. He was hurt emotionally but this would never break him really. It actually served to harden his spirit.

Then the captain of the hideous bunch went and stuck his face up into the princes. When Legolas turned it away he backhanded it back. The metal on the gauntlets cut and burned the prince's face. "What is your name elf rat, eh?"

Legoals could not remember. He crinkled his forehead as he thought. The orc grabbed the elf's chin and squeezed. His claws dug into the soft flesh. "Well!"

Legolas glared icily into the hateful black excuses for eyes. "I can't tell you." It was an honest answer, but they took it the wrong way.

"Is that so? Well we can change that, huh fellas? Don't ye worry elf. We'll help ye." He yanked the prince up and pinned him roughly against the cave wall. It felt wet and cool. Legolas could feel his breath coming in short rasping gasps. The orc took a razor sharp nail and went to the first button on the elf's tunic. Sliding it beneath the thread, he popped it off. The leaf shape fell to the floor. He went on to the next. Legolas squirmed over to the right trying to get away and found a sharp spear point at his head. He went the other way and met a crossbow. He began to struggle but the orc put his huge paw on Legolas's pale throat and held him pressed to the wall, allowing little oxygen to reach the elf. Legolas felt panic surge through his system.

Presently they had his tunic off and the prince shivered. He began to tremble out of fear and cold. It was cold in the caves at the roots of the mountains. When the orc released his grip on the elf's neck, Legolas gulped down the foul air. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths. He was thrown to the ground. All that kept him from falling flat on his face was his bound hands that he had landed on. The jagged gravel scraped his skin. He hissed as he felt a stinging burn upon his back. Another hit and then more.

They were beating him. If he didn't tell them a name, true or false, they would most likely kill him. He could not remember any elvish though. His memory was wrecked. He flinched as a lash laid open an already existing welt. His back felt on fire. He began to curl into himself. He tried to shield his head from the blows, but it was in vain. The impacts were harsh and laid large bleeding welts on his back. Finally, he felt consciousness leaving him. At last, he gave a weak scream. He could not hold it back.

He had to tell them something. This had to stop now! "My name is...is..." He panted and looked wearily around at the darkness. "My name is Morband," he said. Only after he said it, he realized he had called himself 'Dark Prison'. It was close enough to how he felt. Somehow, subconsciously, he had thought of the elvish word for darkness and prison. He shivered. For now he realized, he was going under. He could not stop falling.

He had lost himself. All he knew was he was theirs now. Locked in their world of starless night with no way out.

He sighed with relief as he heard their footsteps leaving the room. He lay still for awhile. He felt like ice. The prince felt the wet grime of the cave against his clammy skin and quivered. It felt rough and cold. The small pebbles bit into his skin and caused small bruises. They had left him alone for a time. He closed his eyes against the darkness, even though physically there was no difference, his spirit felt better with his eyes shut. He felt like he was shutting out the pain. This was odd for an elf, they slept with open eyes regularly. Even as he began to sleep, he wished he could remember who he was, all he could remember was his capture and that was little and of about as much comfort as the icy chill of the crushing darkness.

Present...

Aragorn lay in a swoon. /Legolas? Where are you my friend? I am trapped. I need you here. I need your strength to help me...Legolas.../ A cold splash of water woke the human. When he still did not fully come out of his 'sleep' from the water, an orc slapped him across the face. The nails scratched him. They left a set of thin red lines on his cheekbones and nose. "Wake up ranger scum!" growled the beast impatiently as he shook the mortal. This did nothing to aid the throbbing headache the man had growing by the minute.

Aragorn said groggily, "I'm awake." The orc dropped him and Aragorn groaned as he felt the ground come in contact with his bruised ribs. When they had captured him they had been non-too gentle about the means. He remembered Legolas and tears welled in his eyes. His friend was dead. He had saw him fall. "No. Legolas," he whispered to the ground. He could not hold back a tear that slid down his cheek as he mourned his friend. He wished he had died instead. It was his fate anyway, he was mortal. Legolas could have lived forever in peace. Why had the prince chosen to come with him? He did bot have to die. He could have fought for himself and lived. The prince could have stayed and ruled his kingdom. Legolas had chosen to die for him, a mortal.

Aragorn was so upset, and buried in grief, he did not notice when an orc came to stand in front of him. The creature stared down with scorn. He nudged the ranger with the toe of his heavy boot. "human, do you want to know a secret?" he snarled with glee as he gloated above his captive. Aragorn looked up and rested his face back on the ground. "Your friend is alive-for now. It is only a matter of time before the wargs find him." The monster cackled. "They will make short work of that elf filth of the vile land of Mirkwood. You'll see, you'll see." A screeching laugh went up from those who heard the prediction.

Aragorn felt anger stir in him. His friend had been wounded if not killed for him and he could not stand to hear the orcs talk about the elf thus. "He died for me! He has honor and valor! You cannot say near as much slime of Sauron!" The orc reached down and jerked the human up by the back of his tunic, and threw him down to the ground upon his back.

"You will learn to speak better to your elders human muck!" He kicked the ranger savagely in the ribs with his iron-toed boot. Stunning pain took Aragorn's breath away. He was struck again and he grunted under the pain it afflicted upon his battle weary body. A shower of blows rained on him as other orc took advantage of this time to bring out their cruelty. A foot connected with his stomach and he doubled over in pain. He curled up into a ball, trying to hinder the boots from hitting his stomach and face.

One orc yanked him up and rammed his fist into the human's face. Blood flowed from the corner of Aragorn's mouth. He felt unconsciousness tugging in the back of his mind. He was tempted to let it claim him. He wanted to be rid of the pain so much. Another beast slammed a clenched fist into his stomach. The mortal cringed and spots danced before his eyes. He went limp in the orc's grasp. A hard blow to the back of his skull made his head spin. Another such blow rendered him senseless.

The orc captain he had spoken to first when he woke from his capture grinned evilly. Humans were so weak. He dropped the man. The ranger crumpled to the ground. Kicking him over with his boot, the orc left to go back to the campfire and consort with his fearsome comrades.

An lower orc came by and looked into the man's face. "What's this Raksi? Keeping the goods all to yourself and your scum?" he snarled with jealousy at not being able to participate in the human's welcome.

"Shut your yap Griknak!" The lower orc poked the unconscious man. His followers came to investigate the prisoner as well. One of them started to lick it's lips. "Stay back you trash! The human is not for eating! He is for a slave you dull-witted slugs!" The orcs did not back down from the higher one. He came forward and drew his scimitar. Swinging it as he prepared to strike, he snarled, "if you don't step away, you rats, I'll take your heads from your wretched bodies!"

The other orcs backed down but protested all the way. "He thinks he's better than all 'o us! The filthy slug!" Raksi stepped forward. He snarled at the other orc then jumped onto it, teeth bared.

The smaller orc was not prepared and went under beneath the weight of the captain. The wrestle was short lived and the captain stood up, his mutinous comrade's dark blood showing black on his fangs. Griknak lay with his throat torn out on the ground. The orc leader licked his lips and teeth with his bright red dog-like tongue. He seemed to get a pleasure from the taste of the weaker orc's blood. "Anybody else?" he growled in a threatening tone. He scrutinized the goblin faces. "That's what I thought you lugs! Now stay away from the human scum or you'll be next lubbers!"

As the human lay in unconsciousness he began to have thoughts about the past. The memories haunted him and he wished he could not remember them. All he saw was darkness and more darkness. He also saw ahead, the Misty Mountains.

**TBC...Sorry it was so short but I had more and my disk erased it all! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Review and tell us what ya think! Thank you!**


	2. Dark Thoughts

**Okay! Again, we apologize for the shortness of the first chapter! Celeb's P.C. and it's formatting along with how it screwed her disk our a hopelessly lost cause! We will probably have a bunch of chapters in this story. grins devilishly It is not all completed yet but we estimate an amount of about 110 (a minimum) pages or more. It's all good if it has elf and ranger angst huh? DUH!**

**Deana** Thanks for R&R! I luv you! Congrats to you for being my first reviewer!

**Stacee Phelps** thanks for R&R! You really like it? Cool! Sorry, you were not my first reviewer again. Perfect ranger angst? Good! C ya at school or over break!

**Someone Reading **Glad you think it is interesting, it will only get better form here, and even more mysterious. I love to write stuff like that (duh) Thank you for R&R!

**Part 1 con.  
**_Dark Thoughts_

Present...

"Ada!" Elladan's cry echoed down the Hall of Fire as he searched for the elder elf, his father. Elrohir was on his heals. The brothers' dark hair was in disarray, a sign of a battle fought. Elladan called out for his father again. "ADA!" Elrohir mirrored his twin's cry.

The elven lord came around the corner. He was in no hurried pace. He seemed lost in thought. When he saw his son's he seemed to shake out of the trance he had been in and hailed them. His heart went into his throat, however, when he saw the perspiration on their brows and grime and dark orc blood staining their faces. Something had obviously happened. He finally stated the question he dreaded an answer to, "what happened?"

Knowing his son's, it was anything but good news he would hear. They used to be the perfect 'rangers', then came the young and rash Estel. It wasn't that the human could not be good at scouting and fighting when he put his mind to it, it was just he rarely did put his mind to things. He was a mortal child. He was as of late, the human had the freest spirit the father had ever seen. The elven lord knew that would all change. Elrohir had been that way many years ago.

Elladan looked at the floor, searching for the right words. The odd thing was, he did not really know himself. It had all been so fast. Elrohir looked at his brother and then went on his own inner quest of explanation. Finally, Elladan reluctantly met the inquisitive gaze of Elrond. "We didn't mean to... The orcs...it was an accident!" A sob erupted from deep within the elf's chest. If only he had been there. If only he had been there. Maybe, just maybe, the nightmare that he was living would not have happened.

"What was an accident Elladan?" asked the elven lord, but there was a sharpness in the tone of his voice as fear for what he did not know came through. Elrohir looked up at his father slowly.

"We lost Estel," he choked the words out. Elladan shivered a tear rolled down his cheek. Elrohir turned his head away. Elrond stepped back in shock. What had they just said? He heard correctly? Estel was lost?

"What?...How?" Elladan looked away. Elrond went to stand in front of his son. "How Elladan?"

"I don't know Ada. The orcs came upon us out of no where. They were many and fierce." His shoulders shook as another sob came forth. "Legolas and Estel got separated from us in the battle." Elrohir nodded seemingly to himself. The pain of their brother's capture seemed too sincere for them to understand. It was so real, it was unthinkable. They were supposed to protect their younger brother, they had failed.

Elrond closed his eyes as memories of his beloved wife flooded back. How her son's had been forced to rescue her from the clutches of the orcs of the Misty Mountains. It hurt like a wound to his soul. He could not go through the loss of another family member to the horrible torment of orcs. He just could not relive the pain again. Especially one as lively as the human had been. Even though he was not the elven lord's son by birth, he was in his heart. Estel was the hope of the world. Maybe there was no more hope for the world. Maybe it was time for them to leave Middle Earth.

Suddenly a thought crossed Elrond's mind. Where was Legolas? The elf prince would never leave the ranger's side. Where Legolas was, they would find Aragorn. Unless...no...Legolas could not be dead.

"Elladan, where is Prince Legolas?" Asked the elven lord softly. Elladan finally broke into a full weeping state.

"Oh Ada...he's dead." Elrohir leaned against his brother and fell into lamentation as well. Elrond's eyes grew large and he passed a trembling hand across his brow. There was no more Hope. For Middle Earth or their family. The father came and put his arms about both of his shaking sons to try and comfort both them and himself. Everything seemed false and unrealistic. The Noldor elves felt a deep fissure in their hearts that seemed like it would never end.

Ignoring the grime and hideous stench of the orc blood, the high elf grasped his sons tightly in his embrace. Their tears fell like rain on his velvet robe and elegant clothing, mingling with orc blood and sweat off their brows. For the first time in many years, the twin's cried. How could they even begin to explain to Thranduil the loss of his only child? As they thought of their friend, their tears grew greater in number.

Elrond did not really cry but tears came down his cheeks in silent rolls. The twins were beside themselves with anger and sorrow. They were there when Arathorn was killed. They had seen the arrow pierce his eye. They had seen his pale face of death. They had not prevented it. Then they remembered their mother and how they had risked everything to save her, and still she had left them. Now it was their younger brother who was gone. The thing that hurt worse was, they had not been there to prevent it. Failure lay heavily on their hearts.

All the pain of years past was hurled on them and the family felt weary.

Suddenly Elladan straightened up and pulled away. He was not going to weep and do nothing. He would die before he would say the orcs had won. He would not submit himself to living through another failure. Estel would die at the hand of the goblins over his dead and mutilated body. Elrohir looked at his 'older' brother. "Dan it's over. Middle Earth is doomed."

"No. Not yet. We can go and try to save him."

"Dan, they have gone to deep into the mountains. We can't. Do you know what they would do to us if they caught us?" Elrohir was not willing to go back to the horror he had seen in the caves and tunnels of the mountains again. Elrond looked at his children and backed away to observe the debate that would follow.

Elladan continued with his desperate plea. "Ada, if the world is doomed, what have we got to lose? Elrohir, I can't live through another family member dying like this. I would rather die trying to save our brother. Push fear out and let's go." If they failed to save the human, Elladan thought death would be more merciful anyway.

Elrond looked into the flames that danced on the hearth. Fire, he saw it, hot and consuming, filled with death as it swept over Middle Earth, draping it in ash and shadow, pain and fear. He could see Sauron's defeat of the world. He did not speak. He felt in a trance. His heart felt weary of lingering here, under the dying trees, destroyed by the growing evil, like a suffocating blanket, soon to cover all in shadow. A voice pounded in the back of his mind /Ada...Ada...Ada.../ He suddenly became aware f his dark haired elder son screaming at him. "ADA!"

Elrohir stood between them, staring in worry at his quiet father. "Elladan..." the elven lord sighed. "Middle Earth is doomed. We cannot prevent this. It is a sad loss but what is there we can do?" He looked at the flames as he spoke. His voice suddenly choked. "I will not lose you and your brother as well."

"Ada, I would rather die. Death would be more merciful than living in constant regret of knowing what I could have done may have prevented all my pain." The raven-haired elf sounded strangely serene and it gave a creepy seriousness to his speech. Elladan looked into the gray eyes of his father. Elrond looked back and the twin saw tears in the elder elf's eyes.

"Would you put me through the pain of losing all of my sons?" Elladan seemed at a loss for words. He did not know how to respond. Elrohir finally seemed to grasp his brother's perspective and will.

If his brother was going to die trying, so was he. "Ada, we would not happily put you through that pain. But we would be dead if we could not get Estel back, get Hope back. Without Hope, what is there left to hold onto?" It was a double message that the 'younger' Noldo gave. Elrond thought for a moment. Elrohir continued. "My lord, I would be honored to die for our brother and for Middle Earth. We cannot just leave it."

Elrond sighed with heavy grief. "Your cause is just but in my heart, I fear for it." His eyes flicked. "You may leave and attempt your mission, I dread what will happen if you should fail." In his heart of hearts, deep in his soul, Elrond knew his sons were right. He just wished there was another way.

Glorfindel came into the room and stopped short when he saw the mournful scene unfold before him. What had happened? His blue eyes went from one face to another, looking them over thoughtfully. He felt his heart sink when he did not see Estel or Legolas among them. "It's the prince and Estel...isn't it?" He did not want an answer, but he could not help but ask the question. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe they were fine. Maybe, just maybe there was something else that was wrong. He would accept a siege of orcs to Rivendell, if only his presumption was wrong and he read the signs amiss.

The Noldor family looked to the ground and a tear came down Elrond's cheek. It was then Glrofindel knew it. He knew Estel was gone. Where was he? The Gondolin elf felt his own face paling at the news. Tears came unbidden to his eyes and he turned away.

Rivendell seemed less bright now. It seemed all of Middle Earth grieved. Everyone in some way or other, was mourning over the loss. They all felt the heavy hammer of doom hovering above them, ready to fall. One question weighed on all the elves' minds, was it over here? Should they leave and go to eternal peace in the West?

Aragorn lay on the cold ground. His head was still throbbing. The campfires of the orcs smoldered. Next to him, silhouetted against the moonlight, was the hideous form of his guard. Near him, so close that he could feel their breath and heat upon his face, were the sleeping figures of other orcs. Giving the guard a side long look, the human waited for a sharp response. Nothing. He began to sit up. Then, he stopped and waited for a blow or a screech. Still, not a single noise escaped the creature. It was asleep. Sitting up the rest of the way, he wriggled carefully between two sleeping monsters. He froze with alarm as one of the them stirred. /stay asleep/

He began to twist his fetters around, trying to loosen the extremely tight bonds. It was a futile attempt. The orcs had put the cords on well. Sighing, he looked around to make sure he was still undiscovered. So far so good-too good. Something was amiss. They would not sleep so well. Even his brothers did not sleep this deep and orcs were nervous and impulsive by nature. This was unreal.

He would use it while it lasted. What had he to lose anyway? One less beating to deal with? He did not care if he got bunches of them consecutively; he was going to go down trying to be free.

Cautiously, he began to stand up. Nothing came. He felt no cold hands reaching out to grab him nor fists pounding into him. The coast was clear. Staggering forward a few unbalanced steps, the human found that the beasts really were dead asleep. He was free. The woods nearby offered a small hopefulness to his situation. He began to walk slowly towards them, hoping against hope to be able to hide from those cruel captors.

As soon as his hands were free, he would find Legolas. He would not leave his best friend to be warg meat. He felt in his heart, that the prince was still alive. It was just an inner feeling that he could not push away. It was if the prince was there calling to him, 'I'm alive... I'm alive...'

This thought only served to spur the ranger on in his desperate quest for freedom.

He wished that Legolas was not suffering as he knew he was. Stupid elf! Why did he never look out for himself? As the ranger entered the woods, he heard a screech in camp, his absence had been discovered. The man knew that it would not go unpunished. He went deeper into the forest. He could hear the stomping of heavy boots and curses all around the camp. They were coming for him.

Past...

Aragorn ran along one of the many trails that twisted through the Misty Mountains. Perspiration dripped from his brow and stuck to his hair. His breath came fast from the exertion he was putting his body through. Legolas had been captured. He feared greatly for his friend. Goblins were harsh to elves more than any other prisoner.

They hated the fair beings. They hated their beauty, grace and speed. They hated the freedom of the elves, which were enslaved to no cruel master, like they were. Aragorn well remembered the stories that Elladan and Elrohir had told him of their mother.

He stopped his smooth pace abruptly. A dark substance was on the ground, it seemed to be crimson in color. Going over to investigate the matter, he panted to catch his breath. It was blood. His heart went down to his toes when he saw the silvery tint that only elves had in it. Legolas, what had they done to the prince?

Heavy tracks led further away. The elf's booted feet left no impression in the mud. Suddenly, the ranger's eyes caught the imprint of a even more weighted down creature. This elf had been carried this far, or at least that's how the man read it. He prayed to the Valar that they had not given too much grievous hurt to his friend. If Legolas would be unable to walk, he did not think he would have the strength to carry him. If the ranger had not the strength to carry him, they could not escape. What ever the outcome, Aragorn made a solemn vow, he would not leave his friend's side once he found him. He would not let them hurt the prince more while he drew breath. He began wearily to run on. He would be able to catch up with the orcs by nightfall.

Legolas felt his mind screaming at the pitch blackness that gnawed at his soul. A hard boot flashed by his face, as it kicked his side. It slammed into one of the welts were the lash of the orcs had curled about his middle. Stifling a cry, the elf looked fearfully up at his tormentor.

The orc smirked down. "We have a surprise for you my sweet." The creature cackled. "A new friend for you to meet." The tone of the monster caused the elf to shiver from more than the chill of the cave. The orc reached down and grasped a fistful of the prince's golden hair. Using his grip as a handle, he pulled the elf up to his feet. Legolas winced as the creature ran its thick, clawed fingers over his black and blue marks. He dug his nail into a fresher one that bled still. A new fire sprang up in the wound and Legolas hissed. The orc laughed even more. "You have yet to know real misery elf slug. We have so much more to teach you." Legolas stared at the goblin with blue fearful eyes, large and dull with pain.

The orc pushed the elf forward to get him moving. Legolas stumbled on the rough, rocky ground. He bit his lip as the orc liberally applied the whip to his back. He could feel himself beginning to shake. His breath came in deep gasps.

This was a time when the prince would gaze up at the stars for strength. In this deep orc pit, there were none. He had to face his black future with no hope. His future of slavery. Slavery in the sunless hole of monsters.

He entered a room with low torches burning. Blinking, he felt to be lighter of spirit seeing light of any kind again. He was suddenly shoved fiercely to the ground. As his knees hit the stony ground, the prince's leggings tore at the knees. He felt blood seep into his clothes as his scraped knees bled freely. Legolas caught himself from falling further by catching his weight on his bound hands. He bowed his head and his blonde hair fell around his face, hiding the bruises and paleness that erased the fairness it had once held.

Before the elf sat a great goblin. He was the biggest the prince had ever seen. In his brutish hand, he held a large whip. Hitting it against the palm of his opposite hand, he circled the slave. "What is this scum?" he growled, placing the tip of the lash under Legolas's chin and forcing him to look up into the scornful black eyes. Legolas's chin quivered.

"A filthy elf your liege." He nudged the prince with his foot, purposefully rubbing one of the black-blue bruises. Legolas hissed and twitched aside to avoid the contact with his damaged ribs. The head goblin chuckled coldly.

He kept the prince's face looking up into his merciless gaze. "What is your name elf snaga?"

Legolas kept his jaw clenched shut. He gazed defiantly into the eyes of the beast.

The orc backhanded him and when the prince turned his face back, blood ran from his nose and mouth. He growled in a low tone, "my name is Morband." The orc glanced around at his comrades. A laugh rumbled from deep in his chest.

"Welcome to the mountains Morband. We will make your stay worth while elf whelp." He eyed the elf over and his eyes fell on the muscles, stronger than that of men and most orcs when the elf was well. This elf could handle heavy amounts of work. Legolas put his eyes to the ground as he felt the calculating eyes flow over him. He hated the creature even more than ever for this emotional torment. He felt so exposed and weak under those evil eyes. He frowned when he tried to lift the elf's face up to meet his and the prince jerked his face away obstinately. Whacking Legolas across the face with the whip handle, he snapped, "take this elf to the darkest pit! Never let him see the light again! Make him hull stone and mine the silver, don't be afraid to let him feel the sting of the lash!"

Legolas's heart sank as low as it could go. It seemed to go past his feet and spill out onto the floor. A foot connected with the small of his back, lurching him forward. He cried out in pain as he struck the ground. The orcs were deaf to his cry and struck him with their whips. Rolling the slave onto his back, they wrenched him up by his bonds. Casting him forward they smiled cruelly. This was going to be fun.

Legolas was pushed and prodded down a steep incline with the orcs at his heels. A suffocating stench arose as he went deeper into the pit of the orcs. Darkness began to fill his mind. Closing and opening his eyes made no difference. He coughed as he inhaled the stale air. To an elf, this foul air alone was a form of torment. Suddenly he stumbled and caught himself on a wall of the tunnel he was descending. His hand felt something sticky and he yanked it away with a cry. He would recognize that feeling anywhere. Spider filth. He had never known there were spiders down in the Misty Mountains. With a shudder, he supposed that was because anybody who came deep enough to find out ever came out alive. He heard the monsters laugh. "Spiders there was long ago. They left and now their abandoned webs trap those who are unwary." The orc struck a torch alight the light exposed the tangled remains of orcs, trolls and dwarves.

Grabbing the prince by his shoulder, they shoved him deeper into the darkness. The air became so stale it was almost too thick to breath. Legolas panicked as he felt the heavy weariness of the dark. He stopped moving and dug his heels in, refusing to go farther. " I will not go any farther. You cannot make me," he choked as he tried to breath. The air was becoming hot and steamy and his tender immortal soul ached.

A hand struck him across the face and a fist slammed him in the stomach. Doubling over, Legolas groaned in agony. A thick paw snarled in his hair and jerked his head back to stare into the rough out line of an orcs face. The breath added to the nasty air suffocated him. "If you know what's good for ye, you'll not cause any trouble, see?" He smashed his fist into the already cringing elf's stomach.

Legolas could not stop himself and vomit came up. It was nothing but bile, for he had not eaten in two days since his capture. It was not because the orcs did not feed him. Legolas did not care for the things they gave. He did not trust the meat. He feared eating the flesh of men or some unclean beast. This was chiefly what he was given and he would rather starve.

The warm liquid spilled down the front of his neck and he gagged some more before regaining control over his stomach. His breath was coming in shallow puffs now. Perspiration glistened on his brow. It mixed with the blood of his nose and mouth wounds. The orc shoved him and the prince rolled into the dark. Suddenly he felt himself falling. Was he falling off the edge of an underground precipice? Fear gripped him.

He hit the ground with a solid thud. At first, he was afraid to move. Then he realized he felt no new pain form broken limbs or other bones. The orcs followed no further than the edge. One drew an ugly knife and grasped the prince's hands. Legolas waited for them to give him some painful gash but instead the creature sawed his fetters free. Legolas moaned as he felt feeling come back into his hands. The orcs set a torch in a holder on the wall. Then, they stomped out, slamming the cage-like door shut with a loud clang.

Legolas waited until he was sure they were gone, before standing up and placing his hands on the bars, he gripped them. He began to pace in his cell. The heat down in the dungeon was suffocatingly hot. The elf saw a pool of water in a sinking corner and was desperately thirsty. Yet, the elf knew this was more or less toxic. He tired in vain once again to pull his memories back, but everything was blank.

His own name he did not really know nor anything about himself or who his friends were.

As Legolas went to a darker corner, he saw a skeleton. Blonde hair still clung to the skull. It was the remains of an elf that had died in the chamber. Legolas backed up until he felt the cool of iron against his shoulders and knew he could go no farther. He slid against them in despair. He wanted to will himself away from here but he had no memories to pull to the front of his mind to cancel out his pain. He was alone in the dark world. These were his memories now, this was his life.

**TBC...This was short too, I know and am sorry. Next week I will post again and it will be longer! Don't forget to review people! Thank you!**


	3. Hide and Seek

**Yes! I'm back! The story goes on! Tin wouldn't/could not write without me. Celeb's P.C. is almost fixed! Hurray! Formatting will be normal soon!**

**Review responses**

**Gozilla **Thanks for R&R! Thrilled you can't wait to read more!

**Deana Yup,** Legolas is not having a good time. When we said angst did you expect less? smiles evilly Elladan and Elrohir thinking Leggy is dead... well they had got separated in battle and did not see him afterwards and knew he was not captured with Aragorn so they assumed the worst. Sorry if  
there was confusion here. I will try and edit it later. winks thanks!

**Icclefairy** Thanks for R&R! Hope you don't get 2 confused LOL! I try to  
avoid causing that. Hope you continue to enjoy reading it!

**Lord (ess) Stewfu ...?** (did we get it right?) Thank you for R&R! About  
slash... NEVER shudder! We think slash is totally against Tolkien's writings. (We aren't trying to flame on you!) Please do not use the word 'hell' and other such profanity in your review. It is a pet peeve of ours! grins sheepishly Sorry if that is what you are used to, we don't mean to flame on you either. Please humor us! Please! We are extremely grateful for your review however and will NEVER TIRE of hearing from you or anyone else!  
Anyway, hope ya did not take any of this the wrong way.

**Strider's Girl** You really like it oo! Cool! It is going to get better (we PROMISE no slash if that is any consolation, we don't like it either)!  
Plenty of Arry torture to come! cackles madly Muahahahahaha!

**Thank you's for Favorites and Author Alerts those who have kept us on them  
and those who have added us:**

**Part two  
**_Hide and Seek_

Present...

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, almost against his own will. It was as though he felt called. He could not explain the strange feeling. His blue eyes fluttered as he blinked. It was dark out. Night had come as he lay in unconscious form. He felt a burning sensation n his shoulders. /Aragorn?...Where in the name of Eru?.../ Memories of the battle flooded back. His head swam. He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The prince began to feel cold. Perspiration clung to his icy brow and lay cold in his hands. Emitting a shiver of fear and regret of his own helplessness, he struggled to rise. His shoulder felt so stiff and pain climbed his arms with every movement. He wanted just to lay there and never get up. Sharp pain, like knives pinched between his shoulder blades and his injured shoulder was throbbing with protest at the resolve Legolas felt creeping into him, the resolve to overcome his fears and agony for Hope's sake.

He got up onto his trembling arms and fell again. He nearly cried out in pain as the shoulder's screamed and he felt his back burst into a flame of pain. The suffering dried his mouth out, and stunned his senses. He tried again and managed to get onto his knees. His lamed shoulder felt crazy with agony. He hugged the arm close to his side. Ruefully, he realized this was his most useful arm. He could use them both, but was most comfortable with his right. He could not leave it lose to b reinjured or worsened.

He closed his eyes and squeezed them tightly shut, as though to drown out all the darkness and hopelessness he felt. When he opened them, he saw the dead orc bodies all around him. Their hideous faces even worse at their death, dripping with black blood. Seeing the orc blood made him think of his own and for the first time since he had woke up, he realized that the silvery-red substance covered the front and back of his tunic. His hands glistened with it. His wound had not quite bleeding. How long had he been draining his system of blood? He did not know and fear gripped his heart as the thought of death stole into his crux.

Shaking off the fear, he looked groggily around. If he did not stop the blood flow, it would do neither he nor the ranger any good. He could feel the blood spurting out of the wound with every beat of his heart. He could feel his hair sticking to his face and neck with the sticky liquid. An owl hooted in the woods, and his heart leaped. Something was out there.

He scrutinized the woods with a careful eye. Seeing nothing only served to give his dread greater momentum. He could eel his heart coming in greater, quicker beats. His chest heaved as he drew deep, frightened breaths. He staggered up to his feet. He needed to bandage his wound.

He looked morosely at the orc bodies. There was nothing on them he would dare to even consider using. He tried to call up more saliva to wet his arid mouth. Licking his lip, he reached around behind himself and grasped his cloak. A pain tremor rain through his back and he sank to his knees. Carefully, the elf began a tear in his cloak. He tried to rip it the rest of the way but he had not the strength. He glanced about him and saw one of his twin knives on the ground. It was covered in black blood mingled with his own.

Grimacing, Legolas wriggled forward. Cries of caustic pain begged to be released, but he denied them the opportunity. After what seemed like writhing three hundred miles he reached the spot where the blade lay. His breath was fast and shallow from the exertion of his broken body. Perspiration dripped from his brow. It rolled into his eyes, stinging them. Grasping the white handle, he put it to the fabric of his cloak and sawed it to and fro. The threads popped and fell before the sharp eleven made silver edge.

Soon, the elven prince had a strip that was the length of his cloak. Setting his weapon on the ground, he took the cloth and put it about his arm. Pulling the wrap taut, he hissed as it jolted his shoulder. Putting the longer pieces left about his neck, the prince made a make shift sling.

A low rumble form the woods caught his attention. He looked in the direction it had come from but his sharp eyes saw nothing that would make such a noise. His fair face went pale when he heard the noise again, only it was more of a growl. Legolas turned slowly around. To his horror, he saw a wild pack of wargs, or at least he saw no orcs with the creatures.

They had come to feast on the dead. One went to a fallen orc and the prince shuddered as he heard the animal snap through the carrion's bones and devour it. He then dropped slowly to the ground, so as not to be seen. He tried to calm his rapid breathing, but it was in vain. His golden, red tinted hair sprawled out behind his head. He heard one of the wolf-like creatures come his way. The prince reached beside himself and gripped the knife hilt. He felt his skin go clammy and his throat burned from being parched.

The warg drew in a deep breath. It smelled something sweeter than any meat it had ever tasted before. The animal smelled Legolas's blood. It snarled and went straight at the injured elf. Legolas's fair face blanched as he saw the creature leap at him.

He tried to roll out of the path of the warg's sweeping paw. He was unsuccessful and it caught him on his bad side, pinning him to the ground. The prince screamed in pain. Legolas slashed at the huge paw and set a long cut across it. The warg roared and snapped at Legolas's neck. The creature had not expected live meat. The elf fended off the gapping jaws with his knife.

The warg managed to grab the elf's cloak in his mouth. He released his crunching weight off the prince's side and using the cloak as a gripping tool, he swung the elf into the air. Legolas choked as he felt his throat constrict. The warg had him by the cloak and was choking the life out of him, he was lucky his neck had not broke. His feet kicked the air and he searched in desperation for a grip to get or a place to push his feet against.

Around the creature's neck hung a piece of leather. It resembled that of an old collar, long out of use. It was a mere nothing really, but Legolas swung out his booted feet and caught them up in it. He felt the pressure release form his throat. Then he felt something snap. Looking below, he saw his cloak flutter to the ground. The brooch holding it had broken.

He reached his good arm out and held onto the leather piece. To do so, however, he had to drop his knife. The animal began to race around, trying to rid it's neck of the elven prince. Legolas hung on in franticly. He was getting thrashed around and he felt his head growing light. His shoulders and back screamed.

His hands were slippery with blood and he could feel his grip slipping. Suddenly, one of his feet hooked in the strap buckle. He kicked at it in panic and his hand suddenly slipped of it's hold and he was left hanging by his foot.

His blonde hair fell into his eyes and covered his vision. The warg responded by trying to bite the prince's head. Legolas swung around by his one foot, dodging the animal's deadly jaws. His other foot connected with the animal's jaws. He heard it yelp in pain and then its anger doubled. It whipped the elf through the air.

More wargs looked and watched as the elf and one of their pack members battled.

The warg with the hung up prince swept its head along the ground and Legolas saw his knife lying there. It offered a gleam of assurance. As the creature swung its head along the ground, Legolas grabbed his blade.

As he got hold of the blade, the animal flung its head up. Legolas stabbed as the creature's own strength launched the elf onto its shoulders. The knife buried itself in the soft flesh and course hair of the warg's back.

The other wargs snarled as they watched the contention. The injured warg reeled near the trunk of a tree. Legolas saw his chance to get out of the combat and swung back down. He slashed the leather that held his foot. The strap came loose and he began to fall.

A low branch offered a haven for the elf that was more at home in the trees than on the ground. He extended his good arm quickly, dropping the knife again, and caught it. The other arm had worked its way out of the sling and hung limply at his side. Legolas swung there for a moment and then felt his fingers slipping. His arm ached and his injuries cried. He could not fall now. He willed his badly injured arm to grasp the branch and so held on with his legs dangling down.

His blonde hair had begun to work itself loose and a sweat soaked piece hung in his eyes, plastered to his forehead. His cobalt eyes flashed with a determined white fire. The warg seemed to glare at him. Drool trickled out of its open mouth. Blood ran from its shoulder. The other wargs moved in and the elf was surrounded.

Panic raced through his heart. Legolas's overtaxed body began to tremble and he could feel it failing him. He cursed his body's weakness and wished he could hold on just a little longer.

A loud crash rumbled through the forest and even the wargs trembled and shrank back. Their black eyes gazed fearfully around. Another creature of the night approached. With a look at one another, the wolf-like animals fled. Legolas sighed with almost relief.

The crash shook the trees now and the elf dropped tot he ground. He shrank against the bowl of the tree, but not before grabbing his white handled knife. He cursed his luck, that he had not the other. He slid down along the trunk in exhaustion.

A huge troll showed it's ugly face through the trees. Legolas felt himself shake from weariness and a slight fear. He would normally not worry over a troll. They were stupid and under methodical conditions, the elven prince could easily out wit the beasts and escape.

Now however, it was different. His body was broken and weary. Just fighting the warg had nearly killed him. He could not fight this next onset. He hoped the troll had not yet seen him.

It seemed to take no notice and Legolas held his breath. He watched as it lumbered on through the trees. But he knew it would be back. He would have to leave quickly. Wearily, he dragged himself to his feet and fought the pain that rippled up and down his back. He had to find and rescue Aragorn, even if he died in the process. As he thought of the ranger in the clutches those horrible beasts, recollections came back unbidden to his mind and his wound continued to bleed.

Past...

Legolas jolted awake as he felt an iron clad foot bang against his cell door, rattling the bars and blurring his vision. His blue eyes opened groggily. He was awake but he felt asleep. It was a living death he woke to. As he looked up at the source of his new pain, he saw a goblin grinning down at him. "Have a nice sleep my sweet?" Legolas gulped down cold fear. "Your going to need it."

The bolt was drawn back and the orc entered with a set of heavy chains. Legolas scooted backwards but the point of a scimitar to his throat held him back. The elf shivered as cold hands grabbed him and wrenched him forward. He was pulled to his feet by his long blonde hair with an orc paw snarled in it. Hands grabbed his arms and pinned them to his sides.

The orc holding the manacles laughed shrilly and cruelly. "To goblin town you go little elf snaga." Taking Legolas's wrists, he clapped the cuffs on them. The chain that held them together was long enough that the prince could stretch his arms out. A hand slapped him across the face and he cried out. He was shoved roughly to the floor.

An orc placed a boot on his back and pressed down on his welts. Legolas cried out again. All sounds he made now were those of pain and despair. He felt fetters of iron being snapped onto his ankles. He tried to get away and go to a corner in the back of his cell, but it was an immediately regretted decision. He screamed as he felt a chain snap across his back. The links pinched his welts and sent excruciating pain rippling on his back. The orcs cracked the chain upon his bare and marred back again. The elf clenched his fist and his jaws tightened.

He was yanked up again by the chains on his wrists and drawn up to meet the face of the orc holding him. He trembled. The prince was battling pain and fear. The orc took a whip and touched the handle of it against the elf's cheek. Legolas turned his face away. The orc cackled and taking his hand, backhanded the prince to put his head back around. Legolas's eyes were large now and they stared back into the red, hateful, bitter eyes. "You will learn respect slave. You are ours now, our toy for our entertainment." He saw how the elf watched his black hands. Laughing sinisterly, he took and stroked Legolas's fair face and ran his fingers through the prince's fine golden hair.

Legolas did not know what to do. He felt like crying and that scared him. The orc smiled. "The boss wants to see you. He has entertainment plans for today concerning you elfy." Legolas trembled. He did not know if he would live through what ever they were going to do.

The elven prince was led out of the cold cell. He froze when they quite telling him to move. Legolas did not want to go further into the darkness and he refused to move. The beasts shoved him forward. "Run elf!" Legolas had just begun to move when a whiplash snapped across back. He wailed under his breath. The prince broke into a smooth run. Being an elf, he could run for very long periods of time.

The iron manacles prevented him from going much faster. The evil heat pressured on him and his heart ached. He wanted to die. Legolas watched as a huge quarry loomed ahead. He could hear the orcs panting beside or behind him. "You tell me to go faster," he spat in elvish, "yet you are far slower than I." The creatures stank and his nose stuffed up.

The orcs heard it and snarled. "Halt!" The one who had dared to stroke his face came forward brandishing a whip. Legolas glared. His eyes were icy. The orc spat and grabbed the prince's chin in his hand. Pulling Legolas's face close to his he hissed, "care to repeat that slave? In a language we all understand!" He slapped the elf sharply and blood trickled form the corner of Legolas' s swollen, parched lips.

Legoals's icy gaze did not break and he whispered, "no."

The orc laughed. "I thought as much. Yellow liver of an elf."

Legolas was about to respond with a snappy answer about how it was they that never fought unless victory was inevitable, but thought better of it. All it would earn was more whip weal's. The orc unfurled the whip he held and snapped it in the air. Legolas resisted the urge to jump. The orc jeered as he saw the fear in the elf's eyes. It was barely recognizable and was well held back. He shoved the elf to the edge of the pit. It was a good five-foot drop. Legolas looked back and gulped. Foul gases lifted up from the bottom. The elven prince choked. The orcs smiled and pushed him against the edge. Legolas leaned forward. The big one laughed, "here's where the fun begins my love."

With a shove, he thrust the prince backward into the gravel pit. Legolas hit the grit and stone with his back. Pain burned deep in is spine as the rock bit a bloody scrape on his already abraded back. He slid the rest of the way to the bottom. The elf was lucky to have escaped breaking any bones.

The elven prince rose in a daze. Stars danced before his vision. His loose blonde hair covered his face and hid the pain and bruises. His body trembled from weakness and fear. He could see the orcs sliding down after him. The elf was panting.

The large brute went up to the elf and smacked him down to the ground again. Legolas fell and his free golden hair fell about his shoulders and face. He was breathing rapidly now from heat and pain. He glanced back up with pain sick eyes. The orc took the length of chain he held and whipped it back. Legolas held up a trembling arm to block the blow. The orc struck around the arm and the links struck the prince's ribs. Legolas hissed and wailed as he felt a rib crack.

Another hideous monster came down and tossed the elf a pickaxe. "Get to wok or you will know pain! That's a promise snaga wretch!" Legolas looked at the tool he was tossed and gingerly moved to pick it up. He did not ever work with stone before and knew not what to do. He dimly guessed that he was supposed to cleave the silver that shimmered on the rocks from the hard minerals.

His problem was diverted, however, when a cry echoed in the dark, foul passage, "the boss is here! The boss is here!" Legolas felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The elven prince wiped a chained, trembling hand across his brow. It came of slick with sweat and grime. Pushing his golden locks behind his pointy ears, he looked with cold agony at the Great Goblin who stood on the edge of the pit.

The Great Goblin glared at the half-broken elf. "Well? Get the murderous elf whelp on his trembling feet!"

Legolas was tugged to his feet. His hair fell back over his face. A smack on the back of his head signaled for him to go forward. To his own surprise, he went. The chains around his ankles hindered his movements and he stumbled. The orcs hooted with laugher. "I thought elves were graceful!" rumbled the Great Goblin with deep cackles, as he nudged some others near him with his elbow, pointing to the fumbling elf. "I guess that was joke!"

"We are graceful, slimy spawn of the dark. If I was free of these shackles you would witness what you already know!" growled the prince lowly in the Gray Tongue.

The orcs shoved him along, enjoying the feeling of power they felt by causing one of the Firstborn to falter. They paid no heed or did not hear the elf's comment. They were to enthralled with the sport of the elf.

Legolas fell and his hand was sliced on a rock. The Silvan elf hissed and bit his lip to stifle a cry. He shut his blue eyes tightly and held back tears, words that longed to come from his over worked body. He felt an nails bite into the soft, raw flesh on his back as they lifted him to his feet. He moaned, "no."

The goblins half dragged, half whipped the prince up the slope of the pit. When he reached the top, the elf collapsed, panting. The Great Goblin stood in front of him. Taking the toe of his boot, he wedged it beneath the prince's quivering chin. Tilting the prince's face upward, he looked into the blue eyes. Legolas's body was broken and his spirit wavered but still he shot a defiant gaze back. The Great Goblin chuckled to himself. Looking at the slave drivers that stood on either side of the bleeding prisoner, he said, "he's more resilient than the last one we caught isn't he?" He let the elf's head drop. Legolas let it fall to rest against the cool ground of the cave. "He is too good for the pits. I thought wrong last night. No, this elf is going to be one my personnel servants. Or perhaps I have a better purpose for such a prisoner"

Legolas did not care what they did to him as long as they let him lie still and rest. He began to feel unconsciousness tug at his mind. The Great Goblin looked at the bleeding elf. He was too weak and needed to recover his vigor. Legolas suddenly seemed to go deaf to the world around him. Time seemed to stop and all went black.

Present...

Aragorn held looked fearfully back as he heard the creatures enter the forest. He scrutinized the woods for a good tree with low branches. Maybe if he climbed up, he could avoid them. They seemed to be stupid enough. However, on the other hand, orcs had an excellent sense of smell. It was almost legendary and was notoriously effective in recapturing prisoners. The ranger thought though that for it to be that well known for recapturing prisoners, that much had escaped. Anyway, they had to live through their capture, otherwise, how would they been able to tell that was how they had gotten recaptured. He nearly chuckled as he thought of that. Orcs may recapture their prisoners but whose to say they would not escape again.

He had to try. A thick tree caught his eyes, with a low, fat branch. He ran to it. The branch was not as low as he would have liked and he realized that with bound hands, this was going to be especially difficult. The bark was smooth and provided little friction to use as a brace to push up on. He jumped and managed to get himself half up. Hooking his hands beneath the bottom of the branch, he pulled himself up. Once on the bough, the human knew this was of little protection. He would have to get higher.

The orcs were getting closer. Aragorn could here their cries of dismay and wrath directed at him. He stood up carefully, leaning heavily on the trunk of the tree. His gray eyes darted behind him to see if they were in view and then he grasped the branch above with his bound hands. He swept his legs up and looped them over the limb. Once this was accomplished, he dragged his body up onto it so he lay on his chest on the branch.

He continued this process until he was a good ten feet above the ground. As he looked down he thought of how he might get there, other than being shot out of the tree by an orc cross bow. The thoughts quickly vanished from his mind as he heard a harsh, icy voice call out in a sinister tone that sent chills down his spine, "ready or not here I come little human rat! Don't be shy! We just want to play!" Aragorn shivered and clung to the trunk. The orc continued. "Come here! We can't play alone"

Aragorn rolled his eyes upward. 'Sure, I'll just hop on down and you shoot me with your crossbow! Oh, yes, would you please torture the hell out of me!' he thought sarcastically to himself. How stupid did they think he was? He was not coming down unless they shot him down. Hopefully they would not find him to shoot him down.

The orc growled. "Alright then, you like games. Well so do we! If hide and seek is what you want, hide and seek is what you will get. Winner takes all." The creature was obviously getting very angry. The ranger really hoped they did not find him now. If they did though, and they wanted him alive, they would have a difficult time getting him down. He could see the creature, Raksi, below his tree, sniffing.

The human held his breath and dared not to bat and eye. In his hands the orc held a set of chains and a club. Aragorn felt his head going light. /No/ He felt like dying. /Not here! Not now/ The orc snarled a warning to the human. "We know you're here human trash! We can smell you. You reek of fear!" The orc spat onto the forest floor. Aragorn suppressed a shiver. The fact that they could tell what he thought through their sense of smell was absolutely creepy. He did not like the feeling and closed his eyes to be invisible. "We will find you murderous elf-friend!"

Aragorn's aching body began to quiver against his will. He tried to stop it, but he was fast loosing control over his own body. He cursed this change in his fate and looked warily below at the huge orc intending to capture him again. The creature was sniffing around the base of the tree and the ranger could here his nose snuffling as he collected the human's scent.

Aragorn suddenly felt his body sway as he began to get weak in the knees. His stomach felt sick. He suddenly sensed his body beginning to fall. In panic, he grasped the smaller branch above his head to try and steady himself. He caught the branch, but it was dead and broke off in his hands with a loud snap. He tried to catch it but it fell to the ground below and struck the orc square on the head. The creature growled at the fallen limb and then looked up. His red eyes glowed in the darkness, like evil pits of hatred.

"I found ye!" snarled the beast joyestly. "You might as well come down boy! We're going to get ye anyway, one way or another! Sooner or later!"

The ranger quirked a brow and glanced down. "How soon I wonder?" He said this to deliberately frustrate the beast and anger it. If it got angry enough, it would get fed up with him, or at least he hoped. He meant to escape if it were possible. Where were Elladan and Elrohir when you needed them?

He sighed as he remembered them, they were right there beside him when he needed them. He missed them and his heart bled. But he had to strong.

Orcs came from all over when they heard Raksi's cry that the human filth was found. Aragorn clung to the tree trunk. Raksi circled below. Aragorn watched. He had no intention of getting down if he did not have to. Raksi took out his cross bow just as the ranger had expected. He notched a large black arrow in the bow and leveled it at the ranger. "Don't make me do this!" snapped the vile animal in frustration at the human who acted like an elf in a tree.

Aragorn looked up at the treetop, wondering if he could get higher up. Then he stopped. Why did the orc not want to shoot him? Did not orcs take pleasure in killing and torment and weren't they totally bereft of mercy? He decided he could try and go higher and began to ascend the tree once more. Whatever reason they wanted him alive for, he did not think it was in his best interest. As he swung his feet up, the branch he was going to cracked as well.

The human plummeted towards the ground. As he fell, he thought of Legolas and Elladan and Elrohir. He wondered if he would ever see them again. He suddenly saw a bough sticking out and reached for it. He grabbed it just in time. However, his grip was weak and he felt his fingers sliding and shifting as he struggled to hold his desperate grip. The smooth bark was not aiding him and as sweat form his palms wetted it, it became slippery, almost slimy.

Raksi rolled his eyes below. Orcs were impatient and he was itching to shoot the mortal anyway. He drew back the powerful bow with a creak and matched the sightings up. He knew it was only a matter of time before the ranger fell. When he fell, he would find an arrow through his leg. "After this try escaping again human," it snarled.

Just as he had expected the human fell. Aragorn's fingers slid free of the tree and he felt himself plunging into the unknown. He did not know what the orcs would do now, but he suspected it was going to be extremely painful. Raksi released the arrow.

The man felt a shot of pain go through his left leg. Released projectile had found its mark and was deeply embedded in the man's thigh. He fell with a cry of pain. His leg crumpled beneath him as he landed and the arrow snapped off half way down the shaft. He suddenly felt a horrible blow strike the back of his skull as one of the orcs struck him in the back of the head with a club it had carried.

Stars danced before his eyes and he black spots. His head spun and throbbed with intense agony. He saw the orcs closing in on him and then he was struck again and the world faded into black. Even as he felt the welcoming darkness claim him in rest he called out to Legolas. "Legolas...Legolas..." How he wished for his friend in this time. His gray eyes closed and he went limp in his captors clutch once again.

Memories waterlogged his weary mind. Memories of a journey he took long ago...

Past...

The human ran through the thick forests that surrounded the mountains. He had to find Legolas soon. If the elf was even alive. The ranger shivered at the possibility of his friend's death. The sky was dark and stars were popping up here and there. They shone bright against the black-blue sky. The radiant lights gave him a ray of hope and a knew spark of life, a stronger will to find and bring home his friend.

He could smell the sweet scent of pines and maple, birch and ash, as the wind carried their scents up from the valleys in the crux of the mountain range. They also seemed to give him knew strength. They reminded him of the elf he sought. Legolas loved to smell the scents of the woods and waters. With a wry smile, Aragorn thought to himself, 'I been elves too long, the smell of leaves is reviving to me!' He stopped on the edge of a large precipice to observe the horizon before him.

Beyond were the rest of the Misty Mountains and new forests that perhaps some day he and Legolas would travel through together. He wished his friend was here to see this phenomenal sight. The elf would love it, the ranger imagined that if Legolas was there with him he would scarce be able to drag the elf away form the sight.

He longed to stay there himself but he knew the mission at hand was more urgent, much more urgent. If he did not complete it he would never have the chance to try and pry the elf away, Legolas would be gone. Maybe he already was, the man did not know. Shaking his head, he debated which way he should go. Two paths were possible.

On path would take him to a cave that was known to be a place well guarded and teaming with goblins. It was also there most common exit and entrance into the mountains.

The other was a windy path that led through the forest and would guide him to another precipice with a 'door' into the caves.

Crinkling his brow in critical thought, the human pondered the ways he could go. The trail leading to the caves was quicker and he needed to get to the prince as quickly as possible. The thought of having to overcome goblins upon goblins was not a thrilling motivation to go that way however. His brothers had only done that once...when they had rescued Celebrain, their mother.

His thought went to the second option. The pass that led through the woods and to a 'door'.

That one would definitely be easier. But it would take so much longer, to travel around the mountain and through the many passages after entering the mountain. Legolas did not have long. He had a matter of days not weeks. Aragorn recalled the tales his brothers had told him of Celebrain to try and explain to him how terrible the orcs were and why they were so adamant about his staying clear of the orc pits. His heart sank. He knew what he had to do.

He had to take the cave way. If he did not, he would more or less be abandoning the prince to the mercy the orcs were totally deprived of. He could bring himself to see the pain Legolas would go through nor permit it to be unless he was dead and could no longer fight for his friend's sake.

Sighing heavily, the ranger turned himself around and began to travel back to the trail leading to the cave entrance. /Legolas...mellon nin...can you hear me?...Are you alive in their world of darkness/ His gray eyes glistened with unspilled tears. He had to find him. He had to. /I will find you my friend and lead you home./ This he swore by his life. His eyes hardened with his resolve. They became like gray steel.

Present...

Elladan stood facing his family. Elrohir looked at his brother and pulled back from Elrond's fatherly embrace. If Elladan was going, he would follow. Elladan was like his other half, without his brother, he was only half- alive. The brethren could see Glorfindel's shoulders shaking slightly as his grief was slowly released in quiet sobs.

Elladan went and put a hand on the elder elf's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "We will bring him home. We have done this kind of thing before." Elrohir nodded slowly. Both of the twins knew they should have stayed on the trail and never stopped their search.

Elrond's face went blank, utterly emotionless. He was blotting out painful memories of his wife's last conversation with him. They came, however, and even the elven lord could not prevent it. His gaze strayed to the window and he looked into the gathering darkness of night. It was as black as the memories returning.

Past...

Celebrain lay on a canopied stretcher. Her fair face was white and drawn. Her golden hairs looked frost bitten and yet fair as it spilled out onto the pillow behind her head like molten gold from the mine. Her gray eyes fell upon her beloved husband. Tears were in them an gave them a sparkle. But the sparkle did not reflect what she felt inside. She felt empty. The goblins had robbed her of her will to live. That is what they did to immortals.

Elrond's face stared tearfully into hers. His was gray with sorrow and for the first time, he showed a sign of aging. He brought his warm hand to her cold face. She grasped it and held it to her face, closing her eyes. "I will see you again love," soothed Elrond.

Elladan and Elrohir stood nearby. Tears rolled down there white cheeks. They had been the first to see her, they had rescued her and now a bitter hatred for the goblins found a dwelling place in their normally soft immortal hearts.

Elladan went to her and whispered low and surprisingly serenely, "mother, I love you." Elrohir just wept silently. He had come across her first before they had rescued her and now he utterly broke down. He crumpled to his knees, leaning his face against a tree trunk and hiding his sorrow covered face from them.

Celebrain looked weakly in Elrohir's direction. A sob shook her. Looking into Elladan's eyes, Galadriel's daughter held them. "My son, tell your brother to be strong. Tell him this is not the end but the beginning, for I will see you both again. I am just going to a new home that has been there for me since the world was created." A tear rolled down her cheek and Elladan hiccuped as sobs broke forth. She grasped his hand, releasing her husband's, and drew him close to her. "My child, this was meant to be."

Elrond placed hands on his son's shaking shoulders and pulled him gently back. It was time. The daughter of Galadriel looked at them as the elves bearing her away began to move. The Noldor family watched as she faded beneath the trees along with their hearts...

Present...

Elladan and Elrohir watched their father's face. They knew what he was thinking, for it was in their minds as well.

Glorfindel spun around. He too remembered some the last events of Celebrain's stay in Middle Earth. "I will accompany you if you stick with your confirmation to go." He wanted to occupy his mind, for he began to fear he was tiring of Middle Earth.

Elrond snapped out of his daze and blinked at the other elves. "Yes, bring Estel home." Then he looked out again at the world beyond again. The world was changing. He could feel it in his soul. Whether it was for good or evil, he did not know.

A thought tugged at the back of his mind. Legolas was not dead...what? That could not be. His gift of foresight told other wise. The prince was alive. Where was he? He did not know, but his heart forebode that the elven prince would help save his foster child before the end.

**TBC...Well, now that was longer eh? I don't hear any complaints so I will take it that you don't mind. I know it was not very long to most standards but to mine and my style of writing, it was long LOL. Don't expect the next chapter to be short either mellon nins! Plenty of ranger and elf angst to come! Muahahahahaha!**

**Review responses**

**Gozilla **Thanks for R&R! Thrilled you can't wait to read more!

**Deana Yup,** Legolas is not having a good time. When we said angst did you expect less? smiles evilly Elladan and Elrohir thinking Leggy is dead... well they had got separated in battle and did not see him afterwards and knew he was not captured with Aragorn so they assumed the worst. Sorry if  
there was confusion here. I will try and edit it later. winks thanks!

**Icclefairy** Thanks for R&R! Hope you don't get 2 confused LOL! I try to  
avoid causing that. Hope you continue to enjoy reading it!

**Lord (ess) Stewfu ...?** (did we get it right?) Thank you for R&R! About  
slash... NEVER shudder! We think slash is totally against Tolkien's writings. (We aren't trying to flame on you!) Please do not use the word 'hell' and other such profanity in your review. It is a pet peeve of ours! grins sheepishly Sorry if that is what you are used to, we don't mean to flame on you either. Please humor us! Please! We are extremely grateful for your review however and will NEVER TIRE of hearing from you or anyone else!  
Anyway, hope ya did not take any of this the wrong way.

**Strider's Girl** You really like it oo! Cool! It is going to get better (we PROMISE no slash if that is any consolation, we don't like it either)!  
Plenty of Arry torture to come! cackles madly Muahahahahaha!

**Thank you's for Favorites and Author Alerts those who have kept us on them  
and those who have added us:**


	4. Hide and Seek cont

**Here we are again! We decided to use the quote Celeb got of the back of one of her many tea boxes 'stead 'o lyrics!**

**Part Two con.**  
_Hide and Seek_

_"The line between failure and success is so fine we scarce know when we have crossed it... As the tide goes out so it comes clear in... A little more persistence, a little more effort and what seemed hopeless failure may turn into glorious success. There is no failure except no longer trying. There is no defeat except form within, no real insurmountable barrier save our own inherent weakness of purpose."_

**-- Elbert Hubbard**

Present...

Legolas stumbled along tiredly. His blue eyes were cloudy as the blood loss from his wound drained his meager amount of strength. It had to stop. His face was looking pale as death though he lived and his lips had a touch of blue. Fire burned form the wound. The elf knew he should by all standards have died, yet he kept living. His body just would not allow itself to rest though it screamed for it, the adrenaline was pulsing through his weary system. The enzyme would allow no rest. He did not find peace enough for rest anyway without knowing the ranger, his closest friend, was safe.

The darkness of night seemed to settle on his very soul and clouded out good thoughts. Then the elven prince looked up at the stars. They shone like small balls of white flame. Their very presence made the burden of sorrow and despair lighter to bear, for they reminded the elf of the one who put them there. It made him want to sing amid his emotional torment. He wondered if Aragorn was looking at those same stars that night and if he felt the hope of a new day that would come and the soft singing in his soul. The elf did not know if it was the same way with humans or not. All elves loved the stars and most of their songs were of the stars, their source of strength.

Legolas leaned against a tree heavily. His breath was coming in deep quick spurts. Sweat glistened on his grimy brow. He felt tired and his body begged for rest. To lie down and sleep was what it craved. His life was leaving him, but he would not let it go, not while Aragorn needed him. He could feel the sticky blood hot on his back. It had to stop. If it did not by the time he reached the ranger he would be of not use to either of them and probably serve as dinner to a pack of wargs, a group of trolls or a host of orcs.

Use of is arm was returning at least. He could reach behind him to whip out his twin knives with it. (he had recovered both of them now.) He still could not use his bow, anyway, his quiver was empty and he needed to search for arrows.

He set his head against the rough trunk and let out a sigh. He could not do this. The prince's body trembled and he did not try to stop it. He was not going to waste his strength by letting his pride get the best of him. If his body was going to tremble, it was going to.

His golden hair fell into his face and he brushed it back with a flip of his good hand. His face had begun to flush with a fever. Now the elf feared what he had been thinking for a long time. The wound he had received was poisoned. That was why the bleeding would not stop, that was why he was feeling sickly. He guessed that if it kept bleeding then it would drain out some of the poison.

Willing himself to get moving, the elf shoved himself away form the tree. His head swam and he felt like he was going to faint. The lack of proper nutrition and hydration had also taken its toll on his weary body. Legolas felt his knees begin to buckle and placed a bloody hand back on the tree for support. He was dying. But he would not die here.

His eyes followed the ground. The brush of the forest was uprooted and hacked away. Orcs had come through here. Some black blood coated several leaves and was smeared on a log. The hideous creatures always fought amongst themselves. The prince hoped Aragorn had not been caught in the middle of the brawl.

Casting himself free of the tree once more, he staggered forward a few small steps. Panting, he looked at the ground some more. Orcs were not hard to track, but signs of a live prisoner being held by them were few and far between.

As a matter of fact, he saw no signs at all. All he saw was the devastation of the orcs hate and strength. Any footprints or fallen weapons were trampled beneath the noisome iron clad feet of the orcs.

He walked further on. He found the ranger's cloak. It lay crumpled on the ground in a heap. The human's red blood stained a small portion of it. Hot tears burned the elf's eyes and he wanted to scream. Had they killed his best friend? Aragorn was the only reason he was staying alive now. Should he go ahead and die? Picking up the discarded mantle, he held it close to himself and looked at it. This was not happening. He had not lost his best friend. No. As he gazed at the cloak, he recalled the ranger's familiar smile and joyest laugh. He remembered the sparkle in the gray eyes of the human after he had always though humans' eyes to be lacking in the spark of life. All these thoughts seemed to fill his mind. But then he recalled what it was like to be held prisoner by orcs and his memories went dark with pain.

Past...

Legolas lay in heap on the floor of his cold, dark cell. The orcs left him alone mostly now at the insistence of the Great Goblin. Legolas was recovering fast and his marred back was already healing up remarkably well. He was still a bit weary.

The darkness still gnawed at his soul and he wanted to scream at night.

The prince shifted and the irons on his ankles and wrists clinked as he sat up and put his back to the stone wall. He brushed his loose blonde hair from his face and put his head back against the cool stone. He was scared and that disturbed him the most.

Goblins, whatever else they may be, are not merciful. They had not kept him alive because they cared for him. They had plans for him because of his race. The stories he had heard, were enough to make his blood run chill and still his heart.

Closing his eyes in despair, he allowed the sleep that he had been longing to get for some time to creep over him.

He had not been sleeping for more than a few minutes (if sleep you call it), however, when he heard heavy foot steps and felt a shiver run down his spine. The orcs were back. It was not the normal time they fed him at either so he could not even guess what they were doing down there and what they wanted with him.

He shuffled to the back of his dark cell and crouched there, waiting for the loathsome creatures to come. His blue eyes went large and his breathing increased.

A large orc came and banged open the door. It clanged loudly against the stone and Legolas put his hands to his ears and winced. The extra sensitive hearing he had made the noise hurt terribly. He heard the orc chuckle and the others behind it do the same.

The prince glared defiantly up at them. His eyes were jaded with ice. The head orc reached his hand out and ran his fingers through Legolas's hair. Legolas pulled his head away and snapped tartly, "don't touch me!"

The orc backhanded the elf and drew blood from Legolas's lips. It continued to backhand him until blood ran from the fair being's nose as well. Legolas still scowled mutinously back. The orc frowned and shoved the prince's face to the side. "E'll learn better soon, once the Great One gets 'old 'o em."

Legolas tone sounded dangerous. "That's what you think slime of holes." The goblin took and pinned the elf to the wall by his neck. Legolas winced as he felt the nails bite into the soft flesh of his throat. He felt panic surge through his body as his air way constricted.

"If you like filth, we can let the fun begin right now! Would you like that!" He got up into the prince's face and his breath was hot on Legolas's cheeks. Legolas felt his eyes grow larger as he stared into the dark red ones. "I didn't think so, so shut your trap and save your breath elf, you'll be need'n it later."

Twisting his thick, black paw into the chain that held Legolas's wrists together, the orc tugged the elf to his feet. The iron manacles bit into Legolas's wrists with a fire. They were already chaffed and this movement inflamed them again. He refused to cringe and let them see how much pain he was really in. His elven pride was stirring again. It ran deep so it was never washed wholly from his mind even all his other memories were.

The orc whispered in his ear, "walk or do you need help?" Legolas glared as he turned on the goblin. His cobalt eyes were slits as he scowled at the creature.

"I do not need help!" he snapped sharply. The orc nearly stepped back as he saw the white flame of determination in the Firstborn's eyes. He was in doubt for the first time since the elf's capture.

His fear of the elf came out in anger and abuse. Grabbing the fair being's chin in his hand, he dug his nails into the slave's skin. Legolas winced as they left slight lacerations in his flesh. The orc smacked the elf openhanded and then backhanded him with such force that Legolas very nearly lost his balance. As he veered the miserable creature brought a single tongued lash across the fair being's shoulders. To Legolas's dismay, this punishment elected a small cry from his bleeding lips as it struck some of his old lacerations, laying them open anew.

The other orcs smelled the fear of their bold companion and out of fear themselves lashed out at the elf. One drove his steel covered knee into the elf's unprotected stomach, doubling the prince over. Legolas felt sick now and his old bruises cried out in protest of the attack. Another kick in the gut had Legolas on the ground.

The elven prince curled into himself, trying to shield his cracked rib from and stomach from further injury. The orcs kicked him and ground him into the stone. The elf bit his lower lip and tried to conceal all verbal signs of pain. His eyes squeezed tightly shut. His life, as he knew it now, was miserable and he wished for death.

He felt cold hands pry his knees, that he had drawn up near his chest, away to expose his abdomen. Two others grabbed the elf's upper arms and hauled him to his knees. Legolas gazed at the dark, twisted faces with pain afflicted eyes. He gasped as he felt the sickening thud of an orc fist slam into his vulnerable stomach.

The urge to throw up called strongly. As the beasts continued with their tormenting sport, Legolas became more willing to listen to his body's request. His head went for ward onto his chest and he shuddered in agony. His cracked rib was surely shattered by now. It was roaring with intense pain and the prince was screaming inside. He wanted to die. He suddenly felt a lump in the back of his throat and a sick feeling under his tongue. He opened his eyes as he suddenly emptied his stomach of its contents. The prince continued to convulse like he was still throwing up, but nothing else came up.

The orcs realized they might have gone a little far. They had been given unmistakable orders not to damage the elf brat too much and it appeared they had. It would be on their heads if the prisoner died or was no longer useful and their master had ways of repaying their zeal they would not like.

The orcs had to find a way to revive the elf enough he would pass as still in relatively good condition. Legolas looked at the slave drivers, the creatures totally bereft of pity. They looked at the blood that trickled form the corner of his mouth and the prince's flushed face. The largest brute took a flask from his bag on his belt.

Taking it in his enormous paw, it burst the top of the bottle off against the rocks. The glass shattered and the bottle was open. A brown liquid sloshed out and spilled on the ground with a soft splatter. Legolas knew what this was and did not think he would be able to withstand the vileness of it. Yet he could not remember what it was nor where he last saw it. All he knew was that it was sickening.

The strange brew of the orcs was oddly sustaining to the race of men if they were forced to take. However, on elves it was different. It made them very nauseous and if they were given the proper amount, it could kill them. The prince's heart quivered.

Apparently, these goblins were completely ignorant of the brew's effects on immortals or else it is doubtful they ever would never have used it on the already sick elf.

The orcs tangled their paws in the prince's gold trusses. They yanked his head forcefully back and put their hands under his chin. Legolas's head was tilted back and they put the vile broken brim to his lips. The elf was thirsty but the was not going to drink this unless they coerced it down him.

He twisted away, or tried to. They grabbed his arms and held him firmly in place. He jerked his head and thrashed it about, causing some of the brew to spill over onto the ground and down the prince's neck. The creatures pinched his nose closed and cut off the air supply from the elf in that regard. Legolas could normally hold his breath a long time, longer than any race living in Middle Earth. Now, however, pain drove him to take deep, sustaining breaths.

As soon as the prince's mouth was open they tipped the phial over and a vile, bitter liquid welled in his mouth. Legolas coughed and spluttered as he was forced to swallow the hateful solution. As he spewed some of the drink up, they poured more into his mouth. The elf was more or less drowning in the toxin. Finally, it came down to breathing or suffocation.

The elf's natural response was to inhale and before he could think, his throat subconsciously swallowed the brew and it was done. He had been poisoned and it was only a matter of time before the toxin showed its violent effects on the elf victim. Legolas drew in a deep shaky breath.

The orcs dragged their prisoner through many passage ways in the dark and were none too gentle with how they handled the aching elf.

He was thrust before the Great Goblin. Legolas's eyes were no longer radiant with light. They were cloudy with pain and weariness. His body was convulsing now as he felt the toxin burn his system. He was feeling violently ill and could not stand on his own. He had to be suspended between two goblins by his arms. His head fell forward onto his sweat slick chest and his head throbbed with each beat of his heart.

The Great Goblin frowned and went over to stand before his slave. He picked up Legolas's face by the chin and looked into the sick elf's eyes. Giving the chin a downward thrust, saw the dark black and blue bruises forming on Legolas's ribs and scowled. "What happened to my prize!" he howled at the lower creatures that stood uncomfortably by the elf. Legolas's body shivered and the orcs let him slide down to his knees. "How can I give him to the Great Eye as a gift now? He was to be my tribute!"

Legolas heard this and was glad he had been poisoned. Being handed over to Sauron would be ten times as bad as this. Anything that would keep him from being used as an instrument of entertainment for the Lord of the Dark was a good thing no matter how strange it seemed.

Legolas's chains clattered as he suddenly fell forward on his face into the dirt.

Present...

Aragorn woke from a dark dream. He tried to roll over and found heavy chains weighed his hands down. His ankles clinked with them too. These were ten times the size needed to keep the weakened man down. The ranger kicked at them and grunted as stunning pain radiated up his left leg. He could feel something grinding in his flesh.

/What in the name of Eru/ Aragorn stared down his body to see a thick arrow shaft protruding from his leg. "Oh, Elbereth!" breathed the ranger. His gray eyes swirled as he looked behind himself at the sound of heavy feet coming his way.

He could see the vague form of the orc captain Raksi. His red eyes burned in the dark with an evil glare. The man resisted the strong urge to shudder. He was not looking forward to what he knew was coming. The captain would not be happy about what had happened.

Aragorn nearly winced as the Raksi growled, "think the stunt you pulled was pretty smart, don't ye?" Aragorn remained silent. He was not going to play the orc's cruel, twisted game. "Answer me when I ask you som'phin!"

"What do you think?" Aragorn answered the orc with a question.

Raksi snarled and stomped over stoutly. "Be careful what you say! Every word and action has a price man filth!" He grabbed the ranger by his collar and snatched him up from the ground.

Aragorn was scared, but was not about to let those creatures see. He was going to deprive them of the response they craved. It was hard not to tremble. He stared at the orc captain with a steady gaze of ice. Raksi saw the jagged edge in the ranger's glittering gray eyes. This angered the orc. He knew the human was afraid. The ranger would show it before the end. Raksi would see to that.

He cast the mortal back to the ground and Aragorn screamed inside as he fell upon the arrow embedded in his leg. His face went white and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The ranger hated this unstoppable show of weakness. To his shame, his face went shade paler as he felt the arrow snap in half. The head remained in his leg. The shaft broke and splintered in to thick, large slivers that pricked his skin as he tried to roll clear of the wood shards.

As he rolled, he clashed with a boot of another orc. It stopped his movement and held him in place. Aragorn felt hot blood run down his leg and fan out on his trousers, making them sticky. His head began to throb as the pounding headache from all his head directed abuse came back into effect.

His breath began to came in faster, shallower inhales and exhales. The human felt ashamed, even though he knew he should not, he was no elf or at least not physically, but in his heart, he would always be one. He hated these physical signs of fear that he could not suppress.

Raksi walked over and lifted the man's chin off the ground with his boot. He looked with a smirk into the human's gray eyes. "You still have to pay for the little prank you pulled earlier wretched human!" Aragorn jerked his chin off the boot toe with a defiant yank. Raksi gave the man a solid kick in the ribs.

The foot hit old bruises and brought their smarting pain to light again. Aragorn's lips moved silently as he mouthed deliriously, 'Legolas...mellon nin...where are you?'

The orc caught the gist of what the human was saying and smiled cruelly. Here was an emotional point to fester. "Your friend is resting in the belly of a warg by now."

Aragorn did not answer. He did not like how the orc seemed to know exactly which points he was most sensitive at. The orc laughed. He could see the anguish in the human's eyes that were dulling over with pain. "He was half dead when we left him." Then Raksi frowned when he saw the ranger close his eyes and ignore him.

Aragorn was trying to push the thought of his friend dying from his mind. He was too weary to fight it, however and shut his eyes to keep tears from leaking out between his lashes. "You know how the wargs eat?" poked the captain, still determined to get a response of emotional torment from the ranger.

"They take and rip the carcass apart with their long claws." Raksi bent down and put his face near the ranger's. "Oh-ho," he cackled. "I have heard the screams of the dying. Did you really think they are all dead before the wargs eat them? No." He scrutinized the ranger's face that was flushing with the want to cry and suppressed anger. "Your elf friend was still alive when we let him. The wound was not fatal-at least not quickly. It is just very painful."

Aragorn wanted to scream. Not Legolas. No. He could not have died this way. He did not think the prince was dead but the thought still set his heart ablaze. Raksi continued with this twisted game. He was going to break the ranger's heart. "Can't you hear his screams man flesh? As the wolves tear him apart slowly, piece by piece? Can't you hear him screaming for you? Pleading for the help that never arrived?"

Finally the ranger could take it no longer. He had been dreading this in his heart since he had been forced to leave his friend behind. "He is not dead!" the ranger was going into denial.

"He is dead human. His blood is on your hands deserter."

"I did not leave him willingly," growled the man. He felt anger boiling up in his soul and it was about to show itself. "His silvery, priceless blood is on your hands spawn of Morgoth!" spat the human with white flame in his eyes.

"How hard did you struggle to be at his side? Deep inside you knew his death was his fate and had no desire to see him die, fade from the world." Hot tears leaked out of the gray eyes, burning the man's cheek with shame. He had failed his friend.

Had he really avoided staying with his friend to the prince's tragic death because deep in his heart, he knew what would happen? Did he really fail the elf? Or did he fail himself? Perhaps he had failed them both. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks in silvery drops unsoiled by the darkness on his heart and the night.

In a sudden rage, the man sprang up, the chains were an after thought of his misery, even catching Raksi off guard. Aragorn pushed aside his pain and was on top of the startled orc captain in an instant. Raksi grabbed the human by the throat and shoved him off roughly. Once he had rid himself of the human's weight, he sprang up like a mad beast, which, actually, he was. He went to the thrown man and grabbed him by the front of his tunic.

Lifting Aragorn so his feet came off the ground, the orc snarled. "You will pay for that trash!" He drew back his fist and slammed it into the man's face, rocketing Aragorn's head sideways and back. Blood pulsed from the ranger's swelling lips. His mouth felt numb. He knew it would hurt later. The orc slammed his knee into the man's stomach and Aragorn doubled over in pain.

Raksi then threw the distraught ranger to the ground almost in a body slam. Aragorn felt this injured leg fall under him and pain shot up the wounded limb. The arrow head ground deeper into the wound and dizziness rolled into the ranger's mind, clouding it up with a nauseating pain. He felt like he was going to vomit. The chains on his hands and feet bit into his already chaffed skin and caused a burning feeling to spread throughout his cuffed arms and legs. The chains clinked as he shifted out of the way of another savage blow. Raksi spat on him. "We'll have fun later human filth." He turned to leave. Suddenly he spun back around. "That's a promise elf-friend!"

Aragorn felt even worse. He had been no friend to the elf. He should have died trying to spare his friend the pain of being eaten alive. Then he furrowed his brow with determination. Legolas was not dead! He would bet his own life on it.

Twin raven-haired elves rode silently by one another through the night. Each was on a white horse. Glorfindel rode a ways behind. He was on his horse Asfaloth. They were following the signs of orcs, but this was easy for them. Orcs made huge tracks. They destroyed everything and moved anything that was not nailed down or too heavy. They were animals, and stupid, terrible ones at that.

Elladan's face was emotionless and almost gray with despair or pain, it as hard to tell which. Elrohir's face was about the same but anger weighed heavily on his features. He hated this. He had been through it before and despised it, he loathed tracking orcs with a passion. He could not bear the thought of them doing to Aragorn what they had done to his mother. He would kill them with his bear hands f they had done half what he thought they were doing. Elladan looked at his brother and knew what Elrohir was thinking, for it was in his mind as well.

Elladan was angry, but he was more hurt. All his memories were flooding back. He should have been with his mother that fateful day. He and Elrohir should have been her escort. Maybe none of this would have happened. Or perhaps they would have died with her inside, shared her fate and gone into the west , that would have been more merciful. Instead now they were forced to relive the past. But in his heart the midnight haired elf knew that he and Elrohir had been spared to be with Aragorn and that maybe they were kept alive for this very time in the ranger's life, to see him through this trial.

Glorfindel looked at both of the twins. He read their thoughts. He knew exactly what they were feeling. He could eel it in his heart without using his gift of mind perusal. He had been there too, on that day. He had seen Celebrain go west, though he had barely known her, he felt the others pain and knew she was a great elf maiden and gave her grave respect even as she faded from Middle Earth. The elf lord observed the ground closely. They were in the woods now, where the battle had been. His sharp eyes saw a flash of silver and red.

Elven blood. It was a dark color in the night, nearly black, save for the sparkle of silver.

He reined his horse in and called to the twins, "Elladan and Elrohir! Come! See what I have found!"

Both of the raven haired elves spun their horses around and came back. Hope spurred in their hearts. Then they followed the elf lord's gaze and their stomach did flips. Elf blood pooled in the ground, coating leaves and grass. It trailed on in a wet uneven line of dots and splashes. Someone had lay there long and bled like a water being poured from a pitcher. Glorfindel and the brethren knew at once who had lain here. Legolas son of Thranduil had lay here and bled his blood.

He had got up at some point. The way the leaves were ruffed and mud shown through some parts in the normally thick blanket on the forest floor, showed that the prince had dragged him self to his feet.

To their dismay and horror, they saw the huge tracks or wargs. One set followed the prince and there were signs of an intense struggle. Blood, red blood, elven blood, was drenching everything. Poor Legolas. They could only imagine what he must have gone through before he died. What he the prince done that this should be his fate?

Glorfindel's swift eyes fell upon a heap of cloth that lay on the ground. It was a gray-green cloak. As the elf lord gazed closer he saw it had been worn by Legolas. It now was ripped and tattered on the ground, drenched in blood, black and red alike.

Hot tears stung in the golden haired elf's eyes. What had Legolas done to garn this death? Elladan and Elrohir spurred their horses near the edge of the cliff that hung over a deep, swift stream. Signs of battle were all around the edge. They saw boot imprints in the soft mud. Legolas never left boot prints, he was a true elf and walked lightly. These were too small and lean to be those of orcs. They were the ranger's, their brother. "Agh!" cried Elrohir. "He was here!"

Elladan nodded and sighed. "Yes, here was Estel. Yet he did not die here. The orcs carried him off, this we know."

Elrohir looked at the ground, studying it intently. "But why did he not die here?"

Glorfindel rode Asfaloth up alongside their horses. "I can explain that I think." He looked into their faces. "We know Legolas was with him. The prince would never let harm come to the ranger if he could avert it, therefore, I guess he interfered." His eyes fell to a splintered orc shaft lying on the ground. It was coated in elf blood as well. "He was rewarded with an arrow, look!"

The twins looked to were the Gondolin elf pointed. It was true. Legolas had been shot. "But the arrow is not in him now," stated Elladan somewhat puzzled. "How in Elbereth...?"

"Well the orcs are barbarous by nature. After the arrow splintered and the prince fell I would guess they yanked it out," answered Glorfindel bitterly, as though stating such cruelty was a torment to his mouth and being. He could hardly guess how that must have felt, for orc shafts were thick and their heads serrated and wide. It must have ripped the prince's flesh to shreds. Elladan unconsciously flinched and Elrohir shuddered.

"Well then let us rescue Estel and have vengeance for our fallen friend," growled Elrohir malignantly, and with suppressed hostility. He turned his horse and spurred it hard, causing it to rear up. Elladan followed behind him.

A rumble suddenly filled the forest. Limbs shook and leaves fell from the trees. The horse shied and neighed in fright. Elladan and Elrohir looked at one another then at Glorfindel whose face was contorted as he recognized the approach of dreaded company, trolls, more than one.

Elrohir's horse suddenly tried to bolt. The midnight haired elf tried to subdue it, but it was of no use. The animal had gone mad with panic. He slammed Elrohir into the side of a tree as the 'younger' twin tried to pull back the reins. Elrohir felt pain jolt up his leg and a splintering agony. Elladan rode up to his brother's side and grasped the horse by the bridle.

The mad animal reared up, pawing at Elladan's face with its hooves. As it whipped its head around the bridle snapped. "Jump El!" called Elladan to his 'younger' brother.

"I can't. The horse has done something to my leg. I can barely move it!" Elrohir's face was white with pain. He had the sinking feeling his leg was broken.

Glorfindel urged his horse forward and grasped Elrohir about the middle. "Free your feet from the stirrups," hissed the elf lord through grit teeth. Elrohir kicked his left foot free, but the other one was unmovable. Elladan went to the other side and checked his horse to a stop. Taking the reins. He pulled them tight and wrapped them around the pummel of the saddle. He gently took his brother's foot in his hands and eased it free. Raising himself back up in the saddle, he gave the okay sign to Glorfindel.

The Gondolin elf pulled the raven haired one from the saddle. Elrohir gasped as his leg was moved and banged slightly on Asfaltoh's side.

Glorfindel looked at Elladan and then suddenly his eyes went beyond the son of Elrond and became wide. "Elladan! Look out!" Elladan looked at the elf lord in confusion at first then he spun around just in time to see a huge troll hand aim a painful stroke at him. Elladan ducked the blow and whirled the horse around with his bow already in hand. In his start, he had forgotten that trolls' hides are thicker than the rock they were made of and that arrows would crumple against them unless you struck their eyes or their mouth. Elladan fired a projectile and it hit the creature's arm and bounced harmlessly off. The troll looked at the twin with a look of anger.

Elladan's horse pitched him off without warning and he found himself sailing through the air staring with a gaping mouth the leafy ground below. He fell to the ground with a solid thump and felt his head throbbing from the jolt. He could not focus his eyes and it appeared to him that there were two trolls getting ready to pounce on him. He looked groggily at the creature's' and drew out his sword to fend off their blows.

Glorfindel looked at the dazed son of Elrond and fired an arrow to distract the troll about to slay the raven-haired elf. It struck the troll in the face, only a few inches short of the right eye. It left a cut and the troll's huge paw went to its stricken face.

Elrohir suddenly heard a crunch of twigs and the snap of branches behind he and Glorfindel and twisted his head around to see a very large troll with a broad grin on its face. It thought it had caught the elves unawares and was going to have elf meat that night. A sour expression crossed its face as it saw that Elrohir had his bow already notched and fixed on him. Then with a smirk he chuckled. He knew as well as the midnight haired elf that arrows were useless against him unless it struck his soft spots.

Elladan regained his senses enough to scramble out of the way as the troll tried to stomp him flat. The troll rumbled sounds of frustration and disapproval. This elf was going to be his. "Come 'ere ya little blighter!" it bellowed out at the defiant fair being who brandished his sword at the creature.

"Why don't you come get me!" growled Elladan fiercely.

The troll spat. "Fine, I will." He smiled twistedly. "It makes the catch more interesting."

Elrohir looked at his brother, ignoring the beast that stalked behind them. "Dan!" he screamed. Then his gaze fixe on the troll with intense anger. "You keep your ugly paws off my brother or I swear by Eärendil's light I will slay you!" He ignored the pain in his leg and struggled to get off the horse. Glorfindel pulled Elrohir closer to him to hold the twin before him on the horse.

"Elrohir," breathed the elf lord, "now is not the time for rash actions."

The troll looked beyond the two on the horse and said to the troll beyond them, "Ey! Bill! Look!" He pointed to the struggling Elrohir whose eyes were of ice and steel now. Then he looked at Glorfindel. "Go ahead, turn 'em loose." Glorfindel gazed back at the troll with a steady glare of his own.

"I would rather not produce of stone!" spat the Balrog-slayer.

The troll chuckled. "Not afraid we'd be too much for 'em, eh?"

"On the contrary," replied Glorfindel smoothly. "I think he would be too much for you both!"

The troll laughed even more. "Show us then."

"Later," responded Glorfindel flatly. He had no time for these creature's stupidity. He also did not want to see the rash Elrohir get pummeled into the ground by troll feet.

The troll shrugged. "Lying elf. That's okay then, I'll just take this one." He reached down to lift Elladan off the ground. Bill, behind Glorfindel and Elrohir said;

"Hey! I want 'em! You always get the good stuff for yerself!"

The troll preparing to grab Elladan (who was getting ready to stab the creature's hand with his sword) looked at the other. "Fine then. You get half and I'll get half." Elrohir struggled to free of Glorfindel's firm hold.

"No! I got a 'etter idea!" Bill looked at the two on the mount. His gaze seemed to pierce Elrohir. "There's two of them, see? I get this one." Elladan rolled his eyes. These were not the stupidest trolls he had ever seen, but they passed as a second.

"There is not two! That ones different!" stormed the troll hovering over the glowering Elladan who was shrinking back. Glorfindel looked at Elladan and saw what the son of Elrond was about to do. Elrohir did not catch on and was going to fire an arrow into the eye of one of the trolls.

Glorfindel silently caught his arm. "Wait." He pointed to Elladan. Elrohir saw his brother and nodded.

The trolls continued their argument. It is likely they had forgotten the elves all together. "There is two 'o the same!"

"No there isn't neither! That one's got green eyes!" thundered the troll that was storming away from Elladan towards the other troll.

"Yer a blundering liar! They both have brown eyes!" (which of course neither of the bothers had)

"No! This one 'as got blue! That one 'as got green!"

"I know," it dawned on Bill, "they're twins!" By this time, Elladan had gotten up to his feet without so much as making a sound. He had scuttled back into the brush and was motioning for Glorfindel to follow with Elrohir.

"Twins!" roared the other. A loud laugh rumbled in his chest that shook the leaves from the trees. "Who ever 'eard 'o twin elves! Yer a booby witted fool!"

"They are twins and yer the one whose a fool Bert!"

"Yer wanna fight!" raged the furious Bert savagely. He stomped so the earth shook and trees trembled.

"So what if I do!" snapped Bill viciously back. Glorfindel carefully guided Asfaloth between the two mad trolls. He had barely gotten them all into the woods when he heard a loud crash as the two crazed beasts went at each other.

One of them smashed into a tree and it fell with a splintering crash.

Glorfindel stopped his horse by Elladan to allow the Son of Elrond to hop up.

"That was close," whispered Glorfindel once they were well hidden in the darkness. His blue eyes swiveled back to see the outline of the still fighting trolls.

"Too close," agreed Elladan with a wry grin, who had come close to being split in half and eaten/stomped.

"Way too close Dan!" said Elrohir. "We almost lost you!"

"Now let us hope we get away before we are missed," hissed Glorfindel as he urged Asfaloth into a smooth canter. Asfaloth was his best horse, he was always there for the elf lord.

"Yes," sighed Elladan, "lets." They had already wasted valuable time.

**TBC...nothing really to say except, PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think the little button in the bottom left is for? If you aren't sure, click it and find out, k? Thanks. Oh yah, one more thing Celeb just remembered. What is the best Medical Dictionary to get your opinions? Please tell us! Celeb is gonna need it for her next story! Okay, we'll let ya go now! Namarie (for now)**

**Strider's Girl** So you decided to keep reading! Wha-hoo! Glad you are still with us! Oh--...um... one last thing... please do not use the word 'God' in vain in your review...we know this seems like we're nagging you but please don't...it's a pet peeve of ours! Sorry if we have offended you...that was our last...not even one of...our intentions! Please humor us! Please! Thanks! We still appreciate your nice review!

**Deana** Great! You're still with us too!

**Gozilla** Sorry we did not respond sooner, we did not get it until it was too late and we had already posted. (stupid, slow net! Grrrrr.. Doesn't it get on your nerves at times!) Well it gets on ours...but hey, we can still write and post so maybe we shouldn't complain!

**Requiana** You like it that much! Cool! We intend to keep posting! Thanks for R&R!


	5. Come Find Me!

**We're back! Nothing to really ramble about! Life's good-unless you count our Biology class. Grrrrrr...but that's beyond the point. **

**Deana** Thanks for R&R! Yup, sniff/cry poor, poor, Leggy. You can't imagine (well maybe you can, as a fellow writer and Leggy lover) how hard it was to write what we did, and yet we enjoyed it in a twisted way LOL. Yup, We're nuts. He-he duh. Did you expect less?

**Strider's Girl** Thanks for apologizing most don't, they just quite reading. Don't worry, we aren't mad. Length-not sure. Hopefully it will be very long. Those are always fun. Trolls? He-he, but of course! They are so stupid, yet fun to work with. We are glad you enjoyed the Glorfindel/twin conversations and interaction. That was hard to write LOL! Did you receive our e-mail along w/ other general ramblings? Hopefully ya did!

**Someone Reading** _Gray's Anatomy_? Will try! Thank you! Hey, you got an account! Have you had it awhile or did you just get it?

**Joee 1** Trolls are cool and easy to confuse! I love to work w/ them. He-he! Managed to sneak in a small post! Wha-hoo!

**Part Three  
**_Come find me!_

Past...

Aragorn stood on the brink of the cave entrance. A hideous stench of orc rode out of the cave on a stale breeze that was hot and yet cold all at once. It was pitch black inside and the thought of what he must do sent icy shivers down the ranger's spine. He could not imagine Legolas even being alive in such a place as this. It was horrible. He could not even imagine what the elf prince had to be going through at their accursed paws. Even the most horrible thoughts he had were pleasant compared to this dank, dreary place into which he must venture. He had to go on this pathway or let the elf perish in a gruesome death.

He looked with determination into the cave, his eyes became fixed gray steel that glittered with intense wrath. If an orc had shown its face out of the dark at that moment and seen the angry ranger, they would have run yelping back into the cave for fear of the fire in his fervent eyes. For death, for glory, and the life of his dear friend Legolas, he slowly drew out his sword. Putting behind all his fears, he stalked into the cave entrance, to face what he must.

The darkness immediately settled on his weary heart like a midnight blanket. He cried inside for the prince, who like all elves, had a sensitivity towards darkness on their immortal souls. Taking his cloak, the human drew it up about himself to attempt to block out the dark. It was futile and he let the hood fall away from his face. The hood actually made it harder to breathe than it already was fast becoming. He began to doubt that Legolas was alive. It seemed impossible to live here for more than a few minutes.

He found at the back of the cave, a dead end was waiting. In despair, he kneeled against the seemingly solid rock and wept. No! Now how could he save the elf! His sword clattered out of his trembling hand and fell to the rocky floor. He winced at the sound that seemed as loud as a pack of oliphants to his ears. He had heard goblins had hearing that surpassed that of elves, he was in no mood nor had he ever held the desire, to see if this theory were true. He put his head against the cool, smooth, stone surface and stared at the ground. He let his shoulders sag and his muscles relaxed as his weariness caught up with him.

The ranger began to feel tears seeping out of his eyes. He was crying and what troubled him most, was that he had no control over it. He could not stop it. The tears flowed down his cheeks in shimmery cascades of molten silver. He did not waste his now feeble strength trying to stop them. He let them fall, to stain the ground below with the mourning of Legolas's fate and the pain of his own weakness.

Then remembered something his brothers had told him. There was a secret door that looked like stone. Picking up his sword, he stood to his feet. Brushing off his knees with swift strokes of his hand, he stood straight to survey the cave he stood in. He was going to find that door or die. Taking the back of his hand, he wiped away the defoliate tears.

He went to the wall and ran his hand lamely along it, looking, or more like feeling, for a crack that could mean a door. He found what he sought quickly, a rough crack that ran in an oval along and down the wall of rock. He put his fingers in the crack and pulled at the door. It did not budge a millimeter. He pulled until his fingers were bloody with scrapes from all their tugging at the granite door. He sucked his aching fingers and glowered at the 'door'. The ranger kicked at it savagely, and scowled darker at it.

Finally, in anger he shouted at the door and to the goblins beyond, "why don't you open! Fire take you miserable creatures and quickly if the elf which I seek Is dead or damaged! I will demand retribution for every silvery drop of his blood spilled at your filthy hands!" He was screaming very loudly by now and was panting from the effort. "Curse you foul beasts! Curse you!" He slid down on his knees again and sobbed. "I'm sorry I have failed you Legolas. I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, he felt a strange strengthening of his heart. He stood up and a odd inner feeling to hide himself. He backed up and went to a very dark, deep corner of the cave. There, he crouched and drew his cloak about him, concealing his features and sheathed his sword with a dull clang of metal on metal as it slid into its scabbard. Just as this was completed, the door flung open, and many goblins came forth. They had on heavy armor and spears in their clutches. "Whose out 'ere on our front porch! Show your miserable self or wait until we find you and tear you apart!"

'Stupid creature, I'm not going to just show myself to you!' thought the ranger to himself. How dumb did they think he was anyway? He placed his hands on his sword's hilt as the beasts stepped nearer to his place of concealment. The human's knuckles whitened as his grip increased.

One orc nearby uttered to the captain. "We should go now, we can't be late for the event tonight."

"Shut your yap! We'll go when I say so!" snarled the other orc.

"We need to get back I say. The boss is pretty angry 'bout the ruin of that elf gift to The Great Eye."

"Is he! I think we should kill the damn elf tonight instead of later." Aragorn's heart leaped into his throat.

"Legolas," breathed the ranger before he could stop himself. He snapped his mouth shut. Now, however, the ranger knew for certain he did not have much time to save Legolas. It seemed the orcs had not heard him.

"Yes-but I want to have some sport with it first. We ain't done some'phin like that for a long time!" growled the other orc excitedly.

"That's all part 'o it you slug! But that's not the real fun, the real fun is seeing the eyes glaze over!" What were they going to do to the prince? Aragorn's heart skipped a beat as the orc sniffed the air. "We know you are here," growled the creature threateningly.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside the cave. Aragorn watched from his corner as two beings came in. They were tall and lean. Shapes of bows and quivers were on their backs. These were men. "Are there no goblins here to welcome Sauron's messangers?"

Aragorn felt a tremor of fear run through the orcs and the air seemed to tense. "What orders from Mordor, what is the Great Eye's bidding?" The ranger heard weapons draw as the men said;

"The Great Eye wants the elf scum now! He has plans!" The headman stepped forward menacingly. He brandished his sword at the orcs. "If you would please hand it over, we will take it from here." Aragorn wondered what the Haradrim, for that was plan that's what they were, meant by 'plans'. He could not help a cold shudder that started at the base of his spine, from creeping up his back to his neck and raising the hair on his head.

"'Ow do we know what you means to do wif it once yer got it?" snarled a particularly large goblin, drawing his sword.

"That is non of your concern mindless wretch," retorted one of the men, Aragorn could not tell which. "Just give us the elf and we will cause no trouble."

"That is for The Great Goblin to decide."

Then men and orcs continued their argument and the ranger listened warily. Finally, when he was certain they were deep in 'discussion', the human slowly rose up from his hiding spot. He placed one foot forward and stepped gently onto the ground. Not a sound.

In this manner, Aragorn managed to sneak into the cave without the orcs or evil men so much as batting an eye at him.

He wanted to sigh heavily, but knew it was not over. His mission had only begun. The dark was worse here and weighed down heavily upon him, driving out sanity. He could only imagine how the light loving Legolas must feel in this death hole. The ranger grimaced as he thought about what he may find waiting for him in the dungeons of the orcs.

Aragorn stepped forward some more and his feet very nearly flew out from under him, as he found out the path was a deep descending one. He dug his heels into the pebbles and winced with anticipation of capture as some of them worked loose and clattered down the trail. Aragorn stepped forward and felt something soft under his foot. The ranger jerked his foot back, wondering what he had stepped on. It had felt like cloth.

He leaned forward and extended his hands to pick up the fabric. His hands enclosed on it and he turned it over in his grasp. It was suede and felt soft as only the clothes of the elves do. He felt what seemed like clasps, but no buttons. Then, an emblem of silvery leaf like designs shined up at his face as he looked at it, reflecting their bright design on his face and in his gray eyes. With a start, Aragorn realized this was Legolas's tunic. He dreaded what they could have done to the prince. Was Legolas dead?

Without warning, the human felt a searing pain in his back and feet connect with his ribs, striking him to the ground. A rough hand reached down and rolled the ranger onto his back. Aragorn tried to squirm away and went stock still as he felt the cool blade of an orc scimitar settle on his throat. "What 'ave we got 'ere?" snarled an orc with a smirk. "Is it a man flesh?"

"Release me!" barked the ranger tartly.

"Yes it is. Why is it down 'ere in the dark, eh? Is it spying on us? The boss does not like spies master human." The orc was trying to psychologically freak the ranger out, but it was a futile attempt.

"I came to rescue my friend filth of evil!" retorted the human angrily back. He was not going to lie and cause more trouble; there was no point to it. "Stand between me and the elf and I will slay you where you stand, this I swear by the Valar and all that is good." Aragorn's voice was lethal and dangerously calm.

The orc spat on the ranger's tunic. "You're in no such position to be sassing off to your betters." Aragorn felt repulsed by the orc saliva on his tunic and held back the urge to choke and vomit. All the same, he gagged. "Did you know the elf?"

"I still know him!" growled the ranger roughly.

"You did know him, but you would not recognize him now," cackled the orc.

"What have you done to him!" raged the ranger against the orc. The creature dug the scimitar into the soft flesh of his neck enough to draw a trickle of blood and the human lay back down. His back throbbed and he could feel blood pulsing from an open wound, sticky and hot.

"Come! We will show you!" it laughed coldly.

"We?" There was more than one? So far he had only confronted but one.

"We." The orc yanked the human up by his tunic and flung him back. Aragorn tensed as he felt orc arms wrap around him and tug him close to them. Their stench almost made him swoon. He felt rough hemp wrap around hi wrists, binding them tight.

Aragorn was then shoved forward. He felt staggering pain in his back now and darkness went before his eyes so he could not see clearly. He fell forward onto his knees in the grit of the orc pit. He felt dizzy and his mouth was dry. /Legolas...I have come as I swore mellon nin...But what good am I now../

An orc kicked him. "Get up human! Now! Or shall your friend pay the price for your folly?"

Aragorn struggled to his feet weakly. He would not make Legolas suffer more. Never. Not on his account. He could barely stand. "Can't...walk...," he breathed painfully. He felt nausea, strong and swift, wash over him in an intense wave. He had a sinking feeling his wound was poisoned.

The ranger battled with his will. He did not want Legolas to suffer more and knew that the orcs would with pleasure, carry out their menacing threat and release their wrath on the prince's fair shoulders. Aragorn took a few steps forward and drew a deep breath that as it rushed into his lungs, set his back ablaze.

Soon, he was deep down in the caverns of the goblins. A dimly flickering torch gave him enough light to see by.

The ranger winced as he was shoved forward and an orc said with hissing pleasure, "prepare to meet your friend man flesh." Then the orc went into a round off horrible laughter and ones within earshot cracked up as well.

Aragorn growled under his breath, "shut up you stinking beast! I have known him for many years, and you cannot say half as much!"

Before him, Aragorn could hardly see the outline of bars. An orc came forward and drew the heavy bolt back with a shrieking clang. Then the creature and flung the massive door open. Placing a hand on the back of the ranger's head, they gave him a sharp smack to get him moving.

Aragorn heard the clink of chains and caught rough breathing from in the darkest part of the cell. /Legolas/ The human peered into the darkness. The orcs shoved him in and slammed the door with a booming reverberating noise.

Aragorn stumbled back to the darker part of the cell. A pain-wracked voice said, "you stay away from me!" However, it did not sound firm, it was more of a wish than a command.

"Legolas?...Is that you?" asked the ranger confusedly. He did not understand.

"Please don't hurt me. No more please."

"I don't want to hurt you. I came to free you.'

"Free me? This is my life."

Aragorn was stunned. What was the elf saying. "No...no...it isn't!"

What the ranger saw would haunt his memory forever. An elf came forward into the dim light. It was Legolas. He was shirtless and stripes marred his once fair skin. He was pale, except for a flush of fever. His eyes were dull and seemingly dead and his hair was shorter and hung limp about his thin face. Chains bound his wrists and ankles. What hurt the ranger the most was that the elf was thin and clearly starved. Aragorn wanted to faint. No! This was not happening! "You are no orc," said the elf slowly and looked at then human, yet he did not let his guard down. Why did this man look so familiar? Had he ever seen him before?

"Legolas?" the human stumbled a few more steps forward and then fell. When he fell forward, Legolas sprang back a step.

"I don't know of whom you speak...You mistake me for someone else," said the elf prince warily with a touch of fear, he studied the ranger's lean face closely. What was this man talking about? The name, Legolas, touched a sensitive spot in his mind, however. Yet, he knew not why.

Aragorn grunted as he rose to his knees. "No...Legolas, what is the matter?" The elf felt a memory tugging at the back of his mind. Aragorn equally studied the prince. Had Legolas gone mad?

The orcs outside the cell hooted with laughter. "He doesn't even remember you!" Legolas shot them a fearful look and edged towards the back of the cell again. Yet, a strange feeling toiled at his mind. He had seen this man before. But where? No, it was not possible. Aragorn watched the prince and wondered what damage they had done to him he could not see.

All at once the ranger fell forward onto the cold stone and was unable to get up. He panted as he felt the poison jab bolts of pain through his body. Legolas looked at the orcs and at the sick man panting on the floor of the dungeon. He felt a strong want to help the mortal, the man could not have much time. Yet, the elf was not sure what to do.

Aragorn could feel his immune system shutting down, he was dying and the orcs knew it. Legolas had a choice to make, but he was not even sure who he was now and the strange persistent pulling of old memories he had forgotten, were beginning to make him wonder about the life he did not know he had left behind. He was caught between fear and reality, friendship and denial.

**TBC...He-he, evil cliffie! My demon cat whispered that this was a good spot to end LOL. Okay-I ran out of time, but my cat was w/ me! I warned you all it was going to be short so if you go into shock that is your fault! Part Three is going to consist of many chapters, he-he! As always, please R&R! Thank you! So long! Hope anyone who celebrated Easter had a good one! TTFN!**

**Deana** Thanks for R&R! Yup, sniff/cry poor, poor, Leggy. You can't imagine (well maybe you can, as a fellow writer and Leggy lover) how hard it was to write what we did, and yet we enjoyed it in a twisted way LOL. Yup, We're nuts. He-he duh. Did you expect less?

**Strider's Girl** Thanks for apologizing most don't, they just quite reading. Don't worry, we aren't mad. Length-not sure. Hopefully it will be very long. Those are always fun. Trolls? He-he, but of course! They are so stupid, yet fun to work with. We are glad you enjoyed the Glorfindel/twin conversations and interaction. That was hard to write LOL! Did you receive our e-mail along w/ other general ramblings? Hopefully ya did!

**Someone Reading** _Gray's Anatomy_? Will try! Thank you! Hey, you got an account! Have you had it awhile or did you just get it?

**Joee 1** Trolls are cool and easy to confuse! I love to work w/ them. He-he! Managed to sneak in a small post! Wha-hoo!


	6. Come Find Me! Cont

**WARNING: Celeb's cat, Hucky Finn, is w/ her again 00! Muahahahahaha! If you have an allergic reaction to fic's w/ cliffies, this may not be for you! He-he! We are NOT responsible for heart attacks, shell shock or death you may experience while reading this piece LOL! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Here we go. Brace yourself!**

**Part Three**  
_Come Find Me_!

Present...

Glorfindel pulled on Asfaloth's reins sharply. The horse stopped in mid canter. His nostrils were flaring. His sleek, white neck was wet with a foamy sweat. The elf lord turned behind him to look at the glowering Elladan who was seated behind him. Glorfindel rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Its not my fault that you have to ride behind me. Will you quit that glaring! Its beginning to scare me!"

Elladan snorted and grumbled, "one of these days I will get those ugly, stupid, dull witted ninnies and crumble their rocky bodies into the dust!" snarled the brown-haired elf savagely, still angry at the trolls. He was embarrassed to have to ride behind the elf lord who had known him all his life. The fact that he had nearly been eaten alive did not help matters either.

Elrohir was silent and his lips were pressed tightly together. Glorfindel looked at him. Elrohir felt like a both of their eyes were on him and he looked at them. "I'm fine! Really." Elladan quirked an eyebrow into a dark arch. Elrohir rolled his eyes and smiled wryly. "I'm seriously alright."

Glorfindel looked at them both. Elladan just glared at his twin. He looked like he was ready to reach across the Gondolin elf and grab his brother by the neck and strangle him. Glorfindel wondered if the elder twin would do it to him first if he did not get out of the way. Elrohir just grinned sheepishly. Elladan sighed, "you are a good liar. But you can't lie to Ada."

Glorfindel watched both of the brothers a moment then leaped nimbly off the horse when he saw Elladan shoot Elrohir an evil glare. "Don't get me into your little soiree!" laughed the Balrog-slayer wryly.

"Technically , I'm your little brother so you can't hurt me!" smiled Elrohir as a smirk went across his face. Elladan leaped off the horse and rolled his eyes.

"I always thought that you and I were the same age! Is that not what you said earlier!" said the 'elder' Noldo with a grin spreading across his face like spilled milk. Elrohir grinned wider.

"But it was you who called me a 'good liar', or am I mistaken?" Elladan glowered as his own words were used back on him.

"Very funny El! You...stupid...!" stuttered the brother as he released his worry and rage. He did not know whether to laugh or be thoroughly ticked.

Elrohir gave his brother a sympathetic look. Then he smiled and said coolly, "I know you are, but what am I?"

Elladan gave Elrohir a glare that could have burned holes through the laughing twin. "Oh-you!"

Glorfindel stood by tapping his suede boot impatiently. "You two are arguing like a bunch of little girl elf maidens! Legolas and Aragorn are probably dying for goodness sake!"

Elladan nodded as he was brought back to reality. He resisted the urge to wince as he recalled the pain and horror of the situation they were in, with one horse, three of them and a passel of angry, violent orcs nearby with their brother held captive and possibly their best friend not to mention the elf eating trolls. Elrohir hung his head and held back silver tears, as he thought of their mother and how they had discovered her. How could they have been laughing at a time like this? Glorfindel saw their looks and sighed heavily, he was even feeling the heavy burden and once again, the sea was calling. He wanted to go home.

Elladan dismounted and looked up at his brother. "You ride, I'll walk."

"No Dan, I can walk, I just need to warm up my leg, that's all," Elrohir protested softly. He was really worried about his leg. It hurt like a break, which was not what they needed at the moment. He did not wish to be a burden to his brother and Glorfindel.

Glorfindel looked at the young Noldo and he said gently, "Elrohir, you are hurt badly and you know it. Take the horse, go back to Imladris."

Elrohir looked at his brother and the Gondolin elf. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "What are you saying! No!" Glorfindel remained firm.

"Elrohir, you must leave. If you don't you could be killed. I don't want to bear the burden of your death for an eternity." Glorfindel's voice was commanding, yet scaringly serene and soft.

Elladan looked compassionately at his twin, who was close to tears with frustration. "Please El? For me? I don't want you to get hurt worse gwador nin." Elrohir gapped at his brother. Elladan shook his head. "You can't run, you're fair game."

"I can be an archer from a tree! I can be a diversion!" argued the dark- haired elf. He was getting angry and his heart ached. He did not want to leave his friends and brothers. He wanted to help. He would die helping if he had to, but he did not want to leave his family.

Glorfindel looked at the Noldo on the horse with calm blue eyes. "Elrohir, you have to go back." Elrohir rolled his eyes and set his jaw. Glorfindel continued. "I will set your leg for you and make sure it is well enough for you to get home by if you are aided by my horse."

The elf lord gingerly took Elrohir's broken leg and began to unbuckle the knee-high boot. Elrohir hissed as it sent jolts of pain up his leg. Glorfindel did not look up, but kept up with his work. He gently took a long silver knife from his belt and cut up the trouser leg with it to avoid jostling the Noldo's leg more than need be. Carefully, he peeled back the material, to reveal to muscular calf of the twin's leg. It was at an odd angle. However, it looked like a clean break that should mend quickly with no infection. Glorfindel looked at Elladan and directed him to go and get a long, smooth stick of some sort that he could use as a splint.

After he had pressed the wood against the broken limb, the elf lord took and slid the boot back onto the foot to hold the splint in place and buckled it tightly.

Elrohir looked at their pleading faces. He knew he really was no good, and it hurt him deeply. He had never been without his brother, his twin, and his other half. He hung his head and felt tears stinging in his eyes and a lump welling up in his throat. Elladan came up and put his hand on his brother's hand comfortingly. He said gingerly, "you'll be alright. I won't let Estel get hurt, that way when we get back, you can still beat him up anew for being stupid enough to get caught!"

Elrohir smiled and gripped the reins. The horse arched its neck as it realized its rider was preparing to go. It looked at Glorfindel with its blue eyes that matched its master's, as if to say, 'where are you going?'

Glorfindel walked up and stroked the horse's neck and bid it farewell. "Take care of Elrohir."

"Hey!" snorted the raven-haired elf with a futilely suppressed laugh.

Elladan smiled. "Yah, you keep him out of trouble Asfaloth." Elrohir reached over the animal's neck and smacked his brother openhanded on the back of the head. Elladan grinned sheepishly back up then frowned and his hands went to his hair. Phew! It was unfrizzed. Elrohir laughed.

"Namarie for now mellon nins! Noro lim. Noro lim!" Asfaloth went into a smooth canter Elladan watched as his brother rode away.

"So long gwador nin. I will see you again."

Aragorn frowned. He was sitting up with his back to a tree. The orcs were sick of his escape attempts and had chained his hands behind him. His feet were still chained and the arrow still protruded from his leg. Blood ran from it whenever he shifted his leg and it raged with a fire he had never felt before. It felt numb and then wrathful with excruciating pain. Blood seeped from around the shaft and he could feel the arrowhead grinding on the bone of his leg. The ranger felt so tired and vulnerable. He wanted to continue to fight, but he could not. It was impossible.

He looked up from the ground when he heard the heavy stamp of boots coming his way. It was Raksi. The orc was carrying an object that looked like a roll of cloth. He tossed it at the ranger. Aragorn felt the cold touch of old, but still wet blood on it. He shuddered. The captain smiled cruelly. "Recognize this man flesh?" The creature grinned a yellow tooth smile. Aragorn looked at the cloth. He could not see it very well and he looked back up at the orc captain. "No? Well I'll tell ya what it is." He bent down so his breath was on the ranger's cheek. Whispering cruelly, he cackled, "it is an elven cloak our scouts recovered. Nothing else was there."

/Legolas/ The ranger's heart leapt to his throat and then sunk to his to toes. What had the elf suffered before he had died? The orc smiled twistedly and a cold light of ice and steel shone in his red glowing eyes. "Our scouts found it along with sets of warg tracks," he hissed in the ranger's ear. Then he laughed coldly. "I can hear the elf screaming now," he crooned with twisted mirth.

Aragorn gathered up the last of the strength he had left. "You lie," the human choked out savagely. His gray eyes glittered in the dark with anger.

The orc looked at the man. "You wish I did, or I mean the elf does," said the orc studying the ranger's lean face. He looked at the wound that was surrounded by a fan of red blood, still wet and sticky. Putting his big paw around the projectile, he grasped it tightly and began to twist it. Aragorn's lips went white and he stifled the scream that was raging inside his body and choked in his throat. The ranger could feel the tip grinding away at his flesh. The shaft was not smooth and it caught as little splinters hooked his flesh and broke off. Raksi grinned and twisted it harder. Aragorn could not help but wince and moan. The orc suddenly twisted it sharply and caused the range to cry out.

"We saw the tracks of some of your friends. Wretched elves they was and we want to know where they are, who they are and how well they are armed." The or pulled the arrow up and it tore the flesh more, red pulsed out and covered the creature's foul hand. Aragorn remained silent. He was not going to tell them anything. Raksi saw the edged light in the ranger's eyes and hissed. "Well? What do you know human?"

Aragorn closed his eyes wearily. His blood, his life, was draining. He was becoming too weak. Raksi slapped him across the face and then backhanded him. Aragorn coughed and blood came up. Not much, but enough to cause worry.

The creature then took the arrow and yanked on it hard. It tore free of its victim and blood spurted out of the wound. Aragorn finally screamed softly, unable to hold it back any longer, as the arrow ripped his already raw flesh. He could feel the hot blood streaming down his leg. The orc suddenly drew out a phial. He popped the stopper and stooped over the wound. Taking the lip of the bottle, he put it over the laceration and tipped it. A dark liquid poured out and fell upon the wound. Aragorn felt it burn and then go numb. He also felt the bleeding stop. Then a terrible pain pounded through the wound, it began to throb. The orc looked at the human's white face. "We can't have you die, not yet my little man flesh." Aragorn felt sick and his head was light. He was going to swoon. His back ached and a tremor ran through his body as he felt the onset of shock.

He tried to resist it, but his body was too encumbered. He suddenly could not support his own head anymore. It fell forward onto his heaving chest and blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He felt like he was dying inside, spiritually and physically. He missed Legolas and the pain of his friend's death smote heavily on his already weary heart. He wished he was like an elf, he wanted to leave Middle Earth and go West.

Legolas kneeled to the ground. His vision was bleary. He was dying and he knew it in his heart. For the first time in a long while he was scared. The prince was covered in his own silvery blood. His head reeled. Legolas's blue eyes were going filmy and his face was pale as the shiver of moonlight that fell upon it. The elf struggled to stand. He had to find Aragorn. He had to. He could not die without knowing his best friend was safe. He fell forward on his face, catching himself on his pale and slender hands. Legolas coughed and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth in a crimson stream. He winced and fell over onto his side, clutching at his aching ribs. The wound in his back pulsed with pain.

The elf prince shivered and began to feel cold as his blood chilled. He imagined he could hear the sound of hoof beats, swift and smooth, like an elven horse's pace. He saw his father, pacing the throne room anxiously awaiting the return that would not come. His eyesight began to dim and the trees blurred so he could not distinguish them. Legolas felt cold fear clutching at his heart as the darkness seemed to close in around him and he shut his eyes to blot it out.

He opened his eyes again and saw a white horse going through the trees at a smooth canter. Its rider was dark-haired and looked as though it was in extreme haste. Legolas could hear the bells of the harness jingle as the horse drew nearer.

He could feel its hoof beats in the ground. Suddenly, he felt the horse's hot breath snorting down onto him and the blowing of the creature's exhales. He heard voice that reminded him sharply of Elrohir's above him. "Oh Elbereth! Oh Eru! Legolas? Legolas Thranduillion! What did the beasts do to you my friend?"

Legolas mouthed the words 'Elrohir? Save Aragorn...leave me be..' The prince looked blearily up and a frail smile came to his lips. He spoke haltingly. "Elrohir?"

The twin put a finger to his lips to hush with the signal, the injured elf prince that tried to speak. "Legolas," hissed the raven-haired elf with anxiety. "There are still orcs about--and trolls! If you aren't quiet they will hear us! You don't want to invite a throng of goblin's to this happy meeting do you?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. Suddenly his breath hitched. Elrohir looked with growing alarm at the prince who lay sprawled on the ground. The Noldo did not know what to do. He could not dismount. It was impossible. His leg would crumple beneath any weight put on it. What good would he be then? He had to convince the prince to get up of his own strength and will. Once Legolas was up, he could pull him up onto the horse. "Legolas!" whispered Elrohir sharply. Legolas moaned and looked up. "Legolas you have to get up! I cannot lift you...my leg...is...is broken," finished the twin lamely. He felt shame and anger that he could not help his friend and was watching him die before his eyes.

"I can't...El. It hurts ...I have lost too much blood." Legolas's voice was barely a whisper and it was rough and choppy, as opposed to the elf prince's normally serene, clear voice.

Elrohir felt his own breath hitch with sobs that wanted to come forth. "Legolas! You have to!"

Legolas's breath began to accelerate and his eyes went wide. Elrohir saw the growing film on them and could take it no longer. He sprang for the horse's back. The dark-haired elf landed sharply on the ground with a jolt. His damaged leg fell beneath his weight and the Son of Elrond cried out softly. Asfaloth stood nearby with a look of scolding. Elrohir looked at the horse and hissed at it, "go find Glorfindel. Go get him." The elf horse nickered. Elrohir glared sharply at the animal. The horse looked at the scowling elf and turned slowly around. Elrohir called to it, "noro lim! Noro lim Asfaloth!" The horse broke into a trot then a smooth run.

Gritting his teeth, the twin began to crawl towards the dying prince. Every movement jarred his leg and caused caustic pain to run up and down the fracture. He came up alongside Legolas. The prince looked up at him. Elrohir saw the blood coating the elf's garments and he felt a lump well up in his throat. "Legolas where are you hurt?"

Legolas choked out the words with anger, "the blasted coward shot me in the back. It won't quit bleeding Elrohir." Elrohir furrowed his brow. This was a toxin that had hurt the prince more than any wound. Elrohir thought for a moment. He was trying to remember an antidote to fight against the poison. In any case, he might as well apply pressure to the wound.

"Legolas, I have to roll you over. It is going to hurt. Legolas?" The prince's breathing had slowed and his eyes were closed, Elrohir would have to work quickly. The prince was fading fast. Elrohir gently took and grabbed the blonde elf's arms and rolled him onto his chest. Even the young healer who had seen many wounds could not have prepared himself for the wound the prince had received.

A large tear in the flesh on the prince's shoulder was pulsing blood. The green suede around the wound was dyed dark red with blood. Elrohir did not know what to do. The wound definitely was in need of stitches.

"Legolas? Can you hear me? You need stitches my friend." Legolas's eyes fluttered. "I can give them to you, but I cannot drug you for them." The prince shut his eyes again. He did not care now. Elrohir sighed. He had been given stitches before without painkiller and it was hard to bear in good shape, Legolas was near death. This was their last chance. Elrohir's hand crept down to his pouch and he unbuckled it from his belt and drew the strings open. Carefully, he pulled forth a needle and searching further he found a thread.

Taking a small knife from his belt, he cut the tunic away from the wound and he used his cloak edge to wipe away the blood from the prince's back. Each time he wiped it away, more flowed forth. Threading the needle, he carefully touched it to the prince's skin and punctured it. He felt the prince heave under the painful touch and hiss in agony. Elrohir continued to mend the blonde elf.

A harsh laugh came form behind that sounded like twisted metal grinding. Elrohir spun his head around and saw nothing. But he smelled it. Goblins were near. He turned back around as he sensed a great evil nearby and saw a large orc coming through the trees on a warg. The animal snarled at both of he and the Silvan prince. Legolas swirled his pain-glazed eyes to Elrohir, trying to see the look on the twin's face.

Elrohir's face had paled and his eyes sparkled with defiance. The orc looked towards them. "Elf maggots!" he howled in rage. His eyes fell upon the still form of Legolas. Elrohir followed the orc's gaze and cold fear gripped his heart. The warg walked forward unchecked by it rider and sniffed the fallen prince. A cold show of teeth that Elrohir interpreted as a hungry grin crossed it's dog-like face.

The Son of Elrond did not realize he was screaming until another orc came up from behind and struck the raven-haired Noldo violently on the side of the head with a club."Shut up!"

Elrohir felt his ears ringing and he looked at Legolas. The 'younger' twin's vision was blurred and he tried to focus his eyes. The orc on the warg smiled and watched with mirth as Elrohir's face went expressionless as another blow struck him unconscious. Elrohir felt darkness come over him and he did not resist it. His mind reeled as he felt a metal boot stomp onto his broken leg. Then all went black.

**TBC...The Huckster kitty said to end it here! He-he! I love my cat's evil train of thought--er...he's so mean...bad cat! Bad! Please R&R! Thanks ya all!**

**Shadowed Flames** Odd name. Never heard one like it before. Lots of angst, but did you expect less? He-he! It gets worst, trust me!

**Someone Reading** I (we) am so flattered! You really like Arry's line! That's great! blushes Legolas has to get his memory back soon-but how long will it take? Mahahahaha! You need to write! You can do it! And for goodness sake, why don't you sign in! chuckles

**Joeee 1 ...** nice try, but I (we) won't ever tell! Muahahahaha! Yup! I (we) do value this a little more than school! LOL. But exams take priority for me, cuz I (we) get grounded if I(we) fail, and that means no P.C.—I (we) could die from that! I(we) am thrilled you like my fic enough to read it instead of studying, but don't fail cuz you read my thing, then I (we) would feel terrible! I (we) am also pretty sure your teacher or professor would love to strangle us LOL.

**Marier Delcore** I (we) don't know if anybody will die! But even if I (we) did, did you honestly think I would tell you! Don't forget we're evil writers and luv cliffies...er I (we) mean...the cat makes us do it!

**Strider's Girl** I (we) was worried Aragorn lovers would find it rather boring. I (we) will give in to your request and write mostly Aragorn 'present' stuff for this one--and more twins! They do make it oddly funny, huh? When will they find Leggy? Hmmmmmmm...

**Requiana **Thanks for R&R (twice) and putting us on your favorites list and author alert. We are so happy (Tin the cat lover is very happy LOL.). We are trying to post quickly but school is getting harder and there are more exams and things to do. Grrrrr... Evil evil evil. So you are a Lego lover too? He-he! Good! Celeb luvs him too! Afraid there won't be much of him in this chappie though. But---next chappie however----Muahahahahahaha! It is Celeb's cat/warg's fault that we are so evil to the little elfy! The cat whispers mean things for us to write LOL.

**Elerrina Amanya** You like it? Great! Thanks for adding us to your author alert and favorites! Thank you for reviewing too! We love you! We are writing as quickly as possible. Celeb's evil kitty likes to have cliffies! He-he!


	7. Come Find Me! Cont yet again LOL!

**WARNING: Cat is not here! You are safe...for now. Muahahahahahahaha! He may show his face at the end just in time to leave a perfectly sinister cliffie!**

**Thanks to all of you for R&R**!

**Part Three cont**.  
_Come Find Me!_

Past...

The elf looked back and forth, from orc to ranger. The human was dying and he knew it. The prince was not so broken he had no emotion left, his heart was bleeding for the mortal about to taste his hereditary fate. He wanted to help, yet he was to scared of the orcs. The orcs scowled and mocked the elf that stood with frustration between them and the ranger. Legolas's blue eyes flashed. He felt an old fire that had been slumbering awaken. He did not know this human, but he was going to help.

The elf went to the human and bent down by him. He shifted the man's hair away from his pale face with a gentle touch. His hand brushed against the human's brow and felt the fire of a growing fever. He felt the ranger's breath hitch as the poison began to effect his lungs and breathing. Legolas did not know what to do. "Where are you hurt human?" he whispered so soft the ranger could barely hear it.

Aragorn hissed as a bolt of pain went through his body. "I was stabbed in the back Legolas."

The prince furrowed his brow in confusion. Legolas? The name was familiar and yet not so. Ignoring the name, he whispered gently, "Human, you are going to have to lay still on your chest or else I cannot see the wound." Legolas felt something pull in his stomach and a tickle in the back of his throat. He felt something warm come out of the corner of his mouth and he drew his hand across it, wiping away a thin river of blood. The elf prince helped to ease the ranger over and then he saw the wound. It was small, barely bleeding, yet the wound was turning deadly. It had a toxin in it.

The elf knew it and sighed with frustration. He could not remember what to do for it. The orc blade had pierced clean through the cloak and tunic, ripping those apart. Swallowing more of his own blood, the prince listened to the orcs leaving the two alone. He waited until they were gone before looking back to the human.

"Legolas...?" breathed the injured man with a cough. The blonde elf looked at the mortal.

"What edain?" (what human?) Legolas did not know why the human continued to call him that name. The man's body heaved as another shock wave of pain went through him. Legolas had an idea. The orcs had actually given him clean water for a time, to bring back his vigor so he could be a more useful slave. Going over to the corner of his cell, the prince had saved some of the water, for fear it may quit coming and he would go thirsty. He had it in an old barrel he had fond in his prison and cupping his hands, the elf dipped out a handful of water. His heaving manacles clinked on the stone as the prince shuffled over to where the dying man lay. Maybe if he could flush the poison out of the ranger's system he would only get sick, not die.

Putting his hands to the human's lips he said gingerly, "drink it." Aragorn looked at the elf with a look that clearly said he thought the immortal was insane. The man's eyes sparkled with old memories of what their friend ship had once been.

"Are you kidding? How do I know where its been? We are in an orc pit!" croaked the man.

Something about the stubbornness of the mortal made Legolas's mind pull at old thoughts that he did not recollect. The elf smiled a knowing smile. "it is clean. I swear it edain." He pushed his slender cupped hands to the human's parched lips, indicating the ranger to take a sip. Legolas shrugged and out it to his own lips and drank some. "See? I have been living off it now for a long time." He put it to the man's mouth again.

Aragorn took a small sip. The water tasted clean enough. He drew a long drought and drained the prince's hands. Legolas smiled a smile of victory. He rose and went back to the barrel, getting more water, he shuffled back to the ranger. Aragorn continued to drink the water down, until he felt quite full with it.

The man's head was clearing and he felt better. The elf frowned and fell over, clutching at his stomach. It hurt. Some more blood trickled out of the elf's mouth. Aragorn was alarmed. He summoned all the strength he could and crawled over the elf.

Aragorn instantly recognized the effects of starvation, Legolas's body was shutting itself down, and he was starving to death. Aragorn reached his hand into his pockets and pulled out a strip of jerky venison, he went tot he elf and struggled to get his arm beneath the fair being's head to prop the elf up. Legolas looked at Aragorn and tried to squirm away; realizing with alarm he was too weak to get out of the human's grasp. Aragorn scowled and thought glumly, 'well, he is still as mule headed as ever.' He handed the meat to the elf.

Legolas looked repulsed. "Where did this come from?...It wasn't from them...was it?" He meant the orcs. If they had killed it, he would not eat it. He did not trust them not to feed him the flesh of a foul beast or a person.

"It is from Rivendell Legolas, now eat." Legolas's face went dark.

"I am not Legolas! I am nothing! I am theirs!" The blonde elf struggled to get up. He did not like what he was feeling. Memories were tugging at his mind, making the life he knew now seem so miserable he wanted to die. They reminded him of the life he left behind.

"No. You are Legolas Greenleaf, my friend! Don't you know me?" Aragorn was still weak from his wound and could not hold the prince for long and Legolas tore away.

"Aragorn stop it!" he yelled at the human in fear. "Leave me alone!" Suddenly Legolas halted and passed a weary hand over his brow. Aragorn?

The ranger's jaw had dropped. Legolas had said his name. Was he remembering? He stared at the elf that was looking confused and sick. Legolas looked at the ranger and suddenly fell to he ground and lay still. Aragorn went as quickly as possible to the seemingly dead elf's side and rolled the prince over. Legolas's face was white as newly fallen snow, yet he was not dead. Aragorn could feel the elf's ragged breath on his hand. He slide his arm beneath the prince and brushed some of his loose blonde hair away from his eyes. Legolas's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

They shone bright blue and with a new fire. Aragorn smiled and looked at his friend. Legolas looked dumbly up at the ranger and he furrowed his brow. Where were they? What was going on? He saw hot tears in the ranger's eyes and stared into the gray pools. "Estel?' asked the elf groggily. His eyes swirled as he looked around. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Aragorn nearly laughed with relief at his friend's old voice, unafraid and stronger. "Sleeping?"

"Yes." Legolas winced and shut his eyes then opened them with a snap. "Why are you crying?" He reached his hand up and brushed away the ranger's hot tears.

"It seems like ages my friend." Legolas was truly puzzled now. Aragorn smiled and replied, "don't you remember Legolas?"

"No." That was to be expected of course, although the ranger could never have prepared himself for it.

Aragorn sighed. "I thought I had lost you mellon nin." Then the ranger's face darkened as he realized that he could loose the elf prince again. The man from Harad-the slave driver. He shuddered. Did Legolas know? He looked at the elf with a look of intense sorrow. What were they going to do to the prince, his closest friend?

Legolas tried to get up and winced. His back raged with a fire that streamed from the lashes he had received. For the first time since his 'return', the prince realized he was shirtless and had been beaten and starved. His breath hitched and he sat up to cough. More blood came forth. Aragorn eased Legolas back down and held out the piece of jerky to the prince. Legolas did not feel hungry. He shook his head in protest. Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Legolas, you will starve to death if you don't eat something," said the man, his voice thick with concern.

"I could not handle it anyway mellon nin," responded the obstinate elf. Aragorn felt a pang of joy go through him. The elf had not called him that for a long while. Still, their situation was grave.

"Legolas you must eat," persisted the ranger. His gray eyes became like set steel.

"No. You eat it."

"Legolas-"

"Strider, I will not let you starve for me." Legolas knew that was exactly what the human would do. All his memories were flooding back and he laughed as he recalled times the ranger had been as obstinate as he was being now.

"I may not starve if we can get out of here quick enough. But we cannot very well go anyplace with you on the verge of death!" snorted the ranger. "If you don't eat you will be too weak to escape!" The man's voice sank into a whisper. "And you don't have much time."

Legolas's sharp elven ears picked up the last uttering and he gazed in shock at the ranger. Aragorn regretted what he had said. "What did you say?" asked the elf in a voice that echoed the dread he felt inside.

"It's nothing," lied the man. "Now eat." Aragorn handed the meat to the elf.

Legolas looked the meat over, carefully inspecting it. Satisfied, he bit into it, tearing off a chunk. Aragorn smiled and relaxed. Legolas chewed thoughtfully and then stared at the ranger. Aragorn turned his eyes away. He had just lied to his friend. He could never look in his friend's big blue eyes again. "You are lying."

Aragorn did not reply. He felt hot tears in his eyes. How could he explain to his friend that he was in for a lifetime of slavery; an eternity, since he was an elf? It was impossible. "Eat Legolas."

Legolas sat up and got roughly to his feet. "What are you keeping from me?" He did not know or understand.

"Legolas...a Haradrim man came to ...to take you to Mordor," the ranger choked out the words as though they burned his tongue and left a repulsive taste in his mouth.

"What?" gasped the prince. His face contorted with a twinge of fear.

"The orcs are selling you to Sauron." Aragorn would never forgive himself for saying this to his best friend. He felt his heart break. He knew what the orcs of Mordor did the elves. They were crueler to them than any in Middle Earth. Legolas knew this and the ranger knew he must be mortally terrified.

Legolas felt his breath accelerate and he reeled against the bars of his prison. The elf gripped them. He felt weak and fear clutched at his immortal soul. The food slid from his hand and fell to the floor. Golden hair cascaded into the elf's face to hide his paling features. He rested his head against the cool iron bars and closed his eyes with horror. He could not believe what was happening. Aragorn rose and placed a trembling hand on Legolas's shoulder, trying to comfort the elf.

"I won't let them hurt you Legolas-not again." Legolas wanted to sob, but they had not got him yet. He would be strong. "I will free you before you reach Mordor mellon nin." Aragorn felt his blood pressure rising as he felt anger stirring in his heart. He was not going to leave the prince at the mercy of evil beings again. His will was set and by death alone could it falter.

"No Aragorn, you can't!" said Legolas firmly.

"Yes I can and will," responded the ranger aggressively.

"No, you do not understand," persisted the elf prince. "It is impossible. You will only endanger yourself and in vain. If they think my rescue is near, they will kill me rather than allow me to escape," said the elf sadly. He suddenly thought that death even seemed welcoming.

"Mellon nin, how long have you known me?" asked the human.

Legolas looked at him. "Years."

"Then you know I will never break a promise, I promised you I would get you free, and I will. But it is your role to believe." Legolas shook his head sorrowfully. He knew it was impossible. But if it would help his friend to cope with it by believing that he could be freed, Legolas would do it for Aragorn's sake.

Aragorn had an idea. He had to make the prince's spirits rise, elves could die of a broken heart-or a weary one. Pushing all thoughts of death out of his mind, the ranger searched his memory; for tales of their life as friends before this horrible twist of fate. He recalled many, but they were not that interesting. Then he remembered the time that he and Legolas had fallen out of a tree because Elrohir had thrown an apple at him when they raiding orchard of Thranduil's around the back of the palace in the gardens. The apple had struck the elf prince in the face and he had fallen headfirst into the water lily pond and come up spluttering with a water lily on his head. At the time, it had been bad, because Legolas had gotten in big trouble along with Elrohir, he also had wounded his elven pride. The ranger still could not help but laugh. Legolas turned a fierce gaze on him. "What is so funny about this?"

The man caught himself and said between chuckles. "I'm sorry Legolas...I was just remembering old times." The human shook his head and looked into Legolas's eyes. "Do you recall the apple that-"

"Hit me square in the face?" Legolas rolled his eyes and laughed softly to himself. He would never forget and he still had yet to get his retribution on Elrohir. He had forever to think of something perfectly horrible to put the elf through. Aragorn laughed even harder, he was glad, Legolas was forgetting his troubles.

Aragorn winced as he saw the prince shiver. Elves never got cold and this was a disturbing sign. The ranger took his cloak and unclasped it. He draped it gently over Legolas's shoulders. Legolas pulled the warming material around him and looked at Aragorn with gratitude reflecting on his face. "Thank you my friend." Aragorn nodded.

Legolas's face suddenly lit up. "Do you recall the time that you went ballistic because you saw a dead spider in your boot?"

"Yes, and I still have my suspicions on how exactly it got there!" He gave the prince an accusing look. Legolas just grinned like a fool. Aragorn made like he was going to punch the elf in the arm and quit half way. Legolas pretended to be terrified, all though that did not take much skill at acting since he really was fearing the future. Feeling suddenly weak, the elf slid down to the ground. He banged his head back against the iron bars and winced. Aragorn sank down beside his friend. He was worried. At this rate, Legolas would never survive a trip to Mordor if he was driven like a dog.

"Legolas, you need to rest. I bet you have not got a got sleep in a long time." Aragorn watched as Legolas lifted his head from its resting-place to say;

"Aragorn, you sound like Ada." The ranger rolled his eyes and sighed with relief when he saw the prince shut his. Although he had to admit that Legolas shutting his eyes should be a provoking thing as well. Presently Legolas's breathing evened out and his eyelids half lulled open, letting the ranger see a hint of the crystal blue beyond, as a sign of deep sleep.

Aragorn laid down on the stone of the cell, resting his head on his outstretched arm. He could not sleep. He kept thinking of Legolas and seeing his friend being driven like a dog. His wound throbbed and he still felt a more than a little nauseous from the poison he had received. What would happen to the elf? He had promised to save him, yet he felt a feeling of dread that he would fail the fair being. The ranger stared into the darkness beyond, waiting for sleep to fall upon him. Tomorrow would be a new day-or at least, he hoped it would.

Present...

Legolas opened his bleary eyes. A cold sweat chilled him as he remembered things from the past that now seemed so near to him-so very near. The former was now seeming to haunt him in the latter. Things that were so familiar to him were beginning to take over, old fears and identical yet reversed situations. He could hear gruff voices talking in whispers. Then he realized they were shouting.

He must have moaned in his dreaming slumber because Elrohir was shaking him gently. When the prince was looking at him, the twin held a finger to his lips. "Wha...what?" stuttered the prince in bewilderment.

"Shhhhhh..." hissed Elrohir desperately. "Listen." Elrohir went silent and Legolas realized that the orcs were arguing about what was to be done with the 'bloody elves'.

"That dark-haired ones got a busted leg! We can't keep something like that!" they heard one orc shriek. "What good is he!" Legolas looked at the Noldor twin to see what his expression was and found out his face was calculatingly dead of facial cast.

"We can use it against the human," suggested another. "I'll bet that would be fun for all," it purred with perverted pleasure.

"Aye, but what of the blonde one?" asked a jaded voice menacingly. Legolas could not help but shudder.

"Is that not the one that the human keeps talking about. Wasn't that the one that was supposedly killed?" growled the first.

"Yes...It would be interesting to see what would happen if the human saw him again wouldn't it?" said the second orc thoughtfully, if it is possible for orcs to be thoughtful.

"Very," hissed the first, "especially if he were in...shall we say rather...unpleasant circumstances." The second laughed a chilling laugh that sent thrills of panic into Legolas's heart. Elrohir put a comforting hand onto the elf prince's arm, as if to say, 'I'm here with you and it will all be okay.'

"What of the other, the busted one?" snorted the second, clearly meaning Elrohir.

There was a long silence that made both of the elves hearts go up into their throats. "Do yer want 'em?"

"Will he give good sport?" asked the second hopefully. Elrohir felt himself kick into a state of near panic. Legolas looked at him and saw the twin's face had paled slightly. Elrohir was remembering what had happened to his mother.

"It is likely. Do you not recall the other elves captured in the past? They may be more resilient, but that makes the show a little more interesting."

"Yah, they think they're so high 'n mighty but they figure out pretty quick where their place is," cackled the other creature. "I want 'em now!"

"Wait until we are finished with the blonde one, then you can torment the human as well while he watches the dark one suffer and after that you can play with what is left of Sunshine." Both of them cackled wildly, this was going to be a lovely morning.

Both of the elves made their faces expressionless as they saw the orcs coming to them out of the mists that announced morning was coming. The larger one came over and peered down at the captive firstborn. "Good morning my pretties! Did we have a nice sleep?"

Legolas could feel his breathing accelerating and tried to hold it in check. But, as his heart pumped quicker, it craved more oxygen. The orc heard the rapid breaths of both of the elves and grinned. Reaching down, he snarled his huge paw in the prince's golden tresses. "Come on Sunshine, time to play." Legolas stifled a moan.

Then, the elf prince then snarled, "don't touch me!" The orc just chuckled.

"Still fighting my love?" his voice was without mercy. "I'm sure your playmate can't wait to see you on this fine morning!"

Legolas's eyes were edged with a look of jaded ice and he snapped. "Drop me!"

"Later," said the creature.

Elrohir suddenly said, "leave us alone spawn of Sauron!"

The second orc glared down at the mouthy elf. "Do you want the fun to begin right now?" Elrohir's gaze remained defiantly cold. The beast bent down and grabbed Elrohir by the collar, yanking him up. The elf wheezed as his windpipe was constricted by the orc's massive grip on his throat. The creature released his hold on the raven-haired elf's collar, holding him up only by his neck. Taking his free hand he backhanded Elrohir, drawing blood from the right corner of the twin's mouth. Elrohir tried to breathe sharply, but the chokehold on his throat prevented it. The orc then smacked him openhanded across the face and backhanded him again, until blood ran from Elrond's Son's nose. The raven-haired being was craving oxygen that he could not have and the world was dimming. Elrohir tried to squirm out of the creature's grasp, but the lack of critical oxygen had weakened him and he found it near impossible.

Legolas saw the glassy look coming over his friend's eyes and screamed, "stop it! Leave him alone! Please!" Legolas hated begging from orcs, but it was his best friend's brother he was dealing with, not himself. The orc had dragged the prince to his feet and had a knife to his throat to control him. Legolas could feel the cold steel bite into him slightly.

"For everything you say, your little friend here will suffer more," he gestured to Elrohir with a twist of his head cast in the twin's direction. "And I will make sure you are alive to watch," whispered the beast into the blonde-haired elf's ear. Legolas jerked his head away sharply, much to the orc's delight. It grinned and began to lead the elf prince away, or more like drag him away. Legolas kicked, but it was hard with bound feet. The knife dug into his soft flesh beneath his chin and caused him to wince.

The orc that held Elrohir dropped the elf to the ground and said, "soon my little pretty you will know what the meaning of pain really is." He looked pointedly at Elrohir's broken leg that was lying at an odd angle. It was a weak point to fester for sure. Elrohir lay on the ground and didn't move. He was thinking of an escape plan. Even if he could not save himself, he would get Legolas and Aragorn out of there. "First you will get to hear the screams of Sunshine as Raksi deals with him," purred the orc happily. Elrohir was hardly listening; he was concentrating on their plan to freedom. The orc added one last remark that sent trills of ice down the raven-haired elf's spine. "You elves are not unbreakable you know."

**TBC...He-he! Not a so evil cliffie huh? Yet a cliffie still. The cat (elf/ranger killer) came just as we were finishing it up! Muahahahahahahaha! He was too late! Foiled! Ouch-I (we) don't think he is too happy.**

**Elerrina Amanya** Ack! What? We are not mischievous, are we? grins Who are you kidding? LOL The cat is actually male. He-he! He felt so insulted being called a female. LOL You want to kill him? Good luck! That is something the valar would have trouble doing! (because he's sooooooo cute and he's Celeb's baby even if he is an elfranger killer!)Yah, don't think any rescue will be coming from Elrohir. Hmmmmmm...

**Deana** Legolas is not dying! He's just...sleeping! Kind of...we guess. Don't ya just wanna cry? Poor wittle elfy! He deserves some hugs ((((()))))...getting off track here...hmmmmmmm...

Strid**er's Girl **We totally object! We are not breaking him, are we? pokes unconscious ranger Oops! Aragorn isn't moving! grins passively He's sleeping too! But you don't want us to stop? Do you? Glad you like our sad short line! It means a lot when people tell us things like that! Thank you soooooo much! Oh-sorry, I (we) have to write past now and only a little present, but more present to come, I (we) promise!

**Shadowed Flames **Yah, he-he! Every body is gett'n caught by somebody! We are mean that way.

**Joee 1** Yah, breaks are definitely too much for the prince to hope for LOL. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Someone Reading** He-he! But we must listen to the cat! Yah, everybody is getting it hard! Poor Glorfy! Poor everybody! Yes...the kitty does work for Sauron!


	8. A Brewing Storm finally a new title LOL

**Part four  
**_A Brewing Storm_

Present... .

Legolas gapped when he saw the human he knew so well tied to a tree with blood running from his leg and bruises on his face. The site chilled the elf and he shuddered. "Strider! Noooo!" he began to jerk around in the orc's grip. The rough dagger at his throat was no longer a concern. It was all about his best friend.

Aragorn heard a voice calling his name and lifted his head and looked at the struggling elf before him. "Legolas?" The human shook his head. "I thought you were dead." He groaned. "I must be dreaming."

Legolas wrenched free and fell forward before his friend against the screams of the orcs that tried to catch the slick being. His hair fell into his face, hiding his blue eyes. "No. It's really me. I've come." Aragorn looked at the disarray of blonde hair and blood marring the prince's normally flawless features.

An orc came up and gripped the blonde elf by his tunic, hauling him to his feet. "You will wish you were dreaming," it snarled. Aragorn finally saw what the intentions of his and his friend's captors were and his gray eyes widened.

"No." This was unreal. "No." He shook his head in denial. "Don't! You can't! Leave Legolas alone!"

Legolas fixed a glare of anger and fear that he felt ashamed to feel, on the human. "Shut up Strider!" His voice was tart and was filled with suppressed fears and yet there was a flicker of success. The elf knew if he kept the orcs fascination upon himself, it would give Aragorn a good chance to recover his strength. Aragorn did not catch it and all he knew was that the orcs were about to do something horrible to his best friend.

The orcs wrenched Legolas over so he was directly in front of the ranger. The prince resisted as they pressed on his shoulders, trying to push him to his knees. Their cruel nails bit into his soft flesh and the elf held back a wince. "Get down elf! Or does the human friend of yours have to suffer?"

Legolas held back a cry as the creature kicked the back of his knees with a heavy boot; bending them and sending the elf forward to the ground. As Legolas fell forward onto his knees, his eyes caught Aragorn's. The ranger held the fair being's gaze with his piercing gray one. Legolas turned his gaze away and looked at the ground. The orcs pressed a boot onto his back and ground the heel into the elf's spine. Legolas felt radiating pain spiral up his spine and into his neck. Gritting his teeth and pressing his lips into a thin, tight line, the elf remained silent.

The orc looked at the ranger and laughed. "Do you recognize this one?" Raksi chuckled coldly. The roc was going to enjoy this thoroughly. He grabbed the prince's chin from behind and forced his head to look up at the ranger. Legolas tried to pull his head free, but it was impossible. The orc then twisted his head back around to meet its red eyes filled with malice. "I have no fondness for elves nor rangers, but especially non for elves."

His voice was deathly cold and held a threat over the elf like a hammer over a nail, ready to fall. Legolas met the monster with a cold look of his own. He was one of the firstborn and he was given the strength of the firstborn, but he was not sure how long it would last. Raksi smiled a cool smile of yellow teeth. Legolas shut his eyes tightly, determined not to let the creature see into his depths. Memories were returning that were more painful than he ever thought a haunting thought could be...

Past...

Legolas woke as he felt a hand shaking his shoulder gently, well, actually it was more of a tapping. His bleary eyes opened and connected with the eyes of the ranger that stood above him with a concerned frown touching his oddly pale and thin lips. Something was wrong with the human. "Come on," said the man. "We are getting out of here," he responded to the inquisitive looks of the elf prince.

The blonde being shook his head. "We can't. Where to and to what purpose will we get freed? So they can recapture us again and teach us the most potent meaning of pain as punishment?" the fair being snapped at the startled human.

"We can pick the locks and hide in the rafters of the mines until they are gone," said Aragorn simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "The locks are rusty and should give easily."

"You are wrong," hissed the elf. "The locks are rusty and there is no point in trying, for it will be harder." Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"I should have let you sleep longer elf!" Legolas shifted and put his head back down with a snort.

"I am not the one who's wits are slumbering edain!" retorted the elf briskly.

"What is the matter?" asked Aragorn in a worried tone, the way the elf was acting so snappish was disturbing him.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Legolas-"began the man.

"Please Aragorn," begged the blonde prince in an almost tearful voice, "just leave me alone!"

Something was definitely wrong. Legolas had rarely spoke a harsh word to his friend and now he was acting all shut up and tightly with holding his true emotions. Aragorn had been around the elf long enough to know when he was hiding or wishing he could hide fear. Aragorn suddenly felt a wave of light-headedness overwhelm him and he slid back to the floor. He rested his head in his hands. When that did not relieve the pain he now felt pulsing throughout his body, he put his forehead onto his knees and moaned slightly. The poison that had been delayed, was returning in a stronger, more potent form. Legolas rose form his dark corner, and cast a alarmed glare in the human's direction. The prince knew exactly what was happening, he had been dreading it in his sleep.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" he crawled over to the weakening mortal and lifted the man's head with a slender hand.

"It returned Legolas...it is stronger..." moaned the human between grit teeth and spasms of pain.

Before, Legolas had given up and submitted himself to his fate. Now, he felt the fire to live free leaping up in his heart. It was not for his own sake, but for the human's. They were going to get out of there, they had too. "We are going to get out mellon nin," the elf whispered gently into his friend's ear. The elf looked into the gray eyes that were sliding between unconsciousness and real the world as the venom in the wound did its evil work. "I promise you that."

The ranger smiled slightly and Legolas smiled back down comfortingly. Yet in his heart, he felt a precarious waver. "Come my friend, show me how to pick locks."

Aragorn reached into his pocket, pulling forth a needle he used to administer stitches. Legolas smiled as he thought to himself, 'only a Son of Elrond would carry around a needle and thread.'

Aragorn frowned. The needle was thin and it could snap. If it got stuck, it would not last and then the lock would jam and there would be no other opportunity. Legolas furrowed his brow as the thought crossed his mind as well. It was a great gamble, but they had to take it.

Aragorn struggled to his feet, leaning heavily on Legolas's shoulder. Legolas felt pain in his arm from the whip burns and resisted the urge to wince. Instead the elf prince wrapped his arm around the human and helped to support him. Suddenly, his sharp elven ears picked up the sound of a door being opened and a bolt being drawn back. The goblins were coming for him. Time was running out.

Aragorn had heard it too and quickly stumbled towards the lock, with Legolas supporting him every step of the way. Once they were by the door, Aragorn took the needle tip and jammed it into the lock and began to twist point around. Legolas's eyes went large as he heard the footsteps drawing nearer.

Present...

Releasing the elf's chin with a short downward thrust, Raksi removed his boot from the elf's back. He held his hand out and an orc nearby chuckled as it handed him a long leather lash. Taking the pummel of the whip, he smashed it into the side of the elf's head. Stars danced before the prince and it took all his strength to keep from falling into a daze. Aragorn jerked against his bonds. "Noooooooo! LEGOLAS!" The orc grinned evilly.

Raising the lash, he brought it down hard across the prince's shoulders. The thong ripped through the tunic, slashing the prince's wound and sending caustic pain through his back. Aragorn watched in horror as the elf's face went white with the pain of the wound being festered. The orc kissed the lash to the elf's aching back again. Legolas hissed. The pain was hard, yet not unbearable. However, the prince knew that would change soon. Aragorn felt tears in the back of his throat as he watched his friend's pain.

"Having fun yet?" Raksi asked his prisoners with a sly grin of great pleasure.

Legolas snapped at the orc, "it depends on what you call fun, doesn't it?" The creature frowned and kicked the elf hard in the ribs, causing the prince to curl into himself. Aragorn just stared. His mouth hung open, yet he did not make a sound. Inside in he was screaming, but nothing would come out verbally. Legolas looked up at the orc with a look of set ice and steel. His silver-cobalt eyes were no longer warm and friendly; they had the sinister look all elves are capable of giving; although it is usually reserved for battle situations. However, this was a battle. Elves hate orcs beyond measure so this strife was personal.

Elves never forgot what the orcs used to be and orcs didn't forget it either. There was an intense fear and hate between the creatures and they only broke each others will through death. Aragorn knew all of this and he knew that the fair being before him would take his own life before he would submit to the orc, the prince's elven pride ran deep. Aragorn hoped it would not come to that.

The orc spat on the prince. Legolas did not flinch. This angered the creature and it grunted. Whips were not going to get through to this elf. They rarely got through to any elf. The firstborn were too strong. Turning to the orc lieutenant next to him he said angrily, "fetch me the chain." He glared down at Legolas. "I want to break him sooner rather than later."

The commissioned officer smiled and answered," gladly."

Aragorn jerked against his bonds and yelled, "Don't! No! LEGOLAS!" He did not want to hear the breaking screams of the elf. "Take me! Me instead!" pleaded the ranger.

Legolas shot the ranger the icy look and growled, "Strider, I would appreciate your silence more than your begging!" He was telling the ranger to shut up and Aragorn knew it.

The orc looked at Aragorn and gave a dark frown. Going over to the human, he said, "it's not fun to have to watch your friend break is it? I didn't think so! This is only the beginning. We have another little show for you later. Sunshine here is just a warm up." He kicked Legolas pointedly. Legolas hissed as it hit a rib that was already heavily bruised.

Aragorn pondered the orcs statement. Who else had they captured? A dread fell upon his heart. Elladan and Elrohir would have come after him. No. They never got caught. They had rescued their mother without so much as a scratch. It could not be Glorfindel, the Balrog-Slayer would not let a pack of orcs take him down, he could face the nine wraiths, orcs were a mere nothing. There were not other options. It had to be one of his brothers. His heart began to beat wildly and he became numb inside. His head reeled. He was going to black out.

The orc saw the weakness in the man and kicked him sharply in the stomach. Aragorn doubled over as much as his fetters allowed. Legolas felt a fire burn in his soul and anger fumed up in him at hi friend's pain. He spun around on the ground and kicked the feet out from under the orc captain. The beast fell and landed hard on its seat. Legolas held a look of mastery in his eyes.

It was short lived when the orc stormed up and grabbed Legolas by his collar. He lifted the elf off the ground and drew the prince's face close to his own. "Look," he gestured with a twist of his head, "my partner returns. Now we shall have fun elf worm." Legolas winced at the anger and hate burning in the goblin's eyes like a huge bon fire ready to burn out of control and he felt a black fear grip his heart.

The orc threw him to the ground and snatched the chain from the orc nearby. He brought it down in great fury on the prince's worn and marred back. The links pinched him and he grunted. Aragorn looked up and he watched as his friend's body lurched with each whack of the links to his back.

Before long the prince's tunic was in tatters. Dark black and blue bruises coated his back. Legolas lay on the ground, sprawled on his chest, with his bound hands and arms above his head. His slender hands were terrifyingly pale and thin looking and trembling slightly. Aragorn could not see the elf's face, but he knew it had to be covered with blood. Blood matted the prince's hair and held it to his clammy skin.

Screams that the elf had given towards the end of the beating were incinerated in his mind, playing in his head over and over again, haunting him. Now the elf was unconscious. His breath still came in shallow, hitching gasps that stated he was not dead. The prince was practically panting. Raksi went behind the human and withdrew the bonds. Aragorn slumped forward and wriggled over to his tormented friend.

The orc looked at the ranger and smiled. The elf's blood covered the orcs hands. Aragorn felt tears burning in his eyes. Suddenly Legolas stirred and he looked up at Aragorn with eyes that dripped of pain. He gave a faint smile and lifted his head. "Strider...Estel...Hope...my Hope..." Whispered the elf between gasps of pain.

Aragorn breathed back, "I'm here Legolas, I'm here and I won't leave you so don't you leave me."

The orc snarled at them and said, "recover while you can, I'll be back." He stomped off, wiping the elf's blood from his hand across his cheek in a crimson-silvery smear.

Legolas listened to the orc go. Aragorn said again, "don't leave me Legolas. Don't leave me and go without me mellon nin."

Legolas lay his head back down and whispered, "I'm going under. Aragorn I can't stop it." The elf closed his eyes in pain. "...I'm ...sorry."

Aragorn looked at his friend and tears streamed down his cheek. Legolas reached up to wipe them gently away with a frail hand. "It will be okay Aragorn, you will see."

"No. It's not okay. You won't be here anymore. They beat you to death."

"Not to death Aragorn. I am still breathing, you act as though I'm already dead!" The elf grinned a smile with a touch of blood showing on his teeth in a way that disturbed the ranger. Legolas raised his head again, but the man bracketed his hands around the elf's flushed face and eased the prince's head back down. Aragorn was struck numb by how the elf was taking this all rather well.

Just then the snap of brush announced Raksi's return. Aragorn snapped his head up to see what new devilry the creature was bringing now and Legolas's blue eyes swirled in the direction of the noise. To his surprise he saw it was not Raksi, but another orc. A figure was limping before it. Aragorn could not make the figure out, but the way it walked was so familiar. The being before the orc fell and Aragorn head a muffled cry escape its lips as the orc kicked the being sharply. "Walk and don't cause no trouble now," growled the orc menacingly. Aragorn winced as he saw the figure rise and moan. Legolas's eyes were huge.

Aragorn looked down at his friend. "I won't let them hurt you again."

Legolas frowned. "No... It's not that. Unless my eyes are cheated, that is Elrohir or Elladan they have." Since they were twins and the prince was half dazed, he could not tell the difference. Aragorn felt a lump growing in his throat. He squinted and glared through the mist. His fears were confirmed when an injured elf was thrust forward and the fair being stumbled.

Aragorn caught him and the twin's raven hair spilled across the human's lap like liquid midnight. Aragorn could hear the hitching breath and he felt the Son of Elrond's body tremble. Aragorn whispered the twin's name as recognition came to him. "Oh Elrohir... What did they do to you brother?" He saw the dry blood on the twin's lip and around his nose and he could not help but wince.

The twin smiled up slightly and replied haltingly, "nothing -yet...it was that bloody horse of mine...coward." Aragorn chuckled wryly.

"Really, I told you it may be fast but it is totally timid as well. -That's why it has to be so fast," jested the ranger dryly. Elrohir grinned and Aragorn saw the pain reflecting behind the older brother's eyes. "What is hurt?"

Elrohir groaned and said, "the horse slammed me into a tree because we ran into a couple of trolls. I broke my leg," Elrohir said briskly with as little detail as possible. The ranger could have sworn he heard the Son of Elrond muttering curses at the absent horse under his breath.

"May I see it?" asked the human softly.

"No. Glorfindel already had a look at it," came the equally soft response. Suddenly, the orc came up and grasped Elrohir's tunic, wrenching him off of his younger brother who emitted a cry. The monster then flung Elrohir aside to the ground again. The elf gave a muffled scream of pain as he felt his bad leg jolt to the ground. Even the great elven warrior could not suppress the pain as weak as he was in this state.

Next the creature looked at Legolas and placed his boot beneath the prince's chest. Aragorn did not know what to do. He was torn between his brother, and the prince who was like a brother. Rolling the blonde elf over, the orc said almost regretfully, "not long before he takes the 'long sleep'." Aragorn knew the creature was just regretting not having longer to play with the prince. His knowledge was proven when the orc said, "we could have gotten to know each other so well."

Legolas looked up at the orc and spat, "that may very well be spawn of Morgoth, but I already know all about you!"

The creature looked thoughtfully at the elf. Then he said forebodingly, "we'll talk later." He did not even bother to check the bonds of Legolas, he knew the elf was too weak to try anything.

The orc turned back on Elrohir, who was sitting up and glaring at the orc. "Now it is your turn." Elrohir looked at the ranger and he felt his heart wrench. He had let his younger brother down. The orc saw the emotion that the Noldo held for the human flash between them and he smiled a cold smile. He had a better idea. Hearing screams of pain from the elves was getting dull. He had no problem with emotional pain, which could be very interesting. Elrohir knew that the beast was planning a different torment for him, he did not know if he could bear it if his guess was correct. He had a feeling it could be worse than what Legolas had received but in a more evil way to his soul. The orc came over and gripped Elrohir by his shoulders, digging his claws into the elf's soft flesh. Elrohir winced as the monster began to drag him across the ground.

Elrohir was not going to go easy and he flipped in the orc's grip, twisting free. The dark-haired elf landed on his chest and rolled clear of the orc's punishing kick meant for he side of his head. Aragorn reached his feet out and tripped the beast as it floundered after the raven-haired twin.

The orc fell, but as it fell, it twisted and landed on Elrohir's bad leg, sending a spasm of pain up his limb and spine. Elrohir emitted a small cry. Instantly Aragorn felt guilty. He had done that. He had tripped the orc onto his brother. He had caused his brother's pain.

Elrohir gave him a look that was a cross between fear and sorrow. He knew what the ranger was thinking, but he also knew it was not the human's fault. Aragorn had only tried to help, it was the orc who had twisted his body to crush him, not Estel.

The orc stormed up and snarled at the human. "You live to regret that!" it snapped sharply. Glaring down at the grimacing Elrohir, he said, "Come here you elf wretch!" Elrohir had no breath left for fighting after the crushing weight of the orc had squeezed it out of him.

The orc reached down and dragged the Son of Elrond up to his feet. Then, he slammed the fair being's back against the tree that had held Aragorn only moments ago. The evil being drew out his knife and placed it along the twin's cheek, trying to psychologically freak the elf out before he began with the real amusement. Elrohir did not flinch away, but remained defiantly antagonistic. The creature snarled and spat on the twin. Elrohir thought grimly, 'I should cleave off your miserable head, then how would you spit on me?' However, at the moment that was not one of the twin's options.

The orc then took the blade and cut the bonds off the elf's wrist. Aragorn watched on in horror. What were they doing to his brother? Elrohir gave him a look that plainly said for him to keep his peace.

Why did the elves always do that? They always, even in the ancient tales, sacrificed themselves for their friend's, especially men. They also had a tendency to take things, such as pain, quietly, which is why he was disturbed about Legolas. Aragorn felt that the prince's and his brother's pain were his entire fault and he wanted to weep.

To Elrohir, the answer was simple. Elves were the firstborn, men were like their little brothers. It was therefore their responsibility to protect them and guide them, just as it was their task to keep Middle Earth. Aragorn was not just a brother symbolically though, he wasn't by blood either, he just was his brother. Long ago the family of Noldor elves had taken in the ranger and now, he was a part of them and would always be. Elrohir would go anywhere and do anything for his little brother. There was no real reason, other than an unconditional love that was unexplainable as well.

The orc yanked and twisted Elrohir's arms behind him, binding them again with extreme tightness. Aragorn saw a flash of pain go across his elder brother's face then vanish just as fast as it came. Elrohir felt his fingers go numb as the blood flow was cut off from them. He tested the fetters and found out with regret, that they were hardly unfit for their task.

Legolas looked on dismayed at the turn of events. He wanted to die. Pain coursed through his body and he felt absolutely worthless. He was of no use to his friends and he felt he was no longer needed.

Raksi came back and saw the prince's defiant yet peaceful look and knew exactly what the elf was thinking. Legolas was going to end his own life rather than be used against his friend again. This was not allowed.

They should have captured the elf sooner. He was thought to have been dead then or near to it, but the orc captain should have known better than that. He was not about to let the elf , the toy he had missed the first time, elude him again.

Gripping the elf prince by his collar, he began to drag immortal away, but elves were not as light as they looked. This one was bleeding and was even heavier because he was letting all of his weight fall onto the ground, too battered and bruised to fight back or support himself. The orc could not drag the prince along like this, or the trip alone would kill him. Raksi did not want that yet. Reluctantly, the beast came and placed an arm under Legolas's knees and another beneath his back and neck, and in this fashion, hauled the elf away from his friends, carrying him into the darkness. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed as he felt consciousness leave him once again.

Elrohir watched the events before him and felt a heavy darkness fall onto his heart, which, like all elves, was immortal and very sensitive. The grief the elves felt was impossible for the other lesser races to fathom.

The orc that stood before Elrohir smiled cruelly and said, "there is a little change in plans my dark-haired friend." He turned his hateful gaze upon the ranger. Going over, grabbed Aragorn by the front of his tunic and threw him onto his knees before Elrohir, who was jerking against his bonds. His eyes flickered with anger and fear for his younger brother.

The orc acted almost casual about his movements. He slowly circled the ranger and drew out his scimitar. Aragorn swiveled on his knees to keep his eyes locked in his opponent's. The orc suddenly kicked out and knocked the ranger onto his back. Elrohir threw himself against his bonds with a steadily fueled wrath. They dug sharply into his wrists, but he brushed the pain aside.

"Stop it you monster!" he growled in a low rumble. The orc laughed and placed his sword to Aragorn's wrist. Elrohir did not understand this movement, but he was one hundred percent certain that it was not in the man's best interest.

"You tell me what you want me to do elfy. Tell me, should I cut him apart slowly before your gawking eyes?" He dug the scimitar threateningly into the human's skin, pricking it slightly. Elrohir felt a shudder run through him and he dropped his gaze. Now he knew why the blade had been placed against the ranger's wrist. The thought chilled him to the bone and he felt a wave of doubt sweep over him, doubt that either of them would survive the night.

The orc continued with its taunting, "its your choice my little pretty." He voice antagonized the Noldo to the core and Elrohir could have sworn under pain of death that he felt his heart tremble and waver.

"Please, take me instead. Please," offered the twin, almost begging, to the large orc between he and his brother.

The orc chuckled again and said, "sorry, I know how you elves work. You can take physical pain to an extent." Here the orc gestured with a hand back towards the direction the prince had been taken. "But to see others in pain, it kills you inside and eats at yer souls."

Elrohir looked and watched as Aragorn's breath accelerated and his face blanched. That was his brother. Then he knew what the orc wanted him to do, perhaps he had known all along. The creature wanted the elf to feel inferior and defenseless. Even though Elrohir was not feeling this way now, he did not want Aragorn's pain to be the reason why he broke. He wanted it to be his own pain. If he could get the orc to turn from the ranger, perhaps Aragorn could get Legolas and they could escape.

"You know you can't break me, so you pick on the human you know you can utterly destroy! You are a sniveling coward!" snarled the elf and he spat in the orc's direction.

The creature turned on him and backhanded the elf sharply. New blood ran from Elrohir's lip. He licked it absent-mindedly. Aragorn jumped up and said in almost a scream, "You keep your dirty hands off of my brother!" The orc ignored him for then.

The orc snapped icily, "watch yer mouth elf! Unless you wish to find yourself in a very uncomfortable place." Elrohir stared back defiantly and with the glimmer of battle sparkling with a white fire in his eyes.

"What could be more 'uncomfortable' than this?" he snarled bitterly to the evil being in the high tongue of Quenya. Nothing was, nothing in the world. The orc kicked dark-haired elf's fractured limb with a quick blow that sent a wave of pain washing over the wound. Then the orc spun around, smacking the ranger across the face with such force, he knocked the mortal to the ground.

A chilling rain began to fall and lightning lit up the sky in a colorful flash of purple, followed by a horrendous clap of thunder that made everybody jump. Elrohir hoped Elladan and Glorfindel were safe, and he could not help but wonder, where did the orcs take Legolas?

Glorfindel suddenly stopped and cocked his head, listening. He turned to Elladan, who was walking quietly behind him. "Do you hear anything? Like hooves perhaps?"

Elladan gave Glorfindel a strange look and listened intently. A soft steady sound; like a galloping horse, could be heard by his sharp elven ears. "Yes." He looked at Glorfindel with a look that showed he had suspicions of his own.

The Gondolin elf smiled. "They are the hoof beats of Asfaloth, for no other horse has feet that light." Elladan's face still remained clouded.

"Then where is Elrohir?" A darkness swept across the Balrog-Slayer's face. He had not thought of that so used was he to hearing his horse's footfall.

Before long the white stallion came crashing through the brush and slowed to a trot when he saw his master and friend, Glorfindel. The golden-haired elf hailed the horse warmly, "whoa Asfaloth. Steady, steady." The horse snorted and pressed his muzzle against the Gondolin elf's chest in a sort of hug and greeting. Glorfindel stroked the animal's mane and slick neck.

Elladan came up behind Glorfindel and his face was contorted. "He is riderless!" lamented the dark-haired elf with a cry of dismay. Glorfindel nodded gravely. Something was terribly wrong.

He looked up at the sky as he heard raindrops falling before they even hit the ground. They needed to find shelter, a storm was coming. The air smelled heavily of rain to come. Storm clouds were brewing.

**TBC... He-he! A not so sinister cliffie! The elf/ranger killer cat was sleeping LOL.**

**Where is Leggy? Hmmmmmmm... you will just have to wait for the next post! And what of the ranger?...Muahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Review Responses **

**Only was able to respond to questions cuz of a time crunch! We hate it when this happens! Sorry! Thanks to you if you did review!**

**Requiana** Nooo! I (we) will never tire!

**Elrrina Amanya** Don't hurt Celeb's baby kitty clutches cat to her chest in a huge hug -even though there is not doubt he deserves it! Glad you liked the friendship stuff. He-he, ...Sunshine...ha-ha...it is rather funny we must agree ROTFL Back in his right mind...? Legolas...? Nah! He is...sort of we suppose. The phrases...hmmmm...well...I (we) kind of care and kind of don't (if that makes any sense at all)...thanks for telling us. You think we were fairly accurate 0o? Cool! We thought everything was getting too AU...but maybe we were wrong. shrugs shoulders

**Strider's Girl** About El and Leggy meeting Raksi-nice try! No Gandalf this story, although I bet our friends, the elf and ranger, wish he was! Yes...the trailer quote applies to the ranger! Good guess! But that is later on...much later! Muahahahaha! he-he, the cat showed his face just now and said that it should not be used until the next chappie or so. We agree with him (wincing as cat gives evil/threatening glare directed at authors) Oh- reason behind ranger capture and elf wounding, it will gradually be told as the stroy unfolds, that's all part of it.

**Joee 1** Celeb's bravery? Thank you, but you must remember there is a fine line between stupidity and bravery. For Celeb's part, it is hard to tell which side of it she was on. Hmmmmm...and Extended Edition? You had better make that before anything else, please? For us? gives puppy eyes w/ trembling chin you can't say no to two faces like this can you? We didn't think you could! We really want you to write more 'bout Leggy and his little misadventure that nearly turned fatal. It is very interesting and Celeb was sorely disappointed when she saw it was so short.


	9. A Brewing Storm Cont

**REVIEW RESPONSES AT BOTTOM (AGAIN) thanks for all of the reviews, we read each one w/ care. If you had a Q our response is down there.**

**Part four**  
A brewing Storm

Present...

A heavy rain began to fall, drenching everyone. It fell into Elrohir's eyes, with a pelting pain of needles. His dark strands of hair fell sopping into his eyes. Flipping them off his face with sharp twist of his head, the twin stared at the orcs who were circling the ranger, his brother, who lay on the ground, glaring defiantly back at them. Elrohir tugged at his bonds and snapped at the orcs, "you filthy carrion rats!" They just laughed at the struggling raven-haired being, pointing and jeering.

One of them kicked a foot out, catching Aragorn in the ribs. The ranger hissed. His old bruises had awoke and were threatening to give him real trouble. The pain he felt was hardly unbearable. Aragorn wanted to keep the focus on him and off his brother, who had suffered a broken limb already and the elf could suffer far worse because of his race if the human did not take the pain. Aragorn was not going to let them harm his brother. He knew how much pain the twin had to be in and was not about to let some miserable orcs proliferate it. Another heavy shod boot hit him just below his neck, on his collarbone.

Aragorn felt something creak in the bone and a pain like one he had never felt before spread like a spilled liquid up his neck and sired a throbbing headache that pounded at his senses.

Elrohir held back screams. The Son of Elrond wanted to scream loud enough to wake the dead, but that would serve no purpose here. His lips pressed into a thin white line of horror and sorrow as he watched the orc taunt and beat up his little brother. The elf could feel his own breath accelerating at the hisses his sharp elven ears picked up that were escaping the mortal's lips with each kick or punch. Elrohir was practically panting with emotional pain and great torment. His broken leg seemed but a tiny thing compared to all he was being forced to watch and hear.

He could feel the young ranger's pain. It was the greatness of the bond they shared as brothers. Aragorn's pain was Elrohir's pain and Elrohir's pain was Aragorn's. Elrohir felt all the horror the ranger was feeling, only it was all in his heart. His heart was aching and Elrohir could hear Aragorn's screams in his mind, ones unspoken and ones said.

Suddenly, an orc picked up Aragorn by the collar of his shirt and placed him at Elrohir's feet. The elf winced as he saw the blood mingled with rain running down his brother's lean face. The Son of Elrond felt hot tears burning in his eyes and h could not stop them from sliding down his cheeks to mix with the water that fell from the sky, as though all the world mourned for the situation they were placed in. Elrohir shut his eyes tight, unwilling to let Aragorn see the tears. The man stared up at the elf's white face. "...Elrohir...don't," plead the ranger of the elf. "Stop, you're hurting me worse than anything they could ever do."

Elrohir shook his head and he felt a sob welling up in his chest. "I can't little gwador, I can't."

Aragorn looked up at the being and smiled slightly, "see? I'm alright..." the ranger grinned a grin reddened by blood flowing into his mouth from a swollen lip that bled fiercely, or maybe from some other more potent reason."... Be strong El...don't let them get to you." The ranger's voice was choked with pain and Elrohir could tell that he was lying to him, it was more than obvious.

Elrohir drew a deep breath and opened his eyes. He saw the ranger's bright ones looking up into his. They were pain filled, but alive. Elrohir knew what the human was doing. "Aragorn, I know what you are doing. As your older brother, I order you to stop."

Elrohir was immensely proud of younger brother though, for he had not cried but once, and that was when the ranger had witnessed the orc slap and threaten him.

Lightning lit up the sky and cast light on the brothers for a moment, followed by a clap of thunder. Elrohir saw bruises forming on Aragorn's face and he winced. The orc unexpectedly came up and grasped Elrohir's head by his wet hair, twisting it back. Elrohir fought as much as possible, which was very little do to his fetters and condition. Aragorn cried out in dismay, "what are you doing! Get your paws off my-" his voice cut off as an orc pelted a heavy kick to his abdomen. The ranger grunted and curled into himself.

Elrohir tried feebly to jerk his head out of the beast's grasp. The orc twisted his hair viciously then banged his head violently back against the trunk of the tree he was tethered to. Stars danced before Elrohir's vision and his head vibrated inside, the air throbbed in his ears. The orc sneered at the helpless elf and said, "did you like are little show? The human is getting to be a bore. He is so less resilient than you elves." The orc laughed and Aragorn listened on. What were they going to do to the twin, with his broken bone?

Elrohir was having difficulty drawing breath and swallowing with his head twisted back in the position it was. He swallowed hard, not out of fear, but out of the need for air. Inside he was afraid, but he also was angry with these monster bullies. The orc put his face near the twin's and said, "we will need him later." The orc planted a mocking kiss on Elrohir's pale cheek and the elf spat in return at the orc, who had no time to duck.

Swearing under his breath, the creature released his grip on the raven cluster of hair he held. Elrohir put his face slowly level again. A deadly fire kindled in his steel colored eyes. The orc gripped his chin and dug his nails harshly into the pale flesh. Elrohir resisted the urge to wince, though it called out to him strongly. The evil being said in a menacing voice, "I ought to make you pay for that little elf." Elrohir did not have to wait long to wonder what this statement meant.

The orc pulled out his knife and placed the serrated edge perilously close to Elrohir's jugular. Elrohir did not turn away, but kept his gaze jaded and just as menacing. Aragorn tried to rise, but felt a boot on his back, holding him against the ground and sticky mud mixed with blood, his blood.

Thunder rumbled and the wind picked up, shaking the branches. The orc looked up from the captive elf and snarled to his comrades, "take this human away. Put 'em with Sunshine." He turned his evil gaze back on Elrohir. "I'll deal with you myself."

The ranger moaned as he was lifted from the ground, to be carried in the same manner as Legolas had. He thrashed in the goblin's grasp, "put me down! Let me go! Elrohir!" the mortal screamed. He kicked and the orc grunted as its prisoner's kick found a mark on his ribs. Aragorn screamed again, "Nooooo! El!"

The orc winced as the human's fists beat at its hideous face. Elrohir watched as they took the ranger away to Eru knew where. He jerked roughly away from the knife that was held against his neck, "Estel! Estel!" he called back. The orc clamped a stinky, black , hand over the elf's mouth and put his fingers threateningly on the elf's nose as well. Elrohir snapped his head around, trying to free him of his captor's roughly suffocating hold.

Aragorn looked back wide eyed and yelled, "Don't hurt him! Elrohir! Oh Valar, no!"

Elrohir, even as he thrashed in the orc's oppressive grip, shot the ranger a look that clearly said he wanted the man to hold his peace. Some times silence was better, to let the orcs think as they want. Aragorn saw the look and knew what his brother wanted, and it wounded him deeply, because his brother, like he did most things, was taking the pain in silence, but because of the look the elf bore, the ranger knew the pain was great. Aragorn thought it looked as though his brother was going to scream any minute. The ranger hoped Elrohir would not, for he did not wish to hear the breaking scream of another elf, especially his brother.

The orc holding the human had had enough of his screaming and contesting and threw the man to the ground. Aragorn got up to run to the aid of his brother, but the pummel of a scimitar smashed against his skull and he went dazed. Elrohir watched in consternation as his brother was rendered unconscious with a second blow before him. He twisted his head in his captor's grasp and managed to free his mouth and nose.

"What have you done to him! Oh Elbereth! Oh Eru!" the elf called to the air over another rumble of thunder, breaking his own rule of silence that he had always been so adamant to the ranger about. His cry was short lived and an orc smashed his fist into the elf's defenseless stomach. Elrohir flinched and put his head back against the tree with a choking sigh. The orc grabbed Elrohir's broken leg and began to twist it cruelly. Elrohir gritted his teeth and set his will to hold in the cries that tugged at the back of throat.

Legolas lay on the ground, his eyes were shut against the world that surrounded him. His hands and feet were still roughly bound with hemp, now soaked from the rain that chaffed his wrists. The chaffing was the least of his troubles. His body shuddered as it attempted to recover the prior events of that morning.

A clap of thunder caused the very air to vibrate in the elf's sensitive ears. Legolas curled into himself as a wave of nausea struck with shocking force and almost made the elf retch. Legolas wanted to weep. He had heard cry after cry from Aragorn and Elrohir, he did not know if he could take it anymore.

Heavy feet clomped on the ground as an orc approached, Legolas reluctantly opened his eyes. He did not want to see more pain but yet he felt compelled to look. The orc was carrying someone, a limp body. Legolas's heart sank, and he felt even more ill. His sharp elven eyes saw that it was the ranger whom they carried. Aragorn's head lolled off in unconsciousness, jolting with every step of the evil being which was carrying him. Legolas winced when he saw the blood on the man's face and the swelling. The elf prince was glad he had not been there to witness the event that had apparently been horrible to behold.

The orc stopped by Legolas and stared down for a moment before dropping his charge.

Aragorn hit the ground with a slight splash as his body landed halfway in a puddle that had formed. Legolas shut his eyes again. He could feel his face contorting with emotional pain that was burning in his heart. The orc looked at the elf and snarled, or was it a smile? Legolas did not know and did not wish to. The orc gave the elf a sound kick, causing Legolas to his as pain spurted up his back from the abuse his former wounds were receiving. With a snort, the evil being stalked away, and Legolas watched as he disappeared into the sheets of rain. With a shudder, the elf wriggled closer to his friend.

Aragorn's face shone deathly pale as a flash of purple lightening lit up the sky with a radiant display. Legolas felt hot tears welling in the back of his throat. They stung his eyes and seemed to sear him unmercifully.

Legolas watched the rain pouring down onto the limp human. 'Even the sky mourns today,' he thought. The elf winced from the exertion it required to get onto his knees. His body protested the movement with trembles. Thunder rumbled again and Legolas watched as the leaves shivered.

He knew he had to cover Aragorn. Men could die from this kind of weather, the ranger was more than subject to getting pneumonia. Legolas had nothing to cover the man with, save his own shadow of protection. The elf prince's cloak had been ripped to shreds and he had no other. Aragorn's was sopping. Legolas would have to use his own body to cover his dearest friend.

He wriggled awkwardly closer. Bending over the human, he tried to protect the ranger from the falling rain that was fast becoming cold, like sleet. It bit the elf's exposed back and the welts, but he brushed the pain aside.

Legolas could feel a heat radiating from the ranger's body, a warmth that was far hotter than the regular body temperature should be. Aragorn had a fever.

Legolas put a hand on the ranger's hot brow and confirmed the answer that the ranger was already becoming ill. The elf prince sighed in almost a sob. He was so very tired of being here, suffocated by all his old fears and doubts that haunted him. All of this seemed unreal, like the nightmare that follows some bad experience, but it was real and he could not wake up. There was no new dawn to look forward to, or was there? Legolas recalled when the human had been sick before, the situation they had been in then had been no less dire, but perhaps more pleasant in nature.

Past...

Legolas's face began to go white as he heard the footsteps getting closer. "Hurry Strider, please!" The prince's voice sounded so urgent it was tearing at the ranger's heart. He twisted the needle in the lock furiously. Another loud bang rang through the chamber as another security door opened and shut again. Legolas looked alarmed. "We are never going to make it! There are too many doors to pass through."

Aragorn suddenly heard a click. "I've nearly got it! Now be quiet! You're not helping." Legolas snorted softly. The elf prince was getting a panicking feeling in his stomach, like a bunch of butterflies were lose in his abdomen.

Aragorn felt like he was going to be sick. The poison was working through his system. Legolas grinned as he heard the lock click for the final time. Aragorn turned to the elf with a sick-like grin and said with relief, "we got it."

"You are a marvel my friend," said Legolas in wonder, maybe there was a hope to hold onto. Aragorn, not even bothering to remove the needle, flung the door open. It banged back against the stone of the cell wall and sent a shivering clatter down the hall of the prison. Legolas winced, the noise made his sensitive ears ring. Aragorn stumbled out of the cell. His head was reeling and he felt off balance. Sweat was pooling on his brow. Turning back, he saw the elf shaking his head, trying to put an end to the seemingly painful ringing that was sounding in his ears. Aragorn reached over and grabbed the prince roughly by the arm and began to tug the blonde being after himself. Legolas stumbled blindly behind the ill ranger.

Orcs shadows cast upon the walls of the dungeon. Shivers washed over the human and he tugged Legolas in front of him. "Legolas run!" Legolas looked back at his friend, who was shaking with the pain washing over him in drenching waves of horror. He gave the man a determined glance that plainly defied the request of the mortal. Aragorn waved at the elf to continue. Legolas utterly refused. He grabbed the ranger's and began to drag him along.

Aragorn's knees felt like they were going to buckle. Legolas looked at his friend and he knew that the human was about to drop. A contorted look crossed his fair featured face and he said in a urging, yet pleading voice, "Aragorn, come on! Please! Come, run!" The human looked tiredly at the immortal that had the strength of the elder. Legolas was weak himself, but if Aragorn were to die, he would die with him.

The orcs were getting closer and the elf could hear them just around the corner. Desperately, he caught the human as he swayed from pain and scooped him up, supporting the head and putting an arm beneath the man's knees. Aragorn moaned, "no Legolas, you go. You must get away." Legolas blocked out the groans of his afflicted friend and continued on down the passage.

Even though he was stronger than many mortal men were, he was far weaker than he normally would be and the burden of the human weighed him down sorely. The chain fetters around his ankles and arms did not help him much either. Legolas did not really consider the man a burden, he would gladly suffer for his friend. The orcs cries and snorts could be heard now. Legolas tried to pick up his pace.

His knees shivered and he stumbled. Aragorn nearly slid from his grasp, but the elf held his own and kept on moving at a wavering trot. His footsteps were light and left no echo in the passage they were running in.

The orcs rounded the corner and the prince froze. His blue eyes went wide and he felt weaker than water. However, the orcs appeared not to notice him.

The fair being's keen elven eyes saw tow men with the goblins. They were large and burly. Huge and hideous bows were on their backs and they had the strangest garb he had ever seen. It was red and black. Clothes covered their face. He could even make out the dark lining of their eyes that made them look sinister and yet bright. A fell light flamed behind those eyes and Legolas did not want to fall into their hands.

The prince's blonde hair swished as he twisted his head around, scrutinizing the narrow hall for a way of escape or a way to hide. A dark doorway offered hope, but he was scared of what could be beyond the door. The elf knew he had to take his chances. "We aren't caught yet," he whispered to the ranger who was staring around looking for a way to hide as well.

Legolas stumbled on a little further and ducked into the small doorway. As he put his feet down, he suddenly realized seconds too late there was nothing under them but air. They were falling into the dark depths of the hidden room. Legolas braced himself for the fall they were about to take, but he was not sure how far below it was.

Suddenly, his feet struck something soft that gave way beneath him. He fell onto his knees, spilling the ranger into the material. Legolas's sense of smell told him it was straw, for it had a stale yet sweet aroma that was almost welcoming in this orc pit. He stood up in the straw and looked up wards, but saw nothing, it was pitch dark up there.

With a sigh, he sank down beside his friend. Aragorn, however, was still alert, he did not trust this place. There was a strange odor in the air that was horribly foul and smelled almost of wet dog but worse. Legolas was resting his head in the straw, grateful for the change from hard stone. "Relax Aragorn, we can rest here and then go on, fear not."

Aragorn snorted and said in a harsh whisper, "do you not smell that stench?"

"You mean the staleness of the straw?" questioned the immortal with an odd tone to his voice, he did not understand the question. How could he with his face buried in the straw blocking out all other smells from him? Aragorn wrinkled his nose.

"No, it is much worse than that. It smells of dog," answered the human sourly. Legolas brought his pounding head back up to smell the air.

The smell overwhelmed his nostrils now and he snorted and coughed. Aragorn raised his brows, but Legolas could not see that in the dark. "Do you smell it now? It is horrible!" added the man with a look of intense disgust crossing his care worn face. He could feel the venom in his veins begin to pulse through quicker, as if the sickening odor gave it new potency.

Legolas suddenly felt the color drain further from his face. "Strider?" he hissed with trepidation.

The mortal looked in the direction of his friend's raspy voice. "Hmmm?"

"You know how you said it smelled of dog?" asked the elf with a new sense of dread filling his voice as well as his heart.

"Yes."

Legolas swallowed hard. "We are in the den of at least one warg my friend." Legolas's voice nearly choked as he told the man the bad news.

Aragorn's jaw dropped. "Did I near you correctly? We are in a warg den?" Legolas absent-mindedly picked a piece of straw out of his hair with his slender fingers.

"Yes," the elf said dejectedly.

Aragorn sighed heavily and lay back in the straw. Legolas shot the man a stern look in the dark. "Are we not going to dry get out of this filth hole? Certainly you do not intend to wait and be dinner for one of those monsters!"

Aragorn sat up and looked at his friend with a tired frown. "And you know a way out?"

Legolas frowned as well. "No. But I am not going to sit here and wait to be the main course for on of those beasts!" Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We can't even see, I think we should take some rest, the odor is not strong, perhaps they have not been here for awhile," suggested the ranger optimistically. Legolas blew air upward through his mouth with a snort.

"Perhaps elves have wings!" he retorted, "We cannot just sit here for them like a brace of sitting ducks!" The elf was getting frustrated. With a sweep of his thin hand, he brushed a lock of tangled blonde hair from his face. He was not liking this situation at all. They could not see and the wargs had exceedingly well eyesight in the dark.

Aragorn moaned. "Legolas, I am tired and weak with sickness as well as you are. You can go and look. I do not think they have been here for some time and am going to take advantage of this nice bed to sleep." He flopped down into the straw. Legolas picked up a clump of straw and tossed it in the ranger's direction. He heard a snort and splutter as the human brushed it out of his hair and face. The fair being smiled to himself.

A tassel of the dry material landed with great accuracy into the prince's hair and fell into his eyes. He shot an angry glare in the direction of the soft laugher coming from the man. Reaching above his head, he picked out the pieces he could feel.

The laughter continued and the elf kicked out at the human. Aragorn yelped as the foot connected with the calf of his leg. Rubbing the stricken place ruefully, he shot a glare of his own at the elf. Legolas knew what the human's expression was and grinned wryly. Suddenly he heard the human cough and his face twisted into a look of vehement alert. "Aragorn?' he whispered quietly, dreading the response he might hear.

"Legolas...it hurts even more." The elf went to his friend fumbling blindly through the straw that gave way beneath his touch. He felt the human before him and stopped. Putting a hand to his friend's face, the elf was disturbed to find a mounting fever. They had no water, this could be fatal.

"Aragorn you are burning away!" proclaimed the prince disdainfully. The ranger grinned slightly. That was Legolas, stating what he already knew like he was a child. Compared to the thousands of years old prince, the young man was rather a child, being only nineteen.

"Legolas-" his voice was cut short as another harsher one shouted over head in the passage.

"The cursed elf and man are gone! Garn! You should have watched them better maggot!" snarled an over seeing orc to a lesser one.

Legolas held his breath, for orcs could here nearly as keen as he could and had noses of bloodhounds. "You try to watch an elf! They are so sneaky! Going here and there with out so much as a sound!" snapped the other goblin in return. His smart remark had found a sensitive spot in the other and a yelp followed shortly after.

A voice that sounded just as cruel, but deeper, the voice of a Haradrim man of the south, snarled at all the creatures, "if you value your hides you will find that elf and give him to me! I don't care what you do to the man, but hand the elf over! Do you understand!" There was some yelps and shuffles in the darkness above. Legolas guessed that the orcs were fighting over who was supposed to go and find the 'bloody elf'. He drew a slow deep breath, his body shook. The chase was on now and was not likely to slow down until he was in their clutches once more. The fair being could feel the man he held close to his chest trembling from pain or fear, the elf was not sure which, perhaps both.

The heavy steps began to lead away and down the passage overhead. Legolas sighed with relief. He could feel the ranger draw a deep, but painful breath. All seemed well, but in places like this, the places of darkness, often lies were weaved and nothing good was ever as it seemed. Indeed, the elf was beginning to wonder if the water had had some effect on the potion that tormented Aragorn for the worse.

He could feel the feverish heat radiating off the mortal and it troubled him. Sweat merged on his brow and chest. It felt cold and Legolas was afraid for his friend. He did not think his will would let him go on if the human died. That was why he had resolved to escape. Without the ranger who had inspired him, he would have surely died a long time ago or have gone empty inside.

Legolas's sharp ears suddenly picked p a moaning snort. It was like creaking metal or stone. A squawk, of that like an animal or some dark dwelling-creature, echoed through the dark cave-like room they were hidden away in. Legolas had a sinking feeling that they were no longer hidden. He looked down at the ranger, that lay in his arms, breathing heavily. "Lie still Aragorn, something approaches, I can hear it my friend." The human stirred and looked up at the elf with his glazed gray eyes. Legolas sensed his friend watching him and grinned foolishly back down. Suddenly, the sound of falling rock could be heard and rumbles.

Aragorn shivered against the prince. Legolas whispered to the trembling human, "shhhhh... "

The snort of some creatures grew closer by the second and that was when Legolas knew what this new hidden enemy was, it was a cave troll. The prince shuddered and he felt like he was going to faint. The hole had smelled of dog, but it was not wargs, it was cave trolls.

They were tossing rock back and forth to one another and laughing in deep, stony voices, if trolls of this breed can laugh. Legolas stiffened as he heard one come up along side he and Aragorn. The elf could feel its breath running down his neck, and sense the small, dark eyes watching him. If they moved, they would be dead. Perhaps if they held dead still, the huge creatures would pass them by, they were rather stupid.

A new sound bounced off the walls of the room. It was the sound of many feet. Orcs. They had returned. Legolas breathed with his stomach instead of his chest. He had learned long ago that you breathed much more quietly if you inhaled and exhaled in that fashion. Aragorn knew what his friend was doing and did the same.

He began to wonder if they were already caught. What if the cave trolls were waiting for a command? He guessed the were being used as 'hounds' by the orcs. A light went overhead. Legolas instinctively looked upwards.

From the light cast by the dim torch held by some orc, he could see that the way up was not all that far. As a matter of fact, if he were to leap onto the orcs shoulders swiftly enough, one more leap upwards would have them out of this filthy hole. The only things were, chains already hampered him and he would never release his grip on his friend. He would have to be dead first.

The cave troll looked up at the light and put a thick, ugly hand over his eyes. The light burned him and he could not see. Legolas suddenly realized the light made the creature blind.

The orcs would be there in moments. He had to do something fast. The decision was obvious, but yet no so. Legolas felt his heart beating faster as the moment of choice drew nearer. The elf could feel his friend's breath, slow and painful. He could feel the heat radiating off the feverish brow of his friend.

TBC... we may not be able to post for a time, as we are each helping our younger siblings with huge (in there humble opinions) stories they have to write for their classes. He-he and since they can't type and we can, they write it on paper, we type it out. -- It may take awhile, taking away spare time we use to write our fics, but we suppose it's worth it. Our (Celeb's) P.C. is wrecked as well, it will not let her save her chappies in separate files! Grrrrrrr...it gives her, 'access denied' and stuff like that!

**Review responses**

**Deana** Oh yah, REALLY BIG TROUBLE!

**Strider's Girl** Mean?...never! We have no clue what goes on in the evil head of ours! Nobody does!

Jo**ee 1** Well, if you read the post before our response, then you already know where Legolas is, if not, its in there. About the prince not knowing which twin it was, he just got the snot beat out of him, he was more or less dazed. You know, like after you wake from a deep sleep? (only worse-a lot worse) LOL

**Stacee Phelps** What is this? stares dropped jawed at review hate mail? For us? eyes widen pleading innocence and why are we worthy of this mellon nin? g What is what ever you said in their? 'Red demon'? that is mean! You meany! Call me when you are finished reading this, please? Sez, Celeb!

**Elrrina Amanya** You're going to cry? Now why would we want that? You are writing another story! Great! We will R&R a.s.a.p.! We may be a little slow in update, but we will do our best to be prompt. Coming for the cat? He-he! shouts for cat to run We are sure he is around here...somewhere...hmmmmm..

**Shadowed Flames** Oh yah! Glorfindel and Elladan had better step on it! LOL


	10. To Watch Hope Fade

**Okay we now have another way for your reviews to get through, we have our e-mail up for you since is not letting all of the reviews through. Anyway feedback can be sent to We really enjoy hearing from you, it makes everyday interesting, so please be sure to tell us one way or another. Thanks!**

**Part Five**  
_To Watch Hope Fade_

Present...

Glorfindel talked above the rumbles of thunder as he and Elladan walked through the woods. They had their hoods drawn about their faces and rain was pouring into them in rivers. Asfaloth followed behind Glorfindel steadily. Neither of the elves were riding the horse, they could not see tracks of the orcs they were attempting to find and slaughter. "I think they passed this way!" he called to Elladan.

Suddenly, Elladan felt a barb of pain go through him. It was like none he had ever felt, but it was not physical. It was all in his mind. Only, the pain seemed far away, and not of his own. He had a abatement feeling it was Elrohir's. He had no idea where his brother was, but this ominous feeling was not a hopeful sign. "Glorfindel!" he called the Gondolin elf. Glorfindel stopped and looked at the Son of Elrond with an expression that simpered grave concern. "I think Elrohir was captured. I felt a pain that is unexplainable in my heart it seems." He touched his chest above his heart lightly. He knew he sounded foolish, but he felt he had to tell someone.

The elder brother did not know if he could deal with another family death at the hands of orcs. He recalled his mother and felt despair wash over him. Hope was lost and all else fading. The rain from the heavens was how he felt inside, tear blinded. Elladan knew that if his brother died, he would as well. Elrohir was his other half. One could not live with only half a heart, or half a soul. Elladan's relationship with Elrohir had been that close, that if one died the other would soon follow.

Glorfindel just sighed heavily. "All the more reason for us to make haste then Elladan." The raven-haired elf nodded and began to walk again. H knew what the olden haired elf meant, he meant that hope was only lost if they quite and that he was not going to. Elladan looked upwards to see the sky and search for any sign of the sun, when he saw a puff of black smoke spreading through the air, like dye in a pail of clear water. It cast a darker shade to the clouds that drenched down rain, only orcs would light a fire and keep it going with that much heat in this kind of weather. But, just what was the fire for?

Both of the elves knew it was probably only watch fires and were more or less harmless, but with orcs you were never quite sure. The storm was worsening by the minute and lightning was becoming quite frequent. It struck a tree nearby, sending down an shower of red and orange sparks. A charred odor filled the air and a thin trail of smoke drifted past the two elves. They had to get out of the storm, perhaps if there was a cave nearby they could hide in it, no, not hide, just take temporary shelter.

It was probably hopeless as all else seemed to be at the time, but that was the only other choice they had, other than becoming a smoking pile of ashes from a lightning bolt.

Elladan suddenly stiffened. A cry had rose in the air, a cry of despair and pain. The elf knew the voice well, really well. It was his twin brother's. What were they doing to him? The scream he had heard throbbed over and over again in his head/"Estel!...Estel!...What have you done to him! Oh Elbereth! Oh Eru!...Estel!...Estel!"/ Glorfindel had tensed as well and had heard the cry too. He watched Elladan. The dark-haired elf's face had blanched and his eyes were large, his mouth hung open in dropped jawed surprise. To the Balrog-Slayer it looked as though the younger elf was about to do something totally rash and foolish. "Elladan..." warned the Gondolin elf in a firm voice. He was not sure how he was going to stop the other elf, but he was at least going to warn him. "Stop and think Elladan, you don't want to do something you will regret later," cautioned the older elf, carefully choosing his words and their arrangement.

Elladan turned on him with fury the Balrog-Slayer did not know he had possessed. "I am not a child anymore! You don't need to dog my every step with your cautions and scolding!"

"Elladan, all I am saying is be careful. Your father would kill me if anything happened to you while you were with me," protested the golden- haired elf lord tensely. His face plead for understanding. Elladan gave him none. "Just listen..."

"No! You listen to me!" snapped the twin angrily. Glorfindel threw his hands up in the air with exasperation.

"Look, all I want to do is help you! I only treat people like children if they deserve it! Elladan Perenhil you are acting like a child!" growled the elder elf in exasperation. He was getting fed up with the whole situation they were in and this rash acting elf was not helping things any.

Elladan scowled at his friend. He was not going to take this from anybody, not even from an elf lord. However, this was not the Son of Elrond's normal mood. He was ordinarily calm and thoughtful. Hearing his brother's pain had thrown off his train of thought.

He was angry at Aragorn, even though he knew perfectly well this was not his fault, he needed to blame the anger on something tangible and not so distant. If the ranger had not been captured, Elrohir would not have broken his leg, they would have never gone on this foolhardy mission to begin with. If Aragorn had not been captured, he could have seen his brother home. But, whom was he kidding? He should have escorted his twin home anyway. Glorfindel was grown and could take care of himself far better than Elladan could both of them. He had chosen the path he now was fearful and angered to tread.

This only served to enhance his inward anger strongly directed to himself. He hated the choice he had made, yet he had to live with it, it was too late to turn back. Perhaps all of this was meant to be. Elladan began to wonder what Elrohir would think.

Elrohir would have him not blame himself. His twin would have said, "what's finished is finished. Now it is your choice to decide what part you will play for better or for worse."

The 'younger' Noldo had told Aragorn this very thing when the young ranger had broken his arm falling from a tree and come down hard on Elrohir, nearly causing the 'younger' twin to break his neck. Aragorn had beat himself up over the incident and Elrohir could not take it. Elrohir preferred to believe in fate, he was more like his mother that way.

Elladan was more like his father, serious and more willing to believe in ones ability to change the future than having it planed ahead of time for them. This was why he beat him self up over everything, because he believed he could have made a better choice and sparred everyone the trouble that had supposedly been his fault. He had built up this defense, or maybe it was his weakness, when they had rescued his mother. He felt that if he and his brother had been able to escort her, then her death would have not happened. Now, he had failed again.

Right now, Elladan was feeling helpless and guilt was eating away at his soul, guilt that deep inside, he knew he need not bear. The cry of his brother echoed through his head.

Glorfindel knew all of this, and regretted what he had said. The elder elf was hurting himself right now. The twins were almost like sons to him, he had seen them grow up and hearing Elrohir's cry was wearing away at his soul. Again the thought of the ocean and the Undying Lands on the other side swept through his mind in a dream like vision. He longed for them, he heard the white gulls and the roar of the tide. The fair-haired elf felt the wind of the sea on his face and the smell of salt. But that was not where he was destined to be, not yet. Later, he knew it would come later.

Elladan had softened and his face looked strangely calm and yet expressionless as ever it could. It was as though he knew it was all going to be okay, even if they had to go through what seemed like Hell at the time. On the other side there would be a light to welcome them. The lightning flashed again and it showed a dangerously calm light burning in the twin's eyes. Glorfindel shuddered inwardly. He pitied any orc that got between the angry Noldo and his brothers.

Ere long the two had come to the edge of the orc camp. They had not even bothered to make a camp or their own, for their friends and brothers were out in the elements and were suffering far worse.

Elladan felt weak as they neared the camp. The pain he felt that was his brother's was growing. The closer they got, the more his heart ached and he felt ill. Glorfindel noted how pale the raven-haired elf's face had become. It was white as a sheet.

Elladan was shaking. He staggered wearily and leaned heavily on a tree. Glorfindel came and rested a hand on the younger elf's shoulder as a reassuring, 'we will free them, let not your heart be troubled, you need rest.' Elladan looked at the other elf with tears lingering in his eyes. He had failed both of his brothers. He would not find rest until the were safe or he had died trying to save them. Which was not unlikely, considering the amount of orcs, compared to the amount of able-bodied elves.

Now Elladan regretted ever bringing Glorfindel into the whole mess. He did not want the great elf lord to die. Glorfindel seemed to read his thoughts and sighed. Elladan was getting a weary heart.

Suddenly a scream rose up from camp. Elladan swung his bow off his shoulder in one fluent, notching an arrow. That had been his brother's cry of agony. Elrohir usually took things in silence, if they were dragging screams from his lips, it must be bad indeed.

/Dirty beasts! I will shot every last one of you filthy, dim-witted, ugly.../ The Son of Elrond began to stagger towards the camp with his bowstring drawn back against his cheek, ready for quick action.

Elladan suddenly felt as though he would faint and his right leg nearly buckled in an odd pain that was not his. He knew it was Elrohir's pain he felt and that it came from his broken leg. The orcs were cruelly using it against the twin.

Elladan pushed aside all his pain, and his brother's pain that coursed through him. He was about to leap into the midst of the orc camp with sword drawn, but Glorfindel caught his arm and whispered so quietly hardly anyone else that had not elf ears would be able to make it out, "wait Son of Elrond, for a better chance. We need to find out the lay out of the camp before we storm it." Elladan knew he was right and sank to the ground, shaking like a leaf.

He laid his head back against a tree and let the rain fall down onto his face, running into his hood. This was ridiculously horrible. He was on the border of the camp and ready to attack and save his family and friends when he found himself on the verge of a complete break down. The raven-haired elf was on his last nerve. If he and Glorfindel did not do something soon, Elladan knew he would go mad.

Elrohir found himself lying on his stomach in the wet grass. Blood ran from his nose anew and his head was reeling. With every breath he drew, his body shook and his chest hurt. "Elladan?" he mumbled deliriously. The raven-haired elf then realized he was far from home and sopping wet. The worst pain by far was in his fractured leg. The orcs had played with it and twisted it unmercifully and now Elrohir was beginning to wonder if it would heal properly.

He recalled little of what they had done to him, ere they first began to twist his broken limb. The pain had been great enough that the elf had simply passed out before they had really begun on him yet. Elrohir began to wish he was still lost in the peaceful 'sleep' he had been in.

Brushing a strand of black hair from his face, the Son of Elrond searched his eyes around. The rain was beginning to with draw. Pushing himself into a sitting position with his hands, Elrohir realized he was no longer bound. Then, he also knew his leg was enough of a drag to keep escape from being much of an option. The orcs seemed to be all missing.

The fires were still burning and a few orcs were leaning on trees here or there. Elrohir shivered. He actually felt cold . Elves usually were immune to the weather as far as temperature went. Now, with his immune system weakening, the elf was getting a chill that was beginning to frighten him.

Then, as he rubbed his throbbing temples, the captive began to wonder about where Legolas and Aragorn were. Elrohir was about to try and make a feeble crawl in search of his brother and friend when an orc came out of nowhere. The creature slammed his knee into Elrohir's spine, causing stars to dance before the elf's eyes. "Going somewhere elf? A bit lost?" sneered the evil being.

Elrohir gritted his teeth and snarled, "I was, but now that you are here I can ask for directions." The orc chuckled coldly.

"Favoring a hot tongue are we?" The beast removed his knee from Elrohir's back and grabbed the back of the elf's tunic, lifting the fair being from the waist up off he ground. "You can go ahead and join your little friends, for what good it may do you, Son of Elrond," the orc spat bitterly as though the very taste of the name was vile.

Elrohir jumped inside. The orc knew who he was. But how did the creature have any idea? Elrohir could swear under pain of death he had told them nothing. He must have plainly showed he was completely bewildered, because the goblin proceeding to drag him away laughed. "We know who you are, and we know where your brother and his little golden-haired friend are. Raksi is going to fetch them now. We wouldn't want them to be left out in the cold, now would we?"

/Elladan and Glorfindel./ But nobody could capture the Balrog- Slayer, could they? After all, he had slain a Balrog and faced down the Nazgul. A mindless rabble of orcs should be a mere nothing to the elf lord. Elrohir hoped so. He hated to think what could result otherwise.

Elrohir jerked in the orcs grip. "No! Let them alone please! You can kill me, torture me, and do what you will if only you will let the others go and accept me alone. I will not even resist you."

The orc glared down at the elf, "I am glad I have your permission now," his voice was sarcastic and sinister. Elrohir tried to trip the orc with his hands and the result was a kick in the face that broke his lip open. Hot blood filled Elrohir's mouth and trickled down his throat. "Do you want to see your friends or not?" growled the creature menacingly.

Elrohir snapped his mouth shut and his jaded eyes met the orc's. The beast stared at him ,"well don't look at me like it's my fault elf," he rumbled. "You had better behave or I will report you to the captain and then he will plan something uncomfortable for you. No more stunts like the one you just tried to pull, got it?"

Elrohir looked away and if he would have been standing and well, it is most likely he would have crossed his arms defiantly. As the captive had a broken leg and was being dragged across the camp by the orcs, he could do nothing but ignore and defy his captors' will.

Legolas looked up when he saw the orcs coming his way. When he heard them say to the figure they were dragging, "well here's your little friends elf," Legolas snapped his blue eyes open all the way to observe the situation more closely. They were bringing Elrohir back to them. Legolas sighed with relief inside. Even though it was not much of a comfort, it was a comfort still. He wanted so much to talk to somebody. Aragorn was breathing, but he had fallen asleep and the prince had no mind to wake the ill human that was leaning on his shoulder.

The ranger had awoken about an hour ago with a pounding headache and a raging fever. He often slipped back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness. Legolas could feel the heat coming from the ranger and it made him nauseous. Gently, the elf eased the ranger down as carefully as possible with bound hands. Aragorn moaned, but then fell into deep, coma like sleep once more. Legolas stroked the hair away from the ranger's hot and sweaty brow gently. / It will be okay mellon nin. Just stay with us./ pleaded the prince in his head to the ranger. Then, reluctantly, the Silvan elf turned all his attention on his wounded, raven-haired friend that the orcs were hauling none too gently over to join them.

The orcs thrust Elrohir to the ground by Legolas and said, "now don't cause no trouble and just stay there, otherwise I will have to reward your insolence in a way you won't like." Elrohir just turned his head towards Legolas and mouthed the word, 'idiot' to the prince then shifted his eyes indicatingly in the orc's direction. Legolas nodded with agreement.

There were guards posted to watch over the elves and human, but they were not eve paying attention to their captives. The most attentive one was resting with its back against a tree and chugging down a vile orc drink from a canteen that the elves guessed had the same effect on orcs as ale did on them and humans. If they were lucky, they may be forgotten about totally, but that was highly unlikely. They had best take advantage of the orcs drunkenness, be it their curse or blessing, as best as they could.

Elrohir looked at Legolas and Legolas turned his gaze away and down to the ranger. Elrohir shifted forward to get a closer look at his ill and slumbering brother. Legolas put out a halting hand. "He sleeps now as he has not for a long time."

Elrohir reached out a hand, then drew it back. He looked at Legolas, "why did they not just take me instead?" asked the horror struck Noldo. Legolas saw tears flickering in his friend's eyes. He had never seen Elrohir this close to tears and the prince felt his heart burn with anger.

Putting a condoling hand on the raven-haired elf's shoulder, Legolas said, "they are cruel and unpredictable. We could have never stopped this."

Elrohir looked at the prince like he had just said to go and tell an orc that he was in love with it. "It doesn't make it any more bearable Legolas." The prince nodded solemnly, he understood. Elrohir reached a hand out and touched his brother's forehead in a gentle caress. He felt the dire heat and said softly, "he's sick, he may be dying and it's all my fault."

Legolas said slowly, "and how is it your fault El? You have a broken leg and were securely bound. I think that there was naught that you could do."

Elrohir let a sob come loose and whispered, "because I could have submitted myself totally to them in the beginning and then they may not have done this to him to break me." The answer nearly broke Legolas's heart, and he knew Elrohir's heart was shattered.

The Noldo crawled closer to his sick human brother and tenderly lifted the ranger's head up to set it upon his lap, cradling his human brother close. He ran his shaking fingers through the man's wavy hair. Aragorn stirred and nestled closer to the warmth that radiated off the elf. Elrohir touched the mortal's hand. It was like ice. The human had a chill on top of a fever and wounds.

Elrohir was a healer, well trained by his father, Lord Elrond. He knew the signs of a great illness and certain death when he saw it (or sensed it). To him it was unmistakable. As much as he wanted to heal, he could not, though it was not from lack of ability. The elf had not access to the proper herbs and other things to bring the fever down. The high elf had it in his blood that he could use his elven power to help heal, but he had only done it once before on Elladan and his twin's own elvish blood had helped. The raven-haired twin was not sure he could do it on a fast fading human. "I am so sorry Estel. It s my fault if you do not live through this, my fault you may never become what you could be. But I will hinder your death if I may, even if it means my own in return." The ranger just wriggled closer against his brother's stomach.

Legolas looked at both of them. He sighed and then his gaze fell upon the fractured leg of Elrohir. "Let me see it Elrohir. It is not going to heal right if it isn't splinted." Legolas was not as trained in healing, but he could do some.

Elrohir looked at the prince and raised a dark brow. "Legolas, I will be fine."

"Elrohir untie my wrists and I will splint it for you," whispered Legolas. Elrohir grinned slightly, but it was cold enough to freeze the sun and hollow enough to hold water like a cup.

"You don't give up do you?" He reached forward and grasped the prince's hands gently, for he knew they must be chaffed from the red that outlined the rough hemp encircling the slender wrists of the Silvan elf. Elrohir scrutinized the wrists and then said hesitantly to Legolas, "this is going to hurt my friend." Legolas had guessed that from the way the ropes had dug themselves into his flesh and were rubbing it raw.

Legolas nodded. "I know El. Thank you."

Elrohir added grimly, "I mean a lot."

Legolas said, "well then it is best we get through it quicker." The woodland elf gritted his teeth as he felt Elrohir fumble with the knots. The knots were tight and each tug applied painful pressure to the fresh skin that had been exposed. Elrohir knew this and tried to be careful, but it was near impossible not to cause some pain, even with the skill of the elves on his side. Legolas hissed as the first piece fell from his wrists. Blood that had been held back from the surface by the heavy twine now seeped forth. Tenderly, Elrohir peeled back the cords and freed the prince's hands. Blood rushed back into the Silvan elf's hands and caused them to tingle and sting like needles pricking his skin in a million different places.

Elrohir could not help but hiss himself as he saw the raw circles that surrounded the blonde elf's wrists like bracelets Legolas looked up at Elrohir. "I will be fine, 'tis not bad. Just a bit raw, but you have far worse." Legolas longed to rub his wrists to encourage the blood flow back into his hands, but that would be too painful to endure if he did not have to. Elrohir shook his head, and his black hair slid free of one of the catches that held a braid, falling into his eyes. He pushed it swiftly aside with a light brush of his hand. Legolas gazed worriedly on, Elrohir needed his leg to be set or else the chances of it healing properly were slim to everything. "Elrohir you are going to have to set Estel down and let him sleep while I work on you and that dratted leg."

Elrohir motioned his concurrence with the prince. The raven-haired elf put his hands gently beneath his younger brother's head and eased it up. Then, just as tenderly, he set it back on the ground. Aragorn stirred and looked up, opening his gray eyes that were bleary and to Elrohir had a glassy look to them. "Elrohir?" questioned the ranger quietly in a delirious voice.

Elrohir nodded vigorously, "yes Estel, it is I." His brother was speaking!

Aragorn smiled wearily and closed his eyes. "It is well my brother."

Elrohir smiled wryly, "yes, it is well." Aragorn's breathing evened out once more and he fell back into deep feverish sleep. The midnight-haired elf sighed, the words he had said held no real meaning to him, at least literally. "Get some sleep gwador nin."

Legolas looked at Elrohir, "Elrohir, let me see your leg, time is passing swiftly by."

Elrohir laughed nervously and said, "Legolas, I really think it will be fine." The prince raised a questioning brow in a delicate arch. "Alright, I give." Elrohir was irritated.

He was a healer and knew how to look after himself.

Legolas...that little persistent, bull headed, maddening...

Elrohir winced as Legolas took his leg as gently as he may. Legolas looked up at him as if to say, 'I'm sorry, I know it hurts.' Elrohir closed his eyes. Legolas carefully undid the boot and slid it free of the twin's foot. To his dismay, Legolas found that the stick that had been placed in it as a splint had snapped. /Good grief! What in Elbereth had they done to you/ wondered the prince in his head.

Elrohir's leg was no longer swelling, but the swelling of the beginning had not gone down either. Sweat pooled on the twin's brow and he bit his lip as the Silvan elf gently set the leg again. Since they were in the woods, sticks were in abundance and it was not hard to find one close at hand that would serve as a replacement splint.

Legolas did the same thing Glorfindel did, and put the boot back on, lacing it up tightly. Elrohir's face turned white and his skin went cold and clammy. His hands trembled. Legolas looked up, for the agonizing process was soon over and Elrohir's breath was hitching. Legolas asked softly, "Elrohir?"

"I...will...be...fine," breathed the Noldorian elf between painful intakes of air. Legolas sighed heavily. He looked at the ardently sleeping ranger. Elrohir followed his gaze then he said, "we aren't going to make it out of here."

Legolas looked at him and his brow furrowed. "Do you know something I don't?" he asked with a hint of dread in his voice.

"The orcs are setting up an ambush for Elladan and Glorfindel." He looked at Legolas. "And Legolas, they know my name and all of my identity. I do not know how, and it worries me."

Legolas's mouth fell open and he said, "are you sure Elrohir?" The prince drew his eyes into a squint of concern.

"They want to capture Elladan, the goblins have yet to forget what we did to them after we..." here Elrohir trailed off and choked up.

"After you rescued your mother," finished Legolas for him at length. Elrohir nodded and he laid down onto the ground. Legolas looked at him. "Are you feeling any better? Is something more the matter?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Elrohir smiled slightly. "No, no. It is much better. Thank you Legolas, I am sorry I was so short with you my friend. I was wrong. "

Legolas smiled back, "it is alright El. I understand. But what is this of an ambush?"

Elrohir looked up into the cobalt eyes of his friend. "Legolas why do you think that the orcs are all cleared out of the camp and you can no longer hear the wargs prowling? The one who brought me here told me anyway. He said, ' Raksi is going to fetch them now. We wouldn't want them to be left out in the cold, now would we?' What do you think that means?"

Legolas flinched inside. Where would their rescue come from now? "Are you certain? This is ill news indeed."

"Really? I would have never guessed," said Elrohir in a sarcastic growl. He looked over at Aragorn, who's breath was shallow. "And he doesn't have much time." Reaching out his white, trembling hand, Elrohir felt his brother's sweat slicked brow. It was still hot. The midnight-haired elf swept some more of the ranger's dark hair that stuck to the sweat of his burning face away. "he needs water, but we have none."

Legolas looked up at the clouds that still hovered overhead. "I know, oh Elbereth what more can we do? Here we have all this rain, yet not a drop were we able to ensnare to drink." Elrohir nodded and his breathing began to even out as he drifted into sleep like the ranger.

Legolas could not sleep, so he sat in silence. He could feel himself shaking, for it was all so real, so very real. Memories from the past were taking over, and the prince shuddered.

The clouds were darkening again and it seemed as though another storm would break. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Past...

Legolas looked up and was torn between trying to get up over the cave troll, and staying here, with his sick best friend. The cave troll snorted and Legolas felt the beast's gaze turn onto him and Aragorn. It gave an odd sort of lop sided grin. Legolas still did not move. The cave troll then aimed a back breaking slap at the helpless pair. Legolas ducked and rolled to avoid being slammed into the stone wall.

The prince ended up rolling and spilling his best friend, sprawling the ranger onto the ground in a heap. Legolas was about to crawl back to the aid of his friend, when he felt himself being dragged backwards. The cave troll had him by the long chains on his ankles and was towing the elf towards him. Legolas kicked his feet. /Let me go! You dull-minded beast/

The cave troll yanked him up by his feet, suspending him in the air. As the Silvan elf hung upside down, he swung himself upwards and gripped the creature's massive, warty hand as best he could. Legolas could not move his feet, the troll had them in an iron grip that felt as though it was going to crush his bones into powder.

A surge of panic shot through the elf's system and he bucked like a mad thing in the harsh grip. Legolas beat the creature with his fists and tried to scratch it with the edge of his iron manacles that hampered his hand movement.

Aragorn looked up and saw the dim, shadowy figure of Legolas swinging down from the huge fist of the monster and he felt dizzy. "Legolas..." He hissed wearily.

Legolas picked up the faint whisper of his ill companion and twisted himself around so he could see Aragorn.

The human had struggled to his feet and though he was shaking more than Legolas thought was possible for one to do and stand at once, Aragorn began to stagger towards the captive elf. In the darkness, it was hard to see a clear target to make for. Aragorn was not daunted, however, and he was not going to allow his best friend, who had been through much already, to become flour for a cave troll 's bread or what ever they ate.

Legolas could feel his heart trying to break free of his chest it was beating so fast. The prince's breath came in short gasps of pain as his wounds were stretched and exerted much in the precarious position he had been placed in.

Blood rushed to his head and he felt like his brain was about to explode from pressure. He began to feel dizzy and though he felt unconsciousness tugging at the back of his mind, it would not come because of the blood rushing to his brain.

Aragorn staggered forward, only topple over side ways. Unfortunately for the ranger, he had caught the attention of the troll nearest him. The creature stared dumbly at the human wriggling in the straw of its den, trying to stand in the soft material.

What frail things men and elves were compared to the trolls, like paper dolls were to children. The creature knew it somewhere in its small twisted brain and he smiled, if it is possible for cave trolls to smile. He watched and the man got lamely onto his feet. Sweeping back his hand, he brought it in a strong swing forward and slammed it into the ranger's stomach. Aragorn's eyes went wide as he felt the hard impact and all the air left his body in a rush. His chest felt like it was broken into a zillion pieces. Breathing was not even a thought.

The ranger's body slammed into the stone wall and he slid down it with a strangled cry of pain. Shutting his eyes tight against the growing ringing in his ears that made his head throb, he waited for the beast to deliver the fatal blow. Stars were dancing before his eyes and a thrill of pain shot up his spine and back down again, as a nerve that had got pinched let loose its delayed reaction. /Legolas... Legolas... get away...run mellon nin...run. / Thought the human as he lay stunned against the wall, forgetting for a moment that his friend was hanging upside down in the inescapable grip of a troll.

Flashes went through the ranger's mind. He saw Elladan and Elrohir smiling down at him when he was a little child, handing him a small bow.

Another thought flickered by and he saw Elrond, his adoptive father standing proudly by the day he nearly beat Elladan in an archery competition they had held together just a few years back. He saw Elladan doing his best to scowl, but failing miserably and at a smack from Elrohir bursting into laugher that only elves are capable of.

With a pang, the ranger wondered whether he would ever see his family again. He wanted to watch the twins tease each other over winnings or losings in archery, he wanted to see his father smile warmly at him when he went to bed at night. As childish as he felt it was, it was what he wanted more than anything in the world to play one last prank on his brothers and watch their faces one last time.

A new sudden though flickered through his aching mind. He saw Legolas. It was the prince's birthday and he laughing merrily. His face was clear and his eyes glittered. Aragorn felt a joy in his heart when he saw the Silvan elf happy and almost carefree.

Suddenly the ranger was forced back into reality and found himself sailing through the air. He landed against a wall again and felt like he had been smashed. Blood ran from his nose and he looked, panting, to Legolas.

The prince was hanging from the cave troll and was scowling, plainly he was not as scared as he was irritated. Aragorn smiled inwardly. He could not wait to tease the elf about this if they lived it down. Legolas's golden hair fell in a shimmering golden cascade, waving in a breeze below him. He rolled his eyes and glared.

Legolas shot him a look that plainly said, 'shut up Strider!' The troll suddenly spun around, whirling the prince around with him. Legolas felt like he was about to vomit. The pit of his stomach swirled violently.

Legolas suddenly heard the reason the cave troll had spun around. Orcs were coming down the corridor. Legolas could hear their snarls and the stomping of their heavy feet. The prince shut his eyes and swallowed hard.

Upon reopening them, he could see the flare of their torches reflecting off of the damp walls of the belly of the mountain. Aragorn saw the lights as well and knew what Legolas was thinking. His time had come.

The orcs poured through a small door in the back an light flooded the small den or room. The Haradrim men were in the front. They looked at Legolas and for a second, the ranger thought he saw a flicker of short lived pity light their eyes.

The orcs leaped forward and pointed at the trolls. "Drop 'em now! Drop 'em I say!" The cave troll looked at its swinging captive and grinned. Legolas felt the troll's grip loosen and the stony ground loomed before him.

The elf had just enough time to twist so he would not bear the brunt of the fall with the crown of his head. Instead, he landed on his feet, bending his knees to absorb the impact like a cat. His golden hair fell into his face, hiding the pain that burned in his eyes. The men looked at each other. What were they dealing with? Even the chains did not seem to hamper the elf much. The orcs circled the elf and aimed their cross bows at him to subdue the fair being.

Others circled behind the elf to recapture the ill ranger that lay against the wall, breathing heavily. Sweat was pooling on his brow. The poison was doing its slow work in his veins. Legolas watched and heedless of the arrows that were aimed at his head but not yet released, he bolted through the ring with a surprising, but hardly agile, sped. The elf went to stand before his defenseless friend.

His flashing cobalt eyes challenged the orcs to try and retake his companion once more. He braced himself for a fight. He had nothing but his fists, but that would have to do, he decided. If they chose to fight, it would be a fight to he death. The men looked at the elf in astonishment. It was little wonder Sauron wanted one of these, for if they were turned to his will, they could be a great weapon of war.

The elf was already damaged enough, they wanted him alive and even fighting, but very much alive. They had to keep him from getting hurt or killing himself at all costs. They called out to the Silvan prince, "elf, is the human really worth your immortal life?"

Legolas eyed then warily then flickered his gaze back upon the orcs. "Undoubtedly worth it and several times over," snarled Legolas in return to their bitter question. Legolas was not sure what the men were driving at, but he knew he would have to be careful in choosing his words.

The men studied the situation. The orcs were getting anxious. The Haradrim feared the cruel creatures would try and slay the elf out of hand or injure him further. One of the larger goblins drew his scimitar and pointed it at the blonde elf, which didn't even flinch, but stared with jaded eyes at the weapon.

Aragorn looked up at his friend that stood between him and certain death. "Run Legolas, escape now, please," begged the ranger of the elf. Legolas did not even look back, but kept his eyes intently on his enemies.

"Shut up Strider!" he snapped, for he was beginning to get very frightened.

The orc growled, "stand aside elf, now!" They pushed closer, but the prince was not about to move and stood his ground. A pummel of a sword slammed into his stomach with a sickening thud. Legolas's brows knitted in pain and gasped as agony and nausea coursed through his body. Another blow landed against his side and the weakening elf was down on his knees. The orcs beared in even closer still and were about to kick the elf into utter submission once more. They could not understand what was wrong. The firstborn had been so submissive earlier and now he was seemingly unafraid and unbreakable.

They did not know that Legolas had found himself. He was no longer afraid because he knew who he was. He was Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillion, son of King Thranduil of the Green Wood. The elf also was no longer alone in the dark world he had a reason to live, for his friend was here as well and to survive this trauma, they both had to make it out alive, no two ways about it.

Legolas watched in trepidation as the goblins moved in on his friend. They were going to recapture the ranger. Legolas was tired and felt so sick, however, he was not going to let them recapture the human while he drew breath. Spinning on the ground, he caught two of the orcs off guard and they fell. One landed hard on the elf and Legolas held back a cry as crunching weight bore down on him. The orc realized he had the elf pinned and smiled a smile that could have frozen the sun. Legolas wriggled and twisted under the orcs that were piling on him.

Grabbing the knife from the sheath of on of the hideous beasts, the elf stabbed swiftly, driving the blade deep into the flesh of an orc's neck. The creature died with a strangled cry and his blood ran over Legolas's hand. The elf looked at the black blood in disgust.

Whipping the knife out, the prince drove it into the heart of another beast. He managed the wriggle out from under his captors and stood a ways off, braced once again for a fight to the death. The ranger was being dragged up by several orcs and they were beginning to carry him away.

Legolas screamed, "no! Strider! Let him go!" He lunged forward at them, only to trip because of the fetters on his ankles. An orc nearby tried to lay hands on him, but the Silvan elf rolled away before he could be pinned to the ground again and was on his feet faster than sight.

The Haradrim decide this had gone too far, it was time to intervene. They went and laid hands on Legolas's shoulders to try and hold him back, hoping the elf would take a clue. The prince backed away until he was up against the wall and was cornered. Legolas had to get Aragorn free.

The Haradrim followed the prince's desperate gaze to the ranger. Then they knew what the elf wanted. The evil men knew that elves' pride and loyalty ran deeper than mortals could fathom, they had been told this by men who had had encounters with the fair folk. Elves would also kill themselves rather than be used against their friends and would bargain their lives for those of others. Perhaps that was how they would be able to capture this elf without much damage done.

Turning on the orcs, the men said in the black speech, "lower your weapons now! Release the man the elf calls Strider." The orcs looked at the Haradrim like they each had sprouted a second head.

"And why should we do that?" they rumbled in the black speech. "Do we take orders from human scum, or The Great Eye?"

The men answered back and though Legolas did not know the black speech, he could tell from the tenacity radiating between the two dark forces that there was a disagreement or other. "We are sent here by The Great Eye you mindless slugs, so if you value your foul hide, you will do as we say or we will report you to Him!" Legolas knew the Harad slavers must have said something to frighten the orcs and win the argument, for the creatures lowered their weapons and the ranger slid from their grasp.

Legolas moved to go to Aragorn, but the man nearest him placed his spear above the prince's heart as a warning. Legolas looked at the spear and its sharp tip that wavered above his heart. He looked up at the man with jaded blue ice in his eyes. Th elf tried to press forward, but the point dug into his chest. Legolas edged back and the man smiled. "I thought as much," he said simply. Legolas glared on.

"Let him go, please," begged the elf to the man he was pitted against.

"We may, but lets talk," offered the human with a shrug of his shoulders.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably, "about what?" He fixed a cold glare on the human before him.

"You of course, elf. Do you have a name?" he asked casually.

"Not for your knowledge," responded Legolas bitterly; he was not voluntarily going to tell anything to these people. The slave driver frowned. This was not going to be easy.

"Elf, this doesn't have to be difficult. You are going to Mordor and that's a fact my friend, so you can go the easy way or the hard way," the Haradrim man explained. The other mortal was keeping a sharp eye on the orcs.

Legolas frowned and said angrily, "I am not your friend." The prince turned his face away from the man's and hissed as his damaged rib screamed. To his shame, the prince knew he had showed his weakness. The man had seen his pain and knew he was hurting greatly. The Haradrim grabbed the prince's chin and turned Legolas's head to face him. Legolas jerked his chin free of the grip and twisted his gaze away. He was not going to reveal his weakness again. His breath was beginning to hitch and he tried to steady it.

The man rolled his eyes with exasperation. There had to be some way to win this elf over, without his cooperation, they could never get him to Mordor. Even in fetters, elves could be a handful, and this elf was no exception.

Legolas's gaze fell back to Aragorn. The ranger was standing now, but Legolas could tell by the dullness of his eyes and the pale touch to his skin that the man was desperately ill. The prince whispered, "let me go to him, please. He is dying."

The Haradrim looked at one another. This was a weak point they could use against the elf. If they could get the elf to promise to come willingly, they would have him, for elves never broke a promise, or so the men had been told. "If we let you go to him and allow you to tend to him," they gestured their head distinctly at Aragorn, "then do we have your word that you will come willingly to Mordor?" The man raised a dark brow and stared at the elf impatiently.

Legolas looked at the human and swallowed. "You have my word." The prince could not help but shudder with the horror of the promise he had just made. The man grinned and nodded to his companion. They had the elf.

**TBC...the cat is back! But, this cliffie is not too bad, huh? It could be worse. No review responses this time folks! If you had a Q we will answer it next time, because we are in a hurry! We NEVER tire from hearing your opinions. Please review and tell us what you think!**


	11. To Watch Hope Fade, Cont

**Part Five Cont.**  
_To Watch Hope Fade_

Present...

Raksi sat upon his warg mount. The creature was shifting uneasily; it could sense the elves presence. The orc captain smiled cruelly. The other orcs and wargs nearby him seemed to grin as well. The time had come to set their perfect snare to trap the unlucky firstborn. Raksi motioned for his lieutenant to come over for a talk, for final plans. "Take your wargs and riders Glukig, I want them hidden in the brush. When I put the other maggots in the trees to shoot arrows. When the arrows fly I want to you to charge forward. Do not kill the dark-haired one, but you can do what you will with the golden-haired one."

Glukig smiled a smile cold enough to chill the flame on a torch. What fun this mission was going to be. He reached down and stroked his warg almost passionately. The creature nearly purred. Glukig asked darkly, "what is so special about the dark one?"

"He is a Son of Elrond, worm," growled Raksi dispassionately. He had no love for the Noldor elves. "The other one we have is his brother, they are identical." Glukig nodded.

"It will be my pleasure to escort the guest to our humble home."

"Good," purred Raksi. "Do not fail me. If he is killed, it will be you who will pay the price." Glukig smiled grimly. He knew that. Heeling his warg, he motioned for his forces to follow. They silently rode through the woods and into the brush. Raksi frowned. He called to his best archers to get into their positions in the trees.

Elladan opened his eyes to see Glorfindel sitting quietly by him. The elf lord's eyes were half lidded and he was singing of Elbereth Githoniel. "Glorfindel?" The Gondolin elf opened his eyes the rest of the way and stared at the dark-haired Noldo looking at him.

"Yes Elladan?" asked the golden-haired elf with a hint of sorrow in his voice. He pushed the nose of his horse, Asfaloth away lovingly. The animal was nuzzling its master affectionately with its velvety nose.

"I can't feel anything anymore," said Elladan worriedly. Elrohir was no longer in pain it seemed. Was his brother dead? No, not Elrohir. It was not possible.

Glorfindel's voice was filled with dread when he thought of what this could mean. "What...do you mean?" His blue eyes were wide and staring at the dark- haired elf that was almost like a son to him.He knew what Elladan meant, but he was not willing to fully except the pain that he knew it would bring.

Elladan hesitated before trying to explain the strange emotion he felt. He clutched at his heart and moaned. "I can't feel my brothers anymore, their pain that had been so real only moments ago is now not even faintly there." Tears burned in Elrond's Son's throat and eyes. "It is dead, they are dead." Glorfindel said nothing, but rubbed his temples, trying to cope with the horror building in his heart.

So it was finished? Everyone they had hoped to rescue was dead? This was not happening. How could the Gondolin elf go and tell Lord Elrond that two of his sons were dead by the hands of orcs, just like Celebrian had been? He could not.

Suddenly, arrows sang through the air. The elves had heard them before they saw them. They had heard the bows creak as they were drawn back . "Duck Elladan!" shouted Glorfindel and he pushed the raven-head of the twin down protectively. An arrow struck the tree above Elladan where his head had been only seconds ago. Turning his gaze upon Asfaloth, the golden-haired elf cried, "noro lim, noro lim!" He did not want to the horse to get hurt and in a battle with wargs, it was most likely the animal would. The horse reluctantly obeyed the Gondolin elf and galloped off into the forest. He would bring back help.

Both of the elves' hands went to their swords and they drew them out. A howl rose in the air, chilling and horrible. Elladan rolled his eyes. "Wargs," he spat. The creatures charged out of the brush. How had the elves not even heard them sneak into the hidden spot? Elladan had no idea, but he was disturbed by that more than anything else.

Soon they were engaged in a bloody fight. The wags leaped at them and Glorfindel hewed one in the throat before it could strike, pitching off its rider. The orc flew through the air and as it hit the ground head first, a snap came from its neck and it was stilled.

Elladan found himself facing nearly half of the beasts that were growling and lunging at him, barely held in check by there riders a top of them. Arrows continued to fly through the air, sometimes striking the wargs or goblins themselves.

Elladan all at once felt an orc's heavy boot smash into the back of his skull as he drove his elven blade through the course pelt of a warg. All went black, the elf opened and shut his eyes and still all was dark as midnight without a star. A warg shouldered the helpless immortal as it ran by, slamming him into the tree. Elladan could not see and staggered side ways. He could feel his heart throbbing in his chest and his breath coming in rapid intakes. A wave of panic washed over him. He could not see!

The midnight-haired elf's sword slid from his fingers as his hands went to his eyes. Elladan rubbed them and still his vision was gone. His head was screaming in a dazed pain. /Glorfindel help me...help me! I'm blind/ thought Elrond's Son in consternation. What good was a blind elf?

Glorfindel looked over at Elladan, something was wrong. The elf was staggering and he was covering his eyes with his hands. The elf lord ran towards the raven-haired immortal. Any orc that got into his path was instantly slain.

Elladan was standing totally still now. He hated to admit that he was too scared to move. He had no idea what his surroundings were and all he could do was listen to the battle raging about him. He unexpectedly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was shaking him, "Elladan? Elladan?"

It took a moment for the Son of Elrond to answer. He tried to pull away from the hands that held a firm grip on his shoulders. Then, he recalled the voice; it was Glorfindel's. He stopped struggling and faced the elf lord as best as he could figure. Glorfindel looked sorrowfully upon the raven-haired elf's gray eyes. They were unfocused and paler; the younger elf was visionless. A lump welled up in the golden-haired elf's throat. Elladan said, "Glorfindel, I am blind! I can't see! Oh Elbereth, my eyes!"

Glorfindel knew what had happened. Elladan had been struck blind from the blow to his skull. Perhaps they were lucky none of the other friends were here. The pain of what had happened would devastate Elrohir and Aragorn the most. The wargs were shifting closer with their riders. Glorfindel whipped his hands behind and over his back in a motion quicker than sight and had an arrow notched in his bow and the bowstring pulled taut. He fired one of the projectiles, driving it deep into the throat of a warg. The rider rose from its felled mount and drew out his scimitar, giving a threatening growl. Glorfindel notched another arrow and shot it into the monster before him. The orc fell with a squawk of death.

Elladan could fell the intensity of the battle about him. Glorfindel put his hand on the elf's shoulder again and pushed him protectively back. Elladan stumbled slightly and the Gondolin elf held his shoulder tighter to keep him from falling back wards. 'Elladan, why did you have to go and get blinded!' thought the elder elf with anger, not at the sightless elf, but at the orcs who had blinded his friend, possibly for life. Elladan felt the elf lord's hand suddenly go tense and slide slowly from his shoulder. He heard a muffled moan escape the golden-haired elf and the heavy breathing of pain.

"Glorfindel?" asked Elladan slowly. Then he yelled, "GLORFINDEL!" He felt the elf by his side staggering forward and heard him gasp. Unable to see, the raven-haired elf went into a state of panic.

He heard a voice that he knew so well say, "curse them! They lodged an arrow in my shoulder socket! I can't move it," replied the Balrog-Slayer in dismay. Pain was coursing through his arm, then it suddenly went numb. The bone had broken and the arm was utterly useless. The Gondolin elf cursed under his breath. Glorfindel looked up in time to see a warg come pelting his way with its rider. The fair-haired elf tried to move out of the way, but then he recalled Elladan was blind. Elrond's Son would never move out of the way in time. Springing over to where Elladan stood unmoving, and confused, the elder elf slammed his body, good shoulder first, into the surprised Noldo.

Elladan gave a strangled cry and stumbled side ways. He had no clue what was going on. A huge arm encircled his neck and chest before Glorfindel could come to the aid of the ebony-haired elf. Elladan struggled to get free, but he could not see. The world he knew as black and filled with fear and chaos.

The Gondolin elf was about to go and try and help anyway, when he felt a fiery pain in his other arm. Looking at his right arm, the elder elf saw a huge orc blade infixed in his upper arm. Following it up to see who held it, the Balrog-Slayer saw he faced a very scared-faced orc. The creature grinned and gave the blade a cruel twist. Glorfindel pressed his lips into a thin line and with held a cry of intense pain. The goblin then yanked the blade back out and snarled. Glorfindel met the beast's eyes with his own jaded blue ones. The warg the orc was on slammed its shoulder against the faired-haired immortal and Glorfindel was too wounded to really counter the blow. He stumbled and fell into the bushes nearby, the broken, jagged ends of the branches and twigs that broke beneath him scratched and tore his skin.

Ignoring his own anguish, the golden-haired immortal looked to Elladan. The elf was struggling madly. The orcs had a rope about his wrists already, but that was not about to slow the twin down. Even in blindness, the elf fought, urged on by the feeling of panic shooting through his system. Glorfindel tried to get up and rush to his friend's aid, but it was delusive, because he could not brace any of his weight on his arms. Cursing the orcs under his breath, the Balrog-Slayer rested his head down on the ground. He could do nothing. He knew that Elladan had to be absolutely terrified beyond his knowledge due to the sudden blindness, not to mention angry enough to commit a murder. The thought pained the Gondolin elf greatly. He wanted to scream at the orcs and distract their attention from the visionless immortal, but he knew there was no point to it. For even if Elladan could get free for a time, it would be short lived and perhaps worse for the Son of Elrond for an attempted escape attempt. Years of experience in the Gondolin and Goblin wars had taught Glorfindel much about orcs and their tactics. Glorfindel wearily shut his eyes and decided he would rest for a time and wait until the orcs were gone before he would even attempt to heal himself.

Elladan felt himself being dragged up onto a warg mount by a cluster of hands that pulled at him. He could feel the course pelt of the animal and the warmth of its skin on his hands that he had bound in front of him. He felt off balance and tipped to one side, totally unaware he was doing so. The orc that he was placed before slapped his face back over, pushing Elladan up right. The Noldo shook his head in bewilderment of the unexpected blow to his face and the pain that followed it. His head was throbbing and his blood pulsed in his ears with each heartbeat. /Glorfindel? Where are you? Are you dead/ Indeed, the twin hoped not, but he feared it was so.

The orc grabbed a lock of black hair from the dark-haired elf and pulled the immortal's head back close. Elladan flinched at the sudden movement that he had been totally unable to predict. The goblin whispered sinisterly in Elladan's ear, "hello master elf. Bet you weren't expecting this, were ye?"

He shook Elladan and the elf growled back, "you leave me alone." His voice was dead, but cold and defiant at once. He was not going to let fear over come his will and master him, he would master his fear.

He could not help but gasp as he felt the cool leather of the orc's glove enclose about his throat and squeeze. Elladan's airway constricted and his bound hands reached up to clutch at the hand strangling him. "Hopefully you will be smarter than your brother was and hold your fiery tongue," taunted the orc brutally.

Elladan hissed, "what did you do to my brother?" his tone was lethal and filled with suppressed anger and hatred.

The monster laughed coldly and ran his fingers through the jet-black hair of the elf in a tormenting caress. Elladan shivered. The orc looked at the perfect point the ears tapered to and flicked one. Elladan jerked his head away, or at least tried to. If he were free he would never have permitted his ears to be touched by any mortal save Aragorn, his brother, much less be handled in this manner by a goblin. The orc stroked his hair and Elladan shuddered inwardly as he felt the rough, thick hands patting his head like he was a dog. Suddenly, the orc snarled his fingers in the ebony tresses and pulled Elladan's head further back, Elrond's Son felt his neck being stretched and his head whirled in a wave of pain. "Lets not spoil the surprise now little elf," purred the orc with a hiss of pleasure at his captive's distress. Elladan felt anger welling up in his heart. What had they done to his brother? Elrohir!

"Let me go you dirty rat!" Elladan wriggled in the orcs grasp, but it shoved him forward. And placed a hairy arm about his neck. Elladan smelled the stench of the orc and the terrifying strength in its muscular arms. The warg began to lope away and Elladan could feel its muscle moving and working beneath him. So this was what warg riding was like? He could here the snarls of victory from the orcs and he knew they had succeeded, but in what way he was not sure. The thought made his stomach want to retch and he sucked air in through his mouth in a deep, thoughtful breath.

Suddenly the Noldo felt dizzy. He slouched forward against the arm that held him tightly to the goblin's chest. The immortal's breath labored for a moment and then he went limp.

The wags rode into camp with their rejoicing riders. Legolas looked at Elrohir, who was in deep sleep. His chest rose and fell with deep, slow breaths. However, the ranger that lay beside him was pale and his breath was rapid and shallow.

A new storm was threatening and its thunder could be heard as it rumbled. Two orcs came stalking over, in their hands they held ropes. Legolas turned his jaded blue orbs onto the pair o evil beings. They passed him the blonde elf by and went for Elrohir. Legolas cried out, "don't! Please don't! Take me instead, let the sick be!" One of the orcs turned on Legolas and slapped him sharply.

"Did we talk to you?" the goblin's glare was piercing and Legolas turned his burning eyes away. "I didn't think so elf, so shut yer yap before I shut it for yer." He raised the whip and struck the fair being across the face with it as an example of what he could do. "See?" A bleeding welt stretched across Legolas's cheekbone in a red streak. Putting a hand on his head, the orc gave the elf a shove to get him out of the way.

Legolas snorted and mumbled, "you think you can conquer everything with force, but they're some things that are greater than what you have ever imagined and a mere show of force is ineffective."

Elrohir woke with a start and found orcs surrounding him. He focused his bleary eyes on the one holding the ropes meant for his wrists. He knew they had come for him, but he was too tired to fight back. The orcs grabbed his arms and pulled him forward and up, Elrohir hissed as pain rippled up from his leg as he was forced to apply pressure to the fracture. His eyes connected with Legolas's cobalt ones and Legolas was horrified at how peacefully clear and sure Elrohir's eyes looked. He was far less than panicked. The ebony-haired Noldo knew almost what was to come and fearing it was not going to help him any, so why show the orcs you are scared?

"We have a little gift for you elfy," they crooned in Elrohir's ear. The twin drew back at the stench and feel of the creature's hot breath on his face. The orc laughed and pushed Elrohir with his back to a tree. Twisting the immortal's arms harshly behind him, the orcs tied them tightly with a thick cord. Looking at Legolas, the orcs growled as they noticed the free hands of the elf. Legolas felt his face pale slightly. They were going to bind his wrists again and it was going to hurt drastically.

Unconsciously, the elf prince slid backwards, away from the orcs. As he realized what he had done, he cursed under his breath, for he had shown weakness. They grinned at their captive's pain and fear. Though the elf did no show much fear, they could smell it, the blonde elf reeked of the scent. Elrohir watched what they were going to do to Legolas and bit his lip. He knew what the blue-eyed elf was going through. If those fresh wounds were touched with a tight hemp rope, it would sting like crazy. "Don't, please," pleaded the twin with his captors. "He won't leave, if he does you can kill me."

Legolas shot Elrohir a lethal look. "Shut up El!" Elrohir gave the prince a sad look. He could feel the fear that tensed the prince's voice and made him so sharp.

Legolas was angry. He did not want Elrohir to sacrifice himself like he had just offered. He had no right! Anyway, Legolas could look after himself, he was old enough and grown.

All the same, the prince knew he was being selfish, but he had seen too many others in pain already and he did not wish to see it again. He knew it was Elrohir's decision, but he wanted Elrohir to be left out of the picture. His leg was broken and he had just mended it.

Elrohir said softly in the gray tongue, "peace Legolas."

Legolas put on a wry grin and said back in Sindarin, "Elrohir I just did all that work on your leg, I would not have it wasted."

Elrohir raised a brow then shook his head wearily and said in Quenya, "it is wasted anyway, for they will harm it more without my protecting you mellon nin."

Legolas glared, "I don't need your protection." Suddenly, Elrohir's face blanched white and he hissed, arching his back against the tree trunk. Pain was scoring his leg and racing up his spine. Gasps were torn from the elf's pale lips and sweat beaded on his brow. Legolas looked at his friend with grave concern. Without warning, an orc came up behind him and put an arm about his neck. The creature pulled the elf backwards and pinned him to the ground.

"Remember me Sunshine?" It was Raksi. Legolas's breath increased and he tried to roll away, but the grip as like a choke hold. "I like it when I am remembered," he purred. "Because when I'm not I have to do things to refresh your memory that you may not like." releasing his gripon Legolas's neck, he grabbed one of the prince's wrists and saw the raw flesh. He rubbed it with his rough palm. Legolas cried out softly against the burning. Raksi smiled cruelly.

The orc captain turned to go. Then he turned back around on one heel. "you aren't going to just stay here and tarry for me." Legolas felt his eyes go wide and Raksi spat at the elf prince. Turning his head over his shoulder, the goblin yelled to other orcs, "take him and bind him to the tree next to this one." The orc captain gestured to Elrohir who was defiantly tugging at his bonds.

As the orcs rushed over and jumped upon Legolas, grippinjg his arms tightly and being none too gentle about the administration of the fetters that they looped about his wrists and pulled cruelly tight, as they bound the elf to a tree.Others came forward bearing a limp elf. The elf's face was not colorful, nor was it pale. His eyes were open, but they were rolled back in unconsciousness, or perhaps something more, it was hard to tell. His mouth lulled open. Elrohir screamed, "nooooooo! Elladan!" A sharp kick in the ribs shut him up and doubled him over against his bonds, dark hair spilling over his pain stricken face.This was not true! They could not have caught his brother! No!No!

The orcs had his brother, his blood brother. It was all too real and Elrohir knew that Elladan was not dead, but yet something was wrong with him. His breathing was almost still and his eyes were paler. Elrohir had enough experience as a healer to know Elladan had been struck violently in the back of the head. No blood flowed from the back of his head, but those were the worst wounds possible. They could cause swelling of the skull and or brain, even death. The orcs smiled harshly and proceeded to truss up the newly caught Noldo by his wrists from the tree before Elrohir.

Elladan's feet were hardly touching the ground and his head was off to the side in senselessness. His black hair spilled over his face, having come loose from one of the catches in his braids. A cool sweat coated the raven- haired elf's brow. Elrohir was horror struck. Dread fell upon his heart.

"The men are here Raksi," came a large brute to report to the captain. Raksi grinned. The smile he sported could have frozen the pits of Hell and melted the Arctic cold, so twisted was it. Elrohir pondered the message he had heard. Men? Who? More captured rangers perhaps? But Raksi seemed too happy. It was something the foul creature was looking forward to and it caused Elrohir to shiver.

Two orcs came and with them came a group of five men. They were clothed all in black and had huge spears, a few had tatoos. Raksi greeted them gruffly, "so why are you late?" he complained with a snort.

"We had some trouble with two elves as we crossed near Rivendell," snapped the leader sharply. "Now where's these slaves you were talking about? You said some elves?"

Raksi spat at Elrohir and Legolas. "There is a change, you get elves and a man." Elrohir's heart leaped into his throat/Estel./.

Raksi went and looked down at Elrohir. He kicked the raven-haired elf's fractured leg and said, "hey elf, did you ever hear of the Corsairs of Umbar?"

Elrohir did not look up, he just hissed under his breath then snarled; "you mean the pirates?" he spat at the orcs. The men pointed at him and laughed. This elf had spirit for sure. The goblin looked at Elrohir then reached down and grabbed his chin.

"You look at me when I'm speaking to you elf or are you scared?" Elrohir looked up and his cloyed gray orbs flashed a show of anger towards the beings that tormented the elves and ranger.

The men jeered and said with grins on their faces, "what's wrong with this one, eh? Would you settle on a price for him?" Elrohir felt anger welling up in his chest as he listened to them talking about him and his companions as though they were sheep to be sold to a butcher.

Raksi smiled. He could sell Elrohir to them and get rid of the defiant nuisance for good. "I might." Elrohir shot the men a 'if you dare' look that plainly said he was not going to let them touch him without a fight.

The men laughed at the elf and said, "let's have a look at you there, elf." They went over and glared down on him. Suddenly, their eyes fell upon the leg that was still off at an odd angle despite what Legolas had done for it, and their eyes darkened. Nudging the injured leg painfully, they asked Elrohir deviously, "and pray tell us what this is master elf."

Elrohir glared at them, but kept his mouth shut tightly. If they found out about his broken leg it could mean big trouble. He knew it was only a matter of time that was quickly wearing by, but still, he was not going to make the chance of discovery greater by trying to cover up and he was not going to flat out tell them. They kicked his leg and Elrohir felt his face blanch as pain raced up his leg and scored him. The men frowned and said, "oh, we see, it is broken. My-my, you poor thing."

The elf was worthless to them and they knew it. They did not think the elf was worthy to live anymore, besides, if they killed him they would be doing him a small favor in any case, because the orcs would be much less merciful. Drawing out a sword, the closest one set it to the 'younger' Noldo's throat. Elrohir did not move and watched the men's faces with eyes that plead for them to go ahead with the men to follow through. He longed for death, his brothers and friends would soon be dead, why couldn't he go ahead and die? They pressed the blade in just enough to prick the skin and were about to slit the elf's throat, when Raksi set his hand on the blade, staying it. "I have not sold him to you and he is yet mine. I want him alive," rumbled the orc in a threatening voice that dared the men to follow through and kill the elf that was before them.

The men stared at Elrohir for a moment before sheathing the scimitar and turning their attention upon the other captives.

The men looked at Legolas next. "And him?" They stepped up around the prince.

Raksi stepped in front of Legolas. "He is mine and I want him!" Legolas thought ruefully, 'I am not yours! I am nobody's!' His blue eyes flashed fiercely.He could take a lot, but no elf could take this.

The man said crudely, "we will pay extra for this one," he offered hopefully to the orc captain. There were many uses for an elf like this, and they planned to be the ones to own him and have the benifits.Legolas was not enjoying listening to them trying to sell him like a crate of apples or something. If they kep this up, he would not be responsible for his actions.

Raksi spat at Legolas. "How much?" His red eyes flickered and he watched the man warily.

The captain of the Corsairs frowned, "fifty gold pieces?" he offered.

Raksi growled and said, "sixty."

"Fifty-five," argued the men back. "He has been through a beating more than once, he's troublesome. Look at the welt on his face!" they cried, in no position to allow themselves to be cheated.

Raksi knew he was going to get no better a price and said angrily and under his breath, "fifty-five." Legolas pushed with his feet in the dirt, pressing against the tree and glared at the mortals who stood menacingly before him. Their cold eyes made him shiver inside and he felt his stomach lurch.He did not like those feeling and knew that it was only a matter of time before the men knew that he felt them and used them against him, which was not a pleasant thought.

The men eyed the prince over and said, "sold!" Drawing out a pouch containing the typical one hundred and then extra fifty gold pieces, they tossed it casually to the orc captain who caught it greedily. Legolas rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He was just bought and sold like a sack of flour or a loaf of bread, and with just about as much thought had been put into his purchase.

Elrohir wanted to weep; his brothers were both about to be sold into slavery to Sauron's minions along with prince Legolas. They were the Son's of Elrond and Prince of Mirkwood! This was perhaps the cruelest fate they could be sent into. Elrohir bucked against his bonds, "no! Take me! Please! No! You can't take them, the are all weak or sick!" he pleaded for his friend and brother in earnest. Raksi went over to the plunging elf and kicked him in the stomach. Elrohir cried out helplessly as the heavy boot connected with his soft stomach and bit his lip. He looked to his younger mortal brother and felt tears sting his eyes.

"You shut up! Or perhaps you need to be taught a lesson by these good men?" Raksi said with a grin. The orc thought of the fun he would get from watching the men performing their little stunts on the elf. The irritating immortal was nearly broken, a little bit more persistence to cause pain would make him scream. Elrohir knew what they wee thinking, but if he could get them to take the attention of the corsairs off his brothers and Legolas, perhaps they could escape, perhaps it would be worth it.

The twin flashed an angry gaze upon the orcs and said grimly and in a tone that plainly stated his will was set, "if you have nothing better to do, you lazy, incompetent fools!"

The orc smiled and said in a discomfortingly serene voice, "that's quite a mouthful elf, for one in the situation your in. If you want to play all you had to do was ask nicely little worm, and we would have shown you a real fun game we know," crooned the evil being with a laugh of pleasure.

Elrohir felt a thrill of fear race up his spine, but he tensed his muscles and suppressed the shudder that was more than willing to present itself to the orcs. The midnight-haired elf shot back a fiery answer, "I am so sorry, I had no idea the thought of courtesy weighed so heavily on our minds, I will ask nicely next time."

The captain gave him a sinister look and mouthed the words, 'we will play later elf, and what fun we will have.'

Elrohir shifted uncomfortably as he read the message and mumbled inaudibly, "I can't wait." The orc did not hear the words, and frowned intensely as he followed the men over to where Elladan was strung up by his wrists, twisting slowly in his bonds.

The pirates of Umbar circled Elladan carefully. They had very nearly forgotten about Elrohir, for he was of no importance to them with his broken leg and they were in a hurry. They had heard the conversation between the orc and other dark-haired elf, but it was not of very much magnitude to them at all. "Why isn't he moving?" they asked about Elladan.

Raksi spoke quickly, "we just caught him and he went out stone cold on us."

The headman picked up Elladan's head and supported it, looking at the elf's features and checking his breathing. "It's odd," commented the pirate, "he looks just like the one that's broken over there," he twisted his head in Elrohir's direction.

The orc captain smiled when he saw Elrohir's face blanch. "Oh, that's because they are the twin whippersnappers of that rogue Elrond," droned the orc slantingly.

The corsair smiled and said, "well if that's not a treat and a find." Then he said halfway to himself, "the Son's of Elrond." He thought of asking for Elrohir as well, despite the broken leg, but then he thought that together, they might be trouble. The Noldo did seem to enjoy being with the orcs so much that the evil human could hardly bear the thought of shattering this nice experience for the elf.

The evil man checked the slack immortal's pulse and then began to open Elladan's tunic. He didn't even bother to unbutton it, but slid his knife along it, popping off the buttons. Elrohir jerked against his bonds. What were they doing to his brother? "Leave him alone, please!" pleaded the elf.

"Relax master elf! We are merely looking him over!" growled the head corsair. He brushed the tunic flaps aside to see Elladan's chest and abdomen, checking for muscle content. The slaver was not unpleased. This elf was perfect, like most of the immortal's race. Elrohir bit his lip; terrified of making it worse for his brothers and Legolas, yet he wanted to scream. The man then went to the back of Elladan and peeled up the tunic, checking for signs of a beating that would show he was difficult to handle and that the orcs were lying. He found none and knew then for a fact that the elf was a fresh catch. Smiling, he said, "I am pleased. But what of the man? Why do you want to get rid of him? What are you trying to press on us?"

He nodded towards the ranger lying in deep sleep on the ground. Elrohir followed the slaver's eyes and sensed apprehension welling up in his spirit.

Raksi snarled, "he's one of them rangers. Always watching us and foiling our plans. We want him to know what it is like to not be so free."

The pirate frowned and bent over the ranger that lay in a heap on the ground. Taking the man, he opened up what was left of his tunic after the experiences with the orcs and checked to see if the seemingly scrawny mortal had any muscle. He was not as compact as the elves, but he was not weak either. Smiling, he got up and shook his head.

The man laughed and his four followers smiled. "We can arrange that." He looked about the camp and then at his men. They nodded and the headman said, "how much for both of them?"

Raksi looked at Elladan swinging on his fetters, then to the flaccid ranger. "I want one-hundred gold pieces for each of them." It was an expensive price, but one was a ranger and the other was one of the twin Sons of Elrond, which was probably merited more. The man tossed a heavy pouch to the goblins from his pack at his side. The deal was done.

Elrohir laid his head back against the tree and felt consciousness that he welcomed with an embrace of relief come over him, in fact, he halfway wished it was death..

He also knew that his human brother was sick. The corsairs would not keep the ranger for long if they thought they could catch it and would probably kill him and then the ranger could not fullfil his destiny to be king. Elrohir thought glumly to himself, 'so this is the fate of Middle Earth? It all ends with this?' Darkness crept over him and he gave in without struggling once.

The head buccaneer went over to Legolas and brought forth a strange phial. He put it to the prince's lips and said, "drink it, trust me, it will make things easier for you and me." Legolas stared at the bottle in disgust. A noisome odor drifted up and the blonde elf wrinkled his nose.

"It's a poison," Legolas snorted. "I refuse to drink it and you cannot ask me to." The man slapped the blonde immortal across the face. Blood rushed into the fair cheek that had been pale only seconds ago, and it burned with a hot fire.

"You are mine and when I tell you to drink something, you drink it without any lip, are we clear?" snapped the man.

Legolas met the harsh human with blue degenerate orbs. "Transparently," the elf prince stated after mature consideration. He feared this man, but not enough to be submissive, not yet. The man growled under his breath about teaching the elf brat respect later. Legolas pursed his lips together in a thin defiant line.

The man rolled his dark eyes and said, "look, I just paid one-hundred and fifty-five gold pieces for you, you brat. Now why would I kill you?"

Legolas spat at the Corsair from Umbar and said, "you tell me!"

The man was finished with this argument coming from a slave of his purchase. "The fact is I wouldn't! You are far too valuable to be slaughtering just yet elf, although, if you spit again I can arrange for your mouth to be relieved of such a impetuous tongue. All this potion will do is put you to sleep for a couple of hours." This elf was the only one awake, and that could be dangerous. He had to be knocked out, but without risk of damage. Legolas turned his head away. If the man wanted him to drink it, he would have to make some effort at forcing it down the immortal's throat. The human grasped the prince's chin and brought his head back around. Legolas wrenched his head away, but the man drove his knee into the elf's unprotected stomach. Legolas doubled over and the back grabbed his head in one swift motion, sweeping it back and tipping the contents of the flask into the prince's mouth. Legolas tried to spit it back up, but it was impossible to do, when another blow to his stomach made him suck air in quickly, forcing him to swallow or choke on the nauseating liquid.

Legolas felt a numbing sensation wash over him the instant the drug hit his stomach. How potent was the stuff? Obviously it was very strong, strong enough to knock an elf out stone cold within moments after consumption. His vision began to blur and he seemed to be seeing double. He felt his tongue go dead and the elf found supporting his head was becoming a great challenge. Sleep tugged at the back of his mind. Legolas could feel his breath becoming deep, but rapid as fear washed over him in a large breaker.

He watched as the corsairs went and cut down Elladan, who fell with a crash to the ground. Legolas felt his heart laboring as he recalled his last experience with evil men. He was going back to a life of slavery and he was utterly afraid. The men had drugged him into a complete stupor and he was giving into the tonic, unable to fight back. As the drug worked its odd effects, the prince could hear the men saying, "Draciar is going to meet us halfway with his men, if we are lucky, we will get through the South with no trouble. Now get that blonde one quickly!"

Even as he fluxed into earnest repose, the prince became painfully aware of all he wished he had left behind. Now, it was his nightmare that he could not wake from. /Aragorn...Aragorn...no...no.../

Past...

The man before Legolas removed the spear from above the prince's breast and nodded for him to go ahead. Legolas did not even give him a chance to change his mind, he stumbled towards his friend and reached him in only a few seconds.

The elf knelt by the ranger's side. The orcs near the human backed off deeper into the shadows. They were uncomfortable with the whole situation. Why the men were being 'nice' to this scrawny immortal and human they would never understand, it was beyond their darkest thought. All they could do is watch in wonder as the elf kneeled by Aragorn and gently rolled the man onto his back. Aragorn opened his eyes to gaze into the deep Sapphire ones of his friend.

He could feel the prince's hands shaking as he felt the ranger's brow and shifted the dark waves of hair from the moist forehead. The ranger feebly reached up and grasped the prince's hands. "Legolas, why didn't you escape when you had the chance mellon nin?" Aragorn felt the ranger's hands shaking as well. The human felt Legolas's spare hands shaking slightly beneath his grip and gripped them tighter. Legolas gave a weak excuse of a smile down at the man that he was attempting desperately to save. Aragorn gave a delicate grin back. Legolas flinched inwardly at his pale companion's face. The poison was getting worse, but why? Perhaps it was the water, the elf was unsure. Aragorn released his grip on the prince's hands and put them wearily on his chest to rest. Again, the ranger asked of the elf, "why Legolas?"

Legolas furrowed his brow as he thought of the venom that must be pulsing through the man's veins and then said, "because I did not want to escape and leave you to them, I know you would be just as stubborn Strider, do not say you would not," argued the immortal.

Aragorn chuckled sickly and said, "I don't deny that I would be Legolas, yet for your sake, I wish that you were not so mule-headed." Legolas did not crack a smile, his frowned just deepened.

"Strider, be serious! You are absolutely inane!" snapped the Silvan elf irritated. Aragorn, that stubborn, aggravating little human! Aragorn smiled and then shut his eyes tiredly. Legolas looked at him in alarm. "Strider?" asked the prince with a touch of intense worry in his voice.

Aragorn opened his gray orbs and looked at Legolas's contorted face. Rolling his eyes, the ranger said, "Am I not allowed to sleep while you work your skill over me?"

Legolas just mumbled, "I would prefer you wouldn't, I thought I had lost you." He had been saying this to himself and the ranger knew it would do no good to ask the elf what he meant by it, anyway, the ranger was pretty sure he knew already. He let it go.

Legolas id not know what to do about the wounds that the human had taken. He had no water and o herbs, no bandages or wadding. Then, he realized it was more the poison than the wound and he definitely had no idea how to counter that attack. He had some power as an elf, but he was not a high elf like Lord Elrond or Glorfindel, he could not channel power like they could, if channeling it could be called. Sighing, the elf was having a lot of trouble admitting he was helpless to nourish his friend. Rubbing his temples with despair, the immortal bowed his head wearily.

The Haradrim were getting restless. "Are you finished yet elf?" they called impatiently. Legolas did not know what to say.

"I don't know what to do. I don't have the right herbs!" shouted Legolas over his shoulder. He frantically took the ranger's pulse. /Don't fade Aragorn...please...I need you...please./ He could feel the beat of the human's heart slowing down to barely recognizable. Then it would speed up to a rapid pace, then ease into a normal rate. Legolas lifted the lids of the ranger's eyes.

Aragorn grabbed the prince's wrists and said, "Legolas, relax! I do not think this potion is all that fatal. I think it may be a drug that can be lethal but in this case there is too little of it and it will just make me violently ill."

Legolas raised a slender brow into a perfect arch. "Really? And that is better how?" Aragorn rolled his eyes and gave the elf a sharp glare that plainly said, 'do not get yourself into trouble on my account'. Legolas shook his head. "I am not going to leave you. Before you came I was lost to them and now that you're here I found myself, do you think I want to be lost again?"

Aragorn smiled and said, "Legolas you always knew yourself, it was just slumbering inside you waiting to wake, it is possible for one to get lost in their own world and forget things that one would think are impossible to. Anyway, I will be fine, just leave!" insisted the ranger adamantly. He did not want Legolas to get beaten or worse on his account.

Legolas rolled his eyes and said in exasperation, "If I ever hear the words 'fine', and 'leave' in the same sentence directed at me from you I will shoot you!" teased the elf amidst their pain.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and said just as rankled back, "and if ' I ever hear the words, 'stubborn', and 'insane' again aimed at me from you I will go mad!" retorted the ranger. Legolas just grinned sheepishly. It still disturbed the elf that the man was not really moving and that his face was as pale and clammy as it was.

The men that had come to take the prince away felt that they had lingered here too long. They had to leave. Going over to the prince, they put hands on his shoulders, "come one elf, time to go." Legolas looked in horror as they pulled him to his feet, away from the ranger. They were going to leave his best friend as orc food. The man smiled up reassuringly at the Silvan elf that was being dragged away. To Legolas the looked was that of one who has accepted his fate and was no longer dreading the prospect of death, no matter how dreadful. It made the prince shudder. He felt cold and numb inside, like the world was unreal. He bucked in the grip of the humans that were dragging him away by his arms. "Strider!" he screamed. "Strider! No!"

Legolas wrenched free of his captors and fell before them on his knees, "please don't let the orcs have him, please!" The prince was begging, and it wounded his elven pride deeply, but not as deep as the death of a friend would wound his heart. The men looked at the elf and then to the orcs, shuddering as the glance fell on the evil beings.

Even though they were cruel men, they were not going to let the human get ripped up by orcs. But then again, duty and orders called. "I'm sorry master elf."

Legolas nearly growled and said, "how can you do that to another? How can you men be so cruel to one another?" He was nearly panting in anger and fear now. Somewhere in their twisted and corrupted hearts, the men felt the sting of the question and the headman furrowed his brows in thought. He did not care much for the life of the human that the orcs held captive at all. But, the elf needed to be gotten to Mordor as soon as possible, they could afford to keep the man until they had handed the elf over to Sauron. If having the strange man around calmed the elf enough to get him to Mordor with out him doing some thing rash and forcing them to kill him, then they would have to burden themselves with yet another captive. Besides, they needed leverage. They were not certain the elf would hold to his promise once they neared the Black Gates.

"Take the man," the head Haradrim told his companion. "Hurry, we have to meet Rasa's group as we near Gondor so they can escort us through around those Southern Rangers."

"Rasa may not come," said the other man as an after thought. He went over to collect the sickly ranger.

"He had better! We need those oliphaunts to get through, otherwise we can get shot!" growled the man as an irritated response to the others concern. He then turned his attention onto Legolas and the iron fetters about his hands and feet. They were not about to carry the elf and they needed to make good time, here the man would come in handy for them. He went over tot he group of orcs, dragging the prince by the chains behind him. Legolas went along willingly, he knew he was in no position to fight back and they had Aragorn now. He was not stupid, he knew what they were planing. "Where is the dratted key to this contraption?" asked the man with anger in his voice.

The orcs flinched back a pace. "What do you want it for?" they snarled.

The man drew out his sword with the hand free of Legolas, and said grimly, "produce the key, or else you will suffer for it, have I made myself clear?" Apparently he had, the orcs pitched the key at his head. It hit the dirt at the prince's feet and the elf moved his feet back. They were going to remove his fetters. Wrenching Legolas closer, the man held a tight grip on one of the immortal's wrists, while with the other, he unlatched the manacles on the prince's hands. Legolas felt happy as the weight was taken from his hands that had been binding them and making him awkward. Them man looked up at Legolas and knew the elf was not going to try and run. The numerous orcs all around them were not the cause, however, an elf would fight to the death if it only endangered himself. It was the ill man that the elf was so attached to that hindered his flight.

**TBC...Muahahaha! Please review people and tell us what you think, even if it is to butcher us for making Elladan blind and selling them as slaves to the Corsairs of Umbar. And yes, he is clinically blind! Muahahaha! The cat was in a particularly bad mood today.**

**Review responses**

**Thank you to all that reviewed earlier! It is greatly appreciated! ((((((()))))))) huggles**

**Evenstar **You like it? Really? Thanks, although in our opinion the text is not that vivid, but hey, if you think so.

**Someone Reading** Glad you liked the dialogue, it took forever to come up with! Nail biting? Trust me, save the nails! You will need more of them later if you thought that was nerve wracking! LOL I know what you mean about nail biting though, like I will be reading one of Nili's or Cassia's and I am just chomping down and before I know it, there's no nail left to chomp. Tin doesn't bite her nails and they are long, she is just too serene, it's scary. Oh- and you are very welcome! We love sharing our stories. g its like our second life to school and church.

**Gozilla** We always update ASAP, so don't worry about that!

**Shadowed Flames **Yes! Evil orcses! They all must die, they must preciousssssss! very bad Gollum imitation LOL

**Strider's Girl** you had better quit falling there! He-he! Nice play on words! LOL Longer chapters are going to become a lot more frequent.


	12. Crossed Paths and True Friends

**Part Six**  
_Crossed Paths and True friends_

Present...

Elrond strode through the Hall of Fire seemingly as calm as ever. Yet, a heavy feeling had fallen with dread upon his heart. He knew his sons were in trouble. He had seen it. The world seemed unreal and though he could physically hear, he took in nothing around him.

Suddenly, he saw that everything was fading into black. Elves about the fireplaces were becoming dark, blurred shapes before his eyes. Their joyest singing was turning onto harsh voices, not of orcs, but of men and orcs together, cruel men, corsairs. Everything was dark before him, he could not see. Strange sounds lingered in the air, wails and screams.

The elf lord must have looked ill, for one of the other elves, a friend of his sons, came forward. "Lord Elrond?" asked Ancú with concern tainting his voice. Elrond did not even hear the other elf, he could not see the other elf. All he heard was the cries of elves, his sons.

Suddenly, as son as the hallucination had come, it vanished. The dark world began to pass away towards light again and the harsh voices faded, dwindling into nothingness. He found himself staring at Ancú who was looking uncomfortably around the room and at his lord.

"Ancú ?" questioned Elrond softly, as though out of a deep dream or still lingering in one.

Ancú went and stood before Elrond. "What did you see?" he asked quietly. The younger elf furrowed his brow and watched the elder elf.

"I don't know. Ancú , I believe my sons are in grave danger," responded Elrond at length. The thought was very unsettling and chewed at his soul.

"Glorfindel went with them. They should be fine," answered Ancú hopefully. He looked into Elrond's eyes.

"Unless something ill befell him." Elrond looked about the room. "Come, let us talk else where." The raven-haired elf lord began to walk towards the door, Ancú trotted to keep up.

Once outside the arch of the door, Elrond turned on the younger elf. "I think they went towards Mirkwood." His piercing gaze perforated Ancú 's and he said, "I want you to go and search for them."

Ancú looked at the ground as he thought it through, "I will do my best Lord Elrond." Elrond nodded.

"I cannot ask for more."

Elrond shook his head. He and Ancú had had this conversation a day ago. He had heard no news from younger elf and was worried. He did not know where his sons were and prayed daily to the Valar that they were well and just delayed.

Ancú looked at the ground before him. It was torn and plants were smashed left and right. Elven blood was no where to be found, orc blood was splashed on everything. A battle had taken place here. Dead wargs lay strewn on the ground, elven arrows or a calculated jab with a sword had felled them.

Suddenly Ancú spotted something that glittered on the ground. It was half covered by leaves. The elf stepped nimbly over to pick up the 'fallen star'. He gently bushed the leaves lightly aside with a swift stroke of his hand. What he saw sent a wave of fear through him. It was an elven blade. He recognized it as one of the twin blades made for Elladan and Elrohir. Had one or both of them fallen here? It seemed so.

Picking up the sword, his hands shook as they had not for a long time. Hot tears tormented his eyes. Ancú was not as free as most elves with his emotions. He had had a harder life than most and had learned young to control them. Since he had come to Rivendell and met Elrond's sons, he had become freer. Now he wanted to weep.

Suddenly a voice from above in Sindarin said, "who are you and whom do you serve?"

Ancú looked up with his bow already notched and bent. "You show yourself first and state whether you are friend or foe," he commanded.

He was surprised to see another dark-haired elf, such as himself, leap from the tree above him with such skill that stated he was a wood-elf. "I believe I am a friend for my part, but I cannot fully answer the question until I know who you are."

Ancú rolled his eyes. Wood-elves. "I am Ancú , of the house of Elrond, friend of Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."

"Prince Legolas is known to me. For he is my prince. I am Rothinzil, son of Elcuivië. If you seek Legolas then we come here for the same purpose."

"I do not seek the dead," responded Ancú gravely.

Rothinzil notched his bow and bent it at Ancú . "What do you mean?" His voice as lethal. What was this strange elf speaking of death to Legols for? Roth did not know, but he meant to find out.

"I mean Legolas is dead, or so we say in Rivendell," said the other elf bitterly. He looked up and said, "you would use that kind of bow? It is too short for an accurate shot my friend."

"It is plenty accurate elf of Imladris," snarled the wood elf angrily. On top of speaking death to his prince, the Rivendell elf had insulted his bow!

Unexpectedly, a weary voice, yet fair, and deep from ages of life, said, "oh must you too quarrel? I was nearly unconscious."

Both of the elves jumped at the voice. Then, Ancú smiled wryly. "That is the voice of Glorfindel, or I am a fool." The other elf looked at Ancú and raised a brow, as if to say, 'who?' He had never heard of the Gondolin elf before.

The voice came again, "you have found him Ancú . I could have known your loud and obnoxious voice anywhere."

Ancú pelted in the direction of the voice, and did not have to go far. He saw the Gondolin elf lying on the ground. His skin was scratched from the twigs that had broken during the fall. Ancú hissed as he saw the blood draining from the golden-haired immortal's shoulder and arm. What evil had happened here? "Glorfindel! Valar! What happened here? Elladan and Elrohir- "

"Wargs and riders attacked both Elladan and I. I was wounded. Elladan..." Here his voice trailed off. Suddenly, all of the elven ears picked up the sound of swift hoof beats. They were light and delicate.

A white horse strode amongst the surprised elves. It reached its velvety nose down and snorted in Glorfindel's face. The Gondolin elf smiled wryly, and reached a bloodied hand up to touch the animal's nose. "Ah, Asfaloth, my friend."

"What of Elladan?" asked Ancú tensely. He was not sure if he wanted to know the answer. His eyes glittered with worry. "I found his blade, his or Elrohir's."

Glorfindel's face went gray and he furrowed his brow. "That is Dan's blade. He did not die, but was rather captured. That is not the half of it, I fear he is blind. Elrohir is with Aragorn and Legolas, for the prince lives, we found as much when we went tracking. However they are all captured with Elladan and Elrohir has a broken leg." The Gondolin elf began to get up, but Ancú went down beside him and placed a hand on him.

Raising a brow, he said, "I know you will hate me for his, but you must trust me to treat your wounds." He could not keep a smirk from his face.

Glorfindel said, "no, I will be fine."

Ancú frowned and said, "you know you are hurt, pretending to be better and getting worse never gave anyone miraculous healing Lord Glorfindel."

Glorfindel scowled and said reluctantly, "true enough Ancú , but wishing you were teller never added an inch to your height and worrying overly much over something never helped anyone either ." Ancú gave Glorfindel a lethal look and the elf lord sighed.

The dark-haired elf crouched by the elf lord smiled, "well then?" Glorfindel sighed and laid back down on the ground, as if to say, 'fine, you won't leave me alone until I let you 'heal' me, so go ahead and get started.' Really he had not doubt about the abilities of the elf and what he said was only a tease that he poked at the other elf. He could not help it.

Ancú carefully drew back the tunic about Glorfindel's shoulder. The arrow protruded from it still. Ancú felt color leave his face, but he put a hand about the arrow and another braced against Glorfindel's shoulder. Glorfindel did nothing, but closed his eyes wearily. His breath stayed firmly the same. That was no surprise, he had been through much worse and this was nothing. However the wound still hurt with a fire. Glorfindel flinched slightly when he felt Ancú begin to twist the arrow and pull it from the wound. Blood from the golden-haired elf spilled and fanned out over the younger elf's hand, staining it crimson.

Ancú felt a creak in the bone as the arrow was removed from the flesh. He knew with a pang that the bone was broken. He looked at Glorfindel and said with a sigh, "you know, it is broken, do you not?"

Glorfindel sounded eerily serene. "I knew. It is numb." Ancú nodded and looked with disdain at the blood on his hands. Carefully, he took and tore a strip from the elf lord's cloak, starting it from a tear that had happened in battle.

After he had created a sling for the arm, he looked to the other one. It had a rather small wound that was bleeding a lot. The orc's knife had stabbed into the flesh and had been cruelly twisted free. Tearing another bandage from the cloak, he bound the wound tightly. Rothinzil had little experience in healing and looked on or kept watch.

Glorfindel rose up to his feet and sighed heavily. All of them were pondering how the were going to save their friends. The whole situation seemed rather hopeless, but hey had to try and perhaps die in the process.

Legolas's head hung limply over the side of the shoulder of the man bearing him. His loose blonde hair had cascaded into his marred face and hid the wounds. He was in a deep sleep and his breath was slow and shallow, so potent was the drug. His eyes were open still, but the blue orbs were rolled back into his head in near unconsciousness. The man had the prince slung over his shoulder like a pack or sack. 

Elladan and Aragorn were being born in the same fashion.

Aragorn's head lulled to the side and he was obviously benumbed to the world about him. His head hurt, he could feel the pain throbbing in his skull with every jolt that the men took with their awkward bundle.

Elladan came slowly to waking and realized his head hurt terribly. He also discovered waking to be as dark as slumber. The Son of Elrond recalled the event prior to his capture and knew with a pang of panic that he was blind. How could he ever survive? A blind elf is of no use, for their sight is half of their gifts that surpass men. Too scared to move, the immortal closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the neck of the human carrying him, trying to rub out his headache. He felt the man's neck shift as he glanced back at the slave he bore. Elladan knew he had made a mistake, but it was too late, the man knew he was conscious. The elf began to feel sick and croaked softly, "I am going to throw up, put me down, I am going to vomit, please," he appealed to the pirate. The bump on the head had made him ill.

The man stopped and called out to the others, "halt!" Elladan knew he was in trouble, but he was beyond caring. The raven-haired immortal felt himself being hefted from the man's broad shoulders and slammed towards the ground. Elladan knew even though he could not see, that he was plunging towards the ground and in moments he would feel the painful jolt of striking hard soil.

Even though the elf had known that he was going to hit the ground in seconds, the impact was no easier to bear. He felt pain score his sick body. His stomach lurched and he could not help but answer the call to empty its contents upon the earth. The ebony-haired elf then rolled over, so as to land clear of his vomit. He could not see what was going on, but he felt tension growing about him. The Son of Elrond could feel his breath coming in gasps. A boot nudged his ribs and the elf kept his eyes closed. "Hey, elf, I ain't gonna carry you the whole way. You're awake, you can walk." Elladan felt even sicker, not so much from the blow, but from the fear of what they would do if the slavers found out he was blind.

The raven-haired elf raised him self up and was about to struggle to his feet and some how walk, when a boot kicked his ribs harshly. He was totally unprepared for the blow and it startled him, he fell to the ground once again. The man gave a cold smile when he heard the elf emit a cry of surprise. He grabbed the Elladan by a length of black hair and pulled his head up. Elladan could hear his own breath coming fast and he hated himself for showing his fear. A man nearby growled, "there's only one way to deal with a rebellious slave, move out of the way."

Elladan heard a scuffle close by him and guessed the man that had spoken up was shoving the other away. He heard a strange swoosh and felt a streak of fire cross the flesh on his back, biting through the tunic. The immortal set his teeth and took it in silence. Another stroke fell across the raven-haired being. Elladan's elvish pride began to kick into full power and he utterly refused to let the slave drivers have the pleasure of hearing him cry out. Instead, he began to think about other things.

The question he wondered about most of all was how he had been captured by orcs and was now in the hands of men. He had heard them refer to him as a slave and could only guess that he had been sold, perhaps with Glorfindel, into slavery of one of the evil races of men. He could not imagine that the golden-haired elf had allowed himself to be captured.

Glorfindel, where are you? The thought tugged at the back of his mind.

Another streak of fire struck him and then heard a voice say, "you aren't going to get anywhere doing that. Elves will only harden, they don't break that way, that easy."

"And what do you propose I do Lord Cracire?" snarled the man stooped over Elladan, trying to knock some sense into the seemingly stupid elf.

"We paid much for him, Frinican, I don't want him to die, he's sick." Elladan guessed the human had seen the puke on the ground near him. "When we reach camp, I will let you have your way with him for a time, and the blond one. Until then, I catch you looking at him in the wrong way and your execution is inevitable, got it?" Then, the leader shouted to everyone else, "move out!"

Glorfindel? Did they really capture the Gondolin elf? Elladan was not sure, seemingly, it was so. The raven-haired elf guessed that the man, called Frinican, who had been beating him moments before was now smiling like an elfling during a summer solstice celebration. It made him want to shudder, but he held it back. He was Elrond's Son and his pride ran deep enough to hold him to silence. He would be darned if he would scream for them or shudder for them. They could still his blood first.

Frinican stooped down after Lord Cracire had left. Grabbing a lock of ebony hair, he pulled Elladan's head near his own. "You wait until we get to camp, you damned elf."

Elladan growled back, "I can hardly wait." Frinican just grinned coldly.

"Me either, elfy." Pulling a rope from his belt, he wrapped it tightly about the elf's wrists and pulled it until Elladan felt his hands go numb. Then, he grasped the immortal by his tunic and pulled Elrond's son to his feet. Elladan felt his heart rate speeding up with fear. Was this human going to try and make him walk? The visionless elf stumbled as he stepped on an uneven piece of ground, coming dangerously close to twisting his ankle. Frinican shoved Elladan forward, the elf faltered, but caught himself. Frinican gave the immortal an odd look. "Are you stupid or just plain blind! Get walking."

Elladan placed a foot in front and carefully set it to the ground. He could not let them know he was in fact totally blind. The elf knew it would happen soon, but he wanted to hold off that moment as long as possible. He knew that once this Frinican found out, his life would be the most miserable on earth.

He began to walk slowly, using all his senses to 'see' ahead, so as not to lose his footing if it could be avoided. The raven-haired elf shuffled along, he could hear other men by him, and their breath came in puffs from the humid heat of the late day. The elf nearly flinched as he felt Frinican's hand place itself on his shoulder and push him to go faster. The twin could not go faster though, he would fall and his secret would be revealed to his death.

He could take the suffering of being blind-somewhat. But, feeling the hand of the evil human upon him, to feel him shiver or sense his pain, was more than he could bear. "Get your hand off of me!" spat the immortal gruffly.

Frinican growled, "shut yer mouth waif, unless you want tonight to be more fun than I had planned." He cuffed Elladan's ear and back of head. "Now move!"

"Your leader said not to touch me!" snapped Elladan as his fear showed through in anger. The elf jerked free of the man's hand roughly.

Frinican laughed a cold laugh, "but he isn't here, is he?" Elladan had not known that, but he knew it was not a good thing. Frinican reached over and patted Elladan's head, which did nothing to improve his throbbing headache, "I can't wait until we get to have our little one on one talk tonight elf. You and Blondie are my two new projects, along with another one of your little friends." Elrond's Son pulled away enough to get out of reach of the annoying hand that was grating on his nerves something awful.

The elf said nothing to this statement and just continued to keep on moving. His head hurt him terribly and his stomach still felt horribly sick. In his opinion this man, Frinican, was a lunatic. He always knew men were just a little demented, but this man topped ones he had seen before. Even though, he thought with a smirk, his brother, Estel, pulled in a easy second. How he missed that vexing brother of his.

The elf had a bad feeling that night would be test everything he had and he also knew that he would not die. The elf was unsure about whether this was a comforting or disquieting fact. Elladan had a sinking feeling it was not anything that was beneficent and favorable. He wondered where his brother was. He hoped that neither Aragorn, Elrohir, Legolas or Glorfindel had met the same fate as he and were in this miserable place. The way the men all seemed to refer to him as a piece of property; made him believe he was a slave, anyway, one had already stated it. Frinican had, and Elladan knew that if he did not watch himself, Frinican would have no qualms about reminding him of his place in their world in ways that would be less than humorous.

Legolas opened his eyes. They felt swollen and his head was reeling. His mouth felt numb and his body was weak. He could move, or so he guessed. The prince had yet to actually try, he was not sure what kind of response it would garn. Until he knew whether the retort would be beneficial or not, he was not willing to try anything. Everything was blurred before his eyes and he saw double when he moved his eyes too fast. Closing them, the blonde haired immortal tried to clear his vision. 

It was to no avail. Legolas blew upward to relive his forehead of a loose strand of bloodied blonde hair that had fallen into his face. He felt nauseous. The potion must have been more effective than he had first thought. How long had he been out? The elf could feel himself being carried and wondered who was carrying him.. The immortal opened his eyes and looked about him. These were men, not orcs.

How in all the Valar...? They had been captured by orcs!

Then memory flooded back. The Corsairs of Umbar had bought him as a slave. Legolas looked up and saw dark clouds moving in and knew another storm was coming.

Legolas nearly smiled as he thought how he had recalled the venom the men had given him and not how he had gotten amongst them. It was nearly laughable, had it not been for the dire situation they were in.

Then the prince began to wonder where Aragorn was. The men had bought him too and Elladan. Where was Elladan? Legolas was afraid something awful had happened to them. But, then he recalled that the men had paid lots of gold for all of them and would not just kill them off. The prince feared that something else had happened. There were many things worse than death, compared to some, death was a mercy. Legolas could not help but shudder as he thought about what he and his friends were most likely in for later.

The man holding Legolas must have felt the elf stir. He twisted his head around and was met with the glazed and irritated blue eyes of the prince. He stopped and smiled. "Awake? Good, I'm tired of carrying you all over elf."

In a twist, the human had the Silvan prince off his back and sprawling on the ground. Legolas was not about to let the man kick him or bind him. However, he was still a bit slow from the drug and his body moved a bit more awkward than before. Legolas tried to roll out of the way, but felt the toe brush against one of his sore ribs.

The man grabbed the prince's leg and pulled Legolas back. He then reached to his belt to pull out a length of rope. Legolas took this time to land a kick to the man's gut, doubling him over. Legolas then tried to get up and run. The man, through gasps of pain, yelled, "damn elf! Somebody catch that damn elf!"

Legolas was on his feet, but he did not get far. His movements were slower than normal and he still felt sick. The man's yell had alarmed men all around and they had their spears readied and were closing in on the elf. Legolas tried to burst through he ring of men that was fast surrounding him, but he ended up flat on his back with a spear point to his vulnerable throat. Legolas's lethal eyes followed the staff of the spear up and fixed them upon the face of the man holding the weapon to his neck. The human growled, "a fine stunt elf, but you failed. We have no time to repay your little hoax now, but you can rest assured we will later tonight."

Legolas quirked an eyebrow and said, "oh, well thank you. I will sleep better now."

The man said, "oh you stupid elf, you will be in too much pain to sleep ere we reach the camp. You just wait until Frinican gets a hold of you. " He pressured the point of the spear into the Silvan elf's throat just enough to prick it and show they would kill him if the need arouse. Legolas felt a sickening feeling come over him and his senses fogged. Everything blurred. Legolas closed his eyes and swallowed hard, resisting the urge to throw up. The prince felt cord being bound about his wrists, headless of the raw flesh that had just barely begun to scab over.

Legolas's blue orbs shot open against his will as pain burned his wrists and then his hands went numb and then tingled. The men pulled the cord even tighter and pulled Legolas up to his feet. The Silvan prince felt too tired to move, much less fight off all of these men. The cord had been needlessly tightened, for Legolas was too weak to escape and the bonds had been far from inefficient before, on top of all that, twisting his bonds around hurt his hands, so why would he do that? He wouldn't and the men had known it. They had done that strictly to be diabolical to the elf they had within their clutches. Legolas knew he should have known this was how it would be, considering their stone-cold hearts that hated elves with a passion.

The man that held the immortal by his wrists noticed the points on the elf's graceful ears and sneered. Grabbing one of the points, the mortal twisted it painfully. "What's this, eh?" he teased. The man then flicked the point, causing Legolas jerked his head away roughly in annoyance. The man jeered, "well elf, what is it?" He gave it a cruel twist again and Legolas jabbed an elbow into the man's stomach.

The human doubled over and grunted, "cursed elf." Legolas felt the hands that gripped him constrict so their fingers pinched his soft flesh and he winced.

A cry went up unexpectedly, "Draciar is here! Captain Draciar is here!" The men were momentarily distracted and Legolas had enough time to kick the feet out from under one of the humans that was close enough to receive the blow. He fell with a grunt, cursing the 'bloody elf' and saying what he would do if it were not for orders. Legolas passed the thoughts off as futile and feints that would never come true. However, the fact that the men were given orders not to harm the elves was not thrilling in and of itself. It meant that they were being saved for a purpose. Legolas suspected it had something other than to do with slavery. The thought was rather discouraging and Legolas pushed it out of his mind, although it was always hanging in the back of his thought.

A man came through the crowd that surrounded the elf. He was taller than most men and seemed a bit fairer. Legolas was strangely reminded of Aragorn and he watched the strange mortal that approached him attentively. Draciar came and stood before the prince. He looked the elf over and rocked back on his heals leisurely. Legolas narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "What do you want edain?" he spat at the man.

"A little more respect from you elf, for you are our slave, are you not?" asked Draciar in an annoyingly calm voice that rasped on the princes nerves.

Legolas growled back defiantly and without a quiver in his voice, "I am nobody's slave." The man seemed to grin and was presumably amused by Legolas's spirit. Legolas flinched as he was struck over the head in an open-handed smack without warning. The captured elf felt his head throb and yet he refused to show any sign of weakness if it could be avoided.

"Sorry sir, Frinican plans to larn him better tonight," apologized the men with glares at the captive prince, who rolled his eyes as if to say, 'so you think'.

Draciar put a finger under Legolas's chin and tilted the elf's head to look at him. "Elf, you are in way over your head. Submission will serve you far greater than defiance. It would be terrible indeed to see an elf with such a spirit is broken because of his stupidity to not put down his pride in exchange for safety. " Legolas twitched his head angrily aside and his glare deepened into an all out scowl of animosity, he was not stupid. The man let him go. "Elf, I warned you."

Legolas said slowly back, "against nothing I did not already know. I am not stupid but there are things you do not submit to, such as the folly of men and evil creatures." The man holding the elf raised his hand to strike the rebellious slave again, but Draciar shot his hand out and caught the other man's hand in his grasp, strangely protecting the elf. The fact the man was showing him mercy grated on the prince's nerves for no reason other than he was fed up with being around all these men who either were stupid enough to pity him, not realizing their own miserable lives that they led, or were just down right cruel.

The prince's blue eyes sparked cobalt fire. The new comer then looked at Legolas's wrists. He saw they were chaffed and had to be hurting the elf something awful. Draciar looked into the elf's eyes and Legolas saw something different about this man, but before he could be sure, orders called the man away. "Captain Draciar! Lord Cracire wants to see you immediately! There was a change in plans!" Legolas watched the strange man go and strangely felt he knew him and yet he was not sure. Legolas's glare softened and his bright blue orbs went wide as he watched the outlander go.

The captain looked the Silvan elf over with a sharp glance abruptly turned and walked quickly off through the crowd. Legolas grunted as a fist slammed into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Legolas sank to the ground as far as his captors would allow. He could not help but blanch when he heard the call, "make camp!"

"The fun begins now elf," crooned the men with grins spreading across their face from ear to ear.

How the prince had hoped never to hear those words like those coming from the mouths of men directed at him again. It brought forth old fears that he had thought once to have escaped. They merged with the new and the pain became too real and was like weight holding him down, even though the elf knew half of it was the past. But, the prince could not separate it from the present.

The Silvan prince saw Elladan at a distance. The only one he did not see, was Aragorn. Where was the ranger? A bolt of dread shot through Legolas's sensitive elven heart and only served to increase his fears and troubles. He feared what the men had done to his ill friend. Legolas said so low that nobody could hear him, "I am sorry I have failed you mellon nin."

Thunder began to rumble again and lightning lit up the sky. This was why the men had stopped so early and made camp.

Past...

The prince had allowed himself to be led along like a dog. Aragorn was gaining strength, but he tired easily. They were nearing the southern part of Gondor and still had no word from Rasa, the man that as for as Legolas had gathered, was supposed to meet them half way with oliphaunts. The headmen were getting irritated easily.

They often lashed out in anger and frustration at their blonde captive.

That was not most of the prince's troubles though. Surprisingly, most came from fellow slaves, men who were evil as well, but captured in battles with the Haradrim. They hated the elf and resented him to their uttermost core. Legolas was kept bound with them at night. They gave him mean looks and teased him unmercifully about his pointy ears. Legolas did his best to ignore them, but it was a hard task.

If the other slaves were caught teasing or hurting the elf in any way they were beaten, and they resented Legolas even more for it. One of the enslaved men, Lanotin, looked at Legolas as he sat bound with his head resting against the tree in near sleep and growled, "Haradrim's little pet. High and mighty elf." Legolas opened his eyes, which he had taken to sleeping with closed as of late. They were touched with a frost of irritation that Legolas thought it was only fair he let them know he was annoyed. The men turned away and went silent as Legolas scrutinized them with a critical and suspicious eye.

Aragorn was nearly asleep beside the prince, bound in the same fashion. He leaned into Legolas's ear and whispered. "Don't let them get to you Legolas," he spoke in the gray tongue so the men would not understand. "They won't hurt you while I am here. Go ahead and get some sleep my friend."

Legolas drew a deep breath and said with much anxiety. "I can't rest Aragorn. I keep thinking of my father, and if he knows I will never see him again. It is tearing me up inside. I wish to Valar I could see him again, one last time just to say I love him and I am no longer afraid. I want to tell him I will wait for him in Mandos's halls if it is permitted, for him so he may see me again and I him."

The men looked at Legolas and said scoffingly, "you wait until you reach Mordor little pet, then you won't be treated thus. They will rip you from limb to limb and the Great Eye will pierce your soul and see through you. Elf, you will wish you had never been born." They spat in his direction and Legolas just turned his gaze away to look at Aragorn.

"Legolas, all will be well. I promise, now get some sleep," said the ranger comfortingly. The prince drew another deep breath. Aragorn sighed. "Legolas, I will not let them hurt you but you have to trust me and get some sleep. You are getting too weak and the trip alone will kill you." Aragorn thought he caught a faint smile on the prince's lips, then it flickered away. Some strange solace was touching Legolas. Then the ranger understood, Legolas was counting on dying before he reached Mordor. That was why he was no longer afraid. Wide eyed, the human looked at his immortal friend. "Legolas, no. You can't die like that. I won't allow it."

"It is better that way Aragorn. Trust me," responded Legolas in a eerily peaceful tone. "I will not be used for the Dark Tower. I will spill the blood from my own veins first and commit my spirit to the Valar." The prince seemed so adamant about what he was saying that the ranger found it hard to argue with him as much as he wanted to.

"Legolas, we will get out of here, but you have to believe, or else the volition you have will break," answered Aragorn determinedly. Legolas knew the ranger was right, but the elf was really scared inside.

Lanotin looked over at Legolas sand said tauntingly, "I can't wait to hear your screams little brat. If elves voices are as musical as the tales say, it will make my own pain seem like such a pleasant dream."

Aragorn could hear the elf's quick, timorous breaths as the elf tried to keep desperate control over his composure. The ranger lashed out at the man who had frightened his best friend when he had been close to getting the elf to sleep. "You leave him alone!" he growled at the other man, Lanotin.

"What are you gonna do about it ranger ?" they all sneered. "And what kind of man keeps company with elves, eh?"

Aragorn went silent and thought of a really sharp remark to say back when one of the men muttered, "a fool or nobody."

Unable to hold it any longer, the ranger snapped, "and it seems that the world is full of a bunch of 'wise' men who could only save them selves if the solution was beneath their noses, because they only look down them and are too stubborn to see easier solutions that are higher up because it may make them feel small."

Lanotin pulled at the bounds, which were the only things that kept the human from strangling the ranger with his bare hands. He hated that man and his elf friend more than he hated Sauron and everything else in the world. "One of these days ranger, these bonds will not be enough to hold me back and I will kill you and your elf friend if it is the last thing I ever do!"

Aragorn watched as one of the Haradrim, who was called, Unario, came with a bucket of Elbereth knew what to pass out to the slaves as though they were animals. It was some kind of meat, from his own experience as a hunter, Aragorn guessed it was deer.

However, it turned his stomach, for it was raw and fresh. Legolas looked at the meat in disdain. He felt his stomach do a flip. His face must have blanched, for Lanotin said in a voice coated with scorn, "what's wrong wittle elf? Not cooked? Can't suffer some raw meat to your perfect diet?"

Legolas did not want the man to know, but that was exactly how he felt. Not because of his pride, but because it looked disgusting and repulsed him to his very essence. The man laughed coldly and held up the meat before the prince. Legolas wished he had turned away quicker, for the human tore into the raw meat and ate it in front of the prince, purposefully making the elf ill.

Unario smiled coldly and moved on, as a man went before the him, unbinding the captives so they could feed. When Legolas felt his bonds slide from his wrists and blood flow into his fingertips, the elf sighed as the dull pain went away temporarily. Next was Aragorn's turn. The ranger moved his hands before him and rubbed his bruised and chaffed wrists. However, escape was still not possible, because of the fetters on their legs and ankles that were only removed for the traveling part of the day.

Each of the friends was handed a piece of the nauseating meat. Legolas took it gingerly. Aragorn was not as choosy. However, neither of the friends was sure about forcing the revolting food. They needed the energy, yes, but not from this. With a glance at the ranger, the blonde immortal said quickly, "Strider, I will not eat this, and no one can ask me to."

Aragorn shook his head, "mellon nin, you have to eat it. You aren't still-"

Legolas answered abruptly, "no, I am not starving myself, but this is... is...not safe to eat. It will do more harm than good," said the prince with twinge of fear in his voice.

Aragorn nearly laughed at the elf, no, not at him, more at his face and tone. "Legolas, you are acting like they were told to poison you. Sauron want's you, why would they go against the Dark Lord?"

"Strider, no, all I am saying is whether it is intentional or unintentional, it will happen," argued the elf stiffly. His blue eyes were eyeing the meat with a look that stated clearly he wanted to retch. Aragorn shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, don't eat it." The ranger looked at the meat, then closed his eyes. He was not going to eat it either. If Legolas said it was not safe, then it wasn't. The man took Legolas's meat from him and put it with his own. Then, he carefully dug a shallow pit and buried the meat in it, packing the soil over it hard. Unario came and stood before the prince. Legolas shifted uncomfortably under the mortal's cruel gaze. He was feeling fear beckoning to him in his mind again and the elf looked at Aragorn, who was glaring defiantly at the slave driver.

The man said, "Elf, you are getting weaker. You are dying." Legolas looked away and the man frowned.

Aragorn watched. He had a horrible feeling about where this conversation was going to go. The Haradrim knew the prince was not eating and were going to try and force him. Legolas knew it as well and scooted closer to the ranger in fear. He was not an animal to be fed like one, especially by these cruel men who would choke him by accident if he refused to swallow.

The Haradrim man smiled and said, "you have quit eating, we knew you would." He pulled out a length or rope and swung it from one hand to the other leisurely. "You know what we do to prisoners that refuse to eat?" he asked, toying with Legolas's mind. The prince glared up him. "We force them to and it is no fun task. Believe me when I say we would prefer that you eat on your own." Legolas felt his eyes grow large as the threatening mortal stepped perilously closer.

Aragorn came to his friend's defense. "I will get him to eat, but you have no understanding of elves. They are stubborn and will not eat like animals nor eat things raw."

The Haradrim said angrily, "he will eat what he is given. You stay out of this ranger!" He turned on Legolas.

Aragorn put a consoling hand on Legolas's arm. "Please, let me convince him to eat." Legolas gave the man a look that clearly stated for him to be quiet. The elf knew what the human was in for and would not have it. Besides, he was no longer a child and needed no convincing on how and when to eat.

The slaver said, "its too late for that. Now he must know what it is like to do things the hard way." Legolas could hear and see Lanotin laughing and pointing in his direction along with all the other men who resented the elf. It was his turn to get punished now. The stupid elf was in for it. They could hardly wait to hear his begs for mercy.

Legolas knew that and was utterly determined to deny them the pleasure. He would die first and that was a fact. The slave driver jumped at Legolas and gripped his wrists with strength that the prince had scarce thought a human could possess. Aragorn reached his feet out and kicked the cruel man's ankles, toppling him over upon the elf, which twisted halfway out from under the fallen man. The human grunted as he landed on the elf and Legolas hissed as his barely healed rib suffered the brunt of the weight. His blue eyes squeezed tightly shut to block out the stars that danced before his eyes.

The man stood up and growled back at the ranger who was watching with huge eyes as he realized he had caused his friend more pain than he had prevented. In his heart, the ranger knew it was probably foolish to try and stop what would come no mater what, but he felt obligated to.

Legolas knew all of this and held nothing against his closest friend.It was not the overly protective human's fault, although Legolas wished he would think more.

The Haradrim pulled Legolas to his feet and began to drag the elf away. Legolas did not aid them. If they were going to torture him, why should he just go and walk there like it was all fine with him? And yet struggling did no good, so he just let them drag him across the uneven ground.

They bound Legolas with his hands behind him to a tree nearby. The prince could feel his breath racing in and out of his lungs as fear scored him. The elf swallowed down his alarm and fixed the men coming up to him with an icy look. They pulled out a piece of meat and put it before Legolas's face. The prince wrinkled his nose and turned his head away. He did not have anything against meat, but he preferred it cooked if and when he did choose to eat it. This was raw and cold.

The men rolled their eyes as though even though they could be enjoying this, it was just another chore for them to go through. They grabbed the prince's chin and twisted his head back around to face them. Legolas tried to wriggle his head free of their grasp, but it was to no avail. The men took their knives and cut the raw flesh into strips to feed the elf with. Legolas snapped his mouth shut and refused to open it.

He felt a sickening thud in his stomach and knew he had just been punched in the gut. 'Oh yes,' he thought,' I am just feeling so much better about eating now. Just make me more sick, I am sure it will help.' He had to open his mouth however, as he gasped in pain. One of the men, Unario, shoved in a small strip of the meat. Legolas felt the urge to vomit rising in the back of his throat. He could not reopen his mouth however, because the men had pressed up under his chin, holding his jaw firmly in place. They were very nearly choking the Silvan elf. Legolas still refused to swallow, so the men pinched his nose shut. He was going to swallow, one way or another.

Legolas decided to show them how stubborn elves could really be. He held his breath. He had not gotten in a good breath in before hand, however, so he could not hold it long. Aragorn saw his lips turning an odd blue color and knew exactly what was going on. Legolas was going to suffocate rather than eat the meat he did not trust and revolted him to the core. "You are making it worse! " yelled Aragorn with horror as he watched Legolas 's eyes glaze even as they locked into his own gray ones.

**TBC...Muahhaha! Please review! We are both dying to know what you think! g we tell you this all the time, but what the heck?**

**RUN KITTY RUN! (cat licks self and rolls over on floor unconcernedly) WE SAID RUN HUCKY! (stupid, mean cat)**

**Review responses**

**Shadowed Flames --** Yup! Now everybody is caught except for poor beat up Glorfy. Comforting? Perhaps. Muahahaha!

**Elerrina Amanya** -- No. you shouldn't be surprised. LOL Breaking and bleeding elves are our favorite! Ur...the cats, that's right, the cat's favs! Glorfindel free, but bashed up! Hehehe. Hopeful? Hmmm... Yes, poor little Legolas, his second capture and sale. That was hard to write, let me tell you! Writing angst is hard for us, because, well, it just is. It made both of us want to cry. Nail biting? Know just what you mean. I, Celeb, bit my nails on both hands down while watching all four of the movies and when I was deep in thought for this story. Hehehehe. And one feline can be full to brimming with sadism, at least this one is. Wanted to knock some joy into the meany, but it is hopeless, he won't have it, not even w/ a cherry on top. Little menace. But he is still my baby kitty. However, the cat is lazy to the bone, so he will most likely go on strike soon. LOL

**Strider's Girl --** Evil? Us? g That's harsh! LOL I hate exams. Grrrr... They are mean mean mean mean! Orcs and men might bet, not too sure, but we thought, 'it is fan fiction, so why not?' hands cat to reviewer knock yourself out!

**Someone Reading --** You want the cat? Okay! Try and catch him first. I think I am going to make kitty/warg/elf and ranger killer plush toys for people to beat up after the story. Yes. I will do that. LOL hehehe. The cat is not an orc spawn, he's just 'The Cat' LOL Legolas: "Sure, that s what you say!" Aragorn: "Yeah! He's mean to us! Elf and ranger killer indeed!" both elf and ranger glare sinisterly at grinning kitty Yes, apparently, the elf and ranger agree with you and I can't blame them. LOL He was having a bad day, evil days he attacks people! (like me)

**Beling --** Yay! New reviewer! Baited breath? We will try and keep you going, but school exams are fast approaching.

**Deana --** Hehehehe. The poor wittle elf. Drugs are just so evilly fun to work with. How he feels? Like the bottom of your shoe! We are going to read your newest chappies, but one won't pull up! Grrr..

**Don't forget to review people! Thanks! **


	13. Crossed Paths and True Friends Cont

**Part Six cont**.  
_Crossed Paths and True Friends_

Present...

Glorfindel, Ancú and Rothinzil were along the edge of the orc camp. The Gondolin elf's face was pale from blood loss, but his eyes sparkled with a fell fire of vengeance. The elves were all crouched in the bushes, intently scrutinizing the camp in search of Elrohir. They had to rescue the Son of Elrond. Glorfindel had vowed to do this if nothing else.

The orcs seemed to be in a dull mood, they were getting bored. This was not a good sign for anyone caught within their world. Rothinzil unconsciously shuddered. He had never really experienced battles or orcs, except when he was in a tree, concealed and out of harms way. Ancu looked at the Mirkwood archer and then back to the camp. Glorfindel looked at both of the younger elves and then furrowed his brows as he gazed through the brush at the lazy creatures beyond.

Ancú looked down a Rothinzil, who was crouched lower, for he was even more afraid. "So your Rothinzil?"

Rothinzil swallowed hard. "Yes, now shhhhh." He did not wish to be caught and he couldn't imagine the pain of elves, like his prince, who had, first hand experience was not exactly what he was looking for. The thought of what those miserable, cursed creatures had done to his friend made his blood boil to a new high.

Ancú smiled wryly. "Its alright, they are too drunk and asleep to hear us if we whisper." Rothinzil relaxed slightly at this. He really just wished the other elf would shut up.

"Well that's comforting," said the wood elf cautiously. He was not sure whether that was a good thing and was still contemplating it when his thought was interrupted by the Rivendell elf near him.

Ancú looked back to the camp and said, "not really. It means they are more violent." Rothinzil rolled his eyes. He was not that stupid, he was not very knowledgeable about orcs, but he knew that drunkenness only made them slower and stupider. But, on the other hand, it did also make them bore easily and he felt a soft pang of alarm go through his heart when he thought of the captives that were in the evil being's possession. The Mirkwood elf shuddered slightly and Ancú smiled wryly. He well recalled the first time he had seen an orc up close. He had been frightened too, heck, he still was.

Glorfindel looked up over his shoulder at them both. They were going to drive him into madness. The Balrog-Slayer sighed and said to the pair, "I can't even hear myself think, now will you two be quiet?" Ancú and Rothinzil exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. To them, Glorfindel was annoying.

He was so stiff, and yet he was always somewhat cheerful in bleak situations. Years of experience had taught him how to se and keep in sight, a spark of hope so faint, most would never see it as worth holding onto. Yet, the Gondolin elf knew what it was really like to be without hope, so he knew its value, no matter how small. When he had been more or less burned alive by the Balrog, he had not seen a speck of hope in sight, at least for living through the experience. He was not afraid of death; he thought the life after death to be wonderful and considered it a privilege and a blessing. As he thought more about it, he had been with hope then too, hope of a better life on the other side.

However, the Balrog-Slayer had to admit dingily that the situation was pretty dark. After all, the only other well elves were the quarreling pair that were about as experienced in these kinds of things as a sapling is to winter storms. He doubted not that they were good fighters. He had seen at least Ancú in action and knew well how Legolas could fight and Rothinzil was a Mirkwood elf, with a touch of western blood in his veins, like Elladan and Elrohir. This was a little puzzling, but there was no time to ponder it now.

Ancú stiffened and said darkly, "Lord Glorfindel, we are going to have to get them out soon, it is getting to be more dangerous by the minute." The golden-haired elf nodded and sighed with irritation. Rothinzil stared intently into the camp of evil animals, or at least, that was how he saw them.

"Yes," answered the elf lord, "We will have to get them out now or never. But how?" He looked over his shoulder at the two elves that were now standing uncomfortably by. Rothinzil stood on one leg and Ancú was staring at the ground that had suddenly become quite interesting to him. Glorfindel rolled his eyes, "so it is up to me, as usual. With you two around, I am lucky to get even a touch of rational thought." The Gondolin immortal glared at the pair of uneasy elves that were grinning slightly with the guilt of the accusion.

Ancú said, "well you certainly cannot fight Glorfindel, I mean with your arm and all, you have lost lots of blood," voiced the Rivendell elf with much anxiety for the injured Gondolin elf. He did not wish to go back home and tell his lord that he had allowed Glorfindel to fight despite his wounds and get killed. No. That was the last message he wanted to deliver. Although, it wasn't like he had much power over the Balrog-Slayer anyway.

Ancú had long ago decided that Glorfindel was uncontrollable and there was no way to stop him if he wished to do something. He had seen the golden-haired elf's dark looks before and wondered if he should pity the Balrog that had dared to cross the elf lord's path. At the moment, the question would have to wait until they were in the Hall of Fire and all was well.

Shuddering inwardly, Ancú thought of what would happen however, if their mission should fail. Though he hated to admit it, the immortal feared capture and torment more than anything else. He also was horrified by the thought of what he knew the orcs would do to the Gondolin elf if he was captured. They would be much more harsh on him, because of who he was. All of the evil spawn knew of the Gondolin elf whose wrath against the orcs of old during the Goblin and Elf wars was legendary.

Glorfindel spoke up against Anc's claim that he was too ill to fight. "I will be fine. Who killed the Balrog?" he asked with mock pride as he made an all too apparent point.

Ancú rolled his eyes for most likely the third time, though he was not keeping track. 'Sure, and who died with the Balrog?' he thought to himself dejectedly. Glorfindel seemed to sense the younger elf's thought and glared at the childlike elf blowing air upward in vexation. He decided that he was not even going to respond to the obviously immature elf. He turned all his thought to creating a 'master' plan.

The orcs were plainly drunk and a bit slow. If something occurred totally out of the ordinary, they might be confused long enough to allow a time gap for the escape of the captives. The elf lord doubted this however, for orcs, though cruel and not very quick mentally, were fast enough when it came to be suspicious.

Ancú looked at Rothinzil and said, "so you came for Legolas?" He was trying to find consolation in conversation. It wasn't much, but it was something to distract him from the disheartening situation they were locked in. As much as he hated to admit it, the Mirkwood elf did not seem as bad as he thought the other elf could be.

Rothinzil nodded, "yes. Why did you come?"

"My lord sensed trouble and sent me to discover it and if possible put an end to it, though with the plight we are in now, it looks like that is next to impossible," he stated wearily and as brief as possible.

Rothinzil looked sadly at the other immortal and said, "Really? Who is your lord? I must agree the situation looks bleak and is filled with despair. I have never seen such hopelessness and pain in my life."

Ancú looked completely shocked. This elf had not heard of Lord Elrond? He had never seen such hopelessness and pain in his life? What whole was he hiding in all his immortal life? How old was he? "I serve the Lord Elrond, but this is not as bleak as some things are. Where have you been? Valinor?" asked Ancú with a small smirk that was unstoppable, it was just too odd to hear this from an elf of Mirkwood.

Rothinzil blushed slightly and said sheepishly, "no. In Greenwood, we don't get many visitors and so we rarely have news from the outside world, save from the lake men and that is no more than rumors at best," responded the elf in a far away voice, thinking of his homeland. He missed it dearly.

Ancú knew what the Mirkwood archer meant and he felt sorry for this elf he had never seen before. He put a consoling hand on the wood elf's shoulder with a hollow grin of encouragement. "Don't worry, Glorfindel isn't overly smart," the speaking elf kept a sharp eye on the Gondolin elf. "But he comes in handy when it comes to these kind of things, experience in the Goblin and Elf wars," stated the Rivendell immortal with a dark, and perfectly arched brow as he cast a glance at Glorfindel to see if the golden-haired elf was listening.

It took Glorfindel a minute to come out of his deep thought and register what had been said. He pitched a sharp glare at the pair and growled, "funny, very funny." Ancú just grinned from ear to ear. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and uttered, "you think you're so smart don't you? How can you joke at a time like this?" he asked diversely, with a pale blue glitter in his eyes.

Unexpectedly, a cry broke their little teasing session, causing the very air to presumably shiver with the pain of the scream. They had not caught it fast enough and knew not if it was elven or orcish, however, the immortals each felt a sickening knot forming in their stomachs, for they knew they were about to find out. Glorfindel's cobalt eyes widened then he furrowed his brow with concern and regret. "Time is passing and so is our chances of success. If we are going to do something, it is now or never." Ancú and Roth instantly dropped there teasing and became dead serious. Something had gone terribly wrong.

Camp had been made hours ago, although, to Prince Legolas it seemed like ages were slowly going by and he was forever falling. His long blond hair hung in his azure orbs in long, sweaty strands. The immortal's face was the color of dingy frost and glistened with an icy perspiration that showed he was in more pain than he would readily let on to anyone, even his father. Whom was he kidding, especially his Ada! His bottom lip was swelling and the right corner was turning a discomforting purple. A lovely result of Frinican's fists connecting with his mouth when he had said something 'completely uncalled for'. The elf could taste blood running from his distended lip into his mouth and thought the taste rather revolting and bitter.

Legolas wiped some of the sweat off his cold brow by rubbing his forehead on one of his bound arms that were hefted above him and bound at the wrists. The prince then placed his head back against the pole he was lashed securely to, with his back to the rough wood. He had long ago given up trying to feel his feet. They were bound at the bottom with a tight cord so he could not kick at Frinican as the human proceeded to antagonize him.

The man, however was getting fed up with this elf that he could not get more than a moan or two from. He paced before the prince and Legolas just watched with wary and alert eyes that flashed with an annoyingly defiant fire, Frinican decided darkly. However, the man could see fear flickering not too distantly behind the presumably lethal flame. If only he could find out what it was the elf feared so much. He had decided not too long ago it nothing to do with the elf, but something the elf dreaded all the same.

The thought that nothing was really puncturing this elven brat enough to make him even give out a short lived cry grated heavily upon the human's short nerves. He cast an evil glare in the direction of the elf that he had ordered bound to the post, watching the prince's eyes. Legolas shot an equally sinister glare back.

That elf was the most irritating thing he had seen in a long time. If Lord Cracire weren't in charge and it was all up to him, he would rip the elf apart and strangle what was left of him, dictated Frinican resentfully. With an angry inward growl, he knew with growing wrath that he was not in charge here.

Legolas watched with vigilant orbs as Frinican came to stand directly before him. The human placed a finger under the prince's pale chin, feeling the prince's throat swallow hard as the elf held the pain in check and the man said thickly, "this can go on as long as you like elf, after all you are immortal." Legolas found it highly bothersome that the human said this so serenely, even though the masked anger was quite evident to the elf, who, like all of his race, were sensitive with emotions, even hidden ones.

Legolas said in a tone that plainly said 'you-are-wrong', "yes, I will live forever, you, on the other hand will die, and then I will be rid of you." Frinican hit the prince across the face harshly with his closed fist, hoping to get at least a cry from, what he thought, the unexpected blow. Legolas did nothing but hiss slightly. Frinican had had enough.

"Elf, you are in way over your head. I would stop now if I were you," snarled the human.

Legolas said, "pray what must I stop master edain? As far as I know I have not yet begun anything, or is that the problem?" asked the prince bitterly.

Frinican held in check the growing urge to strangle the Silvan elf. Instead, he placed a finger, already covered in the prince's blood, on the welt Legolas had received at the cruel hands of the orcs. He traced the wound none too lightly and watched happily as pain danced across Legolas's fair features. This elf may be strong, but he wasn't as strong as he would like to let on. "Oh but you will break sooner or later elf, one way or another." Legolas stiffened inwardly as the man pushed his finger harder on the laceration that streaked across the prince's gray-like face. "I feel it is only evenhanded that you know all you are in for."

Legolas snapped back haughtily, "oh, really, so now you have decided to inform me of what is left of my life?"

Frinican ignored the remark that was meant to annoy. "You aren't going to die, unless of course you are too troublesome and we are forced to kill you." Legolas thought dimly to himself, 'oh, how...comforting.' The man pressed on, trying to scare his victim before he proceeded to work on him more. "You are our slave elf, and until you are broken it is my job to make your life and the lives of your friends Hell on earth."

Legolas responded with alarm at this statement, "what?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Which part do you not understand?" growled the human with a good dose of false dignity.

"You mean you are going to torment the innocent to get through to me?" gasped the Silvan prince with shock, even though, he knew full well that he should have expected this, it wasn't new to him.

"Their blood will be on your hands my blonde little friend and everything you do will have consequences for all of you that will be less than enjoyable, I can assure you," he retorted with an almost venomous hiss of anger. However, the look on the elf's face was simply thrilling as far as the man was concerned, absolutely priceless and he would not miss it for anything. The flicker of fear was growing into a kindling fire.

"That is so low," growled the fair-haired immortal lethally. How men could be so cruel, the elf would never amply comprehend and he was not sure he wanted to anyway.

Frinican smiled with a look of such icy joy, it could have frozen the sun and the hot fires of Mount Doom altogether. Legolas felt a shiver of some awoken fear race up his spine in a horrifyingly icy frigidity that bit at him and caused him to shudder slightly. Frinican caught the shiver and said with a purr of pleasure, "That is such a harsh statement, wouldn't you agree?"

Legolas just scowled darkly and voiced serenely, "it all depends on how you look at it master human."

Frinican flipped aside the flaps of Legolas's, tunic which he had long ago 'unbuttoned' for easier access to the soft flesh. Bruises littered the exposed torso of the prince in dark blotches outlined in a dingy yellow, where bruises were on top of bruises. He could not help but smile brightly when he saw the silvery beads of moisture that sheened on the chest of the fair being. A product of intensely withheld agony from the man's little discussion with the elf earlier. "And how do you see it Legolas? For that is your name, is it not?" He watched delightedly as the immortal's chest and abdomen heaved with deep, angered and or painful breaths.

"I see it as a valid and perfectly justified assertion," snapped the prince angrily. He was more than willing to kill this human if ever the chance happened by.

Frinican frowned and said sullenly, "I must say I am not sorry to hear that elf, it means we still have so much more time for these fun little heart to heart talks." He watched the blonde elf's face as he talked to the immortal, "you know I thought a lot about having a little discussion with your dark-haired friend before I took you on." Legolas forced his face to go expressionless and it took all his strength to keep it that way. The man looked into Legolas's cobalt eyes and finished regretfully, "but I thought you would be so much more fun. Now I am really beginning to wonder if I was possibly wrong, and I hate being wrong," he stated bitterly to Legolas. The Silvan elf merely shifted uneasily. Frinican was planing something.

Legolas may not have had much experience with the corsair, but he knew evil men generally started the annoying little 'talks' to their captives once they could stand withholding their plans any longer. Legolas did not want to think of the horrible possibilities that lied ahead. He knew that whatever it was, it was going to be far less than pleasant in any case. He thought that the man was horribly mad. Who took joy in the needless torment of captives? Only a person totally insane. That was exactly how the prince saw the crazed human before him, and it would take an extreme and long lasting change, nay, a permanent change, to convince him otherwise.

The pirate looked at Legolas with a scrutinizing eye, trying to spot a wavering twinkle of fear and the cause. Regretfully (in his opinion) the corsair saw none. Almost bored-like, the man socked the prince in the stomach. Legolas felt the thrills of dull pain strike his abdomen and nausea spreading through out his weary body as the bruises throbbed again. The fair being doubled forward against the bonds on his wrists and ankles. He did not care that his wrists were already raw, all he wanted to do now was curl into himself, but he knew that was far from possible. The Silvan elf felt his face go a new hue of pallid shade and he let his hair fall over to hide the pain that was lighting up his eyes. His inhalation hitched and he coughed sickeningly.

Legolas tried to twist away when he felt the pirate reach a hand under his face and lift his head up, brushing away long, wet strands of red tainted blonde hair to see his cruel performance's accomplishment. Legolas hated this more than anything. Frinican smiled as he felt the prince's warm and yet chilling, clammy sweat wet his hand and beads of the moisture drip from the long fair locks. Some how, it was rather satisfying, to see his devise going so well, for the prince was coated with a thin layer of perspiration. Legolas twisted his head out of the man's hand and let it fall against his chest again. He arched a fair brow to look up without raising his head, at the human before him.

Frinican let it go. Then, with a twinge, he realized that the elf would get dehydrated if he did not get more water into his body soon, for it was draining away in these frequent cold sweats. He did not really care if the prince got ill, or even died, but he knew Lord Cracire would and he was in no position to deal with the man who could order his sudden execution in a split second.

He knew that the elf would scream soon now, even though he was certain the fair being had no clue. Prisoners, slaves he had dealt with before usually broke down rather quickly after the sweats, yet this elf had gone through several and still had not broken forth more than a few moans. This disturbed him and he felt desperation tugging at him. It was becoming a matter of pride, he was acutely frantic to break this elf, and he would have done. Wiping his hand on his trousers, the man said to the elf, "I think you are longing for a playmate. Shall I bring you one elfy?"

Legolas knew what the man meant and thought, no. Anything but this. The human's threat earlier was about to start. Thankfully, the prince felt unconsciousness pulling him under. Unfortunately, he knew if he submitted to it for roughly the fifth time, there was a good chance he may never come out of it.

"I will back elf, with a friend for you." Legolas twisted in his bonds and rubbed his head on his arm again, wiping off the coat of sweat that Frinican had been so pleased about and that Legolas knew was so dangerous. He could feel his throat drying as he longed for water, simple water. However, he was not about to ask for it, fearing that Frinican might find some cruel use of his seemingly greatest want right then.

Legolas looked up when he heard the man returning, a struggling ranger in tow. Two men followed behind he corsair. Frinican placed Aragorn before the prince, the ranger looked at Legolas and smiled wryly. "Hello mellon nin," he murmured softly. Legolas's blue eyes went spacious and he felt his breath catch and hold. They were going to torment the mortal that was his friend before him. He knew now how the ranger must have felt when he had been tortured before his eyes. The emotion was ripping him apart and he longed for death and yet didn't wish for it.

Legolas nearly wept, but held his composure, "oh, Strider," he whispered sadly and felt the tears he had tried so desperately to prevent starting to slide down his ashen cheeks, mingling with his sweat. He was losing control over his emotions.

Aragorn looked at the froth-like sweat glistening on top of Legolas's lean body and said, "oh Legolas what did he do to you?" Legolas refused to meet the ranger's soft gaze. He did not want the human to know he was afraid. It wasn't that he didn't trust the ranger, but Aragorn was human after all, and Legolas did not have very fond memories of men. Aragorn knew this and feared for his friend. "Legolas, no matter what happens to me, I want you to be strong, alright?" Legolas nodded curtly, though he knew he would break.

Aragorn already knew that Legolas was frightened. For the elves did not sweat really, it took a lot to make them perspire, especially this much.

Frinican came and lifted the prince's head, placing a hand underneath his chin, halfway on the immortal's neck so he could hold the prince's head in place, making sure he wouldn't miss the demonstration before him. He nodded to the men and they dragged the ranger before the fair-haired being, gripping him by his upper arm and holding him securely in place. Legolas tried to squirm away, but Frinican tightened his hold, constricting Legolas's already parched throat. "You would hate to miss the show elf," he advised brutally.

Legolas wanted to close his eyes, but he found he couldn't take them off his best friend. "Now," said Frinican coldly, but with a gleam of hope for himself and his ambitions, "if you want this to stop, let us hear a high note from that lovely throat of yours, hm? A scream or two perchance?"

He felt Legolas swallow hard before saying poisonously, "you are utterly despicable." Frinican shrugged.

"You had your opportunity." He looked at the other corsairs supporting the ranger between them. They smiled and Legolas watched in trepidation as they drove their fists into Aragorn's defenseless stomach with a force that if the ranger was lucky, would only cause eternal bleeding. One went at the human with a wooden club, smashing it into the man's shoulder blade, electing a small cry that Legolas could tell was greatly suppressed. The cruel men had probably broken the bone or at least given it a hairline crack.

Legolas watched as the ranger doubled over in pain and force of the blows falling like rain, he had just gotten over being ill for the love of Elbereth! Valar! He needed to scream, but the elf could not bring himself to break every rule he had ever been taught. Frinican felt the immortal fighting himself. "Are you going to scream?" he asked tauntingly of the fair being.

Legolas said nothing and Frinican twisted the prince's face to see his. "Well?" He loved the pain filled look that reflected back at him from the big blue eyes. It was a deep pain, emotional. But, it ran deeper than the man would ever know, or at least, the prince hoped he would never know.

Legolas said sourly, "no."

"All it takes is one scream and I will stop, you can rest," tempted the man. Legolas heard a muffled moan escape the ranger and against his own will turned his face to see his best friend and Frinican allowed it, it was just what he wanted after all. Blood ran from the ranger's nose and mouth. He was doubled over as far as the men would allow with his pain and his face had turned a disturbing shade of white, touched with the flush of fever returning.

"No!" resisted the Silvan elf, he was not going to scream His keen ears picked up the sound of another blow dealt to the ranger.

"Come on," urged Frinican. "One little scream, that's all it takes."

"Nooo!" Legolas did not even realized he had screamed until it was too late and his cry rang out clear and pain filled. Frinican felt the sweat slick throat vibrate with the noise that was music to his ears and smiled. Just as he had predicted to himself, the elf had cried out in due time. Legolas continued to utter, "no, no," over and over. Aragorn's blood and pain was on his head, staining his hands. The corsair released his grip on the waxen throat. Legolas let his head fall limply forward onto his chest as he uttered and cried his regret.

Frinican growled, "free the ranger, I will cut the elf loose." He drew out his rough edged knife and slid it beneath the bonds, slicing them free of the elf's raw wrists and ankles. Legolas slumped to the ground tiredly. Aragorn looked to his friend the minute he had been dropped.

Eru Legolas! What on earth did they do to you? Aragorn was not sure what they had done to the prince, but what ever it had been, it had obviously been terrible to behold. Aragorn was sure it had to be worse than what the cruel men had done to him. When he looked at his friend, his pain seemed to escape on the breeze and Legolas's took its place.

Legolas's sharp elven ears picked up the sound of heavy footsteps on the ground as he lay with his ear pressed to the earth, and yet they were not so heavy. Frinican said over head in a welcoming voice, "Captain Draciar! Sir, I taught him respect as best as I could sir." Legolas swirled his cobalt orbs upward to see the captain and what he was doing here. Draciar's caught his and the human bore a strangle look of short-lived sorrow.

"What have you done!" hissed the captain. "You fool! They may die!" snapped Draciar angrily. Frinican shrugged uncaringly.

"If he would have only screamed, he might have not had it so rough," justified the interrogator with an air of innocence on his part. "'Tis his own wretched fault." Though inside the corsair had no remorse, he was willing to put on a show.

Draciar knelt by the ill prince and took his pulse gently before Legolas could dispute with him. It was rapid and yet fading. The captain looked at the sweat that drenched the elf's body like a covering of rainwater upon the grass and at the cracked lips, swollen and one corner turning black and blue. The blonde elf was dying of dehydration, if he didn't get some water soon, they were going to lose him. Draciar knew this, yet what could he do? A tremor ran through the immortal as he shuddered with a rare cold depress caused by the perspiration that offered no protection against the frigid breeze. "You went too far!" he snarled in a deadly growl at Frinican.

The captain then went to Aragorn. The ranger glared defiantly. Draciar looked at the human and thought sadly, 'you don't recognize me my friend, but I know you and am so very sorry.' The ranger did not seem so bad, blood ran from one lip and his nose, but other than that and an ill stomach, he was not half as bad as the prince. The man was lucky that he had not gotten far worse, if Legolas had not screamed... the captain hated to think of what could have happened. Then the captain recognized a sign of prior illness, a lingering fever hovered over the young man's brow. Draciar frowned and said up to the tormentor, "I don't know what got into your head, but it must stop for tonight."

Frinican rolled his eyes. Like he was going to let this upstart captain tell him what to do. Just then all looked up as shouts rang through the camp of, "Lord Cracire! Lord Cracire!" The master was coming.

The lord reached the captain, then looked up at Frinican who was smirking at Draciar, "stopping early tonight, are you not?"

Draciar looked at the lord and said, "early?" His dark brows arched into a look of surprise.

"The elf broke sir, screamed he did," replied Frinican to Cracire brusquely, "anyway, I have one more elf to go." His voiced excuse sounded impatient, as though he wanted to get on with his next victim. He recalled well that the dark-haired elf was. He had saved the best for last and now he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Lord Cracire said, "go Captain Draciar and put these urchins away and get them settled then bring us the inky-haired brat that gave us trouble on the road today."

Draciar stammered, "haven't we done enough for one night? Wouldn't they be more resilient tomorrow and make the show a little more...interesting?" he asked hopefully. Inside he slapped himself, for that was just the kind of talk that would blow his so far unascertained cover. If he was found out the elves, the ranger and himself could all very well die.

Lord Cracire smiled coldly and with twisted amusement, then said, "you are young yet Captain, but you must come to understand, mercy is a sign of weakness and we are strong. Our slaves are ours and we do what we will with them for what ever we feel we need them for." He furrowed his brows and said, "now get me the elf, or else I may have to come up with consequences you would not like." Inside, Draciar felt horrible, he felt like a traitor. He hoped what he would have to do next would fall short of murder, for he did not wish to see the ebony-haired elf fall victim to death and to the torment of Frinican because he brought him there.

Past...

To Legolas it seemed as though he was holding his last breath. He felt his knees buckling and the world began to dim. Yet, he felt a sort of odd victory, he would not have to swallow the meat, he would not go to Mordor. He, Legolas Greenleaf Thranduillion, had won, even if it was an eccentric victory that came through death.

Aragorn watched in trepidation as the elf sagged to the ground (or as near to it as his bonds allowed). The man would be damned if he would let them suffocate his best friend right before him like this. The ranger got up and slammed his body into one of the men, Unario. The human did not fall, but veered off to the side, releasing his hold over the prince's nose and chin. Aragorn tripped the feet from beneath another, but by then, his short lived recovery from the illness was gone and he sank to the ground.

Legolas drew in a deep breath then turned his head away and spewed the meat from his mouth. He could not help but cough and wheeze as his lungs filled with air again and his sick stomach reeled. He then looked at the ranger that lay on the ground, panting from the over exertion he had put his newly 'healed' body through. Unario grabbed the prince's chin and said gruffly, "lets try this again." Legolas clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes. No, no, not again.

The man picked up a second piece of the raw meat, he pressed it against Legolas's lips to try and force it into his mouth and the elf jerked his head away angrily. Unario was getting annoyed. This elf was going to resist him to the death and he knew it. Unless he found another way to get through to the fair being, he would never force a single strip of meat down that elf's wretched throat before he lost it and strangled the immortal. He knew the elf was scared of him, that much he saw in those deep cobalt eyes.

The evil man's eyes locked on the ranger. The elf seemed to be friends with this man, perhaps this was the weakness he had been looking for. Legolas opened his blue eyes and saw the man before him looking at the ranger with an expression of near amusement. Unario turned back and saw Legolas's horrified face. Oh, yes, he knew how he was going to get this elf to eat. It was cruel, but who cared? He threw the piece of meat into the bushes then went and grabbed Aragorn by his shoulder.

Legolas bucked against his bonds. "Nooo!" Leave him be!" They were going to do something to his friend and he was powerless to prevent it, which, he decided obscurely, was not a very pleasant feeling for one to be in possession of. Then, he knew that really he wasn't, and that was even worse. His blue eyes flashed and he said, "why can't you just leave him out of it!"

Unario dragged the young man over to the prince. He raised his brows and said matter-of-factly, "here is the deal elf, you eat and he will be spared what I have planned. If you refuse, since we are not allowed to beat you up very much, we will beat up your ranger friend here instead, got it?"

Legolas was going to answer, but he came to the conclusion that that was a rhetorical question. Instead his glare deepened to his most darkening, when- get-free-I-am-going-to-kill-you look. To the evil man before him, that look was a sign of weakness. One of the other men came up and placed a piece of the meat before Legolas's mouth. Unario growled, "one last chance elf."

Legolas wanted to save his friend, but he could not bring himself to touch that repulsive 'food'. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he imagined it sliding down his throat. Utterly rejecting the raw flesh, the elf swallowed hard.

Aragorn knew what Legolas was going through and blamed him not. He trusted Legolas. If the elf was refusing the meat, he had a good reason, for he would never let the ranger get beat up otherwise. The young mortal knew Legolas would get burned alive for him (he thanked the Valar that it had not come to that and prayed it never would, for he did not think he would be alright with it). Aragorn watched as Legolas's lashes about his eyes began to wet. The elf was getting ready to weep, for he did not want to see his friend go through anything. Legolas hated being there, where his weakness showed through and he was ready to bawl like a baby.

He felt like a heavy weight had been placed on his soul. The elf could feel shackles unseen binding him and biting him. They were about his heart and mind. He was shrouded in darkness, stumbling along on a road he knew was wrong and yet he was unsure. He knew his pride was getting the best of him. In the darkness, he felt a hand reaching in to pull him out. He was sure it was the Valar, offering him peace. He felt it offering him an escape route, after all, when elves tire of the world, they are permitted to leave it. But Legolas would not leave. Aragorn was here and if he could not leave so Legolas would stay as well.

Lanotin watched the whole thing with a growing derisive grin. He was loving every minute of it. The elf and ranger were catching it hot and for once it was not him. However, one thing disappointed the slave, the elf utterly refused to scream. He had been hoping to hear how 'musical' legends said elves could be and it looked like that was not going to happen.

Legolas knew that the human was adoring every second of his pain, emotional and physical. It burned him that men could be so cruel. The prince flinched when he heard Aragorn give a muffled moan. Opening his eyes, he saw the ranger on the ground, curling into himself. Aragorn had been savagely kicked by Unario. Legolas surged against his bonds. The human gave the down elf-friend another brutal kick, striking the young man in the torso. Then, dragging up, the man punched Aragorn so hard in the side of his head that the ranger fell back to the ground from the sheer force. Stars pranced before his eyes and to Strider, it seemed that the world was going dark.

Legolas opened his mouth to beg the slaver to stop, but he felt a cool piece of meat slide into his mouth and then hands clamp his jaws shut. Legolas knew what they wanted in order for them to stop hurting his dearest friend, yet he could not do it. One man began to massage the elf's throat, trying to relax it enough that it would swallow of its own accord. Legolas tried to keep his muscles in his neck taut, but it wasn't working, they were loosening all of their own free will. His throat was beginning to swallow the disgusting raw animal flesh. Legolas strove against it, but the meat slid halfway down and then-he swallowed.

The minute the blonde haired immortal felt the raw meat hit his stomach, he felt too sick to stand, and his knees gave. Leaving him sagging loosely against his fetters, and scoring him with horror. Aragorn looked up with blood running from his mouth and could have sworn he saw a green tint to the prince's face. "Legolas..." another blow, this time from a sword hitting him broad side, left a welt on his back and slammed him against the earth.

The slaver raised the scimitar and struck the down ranger with the pummel, creating a huge bruise as it hit the human's ribs. Aragorn felt something beginning to crack. The haft of the sword struck him again and Aragorn gave a split cry as he felt a rib break. His very breath seemed stolen away and his head throbbed.

The men put another small strip of meat before the prince and grinned as they asked silently, 'well are you going to eat it or must we do more?' Legolas opened his mouth and was about to accept it, when he felt a wave of nausea wash over him and he shut his mouth with a snap. No, no more. He could not stomach it again. He would be sick. His breath hitched as he tried to force himself to swallow for the ranger's sake.

Unario shrugged and raised the sword's hilt above the human again. When it fell this time, it struck the man's shoulder blade, sending caustic pain all along his back. Aragorn prayed that the bone wasn't cracked.

Legolas finally gave in, but felt faint as they set another piece in his mouth. He started to wallow, but it just wasn't working. The men rubbed his throat again and Legolas swallowed again. He wanted to die, but he could not leave Aragorn. However, now the elf was feeling completely indisposed. His stomach pleaded for him to vomit and yet he knew if he did so, that Aragorn would only get it harder. The men cut down the sick elf at a nod from Unario.

Legolas fell forward onto his knees and crawled to the ranger's side. He saw the blood and heard the raspy breath. He had done this, he had promoted the injury of his closest friend in the world and his only friend right now. Carefully, the elf went and cradled the ranger in his arms. Tears fell from his face. "I am so sorry Strider, so sorry. It was an accident...I didn't...mean to... I am so horrible," sobbed the immortal.

Aragorn looked up at Legolas and said, "Legolas, what you did was understandable."

The prince's glittering cobalt orbs stated that he plainly saw it from a different perspective. "No, it is my fault. I want to die."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "that feeling is certainly shared," he mumbled under his breath. His back hurt and his rib was screaming. His head was in a world of pain all to itself. "But don't die Legolas, agreed?" asked the human in a soft voice.

The elf prince hesitated a moment before saying, "agreed." However, he felt differently. He had hurt his best friend, and in his book, that was unacceptable.

Aragorn raised a brow and looked up at the prince. "Oh, one more thing, don't say you're sorry again. I believe you." Legolas could not help but crack a small, if barely recognizable smile.

**TBC...Muahahahahaha! Now that the cat is out of action (but soon to return), the Doberman is filling in! Yes, Celeb has a bunch of odd and creepy pets, including a Doberman pincher, whose favorite past time is wrecking the house, but she likes to make elves and rangers miserable too.**

**WHERE ARE OUR ASTERISKS AND WAVY THINGIES! Aghhhhh! Now review responses look all freaky! Oh well, its not the end of the world, we guess.**

**Review Responses: (we love you all so much) ((((())))) :)**

**blondelady --** We know, and we try to be accurate, but you have to remember, it is AU after all, and it is doubtful this kind of stuff really happened anyway, but we like to believe it could have happened. But, you are correct and don't hesitate to tell us of an error you may find.

**Deana** Yuck is right! Very ew! We really feel sorry for the elf now! But at least he isn't starving to death. Be optimistic here! Thanks for clearing up about ' phantom chapter nine' as we call it. Hehehehe. But now you have that chappie up and that's cool. Leggy angst, hehehehe, the best.

**Strider's Girl** You killed him! Aghhhhhh!

**Elerrina Amanya** Well considering Strider's Girl kidnapped the cat and shot him dead...you will have to ask her for his body. Yes, the other 'broken and bleeding' elves are somewhere east of the MM. Hehehe. Sorry if there was confusion here, we just assumed that was what everybody thought. g Bad mistake! grins

**Shadowed Flames** Of course everybody is betting beat up now! Did you count on less of us? ;g We are nuts!

Ver**itas and Aequitas** We promise, no happy, sappy twists, at least not for a long time.


	14. Betrayal and Salvation

**Part Seven**  
_Betrayal and Salvation_

Present...

"Will you look into the mirror?" asked Galadriel serenely, her gray eyes sparkled. "For that is what you came for, is it not?" Her question burned Elrond's heart; that was what he had come for and what he had not dared to do since the passing of Celebrian over the sea.

Elrond answered quietly, "I will, for that is why I came." Slowly, he stepped near the basin where the mirror worked its wonders. Galadriel took the silver pitcher and poured it deliberately into the shimmering pool below.

"I need not tell you to be wary of the water," she said, "for that you know already."

Elrond peered into the dark water of the mirror and held his breath as his dark eyes gazed into the basin of fates. The water began to swirl and Elrond felt his heart jump with anticipation. He had to watch out that he did not lean too far in, towards the silvery water.

A vision appeared. It was dark. He saw Elladan, or at least that's who his heart told him it was. The raven-head was turned away, but the Elf-lord could tell his son's breathing was hitching in gasps.

The head turned and the face was pale, ashen and bleak. Elladan's eyes, for it was the older twin, were lifeless and yet they roved around then closed. Crimson blood began to creep across the water in thin, red streaks, tainting it rose colored, making the Noldo's face look flushed. The water's red color deepened and Elrond saw the source of the red liquid was a wound in Elladan's throat. The twin was bleeding to death, his throat cut. He saw Elladan's breathing slow and then the water went to such a dark shade of scarlet, that he could not make out his son's face in the basin any longer. The reddened water seemed for a moment to over flow the basin and run onto the ground as silvery elven blood, but that was only a hallucination of his own mind.

Elladan was dead, in the mirror, however, the Elf-lord knew that the mirror showed past, future and present at its own will.

A new vision rose, and it was Elrohir this time. Elrond was sure of it.

The 'younger' Noldo was gray of face too, and yet his held life. Tears streaked the bloodless cheeks and the eyes were red rimmed. Beyond the elf was dark, as though it was night. Elrond looked at his son's lips, for they seemed to move, as if uttering some words. As he tried to read the movement, he read the word, "Ada." This broke his heart, his son, his child wanted him and yet he could not be there for him. As he looked closer, he made out the word, "No," being repeated as though the raven-haired son was denying something in utter defiance. This nearly brought tears to his eyes. As far as he could interpret, Elrohir was mourning Elladan's death.

Elrond stared blankly at the basin, then another specter came.

It was a golden-haired elf that he recognized instantly as Glorfindel. The Gondolin elf was not weeping, but his face told the story of pain with his dull, blue eyes and furrowed brow. He seemed to be yelling something, but what, Elrond was unsure. The golden-locks of the elf in the vision were tainted red with blood, his or someone else's. Dirt and black streaked smudged the flawless face of the Elf-lord and the start of a sling could be seen about his neck.

Still yet another vision came.

This one was of Legolas and Aragorn. The ranger was held in the elf's arms. Legolas's face was thin and colorless, tears streamed down the almost hollow cheeks. Yet Aragorn looked younger than the Elf-lord had remembered him when he saw him last. Could it be this was a glimpse of the past come forth in an hour like this? What did it mean? Elrond had little time to ponder this, for it faded into nothingness as quickly as it had come.

Then came an odd vision he did not expect.

A dark-haired elf came out of the darkness. He was stumbling. As Elrond gazed closer, he saw heavy chain manacles binding the elf's wrists. He was being dragged along none too gently. Black streaks or dark dried blood, Elrond could not tell, besmirching the fair being's face. His hair hung about his features as it was somewhat pulled loose from the catch in the back of his neck. The dark strands were wet with sweat or rain. Elrond knew with a heart tremor, it was Ancú. The elf he had sent to look for his sons, Glorfindel and Legolas.

The Elf-lord's heart burned. If he had known this would happen to the younger elf, he would have never sent him.

The visions ended.

Elrond spun around to see Galadriel, but she was not there.

But someone else was.

Arwen, his daughter, stood with a blanching face as she saw her father's expression. Her bright eyes were filled with anxiety. "What did you see?" she asked in a deep tone of thoughtfulness.

Elrond knitted his brows. "Nothing for you to know, daughter." His voice was grave, and he could barely keep a quaver out of it. His son's and friends, all hurting or dead. The thought was enough to kill. But, the mirror did not always say what it showed was what would be...it may only happen if he went out of his way to prevent it.

"You saw my brothers," she said in a sad voice filled with dread. "I have not seen them as of late, what has befallen them, Ada?"

Elrond swallowed and then said, "One may not be returning, I cannot be sure." He was ready to cry.

"It is Elladan, isn't it, Father?" asked Arwen mournfully, brushing a dark strand of hair away from her face. She felt ill, her brothers were hurting and she had felt it.

"Aye, though the mirror shows many things, as Galadriel herself once said. We cannot be sure."

Arwen looked at her father and she said, "there is one other close to you who is hurt. I can sense it in my heart."

"No, there is no other," said Elrond. The thought of Aragorn came to his mind and he hastily pushed it out. She could not know, because if she knew, he had a feeling some fate would come between him and his daughter. He knew not what it would be, but his heart forebode it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. This had not been his plan. Not in the least, however, he had no better ideas.

Looking to his right, he saw Ancú and Rothinzil with his horse Asfaloth behind them. They were in position. All was ready, or at lest the Elf-lord hoped so, because he was going to do his part.

Glorfindel drew a deep breath. This was not going to be easy. 'Why, oh, why did I have to be the diversion?' He knew it was because he could not fight, not with the wounds he had received.

Holding back a laugh that was trying to burst out of his throat, the elf marched right up to one of the orcs. The creature was either drunk out of its mind or just stupid. Either was likely, decided the Gondolin elf with a wry grin that he quickly stowed. "Hello, ugly brute," said Glorfindel cheerily. The orc raised his hand and the elf fully expected the orc to strike him, but it reached behind its head to scratch itself in utter confusion. Glorfindel smirked inwardly. This was too perfect. His tone of voice had wholly baffled the stupid beast and he was not unhappy about that, it only made his job easier.

Suddenly, he heard a cry of anger, from the throat of an orc. It shouted, "you little brat! I'm going to wring your little neck elf!"

Glorfindel turned his head in the direction of the yell. Elrohir, what did you do now? The golden-haired elf could only imagine what the twin had done to provoke such ire. Ancú and Rothinzil had better hurry up or else there may not be anything left of Elrohir to rescue. Glorfindel knew he had to rescue the Noldo when he heard the angered orc growl, "where's my warg? There is only one way to deal with a worthless elf and that's to feed it to the wargs and have a little fun with it before it dies." A pang shot threw the Gondolin elf's system. He made up his mind not to wait on the other two elves, but go and see what was happening to Elrohir.

Looking to the orc before him, Glorfindel said, "I must be going."

The orc grabbed the Gondolin elf by his injured shoulder. "I don't think so elf, just who are you?" The creature dug its nails into the soft flesh of the injury, causing pain to score the golden-haired elf. He remained firm, for he had known worse, lots worse.

Glorfindel said, "Um...my name is um..." He had to make up some name to fool the creature or else his cover would be blown.

"Yes?" growled the orc impatiently. Was this elf stupid or just slow?

Glorfindel spoke up quickly before the orc could decide and said light-heartedly, "my name is...Dandelion." He did not know why he came up with such a stupid name, but he guessed dimly that it came from being around the Sons of Elrond a lot too much, either that or being around Thranduil's child, for that was how he saw Legolas, as much as the prince protested it.

The orc smiled, "and what brings you here, my little daisy?" he purred mockingly.

Under normal circumstances, the elf would have slain the creature for this, but he was in no position to now.

Daisy? Where in all Arda did the dumb, obviously oblivious orc get that pathetic choice of name into his vocabulary?

Glorfindel shrugged uncaringly, of course that was far from the truth, he cared a lot. "I came to see the might of the Goblins of the Misty Mountains." He said this as if it was just the simple fact and he didn't care who knew it.

The goblin rumbled contently, "well, you came to the right place, elf, we can show you everything." Glorfindel sensed a tone change he did not like, but he could not place why it unnerved him.

Glorfindel suddenly whipped his head in the direction of the woods when he heard a strangled cry in elvish. He could not make out the words, but it sounded surprised and angered. He looked back at the orc and grinned foolishly. "I was, just cracking my neck. It gets stiff every now and then." The orc glared and stared hard at the Gondolin elf for a moment that seemed like ages, before Glorfindel noticed the creature's eyes shift away from him. He hoped the orc had not gotten off its drunken high enough to know he was lying completely and really would much rather be in Rivendell, in peace.

"Right elf," the orc said with a low growl that showed he was clearly suspicious. "We will show you a demonstration of our power right now." He grasped the elf's tunic and pulled him along behind him. Glorfindel rolled his eyes behind he miserable being's back, looking up at the tree branches. The orc looked at a goblin racing by, "what's yer hurry?"

"Where's my warg? By the Great Eye! I think he ran off again!" snarled the other beast, spitting into the woods, as a way of ejecting his anger.

"What der yer want it for?" asked the orc gripping the Gondolin elf. Glorfindel eyed the orc and his eyes fell on the creature's exposed throat. That would be the perfect place to stab him with his knife. Glorfindel's fingers were itching to reach into his boot and whip out his knife to kill the beast. However, that would serve him no purpose, so he ignored the thought as much as possible.

"That dark-haired brat has had it! He ups and kicked me with his good leg when I came to play with him a bit more! My warg is hungry, he can have the guttersnipe!" snapped the orc angrily. "It may turn out interesting, for elves don't die easy, or so I'm told." Glorfindel glared in the creature's direction. 'Haven't you tormented and killed enough to know Spawn of Filth?' he asked mentally.

The orc looked at the golden-haired elf and said, "what's this?"

"He's a traitor, come to see us he did." The orc shook Glorfindel and the elf remained calm as ever, but his anger was rising. This was getting rather aggravating. He could not wait until they had Elrohir out of range of these beasts and then they slaughtered them all.

"How do you know he isn't lying?" asked the other beast with a sneer.

"Because I have a test." Glorfindel nearly jumped with alarm. He had not expected this. "He can watch as another elf, the Son of Elrond, gets ripped up by your warg. If he cries out, the mount gets another play toy, if he remains silent and shows no sign of feelings for the other, he is truly switched over." He looked at Glorfindel's face and said with a smirk, "are you alright with that master elf?"

Glorfindel stammered, "of course, a test, why not?" Who would have ever thought orcs could be so sinisterly bright? The thought had not even crossed the golden-haired elf's mind. He should have expected it all along, but he hadn't and it grated on his nerves.

Orcs...

Those stupid, evil, irksome, loathsome, beneath rock bottom, pack of slobbery, mangy oafs! He wanted nothing more than to kill every last one of them. Oh, yes, elves hated killing living things, but orcs were an exception.

"Good elf, 'cause that's what's coming!" came the swift retort of the orc who seemed somewhat angry about the immortal's steadiness. He wished the elf had failed the test, then he could rip him apart. That time may come, however.

It was not long before Glorfindel found Elrohir placed before him, his bonds were cut. The golden-haired Elf-lord did his best to keep his face totally expressionless and uncaring as was possible, but it was hard, because the Son of Elrond was like a son to him as well. Even though he was sure that Ancú and Rothinzil were going to pull through, and rescue the raven-haired elf, it still was going to be hard to watch this, and the thought crossed his mind; what if he failed?

The orc that had been looking for his mount must have found it, because he came back, leading it on a rope like a large, ugly dog on a leash, or at least, that was how the Gondolin elf saw it. The beast was utterly hideous in his way of thinking. It snarled when it saw Elrohir sitting on the ground, calmly watching its every move. The young elf had no weapon, he had no way to defend himself. Glorfindel felt slight pangs of worry stab him. Although, he was sure that Elrohir would find a way to snatch a weapon of some sort from somewhere. The Son of Elrond was many things, but not stupid, irritating, yes, rash at times, yes, daft, no.

The warg tugged at the end of its leash, snapping its jaws furiously at the elf that sat perfectly sedated on the ground. 'Damn it Elrohir! Wake up! You have to fight!' The orc withholding the animal smiled coldly. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. This elf was going to die and it would be bloody, oh yes, very bloody. And why shouldn't it be? Elrohir watched in dream-like horror as the orc let its grip slide from the leash and the bloodthirsty warg go. It came towards him in a blurry ball of furry fury. Elrohir saw its gapping mouth and its long, yellow, twisted teeth. Glorfindel stiffened inwardly. Why wasn't the raven-haired elf fighting or attempting to move? Test or no test, the Gondolin elf could not take this.

Elrohir, however, was not prepared to give in so easily. He jumped (or rather rolled)clear of the gapping jaws, at the last possible moment. Just a little while ago, he had wanted to die, now, his warrior instincts were driving him towards battle. He rolled further and was lying at Glorfindel's feet. The Elf-lord smiled. He knew what the raven-haired elf was up to. The orcs took his smile as a smile of betrayal and were stunned. Elrohir reached into the golden-haired elf's boot, and whipped out a small knife. The Gondolin elf had had it in his boot for some time. Now, it would finally see service once more.

The warg managed to get a grip on the back of Elrohir's tunic and dragged him backwards. Elrohir grunted as his damaged leg rubbed and bounced along the ground. The elf twisted back to look into the red and savage eyes of the creature trying to take his very life. Snaking around, the elf stabbed and cut a deep laceration into the soft flesh of the warg's muzzle. It yelped and released its hold on the immortal with a strangled cry. Elrohir dragged himself clear of the creature's swiping claws. The warg was trying to slash its victim to death and claw him to ribbons.

Elrohir jumped back (as best as he was able) as he dodged the warg's huge jaws once more. He thrust his knife at the thing's face once more and it landed a savage blow to the creature's nose, nearly splitting it in two. Blood flushed out of the wound, dark and flowing. Elrohir smirked outwardly, not even trying to hide his scornful pleasure at the warg's pain.

That would give the beast something to think about.

It did.

The warg decided that biting this mad thing was not going to get it anywhere but hurt. It was going to resort to using only its claws. The monster swung an enormous paw at Elrohir's face. The elf ducked and rolled beneath the warg. This had been his last intention, but now he was stuck with it. He felt a sharp twinge of fear throb through his body, this was the worst position to be in. From here the warg could crush you, bite you and claw you, even suffocate you.

The beast's hot hair hung in the elf's face and caused Elrohir to blanch at the odor of it. He wrinkled his nose and could not help but wonder about whether wargs ever took a bath like a normal animal.

The elf had to get out from under the wolf-like creature. Elrohir decided to take a chance on getting stepped on and rolled clear of the beast once more. The warg spun around to see its prey and was bewildered that it had gotten out from beneath it. Elrohir thought he was about to die when the warg opened it's gapping mouth to enclose on the immortal's throat.

The clamp of death never came.

An arrow sang through the air, piercing the creature's shoulder. It yelped and spun around in the direction of the shot to find its attempted killer.

An elf leaped through the air from a treetop, landing agilely on the warg's shoulders in perfect balance. Elrohir was shocked, for he did not recognize this elf.

It was Rothinzil of Mirkwood. He had out his short bow and was notching two arrows at once to drill the monster in the head with.

The warg bucked to try and through the elf. Rothinzil counter- balanced the creature's movements and shot it squarely in the back of the head, sending it to the ground. Before the beast fell, Roth leaped nimbly from the animal's back, bending his knees as he hit the ground to absorb the impact.

Arrows were still flying from the trees as Ancú shot them off, slaying the goblins. The Rivendell elf was carefully concealed and even the eyes of Glorfindel could not see him.

Glorfindel smiled a wry grin. Without warning, the orc that had been 'guarding' him, fell with a cry, a white tipped projectile sticking out from its throat. Well, that was one less orc to worry about. Glorfindel whistled in a shrill voice.

His horse, Asfaloth heard the call and came swiftly to his best friend's side. Glorfindel stroked the horse's nose and said softly in Quenya, "Ah, Asfaloth, my friend, so faithful." The horse nickered gently. The Gondolin elf spoke again to his horse, but his voice was grave, "now, I must ask that you bear both Elrohir and I again, for our need is great." The white horse shook its mane as though it understood. Glorfindel smiled, he loved this horse more than he loved himself.

The horse lowered itself onto the ground to allow the Elf-lord to mount it easier, because of his injuries. Once mounted, Glorfindel stroked the animal's neck with his hand.

The golden-haired elf looked up as Rothinzil came up, Elrohir leaning heavily on him. Glorfindel extended his hand and gripped Elrohir's forearm; Elrohir gripped the Gondolin elf's back. Rothinzil helped support the Son of Elrond while he mounted the horse to sit before Glorfindel. "Leave it to us," said the Mirkwood archer, as he referred to Ancú and himself, "we will wipe this camp out and catch up with you and ...Elrohir later." Glorfindel nodded and gently heeled Asfaloth to let him know their stay here was over. The hose lurched for ward at a perfectly smooth pace that even surprised the Gondolin elf. He knew his horse was smooth, but not like this. Why couldn't the horse be like this all the time?

- - - - - -

Before long, all the elves were out of the camp. All looked well, until Ancú came out and he was sucking on the back of his hand. Glorfindel narrowed his eyes from atop the horse, " Ancú, let me see that."

The dark-haired elf looked up and quickly withdrew his hand from his mouth, stuffing it in a pocket. "It is of no importance my Lord," he responded briskly.

Glorfindel looked at the elf's face and how he kept the hand out of sight then said in a thoughtful, faraway voice, "indeed."

Elrohir actually laughed, a thing which it seemed ages since he had done last. "Glorfindel, you know if Ancú says its nothing then its something. He is like Estel that way," jested the twin with a smile. Then, recalling his brother, the smile faded. His brothers were both gone.

Glorfindel nodded and said, "agreed, although, I think he takes more after you in some ways." Elrohir snorted and pretended not to hear. Who did the Elf-lord think he was to insult him that way? Then, the Elf-lord turned his piercing gaze on the dark-haired elf that was looking innocently the other way. " Ancú, let me see it."

Reluctantly the elf came and drew his hand out. It had a welt on it and blood still was pooling on it. Glorfindel looked it over and asked, "what weapon did this? It is strange to me."

"Well it shouldn't be, it was your horse that did it!" snapped Ancú angrily. He snorted, "That THING hates me!" Asfaloth turned his head around and snorted and nuzzled the Gondolin elf's leg, suing for either innocence or mercy. Glorfindel chuckled wryly.

"Not my good Asfaloth," he said in good-natured humor, patting the horse that was clearly sucking up to him.

Ancú rolled his eyes at the sight, that nearly made him sick, "yes your precious horse did it I tell you." Then, the elf raised a dark brow, "you are close to IT why don't you ask IT?"

That cruel, sneaky, too smart for a beast horse!

Glorfindel smiled brightly and said, "I don't suppose that was your strangled cry that I heard in the woods before we put our little plan into full swing, oh, I forgot, your little plan," he added sarcastically and with a roll of his eyes towards the heavens.

Ancú frowned, "yes, my little plan. Anyway, one of these days, I am going to teach that horse a thing or two," he growled. Although, he admitted to himself sourly, it was an idol threat.

Elrohir smiled and said, "oh yes, and you will do that how? Pray tell, for I would love to be in on it." The diabolic grin on the 'younger' twin's face was hilarious and, even more importantly, it was contagious. Glorfindel could not help but give a huge, devilish grin himself.

"Would you now?" catechized Ancú, arching his brows, as though he had expected anything but, and as a matter of fact, that was the near truth. "I must say, I didn't really expect that from you my good Elrohir." Ancú smiled and watched his dear friend's eyes.

"I certainly would! That horse has had it coming!" piped up Elrohir with a smirk on his face. However, Ancú was still upset to see a flicker of pain behind Elrond's Son's gray eyes that were usually so serene and happy. Now he seemed to have to reach up to touch rock bottom.

Glorfindel could not help but interfere on his horse's behalf. "That horse saved your lives and you act like he's a villain! He wouldn't harm anyone unless they asked for it Ancú, you should know that."

Ancú rolled his eyes and stared at the ground. He was mimicking the Elf- lord and he muttered something inaudible then they all made out the words, "is", and "villain". Elrohir shot Ancú a look of amusement, Glorfindel shot him a look of pity. In his opinion, anyone who had nothing better to do than bad mouth his horse was pitiable as a stupid orc in a mire not realizing he was sinking to his death. Or, decided the Gondolin elf with an inward laugh, as pitiable as Estel was when he got into trouble.

He looked at Ancú and Rothinzil, then said gravely, "I hope you two are willing to travel farther, because we are going to take a trip to Umbar or as far as we have to," added the golden-haired elf.

Rothinzil answered darkly and with resolve, "I will go where my prince needs me with or without you."

Ancú said, "and I where ever the Sons of Elrond need me." Elrohir smiled weakly at the other mischievous dark-haired elf, his friend.

The looks on both of their faces showed their deliberate confirmation that would not easily be broken. Glorfindel knew he should have been prepared for this kind of response. He was glad, he could travel lighter of heart now, knowing that they were willing. "Well that is good," Glorfindel said, then with a smile he added, "very good."

Suddenly, Elrohir knitted his brow and asked, "Glorfindel, what in all Middle Earth happened to your arm? Oh excuse me, both of them?" His tone was one asking for a argument. Elrohir really was not sure he wanted to know what had happened, but he felt he must and anyway, it diverted attention away from him.

Glorfindel said, "do you really want to know?"

Elrohir said in a voice that was thick with irritation, "no, but I feel I must. My Ada would throw a fit like non never seen on Middle Earth if he knew that I showed no care for my rescuers."

Glorfindel arched a golden, fair brow in sheer amusement. "He would not. But, if you really are dying to know and not trying to divert attention from yourself, "here he gave the ebony-haired elf an accusing glare. "And I have my suspicions. I will tell you. Elladan and I came in search of you, but we were attacked by Wargs-"

"Rather ambushed," corrected Ancú grumpily at the two elves upon the mount. He hadn't been there, but it was more than obvious and he ad heard the tale about three times over by now.

"Fine then, ambushed," growled Glorfindel, shooting the other Rivendell elf a deadly look. "Either way, the result was I was wounded, and your brother..." here he trailed off. He could not explain this to the twin, yet he knew he must.

"What happened to Elladan?" asked Elrohir in a deadly and tense tone. His eyes narrowed and he fixed Glorfindel with a glare that the Gondolin elf thought only Elrond to be capable of. Ancú and Rothinzil watched the Elf- lords face attentively as Glorfindel began to speak.

"Elladan...is...he is blind," finished the elf with a sigh of emotional pain that was intense.

Elrohir turned around on the horse and looked at the Gondolin elf as though he had just said he had chosen to be best friends with the Balrog and loved Sauron like a son. "What? But the orcs sold him to Umbar, the Corsairs, along with Legolas and Estel!" Elrohir was going into a state of hysteria. "They will kill him when they find out! Or find some cruel use for him! Oh Elbereth, we have to go and get them!" Then the younger Noldo looked at Glorfindel's arm and recalled his own injury. "But how, how can we save them? You are wounded, as well as I." Elrohir hated to admit that, but it was the truth and that was that.

Glorfindel said, "I know not, but where there is a will, there is a way. We will...eventually." He heeled Asfaloth into a slow trot, Elrohir gripped the horse's mane, for he was still having trouble keeping his balance because of his injury. The horse snorted and picked his feet up in light clippity- clops. Ancú and Rothinzil followed behind at a steady, but quick walk of their own.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --

Legolas lay on the ground where he had been dropped. Aragorn sat at his side and looked worriedly on. He knew Legolas was near death and had to be parched to the bone from all that sweating.

Draciar went to Elladan, who wasn't even bound, or the men had noticed how he had acted so sluggish and thought that he was not even going to attempt an escape. Putting an hand on the elf's shoulder he said quietly, "Elladan."

The elf shrugged off his hand and said, "who are you, what do you want?" he snarled with a shiver.

Aragorn looked at his brother in alarm and then at Draciar. "No, please. Don't hurt him, I beg of you, take me in his stead."

Elladan may have been blind, but he could hear perfectly well. "Shut up Estel!" he said harshly. Ada had to teach Aragorn the meaning of the words, 'be quiet'. Draciar gripped the immortal's shoulder again and then bent down by Elladan's ear and whispered, "trust me Lord Elladan." Elladan twisted away.

"You? Do think I am insane!" he retorted in a voice that sounded like he was under the impression that the man had said he was one of the Valar.

"No, listen, I implore you-"

"Why should I?" asked the twin suspiciously.

"Because, I am not who I seem. Elladan, you know me," the man looked up at Aragorn and Legolas. "And you do too. I am Anders, ranger of the North."

Aragorn's eyes widened with familiarity and he looked at Legolas. The prince was asleep, however, exhaustion had gotten the best of him. His chest still rose and fell unevenly, in pain, decided Aragorn darkly. Elladan still frowned, "how did you-"

"I have no time to explain."

"Anders I am so glad you are here," said Elladan in a relieved voice. Anders looked at the elf.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Captain, what did that there elf jus say to ya?"

Anders looked at Elladan and said hastily, "nothing Lord Cracire. Nothing, he's mad." The human glared darkly at the elf beneath him, giving him a kick in the ribs. Elladan suddenly looked at Anders in alarm once more. What was the man saying? He was betraying him, that's what he was doing. Anders gripped Elladan by his collar, the elf tried to twist free, but the man's grip tightened and he twisted the elf's collar tight enough to take his breath away. "On your feet elf!" he commanded sharply. Elladan struggled lamely up to avoid getting strangled, he could not see, and his equilibrium was completely off.

Aragorn watched in shock and pain. They were going to do the same thing that they had done to Legolas to his BLIND brother. Anders was insane, had he switched sides? This was not happening! He wanted to scream, but he could not find his voice. His brother was going to be in pain on top of being blind. It was almost too much to bear. Who was the ranger kidding, it was too much to bear! Not his brother! No! He would have it any other way!

- - - - -

Lord Cracire had seen it far more charming to not bind the twin to the pole as had been done to the prince. Instead, he had the elf tossed to the ground.

Elladan did not recall much of what had happened for the past few hours. Oh, yes, he had been with the men for hours now and they still did not seem to be through with him.

His ribs and head were throbbing and he knew one or more ribs had to be broken. They had kicked him unmercifully with their heavy boots. All of them had jumped in on the fair being and kicked all of the elf's breath out of his lungs. Blood ran from his mouth and it wasn't all from a swollen lip that was turning a disturbing black and blue color. This was a beautiful result of one of the men's boots, he guessed Frinican's, connecting with his mouth. But some of the other blood flowing from his mouth was from inside. He was having some internal bleeding, it wasn't enough to really kill him, but enough to make him horribly ill and make him wish he was at Death's Door. Elladan licked the blood unconsciously. He had kept his eyes closed and refused to open them. Sweaty strands of dark hair hung in his eyes and irritated him. Taking a trembling white hand, he brushed it away as best as he was able.

Frinican reached down and grabbed Elladan by a lock of his hair and said coldly, "ah, what's wrong elf? Getting tired? Well, that's too bad, we have barely begun."

Elladan shuddered and growled back, "I am not tired, just angry."

"One would think from the way you talk, but your shuddering body and the way you refuse to look at me tell a different story," said Frinican with a sigh. He was getting bored with this immortal who also, refused to scream. He refused to give any utterance of pain except a hiss or a moan. He was going to get through to this elf, one way or another. But, he had noticed how the elf never opened his eyes really, he never looked at anyone. Tilting the dark-haired elf's head back, he said, "why don't you look at me elf? Are you frightened?" he jeered.

"No, why should I be frightened of you?" seethed Elladan. He tried to wriggle free. He could hear some of the men laughing and knew thy were laughing at him. It made his pale face flush scarlet to the pointy tips on his ears.

"Yes, you are. You're scared of us, of men. Aren't you?" taunted the tormentor. He was smiling as he said this, for he thought he was right. He was close and that scared the twin more than anything the men could physically do to him. The elf felt a deep sense of betrayal.

"No."

"Then show me your eyes master elf!" Frinican shook the Son of Elrond harshly until Elladan thought his head would explode from the pain of his growing headache. He began to feel dizzy and knew that unconsciousness was calling. Should he give in? No, he may never come out of it.

"No," growled the immortal through clenched teeth.

"I know who you are you know," mused the insane man with a glint of pleasure. Elladan went stiff. How? Anders. The man was a traitor. Oh, yes, he was certain of that. He wanted to kill the 'ranger' but right now, it was not one of his options (which he sorely regretted). If even the rangers were turning traitor, what about Estel? Not his brother, that human had a heart of gold. He would never be corrupted against him.

But Anders...

That loathsome human that he longed to strangle with a passion. Men were so weak and so often failed the test. He had a scornful pity for them. All of them but Aragorn, his brother. Elladan had always trusted the man called Anders, this was an utter shock that tore at him heart and soul!

"You don't know me," growled Elladan, "I deem you barely know yourself past your immediate wants and discomforts." This explanation resulted in another savage kick, only this time it was in his back, the force slammed him to the ground. Elladan's broken ribs screamed and the elf hissed ruefully. His ears rang.

"Oh, but I do know you just about as well as I know myself. I know you are hurting deeply," snarled Frinican like a mad beast. His hand gripped Elladan's tunic and he pulled the aching immortal to his knees. "Someone hurt you, wounded you deeply and now you are beginning to feel the effects, but this isn't the first time." He drew out his knife and twisted Elladan's head back to rest against his thigh. The elf contended against the man, but it was short lived, for as much as the elf hated to admit it, he was tired- and somewhat intimidated.

Elladan had no clue the man even had a knife, all he knew was that he had not been dragged into this position for nothing, so it wasn't a complete surprise when he felt the icy touch of a dagger pressing into the point on one of his ears. Still, it sent chills down his spine and caused an involuntary shiver to shake him. Frinican smiled as he felt the convulsion and said, "you have the blood of men in you." Frinican looked at the graceful tips on the young elf's ears. "These ears just didn't turn out right did they? No, see, they weren't supposed to have these points," Frinican answered his own question.

Here, the mortal flicked one of Elladan's ears mockingly. The elf had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that was gnawing away at him, he knew where this was leading. "I will just have to correct them for you," stated Frinican and he pushed the tip of the elf's right ear back against the blade. Elladan heard the men chuckle frostily and shivered again. He knew the human meant to cut the tips of his ears off. Elladan tried to jerk away, but he was held firmly in place. Panic gripped his heart.

He shot his eyes open and tried to see behind him, but everything was as though he had them closed. Fear ran through him and he felt alone in a dark, cruel world. Frinican was about to follow through with his plan when he saw the elf's eyes. They were pale and yet a remnant of steel gray still lingered in them. The man smiled, he knew well the signs of blindness. Taking his finger, he placed it before one of Elladan's eyes. The ebony- haired immortal did not blink or shift his once steel colored orbs, he just kept his eyes staring blankly ahead. The Son of Elrond licked his lip again and felt the salty taste of his own warm blood run into his mouth.

Frinican nearly laughed. Having a blind elf could be so much fun. The man actually did start to laugh and it was cold and sent a chill through the elf he had captive. But, then again a stone-blind elf was worthless as a slave. He could not work. Well, maybe a blind elf wasn't entirely worthless. But he wasn't interested in that. He was interested in making life for this elf miserable.

"You're blind, aren't you?" asked the human. Elladan did not speak. "You are." Frinican hurled the elf to the ground. Then, put the toe of his boot beneath the elf's chest, with a twist, he rolled the elf onto his back. Frinican then placed his boot on the ebony-haired immortal's throat, the human pressed down, closing off Elladan's air. "Now, we must consider what to do with you."

Lord Cracire snapped, "so he's blind!"

Frinican stammered, "yes ...my lord. But we can find-" Elladan was too distraught to smirk, although if he had been well, he certainly would have. Cracire was the only one able to make Frinican crawl.

"I am not going to feed and look after a blind slave that can't work!" snarled the human angrily. "Kill it!" Elladan felt the man's boot press further into his neck, threatening to break it. Hew as quite sure that was the human's intention and shut his eyes tightly against the sickening feeling of his neck bones beginning to compromise.

"Wait!" shouted Anders, who had been standing to the back and trying not to watch. "I wouldn't be doing that."

Cracire looked at the captain and said, "Why not? He's worthless, I don't pay for and uphold profitless slaves."

Anders said, "not entirely profitless, not if you play your cards right." His voice held a tone of mystery that intrigued the human lord.

All the ranger could think of was that he had to save Elrond's Son. At whatever cost. Although, he admitted sadly, the elf probably saw him as a traitor and would never trust him willingly. He knew Elladan could discern his voice from that of others, and he probably thought that the ranger was ready to sell him to some whore. Anders was trying to make it sound that way for the immortal's sake, but that was not his intention. How would he ever regain the dark-haired elf's trust?

Cracire narrowed his dark brows. "Explain yourself Captain Draciar," he said in a dangerous tone that warned Anders to be careful.

"We could sell him to others, after all, he is one of the Firstborn," reasoned the human and he watched as Lord Cracire nodded for Frinican to stop choking the elf. Elladan held back coughs as the death hold was released; air rushed into his oxygen deprived lungs.

"I'm listening. But, who would buy a blind elf?" questioned the lord tensely. He was getting frustrated with the captain's game playing.

Anders smiled a cold grin. "I know a woman who has been searching for an elf, one that she could easily control. How hard could it be to command a blind elf?" Elladan shivered inwardly. He did not like the direction this conversation was taking; he did not like it in the least.

Anders knew exactly what Elrond's Son was thinking and he inwardly smacked himself. He hated having to say this.

Cracire seemed pleased. He smiled and said, "and who is this woman that you speak of? How much would she pay for a blind elf that she could have her way with?" Elladan shifted uneasily on his back.

He was being sold out to be some harlot's slave or be a whore himself. Cold, prickly fear ran through him. He was not going to give in to this. They could go ahead and kill him; he would rather that than lead a life of shame.

Frinican watched the elf and grinned. He could feel the elf's fear radiating from the immortal. Elladan knew the man was looking at him and quickly stowed his dread that was welling up in his heart.

Anders answered the lord carefully; "her name is Tethane, she would probably offer you a few silver pieces and perhaps something more for the elf." Elladan felt like screaming out, 'traitor!' over and over at the human. However, he knew that first of all, it would do no good, secondly, it would show his weakness and if Anders denied ever knowing him, make him look crazy. Which, he may be somewhat mad, but he was not that deranged.

Lord Cracire nodded, "then it is settled. He will be handed over to Tethane tomorrow, if she will receive him. For tonight, put him with the others."

Anders went to the elf. He bent down to grip Elladan's tunic and pull him up, but Frinican stopped him with his hand. He shook his head and smiled wickedly. "You are far too nice to the brat. When you want an elf to get up," he drew back his foot, "you kick it and tell it to." He drove his foot into Elladan's side. Elrond's Son suppressed a cry as he felt the boot strike his injured ribs. Anders winced, he prayed to the Valar it was not noticeable. Apparently it wasn't, for Frinican said nothing. The man just barked at Elladan sharply, "get up you lazy, no-account elf!" Elladan tried to, but his ribs were screeching and movement was a torment.

Because he was slow, Frinican drew back his boot to deliver another savage blow to the immortal. Anders stopped him, "he just got the snot beat out of him by you. Give him a minute!" pleaded the ranger for the elf. Frinican growled a rumble of disgust. This elf was a slave, he cared not for how much pain the thing was in, when he told it to do something, the waif had better hurry about it!

Anders watched as Elladan slowly hefted himself to his knees, clutching a hand about his ribs. Frinican rolled his eyes in exasperation. Anders beseeched in his mind with the elf, 'hurry up! Time is running out! Hurry mellon nin.'

To say Elladan was furious was an understatement. Elladan so ticked he was sure of he could see, it would be anything but straight. He was not going to let them sell him that way. Frinican came and placed a hand on the elf's shoulder. Elladan flipped it off angrily. Frinican put his hand back and gripped the shoulder tighter. "Elf, why are you so difficult?" he snarled.

Elladan snapped back, "because I don't like it when people torture me! Why else?" Was this human stupid or something? No, the immortal loved it when he got kicked, punched, beaten and smacked around. These men were insane. He wondered what kind of shape his friend and brothers were in. The thought of what they must be going through made him sick. It also welled up a bitter anger in him. He wanted to throttle every last one of these barbarian, stupid men!

His response to Frinican's obviously rhetorical question garnered him a smack in the face. "Shut up elf!"

Anders watched in dismay as Frinican's hate for the elf showed through in another brutal slap across the immortal's pale features, drawing some blood from one of the lacerations that already marred the elf's lips. Frinican then back handed the fair being and was about to hit him again when the ranger offered, "let me handle him."

Frinican growled back, "what do you know about elves Draciar! You are a young little up start who should know how to give respect to those who do things better!"

"Its Captain Draciar to you, and I know that they are sensitive and that this one is in pain!" retorted Anders heatedly. "I know he is a slave, but he needs rest as does the other you insisted on antagonizing!" Anders knew he had to keep his cool lest his cover should be blown, but he hated this man and his cruelty.

Frinican's face turned a shade of scarlet that was surprising. He looked down at the raven-haired elf that was on his knees, drawing a white hand across his mouth to wipe away the blood. "Fine," he said in a low, malicious growl, "you want him, take him." He cuffed Elladan on the back of his head sharply as a gesture of handing him over to the captain.

Anders nodded and said swiftly and with a bark of his own, "I will, thank you." Going over, knelt by the elf and gripped his arm gently, but firmly, pulling the immortal to his feet. Elladan stumbled a little, not so much from blindness, as from the pain of movement, especially breathing. Anders whispered to the Son of Elrond, "I am sorry Elladan. I didn't mean to." Elladan twisted away in annoyance and mistrust.

"You are a traitor Anders," he muttered angrily. He had not the strength to say it any louder, or else he would have, he cared not who heard it.

"No, Elladan, please try to understand," pleaded the human. "I did it for you. I couldn't let them kill you. I know I should have stood up for you better, but if I would have blown my cover, what good would it have done either of us?"

"So you are having me sold to a whore, to save me? Why do I have trouble believing that?" asked the elf in a near sarcastic and yet fully serious voice.

"Not exactly, but I cannot speak of such things here." Elladan pushed away from the mortal that was supporting him and begging him to discern his actions.

"Why not? Afraid your new friends will turn on you?" the elf whispered hoarsely between grit teeth as the action caused caustic pain to score his ribs, leaving him breathless.

"No, they aren't my friends!"

Elladan spun around, to face the human as best as he could gather the man was and snarled, "well you had me fooled," he spat in elvish.

Anders rolled his eyes upward, "look, you are going to have to put your faith in what you cannot see Elladan. I know it is hard, and I am not making it easier, but try, please. Everything will be alright, I promise you this."

Elladan sighed. He was far too weary to contend any longer. "I suppose I will have to, for I see no other way right now."

- - - - - - -

Aragorn shifted his shoulder to alert the elf that had fallen asleep  
again with his head leaning on the ranger's shoulder, that Elladan was  
being brought back. Even though Aragorn's shoulder hurt him badly, it  
was not unbearable to let his friend, who was in far worse shape than he  
was, lean on it in restful slumber, or at least, the ranger hoped it was  
restful.

Legolas opened a set of bleary blue orbs to stare at the man  
supporting Elladan as the elf hobbled towards them in he mist.  
Carefully, so as not to set off another headache, the prince raised his  
head. "Elladan is returning?" he asked Aragorn softly in Sindarin.

The human nodded. "So it seems." Aragorn felt his heart rate speeding  
up. His brother could walk, at least he knew he was that much better  
than Legolas was. The blonde elf would not be able to walk on his own  
for hours or maybe even days yet. His strength had been totally sapped  
from him.

Legolas focused his hurting eyes on the figures coming near him. He  
could not help but wonder what they had done to Elladan and why they had  
stopped so early, for the prince had been with the men at least two  
hours longer, perhaps more. He shuddered and Aragorn looked at the elf  
with grave, steel gray eyes.

He knew Legolas was recalling old memories that were terribly painful  
and had to be all too real. The ranger felt them too. Suddenly they  
heard a sound that they both knew all too well, the trumpets of  
oliphaunts. Aragorn looked at Legolas whose eyes were huge and the  
prince was drawing frightened, quick breaths. He was not so scared of  
the oliphaunt however, as the experience he had with them prior to this  
misadventure.

So the corsairs were going to use oliphaunts to help transport and  
travel? How far would they be going? To the land of Umbar, far, far  
away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Past...

Legolas stared up at the creature before him and Aragorn put a hand comfortingly on the elf's shoulder. Oliphaunts. The elf had heard of them, but never seen one before. They were huge, larger than tales told. Legolas did not even realize his eyes had gotten large until one of the slaves with him, Lanotin asked in a cold and unmerciful voice, "could your eyes get any bigger elf? What wrong?" he jeered. "Never see one of these before." Here he gestured to the mighty beast that stood before them all.

"Just leave him alone!" snapped Aragorn heatedly. Legolas turned his gaze upon the ranger and it was a piercing blue.

"Strider, your concern is appreciated, but I can stand up for myself, if I want to," stated the prince in a low voice and with a sheepish grin.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and growled, "well then why don't you? For the sake of Elbereth! They are walking all over you!"

Legolas gave a wistful smile, "for now, later they won't be so lucky as to have me for their door mat." Aragorn could not help but grin back. However, he was still disturbed at the pale greenish tint to the prince's face that showed how ill the elf still felt from the meat he had been forced to take.

"Legolas," asked the human, "how do you feel?"

The prince knitted his brows and said in a small and weak voice that he accidentally let come through, "horrible. Ugh, I feel like I have been turned inside out!"

Aragorn nodded. "I expected as much." He gripped the elf's shoulders and said, "Legolas, next time we stop, I want you to rest, got it? You are going to kill yourself staying up to look after me. I will be fine!" Legolas grinned weakly.

"I will try mellon in," said the prince.

"Good," said the ranger. "See that you do."

Unario came up and climbed a ladder that was leaning against the oliphaunt's side. He raised his hand for silence and it was swiftly given. The man cleared his throat and Legolas rolled his eyes. Unario said in a deep voice that was an utter surprise to elf and ranger alike, "I have been ordered to get all of you mounted onto this oliphaunt! I intend to do that. Any trouble will be painfully rewarded." He turned his bitter gaze upon Legolas. "And you," he shook his finger at the elf in a way Legolas thought of as very mother-henish, "you had better behave or else your friend will do your share of the suffering in front of you. You wouldn't want that to happen again, would you?"

Legolas responded sullenly, "no."

Unario smiled and said, "No what?"

"No, sir," said Legolas in a sarcastic voice that garnered some chuckles. Unario rolled his eyes. The elf would not be acting that way later. Elves, one minute you think you have wrapped around your finger, the next they are mocking you and defying you to the extreme. He did not understand it.

Aragorn looked at the fair being, who had a dangerous glow in his eyes. The elf was planning something. "Legolas, are you mad?"

"As you were saying, they are walking all over me, I have to do something," stated the elf mater of factly. Aragorn rolled his eyes for what had to be the third time and decided to let the matter go. It would do no good to argue with the prince, that might even make matters worse, empathized the ranger darkly.

He did not have time, however, to further tell the prince that he thought he was insane, for Unario pointed at Legolas and said with a bark, "you first elfy." He reached a burly hand down to grasp Legolas by his forearms and pull him up onto the ladder and guide him onto the beast.

- -- - - -

Ere long they were all mounted on the creature. Unario was in the front. It was his responsibility to guard the slaves and make sure all went well. It was all too obvious he man loved his job.

Legolas sat up front near the human, with Aragorn (who had refused to be parted from his friend's side) right behind him. Legolas's blue eyes watched the ranger's every move. For he knew Aragorn was not nearly well enough for this trip. The ranger's wound had to be painful still and Legolas doubted the human was well from the venom he had received earlier.

The ranger's face was pale and he was breathing awkwardly, or at least, the prince thought so. When he would ask about it, however, the young man would say all was well and that Legolas should not be worrying himself with him right now. For these reasons, the elf had quite asking and just decided to judge it himself. It wasn't too hard, for humans were more free with their emotions than were elves.

Travel was slow and the sun was hot, very hot. They were now nearing the land or Harad and the place that was to be their new home. However, they were also nearing Mordor. Just the thought caused the prince to shiver. He felt fear creeping into his heart again like a worm wriggling its way into his soul. The elf pushed his fear away briskly and looked to the ranger.

The heat was getting to the human, that was more than apparent to the elf. Though Legolas felt comfortable in this weather and it effected him not, he knew with men it was another story. Taking his hand, he carefully placed it on the crown of the ranger's head. Legolas then quickly withdrew it and the human gave the prince a odd look of bewilderment. Legolas responded with a tone of worry, "Strider you are burning away. Thank the Valar you are not made of wax! You would be a puddle for sure!"

"And a happy one if you would stop being a mother hen to me! Legolas, I will be fine," argued the ranger adamantly. Unario rolled his eyes and gave them a pitying look of annoyance. Legolas saw it and ignored it.

"I am not being a mother hen!" snapped the prince in an almost teasing voice. "You are sick and don't deny it Estel."

"I am better than I was and am well on the road to recovery Legolas. You need to relax. Elladan was right, you are one of the jumpiest elves there ever was!" retorted the young human with a little heat.

Legolas furrowed his brows and said, "Elladan said that? Humph! He's one to talk, if anyone ever played the mother hen, it was him!" stated the prince, even though, he admitted sadly, Elladan was not here to hear the snappy comeback. "However, Strider, you are not well. You need water, this heat is dangerous."

"Tend to your own self Legolas. I am used to being alone, I can look after myself," said the ranger with a grin. Legolas wasn't paying a bit of attention to the human, Aragorn noticed with a start, the elf was watching the dark clouds that hung over Mordor. The ranger whispered in the Gray Tongue, "Legolas we will escape, do not despair my friend."

The prince looked at him and said sadly and with a touch of sorrowful regret, "no we won't Aragorn, or at least, I shan't."

"Then I shall not either," Aragorn stated and gripped Legolas's shoulder; giving it a condoling squeeze. Legolas gave a wry smile and the ranger felt better.

"Yes you will, if I have to threaten to kill myself to be rid of you, I will," said the prince.

Aragorn felt his face blanch and he concluded this was not worth arguing about either.

Legolas relieved him of the subject. "I am going to get you some water mellon nin." The prince turned about to face Unario. Aragorn looked at the elf in alarm.

"Legolas, you are going to get in trouble, don't!" he called to his friend.

Lanotin had been watching the whole thing and thought it rather humorous. The elf was going to get into tribulation again and he was going to get another show. His followers and fellow slaves that hated elves loved this as well and they were all grinning like the set of fools that they were.

Legolas called to Unario, "Human!" The man turned a dark gaze upon the elf and Legolas continued, "my friend needs water! Please, he is sick." Legolas did not care what people thought of him, Aragorn needed water and he was going to get it.

"Why should I elf?" he asked in a voice that was filled with a false lack of interest. Legolas caught it and glared with narrowed eyes.

"Because I will...will kill myself if you don't," said the prince with a grin that taunted the human. Unario smirked when he saw the greenish tint on the elf's face. The poor little thing was still sick. All the same he was concerned about the threat the immortal had just made, as it could cost him his life as well.

Unario jumped up in apprehension. "You wouldn't."

Legolas grinned a toothy sneer. "I would and you know that if I really wanted to you could not stop me edain."

Unario knew that the elf had him. He gave Legolas a look that plainly stated he was angered beyond measure and if it weren't for orders, he would hang the elf with no regrets later. Grabbing a water flagon, he tossed it to the elf, who skillfully caught it. Unario turned his face away in utter disgust and wrath.

Legolas looked at Aragorn. "See?" he said. "I got you water. Now drink it."

"Legolas," the prince narrowed his brows and Aragorn could have sworn the blonde elf had been around Elladan and Elrohir too long, for his frown was no less compelling now. Aragorn really thought it was quite unfair that even when his brothers were not around, their looks of adamancy still chided him. Shaking his head, he took the flask and opened it. Legolas looked at him with the same frown until he took a sip, then the prince smiled wryly.

Aragorn felt the water run down his parched throat and drank heavily. It felt so good. Legolas relaxed, now that his friend had water to go against the burning heat of the day, recovery was inevitable.

Suddenly, the Oliphaunt they were riding on bulked and trumpeted so all the hills and woodlands echoed with the noise.

All on the creature sat up on it bolt right. Something was wrong. Unario growled. "We are in ranger territory. They are around somewhere." Grabbing a whip from his belt, he unfurled it and struck the animal. The great beast lurched forward at lopping gallop. Legolas clung to the creature's rough folds of hide and then looked over at Aragorn. The human had been totally unprepared for the jolt and was falling. Legolas reached out and caught the ranger's upper arm and pulled him closer. The water flask fell to the ground and splashed the contents all over. There went Aragorn's salvation, thought Legolas hazily.

Arrows, with dark green feathers, sang thickly in the air. One, struck by the prince's leg. The rangers of the South were attacking.

The oliphaunt, now dazed with pain and scared into panic ran madly about. "Everybody hold on, if you fall you are lost!" shouted Unario. Another projectile whistled through the air and struck the man in the chest. Legolas watched as his eyes went big and blood spurted from his mouth before he fell. Was that going to be their fate? Legolas looked at Aragorn.

The ranger's eyes were fastened at the place were Lanotin had been seated. Where was the creepy man? Legolas suddenly felt a hand snarl in his blonde locks and pull his head back, to make liable his throat. Aragorn snapped at the man. "Let him go, what good is he to you?"

"He is an assurance that I will get out of here. You rangers love elves and wouldn't ever shoot them." He pulled Legolas's head and twisted it over closer to him, placing his hand on Legolas's throat and tightening the grip enough to constrict the prince's airway. Legolas's eyes flashed angrily. Suddenly, he felt his feet slipping, he was going to fall and drag Aragorn down with him. The ranger felt it and knew it.

"They can't tell the difference from here and would shoot him just the same. Our only hope to survive is to stick together. Legolas will do us far more good free than held hostage," growled the ranger militantly. Lanotin shrugged.

"Whatever ranger, I don't believe you." Lanotin watched as Legolas's lips began to turn a tinge of blue, not enough to kill the elf, but enough to keep him under control. Aragorn saw it too and looked up at Lanotin with a horror struck face.

The oliphaunt began to slow as its wounds throbbed and bled. Arrows continued to rain down amongst them, hitting other slaves and Haradrim. Lanotin looked up from his hostage just in time to see an arrow heading straight for him. He pulled Legolas up as a shield. Aragorn screamed, "Nooo!" as he saw the man's intentions. It was too late. The arrow struck he elf in the upper chest on the prince's left. Legolas's glazed blue eyes struggled to focus connected with Aragorn's as the elf felt the sickening feeling of the arrow piercing his flesh and hot blood running down his front.

The immortal mouthed a single word. 'Good-bye' and then he fell to the ground below.

Aragorn watched in consternation as the elf fell many feet to what had to be his death. If the arrow didn't kill him, the fall would. There was no way around it. Lanotin even looked slightly disheartened, though the ranger did not know why.

**TBC...Muahahahahaha! Finally! An evil cliffie! We were beginning to wonder what was wrong with us! LOL**

**Now, we said this story would have no 'adult situations' and we meant it! THIS IS NON-SLASH FOLKS! Just thought we would clear up any confusion that might happen ahead of time because of Elladan and stuff. Okay? Okay!**

**And since all of our pets were kidnapped, we have no excuse for this evil cliffie other than, WE DID IT! (dodging tomatoes and Valar knows what else) We will post in week, but only if you don't kill us!**

**Review Responses**

**Crazy Kitty 2** Not even going to respond!

**Shadowed Flames** Yes. LOL they are all getting it now!

**Strider's Girl** We have been trying to read your stuff and review but w/ school and all its hopeless. We will next week. No! You got them all? Ahhh!

**Lyn** Thanks, although we don't think we write that well. We know, but all blood looks near black in dim light and stuff. We have read the Silmarillion and know all that. But you are more than welcome to tell us if you think we went out of line. Thanks!

**Deana **yes! Poor elf indeed!

**Beling** Yes! Poor EVERYBODY! Elladan and Elrohir are around.


	15. Betrayal and Salvation Cont

**OKAY, THIS CHAPPIE IS GOING TO CARRY FROM PRESENT TO PAST TO PRESENT, SO BE WARNED! sorry if the formatting screwed up too, don't know why it's doing it!  
ROTK CAME OUT! YAY! YAY! HEHE! **

**Part Seven Cont.**  
_Betrayal and Salvation_

Legolas and Aragorn both watched as Anders lowered Elladan to the ground with great care not to infuriate his aching ribs more than the man could help. The raven-haired being grunted as he felt the light touch of his body coming to rest on the earth. Ander's face was grave. He knew that Elladan had to be hurting a lot right then. Gingerly, he brushed Elladan's thin, white hand away from the battered ribs. Elladan didn't contend. He was too tired and he didn't really care anymore.

Prudently the man began to feel along the elf's ribs for broken ones. He pressed down on the first two, the second two, then Elladan hissed loudly. Well, thought the human darkly, there's one. As he delicately applied more pressure, so he could feel how badly it was broken, Aragorn called softly to Elladan, "gwador nin, it will be alright, you'll see."

Elladan turned his head feebly in the direction of the voice. He responded hoarsely back in a low whisper, "I wish I could believe that, I really wish I could." Aragorn felt tears burning in his eyes.

"But you can," he protested. The ranger stated back; "you just have to believe."

"Easier said than done Estel," retorted the elf slowly. Breathing hurt.

Anders looked up at Legolas and Aragorn. The ranger was wide awake, watching his elder brother in consternation. Legolas, however, had fallen asleep again. His head rested on the ranger's shoulder once more. Aragorn saw that there was some relief in the man's eyes that was before him. Ander's smiled weakly and said, "he has two broken ribs that I can tell. Other than that, being blind, battered, and slight eternal bleeding, he seems fine."

The words Aragorn said sounded far deficient of amused. "Fine?" he questioned angrily. "You mean to tell me that other than being battered within an inch of his life he's well? Splendid!" said the ranger sarcastically. What a thing to say! Fine indeed!

Anders looked sympathetic. "He is better than he could have been." He didn't tell the them that Elladan had nearly been killed. "I have a plan to save him...and the rest of you."

Aragorn smiled thinly. "Thank you, but you know that is near impossible."

"You have to believe," said the other ranger, echoing Aragorn's earlier words. "I...am...am having Elladan sold to Tethane," explained the human quickly.

"Tethane?" inquired Aragorn, furrowing his dark brows and stared at the other ranger with a look of lack of comprehension. "Isn't she your wife?"

"Aye, but she will be playing a different roll when these men arrive with him," he gestured at Elladan, who lay nearly motionless on his back. To all appearances, he looked dead. "They think they are selling Elladan to a harlot."

"Does Dan know it's not real?" asked Aragorn quickly and with an apt glance at his older brother. If he didn't there could be real trouble.

Anders smiled. "Yes, I think so. Although, I doubt he will admit it. I think he sees me as a traitor," finished the man ruefully, his smile fading into a frown. He didn't think, he knew that was what Elladan saw him as.

A call for the 'captain' suddenly arose. "Captain Draciar! Lord Cracire wants you immediately!"

Anders turned around and looked over his shoulder. He then glanced at the elves and man in front of him. "I must go Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan." With that he got up and walked sullenly off in the direction of the call.

Aragorn shook his shoulder gently to wake the slumbering blonde elf at his side. Legolas mumbled. "I was just beginning to get into this wonderful dream about drinking flagon after flagon of the finest wine, and you had to wake me!"

Aragorn frowned. "Be serious Legolas. Getting that heavily drunk isn't beguiling!"

Legolas lifted his weary head and sighed. "Depends whether you're the drunk one or not, doesn't it?" He was doing his best to make a jest, but his heart was not in it. Aragorn rolled his eyes. Mirkwood elves. Suddenly, the elf's breath hitched and he coughed. A hint of red showed in the corners of his mouth. Legolas hastily wiped it away, hoping that his companion had not noticed. It was too late, Aragorn had already noticed. He gave his friend an alarmed look.

"And what was that Legolas?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Legolas smiled weakly. "A reminder that Frinican hates me with a passion."

Aragorn sighed stiffly, "you are hurt badly then? I am beginning to build up such fond memories of my times spent with you," finished the human satirically.

Legolas just smiled wider. "If it's any consolation, I have the most joyful recollections of times with you too." He said this lightly, but Aragorn knew that was far from how the elf felt about it in his heart. Legolas's tone went dead serious, "and how are you, they hit you around pretty hard my friend."

"Less than they did you," came the swift reply.

"But they beat on you all the same," argued Legolas. He suddenly felt dizzy. His eyes went out of focus and the ranger reached his hands out to help ease the elf to the ground.

Once Legolas was on his back, Aragorn watched as his friend's eyes centered on him. Then, Legolas sighed. "I think I am far weaker than is to my liking," he said at length.

"Really, how did you ever guess?"

A soft whisper to their right interrupted their bickering. "It's going to be a long night...Estel, leave Legolas alone, please? ...How am I supposed to recover what little strength they haven't robbed me of, with you two arguing like neither of you nearly died and we were safe at home!" Aragorn looked at Elladan, for it was the raven-haired elf that had spoken.

"Elladan!" exclaimed the human. "We thought you to be unconscious!"

"I am beginning to wish I was," said the Noldo in a tired voice. Aragorn left Legolas's side and crawled over to his brother. Elladan smiled when he saw felt Aragorn's hand clasp his slightly shaking one. "It has been a while brother...since I saw you last...well I mean..." Aragorn knew what his elder brother meant.

The human released the ebony-haired being's hand and lay down beside him, beside his brother. Elladan sighed and closed his eyes in weariness. Aragorn did not shut his eyes, he lay awake for a time, watching his brother tremble, even in his sleep. Elladan had never feared men before. But now, the ranger was beginning to wonder. He hoped that Elladan was not so marred in body and heart that he would never range and track with him again. He did not want his brother to go into the West.

Legolas's soft and wistful breathing could be heard and Aragorn knew the elf was sleeping. As he listened to the rhythmic, deep breathing of the prince, he felt his eyelids droop. Soon he was in a slumber so deep, he did not even dream, or was it the pain and darkness encroaching on his heart?

- ----- -

Legolas awoke to the feeling of something hitting his face and he opened a set of cryptic blue eyes. Frinican was standing above him, holding a small bucket in his hand that contained the slaves' food for that morning. Legolas looked down his nose at his chest and saw a stale piece of bread that looked anything but appetizing. Frinican just frowned. "What's wrong with it elf?"

Legolas frowned and said as he sat slowly up, so as not to set off a new headache and infuriate his ribs. "It's stale and well, ...blighted," he grumbled with good reason.

Frinican rolled his eyes. "Oh no, I'm sorry your majesty, can I get you something better?" he sneered in a mocking voice that reminded Legolas sharply of an immature child that chose to act like a brat.

Legolas ignored the human with his barbed comment and placed a hand lightly across his ribs. They burned and were stiff. All his body was stiff and his hair still clung to his face. The air felt cold about him and he shivered. Picking up the bread, he stared at it morosely with his cobalt orbs. He had to eat something, but why this?

Anders came around, he saw Legolas and glared. Frinican hadn't given them any water. Legolas was in desperate need of it. Going over to where the tormentor was getting ready to wake Aragorn and Elladan, he said in an angry utterance, "they need water."

Frinican shrugged. "You want to give it to them Captain?" His voice showed little caring for the captives and his actions even less. He didn't offer to help at all. Water was scarce in these parts, they were slaves, and if they died, no loss did the corsairs suffer.

Anders didn't answer, but took his own water flask and tossed it to Legolas, who watched as it hit the ground by his right hand. The prince was contemplating how fresh the water was, when he saw Anders give him a look that plainly stated it was a life or death situation. Legolas carefully uncorked the water and took a sip from the flask. The water did not taste fresh, but here it was beyond all his hopes. It seemed sweet and a great blessing. He let the water flow down his parched throat.

The elf nearly choked on his water when he heard Estel yell, "What! He needs food too! He'll die!" The human sounded really angry and like he was ready to commit a murder.

Legolas looked over in the ranger's direction and saw Frinican had a hold of Elrond's Son and was dragging him away from Aragorn's side. The ranger was getting angry, his face was contorted in rage. His brother could starve! Elladan looked pale and frightened.

Frinican snarled, "he will get his food earned soon enough in Shishma! You keep your trap shut unless you want me to do to you what I did to them!"

Aragorn was not going to stand for that. He didn't are what they did to him. They were being cruel to his brother for no reason other than he was a blind elf and elves were considered inferior to them. "You are a barbarous tyrant Frinican! He is blind! Why can't you just leave him alone you demented slave driver!" snapped the dark-haired man to the slaver. Frinican's face turned a unwholesome shade of crimson.

He dropped the bucket of stale bread and said in a low, deadly voice that made waves of cold fear shoot up Aragorn's backbone," I consider myself a calm man. But, you have used up all of the patience I had for you!"

Elladan shouted was best as he could, "Estel you dunderhead-" Frinican hastily clamped a hand over the raven-haired immortal's mouth. He didn't want interference. Elladan tried to twist free of the grip but the man's burly hand was more than adequate to silence the fair being that was sorely weakened.

Frinican snarled, "you can just shut up, you good-for-nothing guttersnipe!" he raged at the elf that was writhing fiercely in his grip. Then, his cold and wrathful gaze fell upon the ranger who was glaring defiantly at the stony-hearted pirate before him. "And you, ranger, had better hope that the cost for those words is not more than you can pay!" Elladan thrashed for all he was worth in the man's manual strength, with its stifling clamp on his mouth. His brother was in caught up in calamity and he was helpless to defend him.

Frinican gave Elladan a rough shove backwards, toppling him over. Elladan felt a blaze of dull pain blanket his head as it struck the ground and his ears began to ring once more. Frinican stomped over to Aragorn and backhanded him with such force that the ranger slammed into the ground. Aragorn looked up with a mutinous glow flickering in his steel gray eyes, blood ran anew from his lower lip. Elladan heard the noise and moaned in dismay and abhorrence. Aragorn looked in the direction of his brother and winced as he felt Frinican's boot connect with his chin.

Blood welled in his mouth and his teeth ground, sending stars to hector his vision and shot a nearly blinding headache over him that lasted two seconds then dissipated. Frinican was not finished and he let the young man know it by dragging him up by the collar of his tunic.

Anders stood by Legolas, putting restraining hand on the prince's shoulder. Legolas was ready to fight the man and use the last of his strength to do it. Anders knew that the blonde elf would most likely not restrain himself and reminded him softly that it was not the best choice in the long run. Legolas took the reprimand, but a flicker of intense and bitter anger and hatred sparked his cold blue orbs.

Frinican dragged Aragorn over to the tree and slammed his back against it. He then placed his hands on the man's throat and tightened his grip. Aragorn was pinned to the trunk of the tree by nothing but the elder man's hand constricting his throat. Spots danced before his vision and he felt like blacking out all together. Frinican flicked open his knife and held it by Aragorn's cheek, so the ranger could see the sharp blade. "I would have hoped that through looking at your friends you might have learned that I do hate it when slaves forget their place." He took it and his dark eyes flashed as he looked at the ranger's arm. Taking the knife, he took it and slowly drove it into the soft flesh of the upper arm. He watched Aragorn's face pale and perspiration pool on his brow as he drew it slowly downward. Frinican smiled chilling as he saw Aragorn go stiff and bite his lip until blood flowed from a self inflicted laceration.

The pirate carved a slow and deep wound in the ranger's muscle. Aragorn felt ill as he sensed hot blood running down his arm in a fiery, crimson river that stained his tunic a darker shade. Frinican didn't stop there. He took his blade and infuriated the wound further by taking it and pressing it against the wound, causing blood to spurt out. Then, he took and hurled the younger man before him in the stomach with his knee. Aragorn doubled over as much as Frinican's clamp on his neck would allow. His eyes glazed a hazy ashen color as they dulled over in pain.

Elladan heard the sickening sound of his brother's stomach getting bruised. He recalled his moments with Frinican and shuddered. Oh, Eru! His younger brother, whom their Ada had wanted him to protect, was getting antagonized and he was helpless to obstruct it. This was the worst thing he had ever had to admit and ever had to go through.

Frinican then pulled the ranger away from the tree and dragged him up before Legolas, who was by now sitting near Elladan protectively. The prince met Frinican with a look of vehement aversion and pity. Frinican took his dagger and brushed it against the newly created arm wound casually so that the man hissed as the raw flesh was grated against. "Hey elf, this look familiar? You want to go through this again?" Anders tightened his grip so hard it nearly made the prince wince.

The disguised ranger knew that Thranduil's son was liable to act upon his friend's pain, to their utter discover and destruction. Anders also knew Frinican would get bored soon and stop. The man was mad and he only was entertained briefly, for he bored easily.

Legolas did not care. However, he did not turn his head away, he met Frinican's gaze steadily. "A man who takes company with elves is no better than an elf," he snarled in the ranger's ear. "Elves are deceitful, witches that should all be made as slaves, for they are dangerous," he stated in a loud voice that clearly showed his opinion. Legolas furrowed his brows in a dark and sneering frown. Frinican looked Aragorn's pain filled eyes that still had a spark of defiance in them. With a sneer of scorn, he dropped the ranger to the ground and kicked him brutally. Looking at Legolas, he held up his knife and twirled it for the prince to see the scarlet blood of his friend on it, saying," shall I engrave him some more elf?" He watched Legolas's face. "If you beg I may spare him."

"You are a abominable oppressor of the innocent Frinican and you will pay," snarled the blonde immortal. Frinican smiled and looked at Aragorn's other shoulder.

"I think I need to balance things out, "he said with mock regret. "Yes," he smiled, "yes, I think I would like that." He was about to carve a new laceration into the younger man below him. Legolas burst out.

"Alright, I will beg if that is what you truly wish, but please don't!" Blood loss in that quantity could very possibly be deadly. Frinican smiled and continued to rotate the weapon leisurely. He looked at Aragorn as if contemplating where to make the next wound. Legolas whispered, "please, don't." He saw the sweat that covered the ranger's face and the blood that was flowing over his arm and hand. He saw the blood coming from his mouth, trickling from his bleeding lip.

Elladan whispered, "Legolas? What is going on?" His voice was filled with fear and regret. He couldn't see; what were they doing to his brother?

Legolas shot back in the Gray Tongue, "peace Elladan." The dark-haired elf was unable to see and he did not want to get into something he very possibly could not finish.

Anders spoke and said slowly, as though he thought Frinican was stupid and could only comprehend slow speech, "This has gone far enough Frinican. Unless you consider your life worthless, I would suggest that it end here. You are damaging property of Lord Cracire needlessly, and I will report you."

Frinican snapped. "You wouldn't."

"I would. Now help me get them to their feet and onto the oliphaunt. We are leaving. "

"As you wish captain," said Frinican as though he didn't care in the least what became of the elves. Frinican went over to Elladan and grasped the front of his tunic, pulling him up. Elladan nearly lost his balance. His ears were ringing profusely and he was blind, so everything seemed off balance. Frinican said forcefully, "come on you brat, we're burning daylight." Elladan feared Frinican most when he was calm, for then he was unpredictable. Anders looked over his shoulder as he saw some men brining an oliphaunt along with many ropes to control the beast.

Legolas stared at the creature and looked at the ranger, wondering if he were remembering. However, the human's eyes were closed and his face pale as death. His wound was bleeding, bleeding.

- - - - - - - - -

Elladan sat before Legolas near the neck of the oliphaunt, and the  
Mirkwood elf had an arm about Elladan's middle, holding him up. The Noldo  
hissed if the blonde elf's arm would jolt when the oliphaunt shook flies.  
Legolas did his best to be gentle, but it was hard, for he was not well  
himself.

Aragorn sat behind Legolas, his face pale and clammy. An odd bandage  
decorated his right arm, and it was stained with a fanned out crimson  
stain. The wound had only truly quit bleeding an hour ago and they had  
been on the road, so to speak, for four hours.

Aragorn had a throbbing headache and his lips were parched. The sun beat  
down and threatened to roast the human. Legolas knew it and sighed, this  
was not good. He felt the top of Elladan's head gently. It was burning up  
from the sun's rays as well. Legolas lightly took his hand and brushed  
sweaty strands of the long dark hair from the Noldo elf's neck and  
shoulders so air could circulate and keep him a little cooler, Elladan  
moaned; he was too weak and tired to do more. Legolas had long ago taken  
and pulled his own hair back with a string from his clothes. Still, sweat  
clung to his brow in a glistening mantle.

Anders rode in the front with Frinican. Other men walked warily on the  
ground beside the oliphaunt and still others rode on other beasts nearby,  
as Legolas looked down, he saw them. He noticed that Ander's eyes were  
partially closed, as though in thought and deep concentration. The elf  
knew the human was thinking of his master plan that would supposedly save  
them all.

Legolas watched as they road through this country that had once been so  
beautiful and now was reduced to a desert climate.

As Legolas looked at the terrain they were traveling across and at  
Aragorn, memories were brought from the back of his mind to the front. He  
had been around here before, years ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Past... Legolas screamed as he hit a man atop his horse and pain jolted through his body. He and the human toppled off the beast together. The man drew out his sword to slay whatever had jumped him, to his surprise, he saw an elf. When he saw the arrow jutting from the immortal's chest and blood creeping out from around the wound, he gasped, "oh Valar, what happened? That is one of our arrows!" Dropping his sword to the ground, he went and put his arms under Legolas's head and shoulders and gently shook the elf to try and keep him conscious. Legolas tried to focus his bleary eyes that seemed to spinning.

"Where is Aragorn?" he asked in a voice nearly as loud as a scream. He struggled to get out of the man's grip. "Let me go! Where is my friend!"

The human gripped the fair being's shoulders. "Calm down, calm down. You aren't exactly safe, but I will do what I can for you," said the mortal. Legolas continued to struggle, but he was growing weaker as blood drained from the wound almost like water. His lips began to turn a shade of unsettling gray and he trembled slightly. The human watched as the elf strove for life. "Stay with me...elf. You will be alright, but you have to stay awake."

Aragorn glared at Lanotin with eyes that burned with a terrible fire. "What," he snarled thickly in anger, "did you do?" Legolas was dead. This coward had killed him.

Lanotin snapped back in defense of himself, "it was just one elf, the world is full of them, just go find another." Aragorn's scowl deepened and darkened.

"I don't believe you! Elves are not animals! They are immortal, wisest and fairest of all of us! They have different personalities and you just put out one of the brightest lights in the world!" Aragorn was beyond angry. "How can you be such a cold blooded killer?" he paused then said, "don't you have any remorse?"

Lanotin shrugged and restated, "he was just an elf."

This was too much for Aragorn. That was his friend that had been killed. He leaped at Lanotin, catching him in the ribs. The bigger man kicked and Aragorn nearly vomited as he felt the strong foot hit his stomach with a dull pain. The ranger landed sprawling on his back atop the oliphaunt's broad shoulders. Lanotin jumped onto him, and pinned him down with his knees on the ranger's chest. Aragorn tried to kick the burly man of him, but he was far lighter and Lanotin grinned a feral smile. "I have been waiting to finish you off ranger!" He drove his fist into Aragorn's face and stars danced before the human's eyes.

Suddenly, a projectile came and struck Lanotin between his shoulder blades. He fell forward onto Aragorn. His crushing weight took Aragorn's breath away as the burly human fell forward onto the ranger. Blood came from the bully's mouth and his face was going gray. "Help me," he whispered faintly. "Help me..." his voice trailed off as his last breath left him. However, as he began to fall, his sheer ballast began to drag the ranger down with him. They were going to fall down off the oliphaunt together.

Legolas felt consciousness slipping from his mind and blackness edged his vision. He rolled his eyes to look at the oliphaunt he and Aragorn had been riding. He saw Aragorn...falling? Yes, falling, falling to what was most likely his death. Legolas croaked the words, "Aragorn, no!" The man shook the elf gently some more. But it was to no avail and blackness took the prince.

The man could not help but wonder, who was Aragorn? Was the elf just delirious, or was there someone he did not know about?

Aragorn felt himself sliding down with Lanotin, it was as thought they were locked together. He slithered down along the beast's side. Lanotin finally fell completely clear of him, but that was not of much help, for Aragorn felt nothing but air beneath his feet and knew he was following the other man down to a harsh landing. Suddenly, a rope on the side of the beast caught his eyes, reaching his hand out, he grabbed it.

However, his fingers slid and the rope glided between them. Aragorn grunted as he felt the hemp burn his skin, biting it and leaving a stinging rope blister to run down his palm. Suddenly, his hand caught on a knot and he gripped tighter. The wavy-haired human's feet dangled below him.

Don't look down. That was the key. Aragorn suddenly felt his grip beginning to wane. He couldn't hold on for much longer. Then his grip involuntarily released and Aragorn plunged towards the ground below. As he fell by a metal part, that stuck out from the oliphaunt's saddle like gear, struck him violently on his right temple. Dots, yellow and blue, bobbled before him. He felt fiery blood running down the side of his head and pain, sharp and severe striking him at five second intervals. Aragorn was still falling, but he didn't notice, he was in a dazed pain that all but blinded all his senses.

Suddenly, he struck the ground and felt severe pain impact up his legs and spine. He cried out softly and lay still where he had fallen. He was sure countless bones of his were broken.

He saw the chaos of battle raging about him. Rangers on horses and Haradrim clashing with each other in bloody battles. He heard the scream of a horse dying and the trumpet of a falling oliphaunt in terror. Dust stung his eyes and clung to blood that was trickling down his brow in a thin crimson stream that he hardly noticed. He wondered if he was dying, for though the place was in tribulation, he felt alone and lost in his own world. He did not see Legolas on the ground. He began to wonder if the Haradrim, with their malevolence for elves, had not simply mutilated the immortal. Just the thought made him sick and he felt faint.

Blackness was creeping into his vision and he didn't fight it, but rather embraced it. The darkness coming in on him seemed a peaceful blessing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Present...

Glorfindel rode behind Elrohir. Both seemed tired, Ancú noticed with anxiety. It was not like Elrohir nor the Gondolin elf to show such weariness, indeed, he was certain they hardly got it. Rothinzil seemed alert. Even though he had dark hair, Ancú was reminded sharply of Legolas when he looked at the other elf. How the immortal walked and spoke was just like the prince.

Asfaloth stepped nearer to Ancú and the Noldo backed away a few steps, unconsciously touching his hand and rubbing it. He did not trust that horse. 'You stay away from me,' he thought darkly, ' and all will be well.' Glorfindel noticed and smiled to himself. Well at least his horse had toned Ancú and his mischievous behavior down a peg. That was good.

The Ancú tried to busy himself by watching the woods about them. They were nearly tropical and he thought the tree were very interesting. He looked at Rothinzil, who was fingering his short bow thoughtfully and studying the trees as well. The Mirkwood elf spoke, "these are strange trees. I have never seen their kind before," he finished delicately. Ancú gave him a strange look. Wood elves.

"Neither have I," said the Rivendell elf in reply. "Elrohir, have you?"

Elrohir lifted his eyes from where they had been half lidded and stared at Ancú for a moment before answering, "yes, twice."

Glorfindel looked at the other elves and said, "really Elrohir? When?"

Elrohir spoke as though recalling the last times he had seen these trees and their tropical leaves. "Once, when I had to bring a message to the rangers of the South with Elladan and we were attacked by Southrons, another when we had work to do in Ithillian along the confines of Mordor." Glorfindel nodded.

The Gondolin elf then asked softly, "how is your leg El?"

"Better, now that it's not being twisted and pulled every other way by orcs," he responded with a frown. It actually felt horrible and pain jolted up it every few seconds.

Glorfindel gave the young Noldo a look that stated he knew the twin was being mendacious. "Elrohir, it hurts, does it not?"

"A little, yes," replied the elf reluctantly. "But we have to get my brothers and Legolas back," said the raven-haired immortal with fervor clouding his voice.

"We will get them back Elrohir, I promise we will," said Glorfindel slowly. The Gondolin Elf-lord looked as though he was about to say more, but the words never came.

Ancú suddenly gave a stifled shriek and hissed. Rothinzil and the other elves watched in amusement as the Rivendell elf began to jump around on one foot clutching the one suspended in the air. Glorfindel raised his golden brows and stared at Elrohir, who grinned diabolically. Roth let loose a laugh. "And what is ailing you Ancú?"

Ancú turned a pair of mutinous eyes on Glorfindel and said, "That thing," he pointed to the horse; "deliberately stepped on my foot! The beast! I tell you, he is out to get me!" growled the dark-haired elf maliciously. Glorfindel snickered slightly.

Ancú snarled, "oh, go ahead and cackle! You think it is boisterously entertaining!" The elf continued to rub his foot and glare, mumbling curses under his breath.

"I can't deny I find it humorous," stated the golden-haired elf. A horse had sneaked up on the other elf. It was too comical to pass up.

Elrohir swung forward slightly and peeped around at Asfaloth's face. It looked perfectly content and smug. If it was possible for a horse to smirk, the Gondolin elf's horse was doing it with perfection. Ancú looked at the horse and glared like the creature had just called him a wraith. The horse rolled its eyes and yawned almost innocently. Glorfindel patted the animal's rump.

Rothinzil smiled with a grin that showed he was ready to burst into hysterical laughter and Ancú shoved him into a bush teasingly, but with an apprise of irritation. Roth cracked up into laughter and nearly tripped over a bush in front of him as he stumbled out of the first. Ancú grinned smugly but still felt exasperated with all of them. "Roth, there's a bush there."

Rothinzil could not help but grin and say, "I loved your new dance Ancú." He totally ignored Anc's comment about the bush.

Ancú could only grin back like a fool and say, "well, would you care to try it?" Roth's smile was infectious, just like Prince Legolas's. Ancú guessed it was a Mirkwood elf thing.

Roth shook his head and said sarcastically, "are you sure you want me to take away your uniqueness?" Glorfindel and Elrohir watched the two elves that had never really met before teasing each other as though they were old friends. Mirkwood and Rivendell had another alliance, another link.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A town of huts and a few larger houses of log and cane loomed up ahead  
and Legolas opened bleary eyes that he had closed against the heat and  
bright light. Aragorn was behind him and his head lolled off to the side  
in slumber from the heat of the day that had lulled him to sleep like a  
soft lullaby. Legolas twisted his head around and whispered, "Strider,  
awake, I think we are in Shishma, if that is so, then this is Elladan's  
stop."

Aragorn opened a set of filmy steel gray eyes, they had dark ringlets  
around them; a result of lack of sleep and marring pain. He had to make  
several attempts, before he could focus his eyes onto the prince and his  
anxious face. "What?" he mumbled, still weary beyond measure.

"We are in Shishma," hissed Legolas urgently. Aragorn sat up and rubbed a  
pale hand over his aching forehead.

"Where is Elladan?" he asked curiously and in a near groan.

"In front of me still asleep," whispered Legolas to the human.

"No, I am awake Legolas," came a thin voice. It was Elladan. "I had been  
dozing, but this heat is way to parched for me to rest in."

"Aye, me either. But," here the elf prince grinned slightly; "it seems  
only our strange ranger could find rest in this menacing heat." Elladan  
laughed lankly. That sounded like Estel all over again.

Anders looked back at the elves and sighed. Turning to Frinican, he said,  
"Tethane lives on the other side of the village. I do not wish to bring  
the oliphaunts there. We will have to guide the dark-haired elf through."

Frinican said, "Should I let Lord Cracire know you plan to leave the  
oliphaunt outside the city and are going to walk through?"

"Aye," answered Anders. "And tell him that I think it would be best for  
them to go around the city and make camp on the other side, taking with  
them Leg-the other slaves."

"Now Captain Draciar you will witness my closest friend in action," said  
Frinican, apparently not noticing the 'captain's' slip. He gave a shrill  
whistle and Anders looked around in bewilderment. He saw Frinican looking  
up and he looked p as well. Out of the air dropped a falcon. She was  
sleek and black, with gray under feathers.

The bird came to rest on Frinican's gloved hand, she preened herself then  
turned a glassy, dark eye on the human. Frinican purred, "this is my lady  
who does my will." He stroked her breast feathers lovingly with a single  
finger and she stretched her neck. Anders had not expected this. It  
changed things. But not that much, but the bird would have to die.

Frinican took and unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket. He scrawled  
a quick message that Anders did not see and attached it to the ankle of  
the bird. With a twist of his wrist, he launched the bird into the air  
and she took off with grace and speed. Anders watched as the bird soared  
high then began to fly in the direction of Lord Cracire. The camouflaged  
ranger wondered just how the bird knew who Cracire was and knew where to  
go and when to come back.

"Now lets get the inky-haired one," said Frinican, disrupting Ander's  
train of thought. Frinican stood up, balancing his weight carefully out  
and went to Elladan. Legolas glared as the human gripped the Noldo by his  
tunic front and pulled him forward. Grabbing a cord from his belt, he  
wrapped it around Elladan's wrists with his hands in front and none too  
gently. Legolas was surprised at how well Elladan was taking everything.  
Although, considering he was blind, what was there he could possibly do?

Anders came and grabbed Frinican's shoulder, pulling him away from  
Elrond's Son with a growl. He was not going to let the elf fall into that  
man's hands again. If Frinican lost his temper with Elladan one more  
time, that could finish the elf off.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was not long before Anders and some more men, along with Frinican had  
Elladan moving through the streets of Shishma. Anders had the raven-  
haired immortal by his bound hands and was carefully leading him on the  
dirt roads that were littered with pebbles and rocks. The human tried to  
keep the elf from falling, but every now and then, he would stumble over  
a stone or jagged rock.

It wasn't so much fear that was gnawing at Elladan was embarrassment  
and anger. He could hear people snicker with every stumble he took and  
every fall he made where he ended up on his knees in the dirt. He did not  
understand how humans could be so cruel to one another and he wished that  
he was anywhere but in this shameful city that had to be full of  
impurities.

Anders was patient and every time Elladan fell, he picked him back up.  
He allowed the elf to lean on him from time to time. After all, he had  
known Elladan all his life and he was his friend, even if for right now  
they were supposed to be enemies.

Frinican rolled his eyes each time Anders offered Elladan a hand off  
the ground. The 'elf-lover' was really beginning to grate on his nerves  
something awful.

In a matter of about an hour, they were on the outskirts of the city  
and nearing a large, thatch roof house, made of bamboo and other  
materials. However, it had to be two stories.

Anders ordered the other men to stay to the back and ordered Frinican  
to come with him. Carefully, he led Elladan over to the door. Almost as  
soon as he started tapping, a women answered.

She was tall and tanned with long black hair put into a single braid  
to run down her back. She had a dress of silky material on and a shawl  
about her shoulders, despite the heat of the day. Her eyes, crystal gray,  
looked over the scene before her. A dark-haired elf, an elf of the Noldor  
clan was bound and held by a man. Her eyes rested on Anders and she  
stared for nearly a moment too long before directing her eyes onto  
Elladan. "Did you bring me a new pet, love?" She put a slender finger  
under Elladan's chin and he jerked his head swiftly awake. She smiled,  
placing her hand back at her side.

Anders said, "I did indeed." He watched Elladan's face, hoping the  
twin had caught on by now that it was all rouse for his own good. It  
looked as though the Noldo understood, but he was not sure.

"And how can I control an elf?" she asked, coming closer and circling  
around Elladan, as though looking for a sign of weakness she could  
exploit. Elladan felt her eyes on him and turned his head to follow the  
direction he knew hers was taking, even tough he could not see it. "He  
looks ill," she said with a hint of suspicion.

"He is blind, and slightly battered, nothing that cannot be repaired,"  
responded Anders slowly.

"I will have to consider this carefully, for it is rare indeed I get  
an elf, they are so much fun," she purred. Elladan, even though he was  
half certain this was a trick for his escape, shuddered. "How much would  
you want for this rare find?"

"Well, considering he is the twin brat of Lord Elrond..."

"He is? That makes it better," she crooned. Elladan shifted uneasily  
and edged slightly away from the direction of her voice.

"And raises the price, " said Frinican, speaking for the first time,  
for he had been enamored by her beauty.

"I would say so indefinitely," she said. She ran her finger through a  
strand of Elladan's long black locks. He migrated his head away and she  
let it go.

"I think we could settle for five sliver pieces and..." The man looked  
around, his eyes fell on a silver necklace with a strange emblem she was  
wearing. He pointed at it. "And that necklace." Her eyes shifted quickly  
and a bit of alarm glowed behind them. Anders looked alarmed.

"I... I am afraid that is not available for you," she said and put her  
hand on it unconsciously. Her tone had a waver of uncertainty.

"Fine," said Frinican; "no elf." He saw something on that necklace,  
something strange. Anders gazed at Elladan, whose face had grown a shade  
paler, from weariness and fear. If Tethane did not give the necklace to  
Frinican as part of the price, it was certain that Elladan would die a  
miserable death and that he would blow his cover trying to prevent it.

"Is there anything else that you might wish?" she asked hurriedly. Her  
eyes darted to Anders when Frinican shook his head. Anders nodded as he  
saw her hand flow over the necklace in a near caress. She knew what she  
had to do, but it was hard and dangerous to give up the ornament. Her  
slender hands went behind her neck and to the tiny clasp. Sliding the  
silver piece of jewelry from her neck, she handed it to Frinican along  
with five other silver coins. Anders gave Elladan a gentle shove toward  
her as a sign he was hers.

She stammered without warning, "I would like someone to stay and make  
sure he is broken in! I don't wish to be throttled by this wild being,  
blind or no." She gestured to Elladan. Her eyes fell on Anders, "you  
stay, you were the one who brought him here, you stay for a short time  
and control him." Frinican frowned.

"Are you sure I should not stay instead? He is the captain, they will  
need him," offered the man hopefully.

"No," she answered; "I want the man who bought him to me." Frinican  
clenched the necklace in his hand until the emblem imprinted on his palm.  
Anders strode forward casually.

"I suppose I could, you will tell Lord Cracire Frinican?" he  
questioned the man.

"Yes," growled Frinican slowly. He turned and walked dejectedly away.

Tethane grabbed Elladan by his arm and dragged him after her,  
amazingly the elf did not falter. Anders followed.

Once in the house she went to the window to see none were still  
outside and sighed heavily with relief when she saw them sauntering away  
as Frinican rejoined the others that had been left to the back. "They  
leave Anders, they are gone." Elladan suddenly felt pounding headaches  
strike him and he sank to his knees. Anders was by his side.

Tethane whispered, "what did they do to him?"

"They beat him badly and kicked him a lot," answered Anders gravely.  
"He really is blind, though why I know not. He also has at least two  
broken ribs," assessed the ranger as he cut the bonds from the elf's  
wrists and put a trembling arm over his shoulder to help support the elf  
as they stood up together. Tethane went and gripped her husband's arm in  
alarm. Anders asked her quickly, "Tethane, where is the nearest bed?  
Somewhere to lay him and tend to his injuries?"

She pointed, "upstairs and to the right." Her eyes fell on Elladan's  
bruised and pale face. "I will get some bandages and water." She turned  
to go.

Anders shouted over his shoulder, "and all the herbs in the house." He  
was glad that his wife had chose to come and live near him as he did his  
secret spy work. He did not know what he would do without her. He could  
hear her swiftly fulfilling his request.

Gripping Elladan about his waist with his other arm and helped him up the  
staircase.

Once successfully upstairs and in the room to the right, Anders carefully  
eased the elf down onto the bed. Elladan smiled warmly and said, "you two  
shouldn't be risking yourselves on my account." The immortal hissed and  
arched his back and pain radiated up his spine, coping with the suffering  
as best as he was able.

Anders said, "its what friends do." Tethane appeared and many bundles  
were in her arms. She dropped them and their contents onto the table near  
the bed. Anders began to open up and peel away the raven-haired elf's  
tunic or what was left of it) to reveal dark bruises, black and blue over  
spots where his ribs were broken. Tethane looked away when she saw  
Elladan's face contort and his breathing sped up considerably as Anders  
pressed along his rib cage, looking for any more broken bones. Luck, for  
the moment was with him and he discovered no more.

Elladan murmured softly and between short breaths, "I...am sorry I...ever doubted you Anders...You are a true friend...for not quitting on such a rash fool as I."

Anders smiled down on the elf and said with a wry grin, "rash? Now where did you get an idea like that?" Then more seriously, "you are very welcome."

Elladan grinned slightly, and relaxed a little. Anders placed a hand on the elf's chest and pressed with his fingers, trying to set the bones. Elladan's face went white as a sheet, then he said, "who would have ever thought that this would happen? I get struck blind and nearly killed all within a two-day period trying to save Elrohir, who was surprisingly more reckless than Estel, who brought us into this mess in the first place. If Ada was here he would most certainly lecture me." The human did not appear to be listening and swat pooled on his brows, though Elladan did not see it.

"Damn," groaned Anders as he realized how badly setting the ribs was  
going to hurt. "Tethane-"

"We don't have any herbs to put him out. We have some for the pain," she  
deferred quickly to her husband. She looked at him earnestly and then  
away as Elladan coughed and clutched at his ribs.

"Not enough and he will need those later, for he will be lucky to escape  
a fever, elf or no," answered the man solemnly. Tethane handed him a roll  
of bandages and he took it. Tenderly, he pressed along Elladan's ribs,  
putting them back in place before he could wrap them tightly. The elf  
shuddered and shivered in pain and fatigue.

Darkness crept over to call for his senses and he bid it prevail, for he  
was spent with sorrow and pain. The last thing he felt was Anders  
wrapping a cloth tightly around his middle.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Anders looked at Tethane after taking Elladan's pulse. It was slow and  
steady. He was healing, or at least resting. His face was getting its  
color back, but it still had a tinge of gray. "He is getting well.  
Tethane, he is indisputably blind."

Tethane looked mournfully down at the elf. It was sad, that a being of  
so much talent and life was now brought down to being blind and dependant  
on everyone. "Its tragic," she whispered.

Anders put his arm around her and said, "it is." Then he said in a  
regretful tone, "I fear I must leave, for I have yet to free Legolas and  
Aragorn." The ranger's voice was grave and he said, "you must look after  
Elladan." Her eyes went large and fear glittered beyond them. He saw her  
open her mouth to speak and put a finger on it for silence. "He will not  
harm you, he wouldn't harm anyone, save orcs and other evil doers." She  
relaxed and sagged into her husband's strong arms.

"If you say so Anders, my love," she uttered into his chest. Anders  
pulled her close. "Please be careful Anders, please, I love you."

"I always am careful. But," here he paused and pulled her away so he  
could look into her blue eyes; "promise me you won't let anything happen  
to Elladan, take good care of him for me until I return with help." She  
smiled slightly. Anders looked at her and said, "when I get back, we will  
go home, away from this horrid place."

He released his grip on her and moved for the stairs then went down  
them. Tethane followed and watched as her beloved opened the door to  
leave. She went to shut it, but could not bring herself to do so. She  
stood in the doorway as the wind whipped her hair free of its loose braid  
and blew it against her face. Tears wetted her lashes and a single one  
rolled down her cheek. She watched as her best friend went out into the  
wild once more.

She recalled how they met and was lost in thought when a faint call  
from upstairs brought her back into the present. It was Elladan and he  
was awake, she called up to him, "One moment Lord Elladan!" Picking up  
her skirts, she backed inside and closed the door.

Holding her skirts, she climbed the stairs and went to Elladan's  
bedside. The elf swallowed hard before speaking, then said, "I think I  
could use some herbs for the pain now."

She nearly cried, but held her composure. "Then I shall get them.  
Anything else?"

"Could I possibly get some water?" he asked softly. A tremor ran  
through his body as he fought a wave of agony.

She nodded and said, "of course, anything your heart desires."

She went down the stairs again to fetch some water from a pale she  
filled every morning so that she could have it on hand later in the day.  
It was by the front door , her skirts swept the floorboards with a soft  
swish as she went to it with a small bowl for the water. Drawing out the  
dipper, she poured the cool liquid into the crock. It made a soft  
trickling sound as it filled the saucer.

Suddenly, her eyes darted to the window and to her horror she saw men  
returning. They carried torches. Pressing herself up against the wall of  
cane, she cautiously peered out the window and dropping the bowl,  
shattering it on the ground, she flew to the stairs. They were coming,  
they had found out it was confidence game.

She had told her spouse that she would take care of the Lord Elladan  
and she meant to do it. They were not going to get a hold of him and beat  
him again. It was obvious that the next time he would get beaten, would  
be the last thing he would ever do in his life besides draw one last  
painful breath. "Elladan!" she called to the elf. "Elladan!" She raced  
into the room, in a flash of gown and long dark hair. "They are coming  
for you!" He shifted.

"Who? What?" he demanded briskly. Panic and suspicion welled up in him  
and sent a cold shiver up his spine.

"The Corsairs! They mean to capture us!" she said, a quaver plaguing  
her voice. Elladan heard the tremble and it nearly broke his heart. If  
only he had his sight, he might comfort her. He knew there was no escape  
for them, yet he did not have the heart to tell her so. She seemed so  
determined. He felt her hands grip him under his arms and she began to  
half lift, half drag him up.

"What are you doing?" he inquired. If he would have been able to see  
he would have given her a confused glare that many said was like that of  
his father.

She sounded tired and yet resolute and frustrated. "I have to get you  
out of here! Help me, unless you want them to get you!" Elladan writhed  
to try and get up. She tugged on him and he gritted his teeth to keep  
from crying out as his ribs shifted and the bandage reallocated.  
Breathing once again felt impossible.

"I can't," he hissed in distress, for he was getting frightened again.

"You have to Elladan! I am not strong enough to carry you, but I can  
support you and guide you." She pulled harder, urging him to fight the  
lancing pain and get up to flee. But, fleeing was impossible.

"How far would we get?" asked Elladan sullenly. "I am blind and  
injured, I will slow you down. You must escape. Go, leave me."

"No! I promised I wouldn't!" she screamed in a tearful cry. "I won't  
let them..." she could not finish, the thought was too horrible.

"My life is half over, I am blind!" argued Elladan adamantly. Not only  
that. As far as he knew, his brothers were all dead or dying.

"No! We are going to get out of here together!" she said. "Now help!"

Tethane did not know what would happen if they were captured, she was  
actually trying not the think of the consequences of captivity at the  
moment. She knew why they were coming, it was her fault, but now it was  
too late. The Corsairs were coming and it was only a matter of seconds  
before they arrived.

TBC...Yes, it is very confusing! There was no other way though. No  
cliffies. Ugh! Or at least, not any really worth speaking about, unless  
you are really intrigued by the past. Please review and let us know what  
you thought of this bewildering chapter! LOL

Review Responses

THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU HEARTEN US TO CONTINUE AND FINISH!

**Deana **Yes, cliffies all over the place.

**Beling **Yes I must. Muahaha!

**Veritas and Aequiteas **Not wimpy? Ouch! Poor elves and rangers!

**Strider's Girl **I always write evil cliffies. Yes, poor elf.

**Shadowed Flames **Lalalalala thank you! LOL

**Elerrina Amanya **You cam blame a horrible Nazgul that...um lives in our  
closet. Yes, it goes by the name of Bilbo Baggins. Hehehehe. Yes, Legolas  
will resemble a pincushion, but a dog on a ferry? Where do you come up  
with this stuff? LOL

**Gozilla **yes, evil cliffies are our specialty.

**Snow-Glory **Huh! A lurker! Thank you for finally reviewing! We love you!  
(((((((()))))))))) You really like it? Yah! Score! So you like how we  
have past and present? That's cool!


	16. How High To Touch Rock Bottom? THE END

_How High To Touch Rock Bottom?_

_Present...  
_  
Frinican looked at the necklace he held. On it, engraved with thin delicate lines, was elven leaves and stars, along with a white tree. It was the necklace of a ranger. Why this Tethane would have it, he did not know other than that Captain Draciar, the elf lover, was not what he seemed. The man had killed and ravaged enough rangers to know what the things they wore looked like. This lady was the wife of a ranger and they were going to free Elladan. "Go," he said to the men around him. "Burn the house, take what loot you can find. Kill the girl and the elf. I want none left alive."

"Where are you going?" the asked in return.

"I have unfinished business with a certain elf and ranger back at camp." He gripped the necklace and showed it to them. "This is a necklace of the rangers, she is a ranger sorceress. I want her dead and the elf they are trying to protect. I want that house and everything in it leveled!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Elrohir sat the horse, he was nearly asleep, for the heat of the day was wearing away at his energy. He was leaning back unconsciously onto Glorfindel, who seemed not to really care. It seemed he was asleep as well, for his blue eyes were half lidded. As Elrohir shut his eyes, a thought came to mind unbidden...

_Elrohir suddenly saw flames. Smoke seemed to choke him and burn his eyes. The air around him wavered in heat. _

He looked at the floor (for it seemed to him that they were in a house) and saw Elladan.

He called to his brother, but the twin did not answer. A dark puddle was around his neck and face. His hands, they looked bone white, and had blood on them, showing dark against the ashen skin.

Another vision was one of Ancú and he was ghastly pale, with blood running from his lip. Elrohir saw the other elf's lashes were wet, with tears or water, perhaps rain perhaps not.

A voice came to him. "Elrohir...Elrohir..."

It was a whisper.

"Who are you?" asked Elrohir steadily.

"Manwë, you know me Elrohir, master of horses." The voice was soft as butter, yet strong as ever.

"I do my lord," came the equally soft answer from the breathless twin.

"Do you like what you see?"

"How could I?" asked Elrohir, furrowing his brow. Were the Valar against him? What had he done?

"I didn't think so. But it is what will surely come to pass, unless.."

"Unless what?"

"Unless old fears are conquered that should not be existent and a friendship finds its way."

"What?" asked Elrohir, taken unawares.

But the voice was gone, and the vision faded.

Elrohir recoiled as he felt cold water splash his face and turned a deadly glare upon Ancú as he realized it was his friend that had drenched him in water. Ancú just grinned foolishly. "You nearly fell off this beastly horse. I should have let you just to teach you a lesson." Elrohir's glare deepened.

He raised a dark brow and said, "oh? And why is that my friend?" Ancú smiled and shook his head. Roth watched in silence, but a beaming grin played across his clean features. Ancú finally could not contain himself any longer and a laugh broke through in a musical tone. Rothinzil snickered. Elrohir turned his head away and rolled his eyes.

Asfaloth side stepped and Ancú leaped backward faster than anyone, man, dwarf or elf could blink. He looked at the horse like it was a Balrog ready to spring upon him and incinerate him. The jolt of the horse side stepping was enough to alert and awake the Gondolin warrior atop the horse's back. He gaze a quick look in the direction that the horse had stepped in and saw Ancú standing stock still and tense, eyeing the horse.

Glorfindel stared upward and said, "Oh please! For the love of Elbereth, he isn't going to bite you!"

Ancú scoffed, "you know that is not the case Lord Glorfindel, as well as do I." He glared at the horse, whom he could swear under pain of death was looking at him in the meanest and yet scornful fashion a beast had ever done. Rothinzil went behind Ancú and gave him a little shove forward. The Rivendell elf dug his heels into the ground and pivoted to face the Mirkwood archer, who had a diabolical smirk on his face. Ancú just frowned and snapped, "try that again and I will prove to you how accurate my long bow is up close and personal!" Elrohir chuckled and quickly stowed it when the other Rivendell elf spun around to fix a wrathful glare upon the him. However, he could not conceal his mirth and a smile, like a burst of sunshine, danced across his face.

"An elf afraid of a horse!" said Elrohir with a slight snicker. "That is unheard of!"

"And it had better remain unheard of!" snarled Ancú threateningly. "If you three tell anyone, distinctively someone I know or am around often, I swear I will show you all the accuracy of my long bow!"

Nevertheless, the wrathful look and seemingly idol threat was enough to put the once sleepy trio of elves into a fit of choking hysterical laughter that showed they were clearly wide awake now. Ancú straitened his shoulders and proceeded to walk ahead of everybody.

Those bunch of imbeciles! He could shoot every last one of them at the moment, which was chiefly why he walked away. It was better than finding himself filling all of them up with arrows like a pincushion. The funny thing was, he could picture them looking like a bunch of pincushions and even though he knew he shouldn't laugh, he could not help but give a giggle. It was too whimsical.

The Rivendell elf suddenly stopped walking and went rigid. He had heard the crack of a twig or he was deaf. There it was again. He turned to look back at his friends, who were slowly coming up behind. Rothinzil trotted up by Ancú and said, "what is it?"

"I don't know," answered the Noldo uncomfortably. He felt not the dread of something horrible and dark, yet it was unknown and dangerous in that manner all the same. Whipping his bow off his back, he notched an arrow with gray fletchings into the weapon. He did not draw the string back, but he kept it ready to be pulled back and fired at any instant. Roth gaze Ancú a strange look and notched his bow as well.

Glorfidnel and Elrohir exchanged looks and the Gondolin elf's blue eyes swirled as he tried to see the source of the noise, for his ears had picked it up as well.

Suddenly, a man came. He was running and they could all hear his hard breath as he crashed through the brush. Ancú scowled, the man looked like a Corsair of Umbar. Evil beings, beings that had taken his friends captive. He drew back his bow and put the human in his sights. Rothinzil looked at him and did the same and a cold and deadly flame glittered in his eyes. These men had harmed his prince. They would pay. The elves felt the fletchings brush his brush against their cheek. The elves drove out all other thoughts of the world about them and focused on their target.

A shout of the Gondolin elf in the High Tongue of Quenya disrupted their train of thoughts. "Don't shoot! In the name of Githoniel, hold your arrows!" The Elf-lord's voice was clear and the other elves felt their bubble of concentration tremble as the call penetrated it. Reluctantly, as though against their will, they lowered their bows, but never once let their eyes leave the mortal that now stood before them, breathing hard. They did not know who he was and even though Glorfindel said he was not to be killed, they were not sure to trust the Gondolin elf's judgement. After all, thought Ancú darkly, the golden-haired elf thought that Asfaloth was safe and he knew the animal was not.

Glorfindel said, "he is a friend. Anders of the north, Son of Halbarad, Aragorn's kin." Elrohir stared at the human dropped jawed, for he had known him, and all other rangers, since they were children, and yet this mortal's disguise had totally thrown him off. For he knew is was a guise.

"Anders?" he stammered slowly. "Why in the name of Eru are you dressed like that?"

Anders stared at the twin and said, "I have no time to explain Elrohir, your brother's life is in danger! I have him hidden for now, but it will not last long and when they find him it will not go well."

Elrohir raised a brow and said, "which brother?" It wouldn't surprise him either way, but he had to know.

Anders panted, "I have Elladan hidden, Aragorn and Legolas are still with the Corsairs. I went to gather what Southern rangers I could find, but it is hard."

Rothinzil looked at Anders and said, "what? They still have Legolas? Where are they! If they harmed him..."

"You will do what?" asked Glorfindel. "Silence yourself Rothinzil! Continue Anders and hurry!"

"I left him with my wife, Tethane in Shishma. But it will not last long, for to get him, she had to give up the necklace of my heritage, the silver one that I gave her. They will find out, and when they do, they will kill her and do Elbereth knows what to Elladan. We must make haste. I do not know what they will do to Legolas and Aragorn when they find out, perhaps nothing, but who can say?" finished Anders tiredly.

Elrohir's face had gone an unhealthy shade of gray and he looked at Glorfindel, who also had paled. "Glorfindel-"

"Elrohir, shhhhh! I am trying to think!" growled the golden-haired elf irritably. He looked at Anders carefully, as though deep in thought. "How long would it take to get to Shishma from here?"

"Not long, but long enough," answered Anders promptly. "I need your help Firstborn."

"And you shall have it. Get the rangers rallied, meet us all at Shishma," concluded Glorfindel.

"I fear the house will not be standing by the time we are all gathered, "argued Anders urgently. "I think it would be far better to get all the rangers and attack the camp where Legolas and Aragorn are. After you get Elladan and Tethane, send Ancú and...him, "he pointed at Roth.

"Rothinzil," volunteered the Mirkwood elf, bowing politely.

Anders continued, nodding at the Wood elf, "Rothinzil, to us and we can attack the camp while you and Elrohir lead Elladan and Tethane to safety."

"It will be dangerous, so much can go wrong, "said Elrohir and he looked at Glorfindel.

"I don't like it either," uttered the golden-haired elf almost to himself. Ancú and Rothinzil were in danger that he could not fathom, he sensed it.

Anders shouted in exasperation, "but there is no other way! We are wasting time!"

Glorfindel looked at the human and said, "we will do your will, but only because you have risked much before for us, that and even though it is more dangerous, I think it may be wiser." Ancú and Roth exchanged looks. Elrohir blew air upwards to shift a loose strand of hair on is forehead.

Anders nodded his gratitude. "May we meet again soon Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrohir and friends." Then he turned and began to get back to his swift task of tracking down the rangers of the South.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas sat next to Aragorn who was leaning on his shoulder this time. The ranger was not asleep, and his steel gray eyes watched everything in the camp. Legolas leaned his head back against the tree they had been set near, but amazingly not tied to. He was thinking about ways of escape. Aragorn looked at the elf and said, "Legolas, you know there is no way out of this."

The elf looked at the human and said with a faint grin playing on his face. "You should be sleeping, this heat takes away one's strength."

"Weary are we?" asked the ranger mockingly.

Legolas said with mock dignity, "And you aren't? But yes, I am tired, tired of fighting, tired of pain, just plain tired." The elf prince felt Aragorn's head and neck stiffen against his shoulder and he could sense the ranger's hard and concerned gaze upon him. Legolas shifted. "Don't trouble yourself with me Aragorn."

"Legolas..." began the man.

"Aragorn, rest." The elf sounded so adamant that Aragorn nearly complied.

Stifling a yawn, he answered the elf back, "my friend, you are planning something." Legolas looked down at Aragorn as he raised his head to look into Legolas's blue orbs that still sparked with a faint fire.

"You are as bad as your brothers. But, yes, I have a plan," voiced the elf quietly, as though he was still piecing it together. Aragorn remained silent for a moment.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" he whispered in annoyance.

"We are not bound," began Legolas.

"That may change," interrupted the ranger pointedly.

Legolas raised a fair brow and glared down at the human. "Let me finish Estel. In this heat, they grow weary, I can see it in their eyes. As soon as they begin to lay down and grumble amongst themselves, there will be enough of a distraction I think that we can escape to the stream that I saw as we came into this camp outside the city. We will hide under a ledge until they have called off their search, then go and find Elladan."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "What a plan mellon nin. Elbereth help us."

Legolas smiled and looked at the sky then back down at the ranger, giving a curt nod. "She will." Aragorn just smiled and set his head back against the elf's shoulder.

"I am glad you are with me Legolas Thranduillion, mellon nin," said the mortal happily, with a spark of content.

Legolas smiled and then turned serious, "even if I would die, I would not have it any other way." He then looked at the ranger and said, "do you remember the last time we were here?" Here the elf prince incidentally put a hand on the right of his chest.

Aragorn looked at his companion and said, "I do. You fell, I thought I had lost you. I thought I had lost myself. At times it seems so vivid."

"I know," whispered the elf. "It has been on my mind since you were first captured and I wounded. It seems so long ago," he finished sadly.

Aragorn just looked at the immortal and said, "you feel the pain anew, don't you?"

Legolas grinned, "not so much in reality, but it is in my memory and plaguing my thought." Even as the elf spoke, his eyes watched the camp. They were searching for the most opportune moment of weakness in the men that held them captive. Their time of escape was drawing near. But, then the elf's eyes fell upon Aragorn, he was weak from his wound and the heat, he was human. When these men weakened who had not been through so much, the ranger would as well. How then would they escape? "Estel," he said, calling the human by his old name that the man's brothers still used; "how are you feeling?"

Aragorn looked at the blonde immortal and said, "I feel well enough to walk if that is what you are getting at."

"I was just wondering Aragorn, you don't need to bite my head off," said the elf in shock. Aragorn had never really raised his voice at the elf and Legolas felt slightly hurt. "I was just trying to help. How is your arm? I mean where he stabbed you?"

"I will be fine my friend, but I am sorry. I should not have snapped at you like that," said the man sadly. "I am tired and it makes me say things I shouldn't." Legolas just shook his head. Humans. But, he understood.

Then, the elf persisted. "How is your arm? Don't tell me it doesn't hurt that much or that you are 'hale', I am no fool. You and I seem to see the word in two different lights."

Aragorn snorted. "Legolas, I am telling you, you and Elladan are remarkably alike. My friend, you do seem to love playing the mother hen don't you!" accused the ranger lightly.

"No! I pity people like you! You filthy human!" teased the elf carelessly.

"Stubborn elf!" teased the ranger back with about as much effort and seriousness. While the ranger was laughing, Legolas reached out his free hand and touched Aragorn's shoulder delicately. The ranger withdrew his smile and winced. Legolas smiled wryly.

"So it hurts? I thought as much," he said. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"It is not infected, but it only just quit bleeding a few hours or so ago. I will be fine," stated the human to the immortal who glared at him with a look of concern.

"You are the most pigheaded mortal I have head the pleasure of knowing!" said Legolas with a near laugh. "But if we do not quiet down, the men shall not fall asleep."

"They won't anyway Legolas. It is hopeless, you know this," confirmed the human ruefully.

"It is well mellon nin, and our time approaches," answered the elf happily. "We will escape within the hour, you'll see," said Legolas with simple conviction. Aragorn could not help but trust the elf that he had found dependable in the past.

"Do you recall what happened to you after you fell Legolas?" asked the wavy- haired human.

"I do, how could I forget? I hit a horse and rider. Then I was nearly slain." The elf sounded indignant. These thoughts were not pleasant, but they had to come out.

"I mean after that?" asked the ranger. His gray eyes looked softly at Legolas's face as he saw pain reflecting back.

"Now that is not so vivid," answered the prince gravely. "I remember someone shaking me, calling me back to consciousness. And then..." here he looked at Aragorn. "I saw you fall, and I let the darkness claim me, believing it was death and a door out of my pain." Aragorn shifted and felt tears burn his eyes.

"That is why I let my world go black that day," said the mortal. Legolas looked at him.

The elf prince continued, "I recall waking and seeing the trees swaying over head and hearing birds calling to each other. I remember thinking, 'where is Aragorn, where am I? Is this the Halls of Waiting?' Then when a human reached over me and grabbed a flagon of water, pressing it to my lips, I knew it was not. I remember seeing the cursed arrow lying beside me and feeling blood on my tunic and seeing my blood on the arrow's head." Legolas passed a trembling hand over his brow as he recalled the thoughts he had pressed away for years. Everything he was feeling was relentlessly true and painful. "I remember feeling an aching in my chest, then looking over and seeing you and thinking that my pain was nothing. Your face was pale and blood flowed from our brow. I thought you were dead."

Aragorn spoke now in a soft and thoughtful tone, "I thought you were dead and I was ready to die, but when I was near the brink of the dark abyss, I heard your clear voice calling me and I resolved to live. It was as though you refused to let me die is more like what happened."

"I did call for you, because I was scared to be alone. I was in a strange land and with men Aragorn. I did not know whom to trust." The elf sounded hurt and yet happy. "I recall when you heard my voice and opened your eyes. You looked at me and smiled, saying, 'hello elf. Where have you been?' and I said, 'right here Aragorn.' You closed your eyes and I thought you had left me and then you drew a deep breath and I knew it was the breath of life and you were going to live." Aragorn looked at the leaves swaying on the trees.

"I have reminisced the time often ere our misadventure started, when I looked over at you some time later to see if you were well, and your eyes were closed and you were sleeping. I saw your blood and knew it was the Valar that had preserved you."

Legolas said in a slow voice that was filled with awe and joy, "and I knew they had preserved you mellon nin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tethane tugged and pulled at Elladan. "They are coming, you must get up. You must fight!"

Elladan snapped back as he got to his feet, clutching his ribs with one hand. "How and to what purpose Lady Tethane? I am grateful for what you did for me, but you are right, they are coming and it is over for me. I would die in peace knowing that you still lived."

"You just need to believe Lord Elladan. Time is fleeting, let us go!" she grasped his wrist and pulled him behind her. Elladan stumbled along behind. He was terrified inside and did not know what was going on. Everything was black to him. "We are nearing the stairs and we have to get down them. You must come. I will be here and support you."

Elladan put a foot forward and then drew it back. "I can't." She pulled him forward and he felt her hand tremble in fear. He could sense her fear, for her, the person who had tried to save him, he had to try. He had to not give up, if he gave up, it would be to her destruction as well. Hesitantly, the raven-haired immortal put an uncertain foot forward to touch the first stair.

Tethane smiled despite her fear, "good, now the next." A clattering smash caused the front door to shiver. Elladan jerked his head up and looked in the direction of the noise. The men were breaking in. Tethane stood frozen to the spot. Her heart raced and her spirit quailed. Another such noise and the door gave.

Elladan heard a swooshing noise, the sound of a bow being released of its burden, a dark shaft. He heard the sickening sound of it entering flesh. At first, he thought it was his own and shivered. Then he heard Tethane gasp and her voice go ill with pain. "Elladan..." The elf looked in her direction. "Elladan..."

"Tethane?" he asked nervously. What was going on? He heard footsteps on the stairs and the shouts of men around him.

He then heard her soft and delicate voice croak, "I am sorry...I have failed...forgive me."

"You have not failed. There is nothing to forgive," he said with tears in his eyes. She sagged against him s the pain shot through her. The women's body was going into a state of shock. Elladan felt her shaking like a leaf against him. He also felt hot blood, stick and loathsome, running over his hands as it flowed from a wound in her breast.

Her breath hitched and she said, "I have failed my husband." Then, Elladan felt her draw a deep breath and a tremor ran through her body. Then all went still and the elf knew that it was death and that had been her last breath. He felt her go limp and he broke down. Never before had he experienced actually death, this close. At first he was glad not to see her pale face. Then, he wished he could, for he longed to tell Anders she had died in peace.

This made him recall something he had not recalled in a long time. He recalled when Arathorn had died and he had felt him raw his last breath as he tried to save him. That had been his last experience with death. He recalled how cold Arathorn had been and then he recalled Aragorn as a child and finding a life to replace the loss. He recalled finding a new purpose. Now he had no purpose that was anew. As far as he knew Elrohir had been slain by the orcs. He did not know what had become of Aragorn.

He suddenly felt a shoulder smack into him, casting him down the rest of the stairs. The immortal felt Tethane fall from his grip and pain smash his ribs, drawing the air from his lungs as he slammed into the stairs. So this was how it was going to pass.

He held his breath for what seemed ages when he felt himself strike the bottom. He finally gasped and then he felt a man's boot press down on his chest, pinning him in place. "Elf, before you die, I want you to hear this and hear it well." Elladan heard the sound of metal scraping as a knife was pulled from its sheath. "Know that Frinican is not easily fooled and you have paid the price for your folly. The lady fair is slain, an arrow through her breast. Now, draw your last breath and remember that you brought this pain upon your self." Elladan felt the man stoop down and pressure made his ribs scream, for the human did not remove his foot from Elladan's chest.

The twin felt a cold touch of steel to his neck and drew in a quick breath. The elf whipped his head away in a last ditch effort to avoid the inevitable death that was to come. He felt a stinging pain as the human pressed his knife down upon the left side of the ebony-haired immortal's throat and pulled it across the pale skin. Elladan winced as hot blood, his blood spouted from the wound that stretched across the left side of his neck. Blood trickled from Elladan's mouth and his hands went to his throat involuntarily. He felt the sticky liquid coating his palms as he lay on his back, ribs throbbing and blood gushing from his throat.

This was how it was going to end, how he was going to leave Middle Earth. Elladan was not going to go across the sea, he was going to die and go to the Hall's of Waiting to see Elros, his uncle and all his other relatives that had died in the Second Age. He drew in another hitching breath and smelled the filthy odor of smoke filling the room. The immortal now turned mortal could feel heat coming closer and he realized that the house was burning and it would not be long now, before he went with it.

Men, in their heavy boots stomped by him and he heard the floorboards creaking beneath their feet. The elf could also hear the roar of flames taking the house. He felt that he had failed Tethane. If he might not have been so reluctant to get up, he and she might have escaped and be hiding in the brush by now. But, it was too late and all he could do was pray to the Valar to end him quickly.

As he lay, bleeding to death, he thought back to when he and Elrohir were small elflings and they had first learned to hunt together. He recalled how Elrohir had nearly shot him in the leg, because he had not been strong enough to hold the bowstring back for long.

Then, his thoughts strayed to when they had taught Estel to hunt and Elrohir had nearly gotten shot by the human because he had foolishly said that you shoot things that look like Elladan, forgetting he was a twin himself when he made the jest. Aragorn had obviously thought that the advice applied to both of the elves and that was when Elrohir learned that Estel took things much more seriously than did most men. Of course, then he came up with the bright idea of telling Estel to shoot blond elves and Glorfindel and Legolas had to watch their backs for a while before Aragorn realized it was a joke. Aragorn had been five then.

Elladan was going to miss his brothers. They had been his closest friends besides Ancú and Legolas. Who was going to tell the healers how Estel liked his tea when he got sick? Who would tell Elrohir to blow out the candle and go to bed long after everyone else had? Who knew his brothers' greatest fears and foremost joys? Such as Elrohir didn't really like the pitch dark and had to have a campfire when they weren't at home; or that Estel loved the spring when new life came forth and there was so much to explore in the woods? Nobody ever got as close as brothers. Yes, their father would be there, but it would not bee the same. Drawing a deep breath, he waited for death. However, he still felt the whole tragedy was his fault.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glorfindel, Elrohir and Ancú along with Rothinzil were now on the outskirts of the city. They did not know how they were going to get through it. Men hated elves here and would not hesitate to kill all of them as soon as they laid eyes on the immortal.

Roth was a Mirkwood elf and a friend of men, for hey lived near the Long Lake and traded with mortals so he saw not the danger. "Why don't we just go? Perhaps they can help us."

Elrohir rolled his eyes, "You are a fool Rothinzil! Not all men are as friendly and safe as the ones at Lake Town! These men would see us hang before they allowed us to pass the gates!"

Glorfindel just gave then all a strange look and said, " we are going to have to go through, one way or another." His eyes fixed on the house farthest away; smoke, black and choking was rising from the home and he knew it was not good. Narrowing his eyes, he made sure that the house was the one that Tethane should be in. It was. "The house is burning! We have no time!" Ancú looked in the direction of the house, following Glorfindel's gaze.

"We are going to have to go through the town. If we don't we will get there too late!" begged the Rivendell elf, no longer caring for his own life. Elladan was in there and he meant to get him out.

The dark-haired elf began to run for the town and Rothinzil followed right behind him at a run. The Gondolin elf and Elrohir exchanged glances and then Glorfindel heeled Asfaloth into a canter to catch up with the friends that were sprinting ahead. The elves were already past the gates and now amongst people in the town, who gave them strange looks of curiosity, but did no more.

Soon they were at the house. The smoke nearly blinded all of them Elrohir looked at the house in dismay. His brother was in there. Taking his good foot, he kicked the horse, urging the animal closer to the house that was going to collapse soon. Glorfindel clutched the reins and pulled Asfaloth back. They would not be going in there. Elrohir looked back at the other elf in consternation. "What are you doing? Elladan is in there!"

Glorfidnel did not answer. He just looked at the house, his eyes immovable on the flames that poured from its windows. Flames; they brought back so many memories. Death, falling, blackness and pain; all of these ran through his mind. Then clear as ever came the Balrog, heat radiating from its body. His enemy. Elrohir felt the Gondolin elf shudder behind him. "Lord Glorfindel?" asked the twin urgently. "We have to get him out! Why do you hesitate?"

It was the flames. They were calling him calling him back to the grave. No, he would not go back. "We aren't going in there Elrohir, if Elladan is in there, he is dead by now."

Elrohir growled, "what are you saying? No! He is alive, I feel him!" Elrohir was not going to sit there and face that his brother was dead.

Glorfindel dismounted and stepped over by Ancú, who stood by Rothinzil, watching the flames with desperate eyes. Elrohir suddenly snapped, "fine, if nobody will help me, then I will go alone."

The raven-haired elf spurred the horse and it broke into a gallop. The door to the home was laying on the ground, smashed down by the men who had destroyed the home and killed Tethane. Elrohir drove Asfaloth to go through it. It didn't take much, for the elf horse did not have much fear. He leaped nimbly through the opening and they were in the house. "ELROHIR!" shouted the golden-haired elf after the twin, but Elrohir was deaf to the cry.

The first thing that the twin noticed was the thick smoke that made everything dark and hazy. It filled his lungs and caused him to cough. Drawing a deep breath he urged Asfaloth forward. The horse reared in terror as a beam, clothed in flame, fell from the ceiling and landed very close to them. Elrohir fell from the horse and landed on the ground.

Whether by chance or fate of some strange kind, he landed by Elladan. He felt his brother's heavy breathing and a sticky substance coating his hand. He knew it was Elladan's blood. Elrohir narrowed his eyes against the smoke and heat of the flames about him. It burned his face and he felt his mouth go dry with ash. "Elladan?"

It was silent for what seemed to Elrohir for hours. Then a croaking voice said, "Elrohir? Am I dreaming or dead?"

The smoke cleared and Elrohir saw Elladan's pale face, coated with ash and blood running from his neck. His throat was cut. He was dying. "No, I am here. I will save you." Elrohir heard Asfaloth race out of the house, his hooves clattering on the floorboards. The elf paid the animal no heed.

Elladan smiled at his brother's touch to his bloodied hand. "But you can't El. I am blind, my throat is cut. It is over." Elladan suddenly coughed, from blood or smoke. "In...a minute...the house will fall...and you will die as well...leave me...go."

Elrohir grasped his brother's slippery hand tightly and said defiantly, "no. We will go together." He was not going to leave his other half, his twin, his brother. He shifted his leg and suddenly noticed that it was caught, broken through a weakened floorboard. With a wry smile, he whispered through the smoke that had dried his throat, "I can't anyway Dan. My good leg has gone through the floorboards and is hopelessly caught." Elladan shifted and grasped Elrohir's hand.

Elrohir watched as the smoke cleared and he saw that the cut was on Elladan's left half of his neck. It was not in the jugular. There was hope, at least for this wound. Releasing his grip on his brother's hand, he placed his fingers in the deep laceration and pressed the wound shut. Elladan jerked his head away and Elrohir's fingers slipped free. "What in the name of Elbereth are you doing Elrohir?" asked Elladan. "Do you want me to burn alive?"

"Your wound is on your left side, I can patch it and you can live," explained the twin as he put his fingers back into the wound pulsing red blood. Elladan relaxed. Even though it was hopeless, if it helped Elrohir cope, he would do it.

Elrohir suppressed a shudder as he felt the hot liquid run over his hands and arms. This was the vision he had seen, and now it was over. The vision as coming true. What had he done to deserve this?

He felt the scorching flames drawing closer; soon they both would burn. He shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the pain he would feel before falling into darkness. Elladan suddenly shifted a uttered, "they killed her."

Elrohir asked, "killed who?"

"Tethane. She tried to save me and they shot her dead," answered Elladan with a choking voice. He wanted to cry and the smoke along with his pain caused a tear to run from his eye and flow down his face. "She is dead."

Elrohir said, "well it wasn't your fault."

"But it was," said Elladan sadly. "She tried to get me to get up and I contended. If I would have done it to begin with, we could have escaped, she could have lived."

"No. You could not have prevented it. She made her choice," said Elrohir back to try comfort his brother, whom he knew as going on a guilt trip. Smoke caused he younger twin to cough again and Elladan stiffened as he knew his brother was going to die.

A joist suddenly fell from the roof and crashed down by them, sending sparks into Elrohir's face. The twin shook his head to relieve it of the burn.

All at once, he heard a louder crash and a voice above him said, "You didn't give up did you?" It was the clear voice of Glorfindel and the golden-haired elf looked down at the pair of ashen elves that were sitting on the ground.

Elrohir glanced up and said, "no! Never!" Glorfindel smiled and jumped from the horse, and Rothinzil jumped down as well. Ancú came limping from behind warily, he had refused to ride the horse. The Gondolin elf sped to Elladan and placed an arm under the twin's head and another under his knees, lifting up the Noldo, pushing aside the fiery pain that shot through his broken arm. Elladan smiled thinly. "Glorfindel?"

"Elladan be quiet until we are out of here." The golden-haired elf gently helped Elladan up onto the horse as best as he was able with one arm, for the bad one threatened to give on him. The twin sucked air between grit teeth as his ribs that had been broken sifted and ground together. Glorfindel took Elladan's blood slick hands and set them on the mane. "Hold this, wait until I give the signal for you to ride." Elladan nodded wearily. Up on the horse, he felt the hot smoke burning his throat and filling his lungs.

"Elrohir?" he asked with a cough.

"We are getting him," said the Elf-lord quickly. He noticed Elladan's throat. Quickly he reached up and set his good hand about it, slowing the blood flow. The red liquid coated his hands the same it had Elrohir's.

Ancú and Rothinzil had assigned themselves the task of freeing Elrohir's leg and Ancú put his hands under Elrohir's arms and pulled him up. He held him while Rothinzil gripped the twin's leg in one hand and gently worked it loose. Elrohir smiled. "Hello Ancú, glad you could join me."

Ancú smiled down. "Don't push it unless you want to be left here." Elrohir snickered. Ancú grinned and laughed as well. Suddenly, he felt the Noldo become rigid as his foot pulled through and scrapped against the rough wood and its jagged edges that bit through his boot and trouser leg. Ancú pulled Elrohir up the rest of the way and Rothinzil helped to support the raven- haired elf.

Glorfindel said from his position at Elladan's side, "set him on the horse."

Elrohir looked at Ancú and teased, "unless you are too scared to get near it?"

The other elf glared and snapped, "do you want me to drop you?"

Elrohir just frowned and said, "no, I don't think I would like that." Roth snickered.

Ancú smiled, "good, hush!"

They soon had the brothers up on the horse and Glorfindel released his grip on Elladan's throat. "Ride Elladan, Asfaloth will find his way out."

Elrohir looked at the other three elves standing nearby, "what about you three?" Were they mad?

"We will walk out! You must ride!" yelled the Gondolin elf. Elladan heeled the white horse and it tore out of the house, flames licking at its heels.

In what seemed seconds, the twins and animal were out of the burning structure. Elrohir turned the horse around to see if the others were coming. They weren't. " Ancú! Glorfindel!" Silence, save for the sound of fire roaring up to it's max. "Rothinzil! Somebody!"

Fear for his rescuers shot through the twin's system. Suddenly, all three of them burst out and were coated in sweat. Elrohir would have cracked up into hysterical laughter, had the situation not been so dire. For all three of the elf face were black with soot. Then, the twin realized his face was probably about the same as theirs, for even Elladan's face (pale as it was) was coated with black ashes and perspiration.

They were all alive. Elrohir still was worried about Elladan and his laceration in his throat. Glorfindel felt Elrohir's anxiety and he exchanged looks with Ancú, who shrugged. Suddenly, he grabbed a piece of the Rivendell elf's cloak with his good hand and said Roth, "cut it please."

Ancú looked at the Gondolin elf like he had just gave the command for him to be beheaded. Was Glorfindel mad? That was his cloak! "Excuse me?" he said. "That is my cloak!"

Glorfindel shrugged, "oh well."

"Roth if you touch it-" Roth took and cut a strip about three feet long from the mantle. Ancú frowned as he stared ruefully at his once long and graceful garment. Glorfindel took the strip and went over to Elladan. Ancú supposed he could suffer his favorite mantle to be cut for his friend's life, but he still wasn't happy about it.

Taking the cloth, he bound it tightly (without choking the elf) around the Noldo's throat. They had no way to administer stitches so they had to pray that a tightly wrapped bandage would be enough to last Elladan until they got help. Elrohir watched anxiously.

The villagers had come to surround them. They brandished pitchforks and shovels along with a few random spears. The men who had originally set fire to the house stood by, rallying up the crowd against the elves. "Look what they have done! The women lies dead!" The humans glared at the elves as they spoke. "If not for them, and their reckless blood shed, she wood still be alive, not dead with an arrow through her!"

Ancú rolled his eyes, "oh please! Anyone can see it was one of your arrows that killed her!" protested the young elf heatedly. His eyes flashed with anger. What were these men driving at? That they had killed Tethane and burned the house down? Glorfindel put a hand on Anc's shoulder as a warning to hold his temper. Elrohir and Elladan just at on the horse, watching everything. Elladan was too ill to speak and Elrohir was too worried over his twin to say much of anything. Beside, he knew Ancú would take care of that despite Glorfindel's caution.

One of the men made a comeback. "But we wouldn't have accidentally shot her of you hadn't tried to rescue the slave, who was sold to the lady fair!" He pointed at the elves that stood uneasily by, watching as events took a horrible turn. The villagers came closer, with mounted anger. "It was their fault! I say they get their just punishment!" Ancú jerked his face in the direction of the man threatening them.

Backing closer to Rothinzil, he said, "run Roth. It is going to get dangerous in about a minute."

The wood elf glared at his friend. "Now why would I run and leave you?" he asked with some heat. What did Ancú think he was? Roth was no coward and he was not about to be made out as one.

Ancú shook his head. "You are a wood elf, right? We need some help and someone needs to rescue Legolas and Aragorn. You can escape over the roof of the huts or something with your skill in climbing," breathed the other elf carefully to the Mirkwood archer.

"I can't do that!" objected Roth stubbornly. "I wouldn't get more than a few feet out before getting speared or ran through with a pitchfork!" That was true, the humans had pressed quite close and could easily kill the elves.

Ancú carefully, so as not attract attention, set his hand on his sword hilt. "Not if I have your back. I won't make it out, but you can," he whispered in a hiss.

Ancú and the other elves had not really been paying much attention to the growing mob about them, but all at once a shout was raised and the humans lifted their weapons and voiced something even the elves could not understand.

Elrohir looked at Elladan, who was going back to a sickly shade of gray. His lips had a tint of blue in them. Elladan was dying, if he didn't die, he would most likely go into a coma. Glorfidnel looked at the Sons of Elrond and frowned. Both of them were not well. Elrohir's face was flushed; of course, considering he had just come out of a burning house he was not too worse for wear. The Gondolin elf whipped his head in the direction of Ancú and Rothinzil when he heard the sound of metal being scraped on metal. Ancú had drawn his sword and was walking towards the crowd, who was stepping back in confusion. Even Frinican's men watched in wonder. Were these elves stupid? Ancú seemed to be peaceful, yet a strange glow of hesitation lingered in his eyes.

These were men, he had never hurt a human before, nor had one ever hurt him. He was not sure about doing this even though he knew it had to happen or else they would all die.

Roth was walking up behind Ancú slowly and seemingly like he was going to draw his weapon any minute. As they neared another hut that was not far from the smoldering house that had been Tethane's, he reached up quickly and put a hand on a overhanging part of the roof. In one swift and fluent move, he was up and standing on the cottage and fleetly going to spring on the roof of the next. The crowd gasped and Glorfindel yelled, "Rothinzil, what are you doing!" The elf was mad for sure.

Some of the men drew back their pitchforks and spears to skewer the immortal with, but the weapons fell from their hands as Ancú struck them down with his sword. It wasn't long however, before he found himself surrounded and a man managed to reach Anc's blade wielding arm. Gripping it at the wrist, he squeezed until the Rivendell elf was forced to drop his weapon. Then, he whipped the dark-haired elf's arm back behind him and twisted it sharply, causing Ancú to bite back a cry. Taking a chain, they put it about Anc's wrists and set a odd collar about his neck. One of the men leaned forward and whispered, "we use that on our wargs but it will work for you." Ancú thrashed about, but only earned a fierce fist to his stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of him, causing him to gasp for air.

Looking over to his friends, he saw they were caught as well. He glared angrily when he saw that they had knocked Elladan and Elrohir from the horse. Elrohir's face had gone a shade whiter and he guessed that the twin had landed on his broken leg. Elladan was on his back and he wasn't really moving, but groaned when the men rolled his over and placed a boot between his shoulder blades.

Ancú felt his blood boil. He had always thought of men as being kind, not so now. How could they do this? The twins were not even well enough to put up a small struggle. There was no reason for them to be so harsh. Ancú was getting scared, but he was also getting irate.

The Rivendell immortal's eyes darted to Glorfindel who was being held by some men, who had a firm grip on his upper arms. Ancú noticed angrily that they had twisted the arm with the broken shoulder and that Glorfindel was obviously in a lot of pain.

The mob had grown angry in turn, it was not that they believed the tale however. They just hated elves period. If they could make an example of these three, then maybe no more would come to trouble their village. But there was the fourth one who had escaped. Perhaps it was well he was free. Then he could warn his race of the malice of the south. Or, on a dangerous note, he could get help, decided the corsairs darkly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas whispered to Aragorn, "it is time, they are nodding and lax. We are going to leave now." The ranger looked at the elf and smiled.

"You are crazy Legolas, but we have to try something and I have no better idea." Aragorn sighed and shifted his head off his companion's shoulder. Legolas rotated it get the blood flowing in it again. The prince slowly stood up at a crouch and Aragorn watched. Legolas listened attentively, then stood the rest of the way. The men did not seem to notice. Aragorn stood up with the elf.

Legolas looked at Aragorn and stood a step forward, then another. Aragorn followed. They were near the edge of camp when Aragorn stumbled from weariness. Legolas stuck out a bruised arm to stop his fall. Aragorn cursed his lethargy under his breath. Legolas looked at him with big blue eyes of fear, he did not wish to be caught again, for he guessed the punishment for an attempted escape was painful and death rendering. "Come, hurry," Legolas whispered urgently.

Aragorn straightened himself and followed the elf. Legolas looked back and noticed something. Frinican was coming back into the camp. He saw the human talk with some of the men and looked in the direction of the place where he and Aragorn had been resting. A cry went up, "they are gone! The slaves have escaped!"

The hunt was on. "Go Strider!" growled Legolas. "Go to the stream and get under a ledge."

Aragorn looked back at the elf. "What? That water has got to be like ice!" complained the human.

Legolas glared at the human with jagged eyes. "Go." His voice sounded harsh and resolute.

A stream flowed ahead and it had a deep, swift current that had washed away many places into deep carved ledges that protruded from the sides of the bank. Under them, the current was dark and shadows cast all about the cave like places. It was the perfect hiding place; if you could swim for long periods of time in the frigid temperatures of water.

The elf leaped over the edge of the bank, making a soft splash as he entered the icy water. His head surfaced and he called to Aragorn, "come! We don't have much time!" Aragorn nearly laughed at the long strands of blonde locks that hung in the prince's face. However, now was not the time to be making jests. Aragorn looked at the dark, swirling water and closed his eyes as he jumped in.

Legolas watched as he landed alongside him with a splash that sounded as loud as on oliphaunt's trumpet. When Aragorn surfaced, the prince grabbed him by his collar. Aragorn winced as his injured shoulder was jerked. Legolas felt the flinch and looked back, "I am sorry." He released his grip and said, "follow me Aragorn."

The human looked at the elf and watched s the immortal swam off and ducked under a ledge that only gave enough room for one's head to be above the water. Aragorn frowned at his options, (getting caught, or possibly drowning) and ducked under with the prince. Legolas looked at him and smiled, "see? We made it."

Aragorn nodded. "We did, but we aren't out of the woods yet." Legolas nodded back in agreement. His eyes darted to look above him and he listened for sounds of the search party. He heard none. However, he heard another sound. Light feet running. Aragorn looked hard at Legolas. "What are you listening for? There is nothing there!"

Legolas looked at his friend and smiled. "Maybe nothing you can hear. I hear the feet of one of my people." He looked back up and his smile grew. "It has to be Roth, only he would make that much noise for an elf. I tell you Aragorn, he is a horrible plea for an elf at times," finished the blonde immortal with a shake of the head.

A sudden thought crossed the immortal's mind and he tensed. What if the search party that was looking for he and Aragorn found Roth instead. That would be horrible, for they would ask Roth were he and the ranger were hiding, and the elf would not be able to answer. Legolas shot Aragorn an alarmed look. "We have to tell him to hide!" Legolas began to swim out from under the ledge. Aragorn grabbed his arm.

"Legolas, are you mad? You will be caught and receive who knows what kind of punishment!" growled the ranger with much anxiety.

Legolas snapped back, "and what about Roth? He needs me Aragorn. I know I am young for an elf, but he is far younger! He may be as young as Arwen! He also trusts men far too much (no offense to you). He will ask them for help and they will take him and rip him apart."

Aragorn sighed as Legolas drifted out and called softly in the Gray Tongue, "Rothinzil! Roth, it is Legolas, can you hear me?"

Roth looked down at the water. "What? Legolas? Where-"

"I am down in the water Roth!" called the prince to his friend. Roth looked over the edge at the soaked blonde elf that was beckoning him to join him in the swirling stream.

Roth hesitated. "Why are you down there?" he asked with a raised brow.

Legolas frowned and snapped, "do you wish to be captured?" Roth scowled and shook his head.

Taking a last, doleful look at his clothes, and how dry and comfortable they were, he leaped over the edge. Roth's drenched brown head popped up and he smiled then shivered. The water was freezing. Legolas grabbed he younger elf's upper arm and pulled him with him until they were under the lip of the cave like dwelling. Aragorn rolled his eyes when he saw them enter. At least they were safe, he had been very concerned for the prince's safety.

Apparently they had just gotten over the edge in time and hidden. Heavy boots could be heard above and rough voices. One was certainly Frinican's. he sounded so angry that Legolas shuddered at memories of the last time he had seen the human. Roth looked at the prince in alarm and with wide eyes. Aragorn calmly set a condoling hand on the elf's shoulder. He was the only one who really knew what the prince had suffered that night. "Where are they? They can't have gone far, the stream blocks the way!"

Another voice said, "aye, if they can't swim, but rangers and elves is odd folk and more likely than not stepped atop the water. I seen an elf walk neat as neat across a blanket 'o snow once." Legolas resisted the urge to chuckle. No elf could walk across water. That was preposterous! Roth smirked as he listened and Aragorn smiled grimly. All of the companions hidden under the ledge felt a lump catch in their throats as the human finished. "Course I shot it neat as neat and their blood is red like ours I can tell you!" Roth's eyes flashed with a lethal fire. He had never seen this side of men before and it scared him, but it also angered him.

Roth suddenly felt ill. Ancú, the twins and Glorfindel were all caught an liable to be put to death for a murder that they had never committed. He wanted to tell the prince, yet Legolas was burdened enough, for he saw how the prince was constantly watching to see if Aragorn was growing weary. He knew their was a fierce relationship of friendship based love that was between them and that Legolas had to be over his head in worries right then. For Roth saw that Aragorn had a bandage over his arm and it was tainted red. It looked as though the human had lost a lot of blood and his cheeks were sunken more than Roth had ever remembered.

Legolas's eyes shifted upward as though he could see through the rock ceiling of their hideout. Hoof beats could be heard and the screech of a tired and hard ridden horse. "Lord Cracire say to move the men to the city at once. Apparently, they have captured some elves and for a fair trial, Lord Cracire has to be there. He wants all his forces in!" Legolas looked at Aragorn in alarm and Aragorn looked at Roth.

As the men all trotted away in a hurry to fulfil the commands of their lord, Aragorn looked at Roth with a stern, commanding look. "What happened? Where are the twins, where is Glorfindel and Ancú?" The ranger was so sickened with anxiety that he nearly stopped treading the water all together.

Roth looked at the water and said in a low voice, "arrested by the villagers for supposedly murdering Tethane and setting the house ablaze." Tears stung in Roth's eyes but he said in a calm voice. "I didn't want to leave them but Ancú commanded it and he helped me escape while they were all taken."

Legolas was angry, not at Roth, but at the situation. However it came out wrong when he snapped, "why didn't you speak of this sooner?"

Roth looked wounded. "I saw you were burdened with Aragorn and I didn't want you to have more on your mind."

Legolas saw the wounded look and said in a softer voice. "Look, I am not angry at you, not in the least, however I am not actually happy with the situation either." The prince's face was tensed as he thought the circumstances through. How would his friends be most likely put to death? Probably in a painful way. Aragorn nodded at the prince's statement.

"We had better get them out quick, you heard the message," said Aragorn ominously. Legolas braced his feet against the bank and shot out of the shadow of the overhang. Aragorn suddenly vaulted out and caught up with the blonde elf. He looked serious and said, "you do burden yourself to much with me. Lighten up. I am no longer a child."

Legolas spun around and said in teasing voice, "it depends on how you define 'child'. If you mean wearing footies on your pajamas and eating mush, then I agree. But if you mean no longer youthful and more serious, we differ."

Aragorn smiled and said with a playful tone in his voice, "then we are both children!"

Legolas narrowed his eyes and knitted his brow, but a grin spread across his face. "What? You would call me a child? Aragorn, I am how many years old?"

"Age has nothing to with it. You are as playful as a child ever was! I will prove it," here he splashed some water and it hit the prince square in the face. Legolas spluttered and suddenly his face contorted and he shut his eyes. Aragorn thought he was in pain, but all of a sudden...Legolas sneezed! The noise bounced off the rocks and water. Legolas looked around with large blue eyes. What was that? Roth swam over to the prince, but his look was anything but worried. He looked amused. Aragorn looked smug. Legolas finally croaked, "what was that?"

The ranger laughed, "it was a sneeze. We humans do it when we are sick." Roth snickered and looked at the ranger. He had a little mortal blood in his veins and once in a great while he sneezed. Legolas had none and the noise had been a total surprise.

"So am I ill?" he asked in a worried voice.

Aragorn looked grave. "I can't tell. Let me see your tongue." Legolas reluctantly stuck his tongue out and peered down his nose at it. Aragorn pretended to look it over. "Well you are getting big purple spots and ouch, what is that?"

Legolas looked worried then he pulled his tongue back in and shot Aragorn a venomous look. "I can't be sick!" Aragorn and Roth began to laugh and Legolas scowled. "You two! Both of you are children!" he accused as he stumbled up onto the bank, spilling water everywhere. He began to wring out his blonde hair and ruefully slid his finger through for tangles. His hands then went to his tunic, which he twisted to wring any water out of it as well.

Before long all of the companions were on the bank wringing out their clothes and shaking the water out of their ears. Legolas then looked at Roth and said, "so you know where they are?"

Roth twisted his hair and said, "I don't at the moment, but I am sure I could find them. Why?" His eyes darted nervously to his prince and then to Aragorn who was emptying water our of his boots.

Legolas voiced, "well then you could go and tell them we are going to get them out of there as soon as we can. In the mean time, you go an keep them from getting killed."

Rothinzil glared and said, "but...I don't know if I can get into the village with out getting caught."

Legolas said with a frown, "Roth, how did you escape last time?"

Roth lowered his face into a sulky expression and said, " Ancú helped me. He could have escaped, but he helped me to. I leaped from roof top to roof top until I was out of the crowd and could run on the ground."

Legolas raised a brow. "You leaped from roof to roof without falling? Remarkable." Roth dispatched him a look that plainly said for him to shut up while he was ahead and Legolas felt too weary for anymore jests. Actually, he was feeling rather homesick. He missed his uneventful life just a little more than he liked to admit. It actually had him worried, because he had always tried to live a more eventful life than did most elves.

Roth saw the weary look n his prince's face and said, "very well. I will go, but if I get maimed I will blame it on you for letting me do such a foolish thing!" Wringing some more water out of his long, dark locks, he checked to make sure he had his weapons, and then said with a heavy sigh, "well, I hope to see you again." The Mirkwood archer smiled and then took of at a steady, light jog in the direction of Shishma. Legolas winced when he saw the other elf suddenly run into a sapling. Roth was such a clumsy elf he gave them bad names. Yet, Legolas doubted he could very easily live without the klutz for a friend.

Now, it was Legolas and Aragorn's job to find the rangers and get them to assault the village to save the other elves. Legolas looked at Aragorn, who was still draining water from a pair of soggy boots. "Come on ranger, let's get going!" Aragorn grinned and slipped his water logged boos back on. When he stood up they made a squishy sound.

The noise was grating on Legolas's nerves, but the funny thing was, his did it too. Legolas hated it because he was no longer very quiet and perfectly balanced like a normal elf should be. Aragorn teased, "elf, you sound like an oliphaunt!" Legolas shot him a deadly glare and the human backed off as he realized that for once, the prince was not in the mood for a jest. Dead seriousness flickered in the prince's eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ancú sat with his back to a pole and his hands bound painfully tight behind him. He rested his head back against the smoothed wood and sighed heavily. The men had removed the collar from about his neck, but he still had the odd feeling that it was on it and he wanted to take his hands and feel his neck just to make sure. Nevertheless, that was not an option.

He closed his eyes. Not that it made much difference in the hut he had been placed in along with his companions. It was dark, save for a few oil lamps that swung from the ceiling. There were no windows, for this place was a make shift prison that was used for slaves who misbehaved.

Glorfindel was tied in the same fashion as Ancú, still and all, he had a much darker mood. Anger flashed in his eyes. They had not killed her! But he knew better than to expect the villagers to believe that. That was way too much to hope for. He knew they were in for the death penalty. He was not scared, but he was not happy with anything either. He doubted that the death would be merciful. People of Umbar were cruel and liked to hurt their prisoners, so whatever it was, it was most likely going to be a horrible way to die. He looked over to his right and saw the twins.

Hot anger raged in his heart when he saw that they were being treated the seem when they were in no position to fight at all. Elladan's throat was not really bleeding anymore, yet he was at death's door anyway.

The elder twin's face was pale and his eyes were half-open and nearly expired. His head lolled to the side, as he was too weak to support it and his breathing was slow and rasping. Glorfindel felt horrible, for the Noldo was still blind and was totally unprepared for any blow he received because he never saw it coming. Glorfindel felt he could have prevented the blindness, if only he had fought a little harder, if only he had seen ahead, if only...

Elrohir was awake, yet his face was ashen. The Gondolin elf could not tell whether it was from his pain, or understanding of his brother's. For Elladan and Elrohir were remarkably close. After their mother had left and they went on their wild orc hunts, they were all each other had. Being twins of course gave them a special closeness aside from the experiences they shared. Elrohir's leg was not doing well. The golden-haired elf grimaced when he thought of the fact that to set it properly again, it would have to be rebroken. But that was if they got out of here, and the possibility was looking rather bleak.

Elrohir saw Glorfidnel looking at him and said, "Glorfindel, he's dying and I can't even be near him! He will leave soon, I don't even think he can hear us speaking, for I can tell he slips in and out of consciousness."

Glorfindel frowned, "I know. It may be more merciful if he dies now rather than later. These men will not give us a clean death Elrohir, you know that."

Elrohir sighed and said in a odd voice, "what is it like to die Lord Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel smiled as he recalled the peace of the Halls of Waiting. "It isn't terrible. " Elrohir gave him a look that plainly meant for him to continue. Ancú pretended not to be listening, and in fact he was trying not to. The elf was young and not really prepared to yield to death. Elrohir was young but not quit so, and he had been through much already in his life. "Well," continued the golden-haired elf slowly. "It is not painful once you have passed over. You feel all the sorrows you have ever known lift off your shoulders and then all turns to a silvery luster. I can't describe it really."

Elrohir smiled slightly. "That's not too bad I suppose." He was trying to make ready his mind for pain, suffering and death. "Do you think we will die?"

Glorfindel really had no answer for this. He was silent for a moment, then said, "I think it is a definite possibility." The Gondolin elf shifted his weight and tried to loosen his bonds just a little, for he could not feel his fingers and his hands were stinging horribly.

Ancú looked at Elrohir and said, "We may not, Roth is free." The Rivendell elf was not ready to despair.

Elrohir said, "even if we don't," the twin's eyes strayed to his brother's drawn face, "he will and I don't think I can live without him." Ancú had never seen Elrohir this way and it scared him. Elrohir was more of a carefree spirit, which was probably why they got along so well. "He was always there at night when we camped out and he knew I didn't like the dark, so he let me keep the campfire."

Elrohir looked at his brother and he wanted to cry. His brother, best friend, was dying and he was tied like a mad beast, unable to be comfortable. Elrohir longed to get up and heal his brother.

Ancú jerked his head in the direction of the door when he heard the bolt being drawn and the door opened. In came Lord Cracire and with him was Frinican and a few other men. The lord came to stand before the elves and said, "well, you think you can come and terrorize innocent people? You burned a house and murdered in cold blood a women of our village. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Ancú growled, "we didn't do it and you know it! Let us go!" The mortal came and backhanded the Rivendell elf across his face and Ancú winced as he felt a burn spread across his features.

"You have broken more than just the law against murder, you attempted in the freeing of a slave, around here that alone warrants death," stated the lord with a snarl.

Ancú snapped back and said, "I didn't know there was a law against murder, since you do it so often!"

Lord Cracire just smiled and said, "You are going to be the first to die. I will make sure of it. But tell me elf, did you not kill some people out there when you helped your friend escape?"

"I killed no one!" protested Ancú venomously. His eyes flashed. He was no murderer.

"Oh! So some poor men who had wives and children that lie dead in our streets are no one?" asked Frinican with a cold smile.

It was Elrohir who spoke up this time and he said, "you killed them! We harmed no one!" The Noldo wanted to get up and tackle this human to the ground.

Lord Cracire grinned like a child poking at a cat that is tied and can't do a thing in defense of itself. "And do you wish to go second?" He gave Elrohir's broken leg a dig with his boot toe. "I believe that can be arranged." He then gave Elladan a look. "He is at Deaths Door. You are twins, perhaps you should die together Elladan and Elrohir Perenhil."

Elrohir glared and said, "can't he just die peacefully? You are a barbarian! We may die, but you will die too and then have to answer for your cold blooded killing!"

Lord Cracire had had enough and snapped angrily to all of these elves that seemed to think themselves so high and mighty, "you are all going to be executed tonight!" he churned through grit teeth.

Frinican smiled and said, "have a fun last two hours my pretties." The men walked out and slammed the door behind themselves.

Ancú pressed his eyes shut and leaned back against the post he was bound to. He did not want the men to see his fear, but now that they were gone, he let it show.

Elrohir looked at Elladan and said, "Dan! I know this sounds awkward, but you have to die now! It will be better that way," he pleaded to his seemingly unconscious brother.

Glorfindel said, "you shouldn't urge death to take a being, he will meet it in his own time."

It seemed that death was going to be their fate and by the time Aragorn and Legolas arrived it would be too late.

Glorfindel was not going to strive against the inevitable. He closed his eyes, and lay his head back against the wooden pole that he was bound to. If he had two hours left to live, he was going to live them in peace, the peaceful dreams of sleep.

Elrohir just stared at his brother, hoping he would die within the next two hours so he wouldn't have to suffer worse than death. He thought of Estel and his Ada. What would his father say when he found out he was dead? He knew what would happen, his father would die of a broken heart. A broken heart was just as lethal to an elf as an arrow and killed about as quickly, but sometimes, like a bad shot, the pain lasted long before death. Elrohir did not want his Ada to suffer. He especially didn't want Lord Elrond to learn the manner of his death.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Legolas and Aragorn limped through the woods and brush. Aragorn was taking note how Legolas stumbled with each step as though he was carrying a heavy burden, but really, the ranger knew it was the elf's ribs and broken body that was catching up to him. Legolas's face had become pale and the weight they carried from their drenched clothes was not helping ease their traveling.

Legolas watched as Aragorn floundered in the thick brush as well, for the human had lost much of his blood and was weakened sorely by it. He had a ghastly face that disturbed the elf prince to the core. Legolas also noticed that the ranger had lost much weight. He had always been thin, but now, he was bordering on an anorexic look that sickened the blonde immortal.

Aragorn noticed the same loss of tonnage on the prince and his heart ached. The Firstborn was obviously starved and Aragorn felt a burning anger towards those that had done it to his friend.

"Aragorn," uttered Legolas in hardly more than a whisper. "You have to rest. You are stumbling far too much." The elf's cobalt eyes looked at his friend and said plainly that the elf thought Aragorn would die of he did not rest.

"Not while Elladan ad Elrohir and my friends are in danger. I will drop dead first," contended the human obstinately.

"Don't you see?" asked Legolas. "You are going to drop dead! Every step and breath you take brings you closer to the brink of death! What good are you half dead?"

Aragorn shook his head, "you see it wrong Legolas." The elf opened his mouth to protest, but Aragorn help up his hand. "No. I am half alive."

"Do I?" snapped the prince. "Then why am I always pulling you out of everything and you always get me in trouble?" he asked.

"Because you are too stubborn to leave and stay out of trouble! You insist on following me into every 'dragon lair' and trying to make it out alive too!" argued the ranger. He as grumpy and both of them were at the ends of their ropes. Then Aragorn frowned and said, "however, you always insisted on getting me out alive too." His voice sounded soft and Legolas furrowed his brow to study the man's care worn face.

"I only go because I am your friend Aragorn and friends don't quit, no matter how stubborn their companion may be," answered the prince matter-of- factly.

"Hannon le Legolas for being my friend," said the ranger. Legolas smiled and stuck out his arm and the ranger grasped it in a friendship hold.

"What choice do I have?" asked Legolas with a wry grin that Aragorn found was contagious and he laughed. "Now let us find those rangers," said the prince in a determined voice; "and lets hunt some corsairs!" Aragorn nodded in concurrence.

The two turned to go and halted abruptly when they saw a human standing there, leaning on his cross bow. It was a ranger of the South. He was smiling and men were behind him. They all had cross bows and swords that shone brightly in the sun. Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other and grinned again. "It looks like we found them," said Legolas happily.

Aragorn smiled and said, "yes, I think we have mellon nin."

The ranger that was leaning on his bow smiled and said, "Not often do we witness such a bond of friendship between an elf and a man. If any more such mutual regard exists anywhere else, yours is the greatest Prince Legolas, Son of King Thranduil and Aragorn, Son of Arathorn." The men around grinned as the elf and human came to see the Southern rangers, Aragorn's kin from afar.

"Hannon le," said Legolas; "you flatter us." The human laughed and Aragorn just looked anxiously around. He had to save his brothers. The prince then said, "but we need your help. The Corsairs have captured, more like arrested Ancú, the twins Sons of Elrond and Lord Glorfindel. We are certain they will be executed." The elf drew a deep breath before voicing so all could hear, "we cannot allow that to happen!"

The Ranger of the South looked at the immortal and said, "we would love to help you. But they outnumber us in the village. We could be wiped out."

"You can't-" began Aragorn angrily.

"Their fate is regrettable, yet unpreventable. We will give you aid home, but they will have to be left there," stated the human with adamancy.

Legolas was about to say more when a human sprang out of the bunches of other men. "You two are alive!" It was Anders, the ranger that had been disguised. "I agree with Legolas and Aragorn that something must be done!" he stated as he turned to the Southern men. "We may be able to sneak in disguised and cause a distraction or just free them in a swift movement. Make an attack on their forces then withdraw, leading them into the wilderness where we will have the advantage."

Legolas said, "Aragorn and I can free them, if you can give us time."

The head ranger asked, "how much time?"

Legolas looked at Aragorn and said, "as much as is possible." The Northern ranger nodded.

"I think we can do that. But we could suffer such heavy casualties-" began the Southern ranger but was interrupted by Anders.

"No if you do it right. The houses are made of thatch mostly. Burn them, in order to save the town they will have to stop the execution and the prisoners could disappear in the chaos."

Legolas suddenly felt weak at the knees and he clutched at a tree that happened to be near. He recalled the words Roth had said, murdering Tethane... Tethane was Ander's wife. She was dead? How could he convey that to the man? Yet if he did, it may inspirit the ranger to assault the Corsairs and save his friends. Anders looked at the prince with apprehension. "Legolas?" Aragorn went to his friend and set a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I am fine. But I fear now the evils I was told must now come forth. Your wife is dead Anders. The Corsairs shot her when she tried to save Elladan and burned her house to the ground. That is how they all got captured, for Ancú, Roth, the twins, and Glorfindel are being charged with the murder of her and for aiding a slave in escape," said Legolas dispiritedly and with closed eyes. It hurt him to have to impart this to the man who had given up so much already to save him and his companions.

Anders did not move. His face was contorted. "No!" His hands shook and his face turned ashen, sweat pooled on his forehead in beads as he strove for control over his emotions. She could not be dead, but she was. He should not be here, but he was. In fact, nothing should have been as it was. Elves were immortal and yet they were dying, men were mortal and yet they were living. Everything was in paradox to the way things should be. Maybe the world was changing; maybe the elves were fading. But no, that could not happen, they were the Firstborn and would always be, maybe not in Middle Earth, but in Valinor.

It was not possible. But then his face hardened. Tethane had died to save the elf that was going to be executed that night or sometime soon. Would it be she had died in vain if he did nothing to prevent the death of this elf that he had made her swear to protect? No, he would not allow that. If she was willing to die to try and save Elladan, then he could too. Anger swelled in him and he said, "we must assault their village and save the elves. My wife died to save them, will she have died in vain?"

The captain of the Southern rangers went quiet for a moment, then he said slowly, "we will attack them, but it won't be easy."

Legolas spoke, "well if indeed their huts are thatch, we could burn the village to the ground. Certainly they would try to put out the blaze before everything was destroyed. Then, we can save Ancú, Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel."

"It is a good plan, but how will we get in close enough to light the houses? They will be watching," voiced the captain.

To this Anders had the answer. "Corsairs are evil and crafty, but will not expect an assault upon their village, for rangers have never done that before. I have been disguised and gotten in, so can you. An execution of four elves would be a big event, something people would come from miles to see."

The Southern ranger nodded. "But the more people, the more security. "

"Not necessarily," stated Anders with a devilish look in his eyes. "They do not think in those terms."

The captain of the Southern rangers looked at his men. He shook his head and then said, "prepare yourselves for a battle, we go to Shishma!" Just then a clap of thunder shook the air so that it vibrated in Legolas's sensitive ears. The prince looked to the north, a storm was coming and in a matter of hours it would reach them.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Roth looked at the town. All seemed deserted and he was glad. It had to be around dinner time for these people and they were at home. However, something caught his eye. Men were standing before a hut and had spears in their hands and swords at their side. The twins and Ancú, along with Glorfindel had to be in there, under guard. He saw the hut had no windows. It was like a prison in most appearances, except no stone or iron. It shouldn't be too hard to break into.

Roth pulled his cloak hood over his eyes and pushed his dark hair behind his ears and back into the cover. He would have to slink over to the hut very carefully, for he had no mind to join his friends. Darkness was creeping over the alleys and streets. All he had to do was stay in the shadows. It was an odd thought to walk in shadow to save lives.

He started into the darkest alley he could find that led by the prison like hut. He did not know how he was going to get into the hut, but he was going to do it. The problem was, he did not want to slay the guards, for that would raise alarm and let people know that the elves were going to get rescued. He would have to find another way in.

It was not long before he had gotten along side of the hut soundlessly. It seemed impenetrable and a hopeless cause. But then, the elf saw a flap that was tied over a window. The opening was very well concealed and obviously meant to stay that way, but elves had sharper eyes and Rothinzil was used to darkness from his life in Mirkwood so he had keener eyes in the dark than did other elves.

His hand went to the sheath of a small knife at his side that was a miniature version of one of Legolas's twin knives. Taking the blade, he slipped it beneath the stitching that held a piece of leather over the window. As he did the old threads began to pop back quickly. He sawed and they shot back.

Before long, he had the leather opened enough that it could close and open like a flap. Sheathing his knife, the immortal grasped the window frame and pulled himself up. He was grateful he was an elf and had the gift of being light, for the husks and stalks that created the hut did not give under his weight, but held him up. Carefully, he dropped into the cottage that the elves were being held in. Dust jumped up from under his soft boots as he hit the dirt floor of the house of detention.

Ancú was the first to jolt awake and look in the direction of the cloaked elf. "Who are you?" he asked slowly.

Roth smiled and flipped back his hood, allowing his long, dark hair to fall down his shoulders and his pointed ears and fair features to show. Ancú smiled happily as he recognized his friend. "Roth! You are here! But you have to leave!"

Roth smiled and said, "sorry. I am here for you, but be quiet, the guards are outside the door and can hear us if we aren't careful," he added with a hiss.

Ancú nodded, "but Roth they are going to kill us within the hour. Public execution. You have to leave now! They will catch you too." The Rivendell elf was scared for his friend. How could he make Roth understand how dire their situation really was?

"I don't have concern if they do catch me," said the Mirkwood archer matter-of-factly.

He crouched by Ancú who scowled and said, "pardon?"

Roth said, "I don't care."

Glorfindel raised a brow and looked at the wood elf. "And why is that? You know something we don't," he accused grimly. His voice was sullen and had lost its radiance and spark of joy.

Roth answered wryly; "Legolas and Aragorn are going to rescue you." The elf's voice sounded excited and happy.

Elrohir raised his head where it had been leaning against the pole as he watched his brother dying. "How is that mellon nin?" he sounded ill and Roth looked at Elladan, who he knew was the main cause of Elrohir's pain. The twin's face was pale and his chest rose and fell softly. However, it was obvious he was oblivious to everything around him.

"They are going to disguise themselves along with some rangers and create a diversion to spare them time to rescue you," responded Rothinzil. "It won't be long either." He furrowed his brows; it had better not be long. They did not have much time; it was fleeting like a swift flowing river. Within the hour...

Roth suddenly heard feet shuffling outside; a change of the guard perhaps? He doubted it. It was time and the men had come to get the jailed elves. He had to flee, but he would make sure that nothing happened to them. He would die trying to save them if he had to. Looking at Ancú he said, "I will be back my friend." Slipping his hood over his face once again, he went to the window and leaped up onto it with the grace and skill of a cat jumping onto a counter top. Then, he was gone.

Seconds after Rothinzil's departure, men came in, armed with spears. Seeing the elves awake they smiled, "unable to rest?"

Ancú glared with the bite of a viper in his stare. "Actually, we aren't tired." The elf's voice was fatal in tone and carried the air of a silent threat. The response garnered was a harsh slap across the face by one of the men. The human's metal gauntlet bit deeply in Anc's face and blood welled from a deep gash that ran from the beneath the immortal's eye, across his cheek bone, and to his chin. The laceration was not so deep as it neared the chin, as a matter of fact, it was a mere scratch by the time it had reached the chin. The Rivendell elf stifled a cry as he felt his skin tear and bit his lip.

The men put a collar about the elf's neck again. It was large to fit on Ancú who was not nearly as wide or full of mass as a warg might be. The human cinched it tighter and sneered at the elf. "Now lets se you misbehave." Ancú rolled his eyes as the men unbound him and pulled him up, only to retie his hands behind his back again as soon as he was on his feet.

More men went and grabbed Glorfindel and pulled him out after unbinding him from the pole. Other men were stationed alongside the twins. "Change in plans," said the mortals scornfully. "You and Goldy Locks go first." The Gondolin elf rolled his eyes and felt like saying something about how the men needed to shower more often as an insult back, but it wouldn't help matters.

They had no need to put a halter over Glorfindel, for they could twist his injured arm and pretty much get the elf to do whatever the wanted.

Elrohir watched as his friends were lead outside to be put to death. He wanted to scream their names, to say anything. But he opened his mouth and all that came out was a whisper, "good-bye."

The elves were led out of the hut and were greeted by a seemingly happy crowd. They were shouting stuff in a tongue either of the immortals understood. Suddenly, some sack cloth was brought over and it was placed over the elves' tunics like a tunic in and of itself. Glorfindel felt sick. He knew exactly what this meant. They were going to be burned. Sack cloth caught fire easily and in no time at all the elves would be ablaze. Their only hope was that the smoke would kill them before the flames did. Ancú looked at Glorfindel and saw the expression that the golden-haired elf was plainly trying to hide. He knew what was going to happen. When he was young he had heard of it in tales.

Anc's eyes went wide and he shivered. He had never felt the horror of flames licking his skin and he had no desire to. The men pulled on the neck band that was about the Rivendell elf and snarled, "come on." The dark- haired elf allowed himself reluctantly to be led to a small dais in the town square.

Before he reached the spot of the execution, women from the crowd spat at him and struck at him with brooms. "Murderous elf!" they screeched. "Now burn! Burn and trouble us no more! Sorcerer!" This angered the Rivendell elf tremendously. That was what they called the nameless terror of Dol Guldur, the necromancer. He was no warlock! Elves did not possess magic! But, men would never understand that.

One women stuck out her foot and tripped the elf that fell on his knees. The halter jerked painfully against his neck and cut of his air temporarily. Once the elf was down, she gave him a brutal kick in the ribs. Ancú hissed and jerked against another kick to his unprotected abdomen. He could not get back up with his hands behind him and blows rained down on him. He felt a hand snarl in his hair and the guard that was to escort him to his death yanked him up. "Keep up elf," he growled in the immortal's ear.

He dragged Ancú further down the road. Suddenly rocks sang in the air, thrown by other women and children. One struck Ancú in the head and sent stars before his vision. His guards made no move to stop the torment, plainspoken, they enjoyed it.

Ancú soon found himself being forced to walk up onto a small platform and in the middle were two stakes. He balked for a moment as he saw his fate before him. Then he put his chin in the air and walked assuredly forward. There was a time not so long ago when he would have feared death. He was not ready for it and did not welcome it, but he did not fear it.

He looked beside him and saw Glorfindel calmly allowing himself to be led beside him. The Gondolin elf's face was paler, yet firm. Ancú cringed when he saw a black and blue bruise forming on the lower part of the Gondolin elf's jaw where somebody had punched him or hit him hard with something.

Both of the elves were bound with their backs to the stakes and Ancú looked at the golden-haired elf. Glorfindel was staring at the crowd and he looked serene, yet a cold, and near dead flame of fear flickered in his eyes. Fire. He had died by it once before. Now he must face it again. He recalled how he had fell feet uncountable, burning. He could smell vividly the odor of his own burning flesh and hair and he could feel the sting of the hungry flames licking his skin and clothing, melting his armor. The memories he had not thought about for years now came to plague him. It was a waking nightmare that he could not escape except through death or by the grace of Valinor be healed.

Cords were placed about the elves' feet and tightly cinched so that their legs went numb.

Men came with huge bundles of sticks. They placed them at the elves' feet and about their waists. Ancú resisted the urge to flinch as he saw the humans bringing the oil to soak them in so they would go up in flames like torches.

The anointment was poured over the wood and then drained over both of the immortal's heads. Ancú spluttered as he felt the bitter tasting liquid flow thickly into his mouth. He felt totally indecent with this dirty grease on his hair and running down his face. He was an elf and getting defiled and dungy was hardly a part of his life style. Glorfindel just looked utterly disgusted by the whole predicament. A scowl adorned his normally fair features.

- - - - - - - - - -

Legolas looked about the crowd. His hand went up to his ears and he reached under the had band that went about his ears to hide their points, even beneath his cloak's hood. The elf felt flushed inside with embarrassment. He felt a fool. For his face was smudged and his blond hair was dirtied with mud so it looked a dingy brown. It was also pulled back behind his ears and tied at the nape of his neck with a cord so that it would not fall over his shoulders and betray him. The elf had a quiver that was plain and made by men. His bow was very simple. Legolas's blue eyes flickered with a look of curiosity as he surveyed his surroundings.

He looked at Aragorn, who had a large cloak draped about him and the hood drawn tight about his face. Legolas could see the gray eyes burning in the mantle that did a poor job of concealing his friend's fire of life. "Do you see them?" asked Aragorn of the elf prince.

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot. We have to get to the front of the crowd where I imagine they will be." The elf prince was about to go forward when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and tighten almost painfully. Legolas nearly gave a cry and spun around to see his attacker. He was surprised to see a set of hazel eyes that he knew so well staring intensely back at him with a look of relief and worry. Legolas smiled, "Roth."

"Aye Legolas, it is I," answered the Mirkwood archer with a light smile. He then frowned, "you have to get them, they are already to be burned."

Legolas's face went awry and he asked in a breath, "burned?" His cobalt orbs flickered as he looked to Aragorn. "How much time do we have?" he asked the other elf.

Roth looked down and whispered, "minutes only. I beg you Legolas, do something!" The Mirkwood archer looked to his prince. Legolas knew that Roth would follow him to the death and they're in lied the problem.

He looked to Aragorn and said, "Strider, we have to find our way to them fast. You must get to Anders, tell him to set fire to the houses now!"

Aragorn looked at Legolas and said, "mellon nin, where are you going?"

Legolas looked at Aragorn and smiled weakly, "I will see you in the end Estel." The prince looked to Roth who smiled thinly.

"But where are you going?" asked the ranger earnestly. Where was Legolas going without him? What if they didn't see Legolas at the end? What if he never got to say good bye?

The elf looked at him and knew what the human was thinking. He saw it in his eyes. Aragorn knew that the immortal saw right through him and he knew it would be no use to argue, but he prayed the prince was not about to do something totally reckless. "I will be with Roth, we are going to free Ancú, Glorfindel and the twins. You get the Southern rangers to set fire to the..." Legolas never finished his sentence. A clap of thunder shook the air and lightening lit up the sky in a flash of magnificent purple. Legolas sensed rain as not far behind. This could ruin everything. Gripping Aragorn by his shoulders, the blonde being shook him, "go and set fire to those houses, rain is coming!" Aragorn hesitated a moment before seeing the dire look on the prince's face and the pleading in his eyes. Then he turned and began to make his way through the crowd.

As Legolas watched him go, he wondered if he would have a chance to tell the human farewell if something should go ill. Roth grabbed Legolas's arm and said, "come my prince, we don't have much time." Legolas seemed drawn out of a trance and he followed his friend.

The pair forced their way through the crowd and found themselves soon in the front. Legolas felt sick at the sight and yet worried. He only saw Glorfindel and Ancú. Where were Elladan and Elrohir? Roth wrinkled his brows in confusion. Not all four elves were there, but where were they then if not here? He looked at Legolas and said with a tone of great anxiety, "they are still in the hut that was used as their prison. If the rangers set the town on fire-"

Legolas finished, "they will burn." His eyes darted to the two elves about to be burned at the stake for all to see, yet he knew something had to be one about Elrond's Sons. Aragorn would never forgive him if he let something happen to them. "Roth, could you find them?" he asked urgently. Roth was hesitant. "Roth!"

"I could Legolas," said the elf to his prince. "I will Legolas," changed the Mirkwood archer in response to Legolas's near angry and yet frustrated expression.

The blonde elf nodded and smiled, "you do that Roth I know you can."

Roth just didn't show any sign of understanding, or hesitation. He pivoted and went back at a slow trot. Legolas turned his full attention to his friends. He saw men bringing a torch and his spirit nearly quailed. Death. How could they all evade it in this cursed country far from home?

Doing the last thing he thought possible, he darted swiftly up onto the scaffold and whipped out a small sword to do battle with. Cries went up from the crowd and guards began to make their way up on the platform. Legolas felt a strange resolve he had not felt before, for no that he had come this far, he knew he could not go back. Suddenly a flame rekindled in his spirit that had been at a loss for hope. He wanted to see his woods again and dance with his people. He wanted to be with his friends again in joyful times and sing about the gladness of the trees and all that is good. Inside the prince felt a determination to go back home and he would. He whipped back his hood and the men could see the fell blue fire that adorned his eyes. Maybe someday he would flee, maybe someday...but it would not be that day. If he died, it would not be that day.

Ancú looked at Legolas and smiled. He had come just as Roth had said, all would be well. The immortal tugged at his bonds and twisted to get free. One of the men socked him the gut and Ancú sagged against his bonds. Legolas slammed into the men, running one through with his sword and ramming his elbow into another, knocking him from the four foot scaffolding. The elf then grabbed a sword from the sheath of a human nearby and used both of the swords as he would have used his twin knives.

Suddenly he smelled smoke and looked up to see the roof top of a building on fire, dark smoke filled the air in a billowing cloud. Another roof lit and another. He could hear voices screaming, 'fire, the houses are burning!' Legolas spun around and ran to free Ancú first, for that elf was in better shape than Glorfindel and could help them free the others.

Suddenly Legolas felt a sword hilt slam into his back, throwing him to the ground upon his stomach. He rolled over and shook his head, knocking loose strands of blonde hair out of his vision. The elf stared up into the blazing eyes of Frinican, "I might have known you would do this after you escaped you fool elf! You just don't know when to quit!" Taking one of his knives, Legolas swung it, not for Frinican, but at the bonds of Ancú, which were within his grasp. He ran his blade down the post and the cords slithered off the Rivendell elf's wrists and ankles. Ancú jumped free of the mast and grabbing a sword that was close at hand, he looked at Frinican, who stood in awe of this trick he had never thought of. Grabbing Legolas, he put his sword across the blonde elf's throat. "Kill me and he dies."

Ancú looked at the man and the tribulation about them. It was the last place he had thought he would be. He had never thought that the world of men could be so corrupt and so full of evil. He had never thought that men hated elves. The elf had set out on a mission to save Elladan and Elrohir and he had ended up here, fighting men and facing death.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Every movement made by someone in battle, a thrust, a stab, a parry, seemed all too slow to be real. Maybe they weren't real, maybe it was all a bad dream and he had yet to open his eyes and it would all fade away. He would see the trees and hear the waterfalls of Rivendell and their many voices and songs. Ancú suddenly closed his eyes tightly and knew he was not dreaming, everything was still there and it was his choice.

Tightening his grip on the blade he rammed his whole body into the man and thrust all his mass into the blow. Frinican had been taken totally off guard. He dropped the sword that he had been holding and Legolas fell the wooden boards with a slight cry as his bruised ribs banged against the timber. A man lunged for Ancú, not to kill, but to capture. He held a net of chain and rope that wood have easily ensnared the Rivendell elf, but Ancú suddenly drove his blade deep into the human's chest and pulled it out, turning white when he saw the red blood on the tip and sliding down to the hilt. Red blood, not black like orcs, but red. Legolas saw Ancú standing there looking at the sword with a face that was horrified. The prince shouted, " Ancú! Go! Get Glorfindel! Get Glorfindel!" The Rivendell elf looked at the wood elf prince for a moment before dashing off in the direction of the Gondolin elf. Legolas watched as the other elf ducked a blow that was intended for his skull and drove the sword he held with a cry of disgust and consternation into the human that had attacked him.

Suddenly, Legolas looked to see Frinican standing above him. He sprang to his feet and gripped his swords like he would of his knives. Frinican swung at the elf, Legolas blocked the blow with a loud clang of metal on metal. Frinican aimed another for his head and the prince parried it as well. Frinican smiled, "not bad elf." The human thrust his blade for Legolas's heart and the elf half twisted half spun aside, striking out with one of the swords. He cut Frinican in the side; however, the human was too concentrated on his enemy that he hardly noticed he was wounded.

Suddenly Frinican smiled and looked beyond he blonde elf. Legolas spun around just in time to see a heavy net of chain and rope fall upon him. The weight of it knocked him down to the ground. Legolas thrashed about to try to get up and only entangled himself further. His swords were caught hopelessly in the webbing and the more he tugged, the worse it got. Frinican picked up a spear from the ground and dropped his sword. Taking the spear, he held it above the prince's chest. Legolas watched in horror, as the blade was lowered and about to gore him through. Without warning he heard a cry from the nearby and saw Anders coming with his sword. The ranger swung the weapon and knocked the spear from its intended path.

Legolas sighed, letting out the breath he had not realized he had been holding. Anders slammed his shoulder into Frinican and knocked the man off guard. "You traitor. You will die with the elves!" snapped Frinican angrily.

Anders smiled a smile of vengeance, "I am no traitor, for a betrayed no one. You on the other hand are a traitor and will die a traitor and a murderer." A deadly fire flashed in the man's eyes as he gripped his sword with both hands. Frinican raised his to fight back, but something sparkled in his eyes. A look that had not been there before shone through. He was doubtful. Anders struck at him and the other man twisted aside just in time to escape getting drilled through the heart.

In the fire light of the burning houses and the choking smoke all of this looked imaginary and mythical. Legolas watched as the two men locked into a deadly combat. Suddenly, the blonde elf heard a voice he knew so well say, "need a hand?"

"Aragorn!" said the elf with contentment. The ranger came and gently untangled his friend from the net; careful not to let the heavy metal links hit against the elf's battered rib cage. Legolas smiled when the net was lifted. It felt great, then he frowned, "Where is Rothinzil and the twins?"

"I thought he was with you," said Aragorn quietly. His gray eyes flashed.

Legolas's scowl deepened. "He was but I sent him to find your brothers. He should have found them by now."

Legolas struggled to get up and Aragorn grabbed his friend's hand, pulling him up. Together they ran through the crowd, dropping their weapons. Ducking blows and still running they continued into the smoke covered streets. It was hard to see or even breath. Both of them stopped. Smoke inhalation could be deadly and most often was. But they could not do anything about that now, if Roth had passed out from smoke and the twins were still trapped, they had to find them.

The air around them was hot as they went from burning cottage to burning cottage, knocking in the door and screaming out Roth's name and the twins. Both of the friends were beginning to tire. The heat was oppressing them and they stumbled. Even the elf, which normally had strength greater than that of many men faltered. Sweat drenched both of them.

Finally, Aragorn fell. Legolas stopped and crouched by his friend's side, falling to the ground himself. Gripping Aragorn, he pulled the human close and cradled the man's head in his lap. "Come on! Please Strider!" begged he elf.

He gently brushed wisps of dark hair away with his hands and Aragorn smiled, "I can't you stubborn elf." Legolas smiled sadly. His elven eyes looked about the foggy world. As if on cue, Lightening lit up the sky and the town. The prince saw the rangers regrouping for one final assault on the Corsairs. He saw Anders still fighting with Frinican and then he breathed deep and felt sick to his stomach and his throat burned.

"Aragorn?" he asked wearily.

"What?" answered the ranger in a dull voice?

"This is just like the last time we were down South. The rangers came to our aid. Except this time we aren't going to be the ones to survive," finished the elf. "We will not go home this time. I think the story is going to end here."

Aragorn smiled. "It may, but we thought it would end before and the Valar surprised us." He looked up at Legolas and the elf grinned.

"Well I am tired and the ground is soft. " Legolas lay down and closed his eyes softly. Everything felt so peaceful and his pain seemed to fade away. He saw his father again and the woods of his home. The prince smiled and laughed slightly as he saw Roth dangling from a tree by one hand and singing at the same time just for fun. If one would have come by and seen him they would have thought he was crazy to be laughing while at Death's Door.

Aragorn closed his steel gray eyes as well and he saw Rivendell, safe and well. He saw Elrond sitting in a chair and reading a book and writing. The man saw Ancú vaulting over the edge of a low balcony with the twins leaping behind him and teasing him unmercifully.

- - - - - - - - --

Anders wiped a weary hand across his brow. Frinican stood panting before him. The tormentor saw the weakness of Anders and took this chance to try and run him through. The ranger dodged the strike and struck out with his sword. Frinican jumped clear and charged Anders. The man held his weapon out just as the other man tried to ram into him and Frinican was gouged deep. The blade pierced through his chest and Anders gave it a vicious twist then pulled it free. "That is for my wife you blood thirsty butcher!" he snarled. Frinican looked up the man who had just slain him and saw the cold fire in the man's eyes that he had seen before. Then, he drew his last breath and he was dead.

Suddenly Anders felt something cold hit him and he looked up at the sky. A cold rain began to fall, hissing as it hit the flames. Smoke and steam rose and all seamed closed in a world of shadow. Out of the ruble stepped Roth, bearing the limp figure of Elladan, alongside him limped Elrohir. He was leaning heavily on a stick for support. They gave a weak smile and said, "It is finished."

Elladan shifted in Roth's grips and said, "no, it has hardly begun and adventures never end."

Roth said back, "I was hoping not to hear that." Elladan smiled thinly and Elrohir grinned wryly.

A pair of beings stepped out of the mist. It was Ancú and Glorfindel. The Gondolin elf did not look too badly, and Ancú as fine besides the cut on his cheek. Anders looked at the pair and said, "nice shirts," he remarked the sackcloth that had been placed on them and that had had not time to take off.

Glorfindel raised a brow and said, "thanks." The Gondolin elf crinkled his nose; "it stinks."

Ancú looked at his and hastily ripped it off. Then he looked at Glorfindel, "are you sure its not the person that is wearing it?"

The golden haired elf frowned and said unexpectedly, "where are Aragorn and Legolas?" To this no one had an answer.

Roth blanched, "they are still in the fire?"

Glorfindel nodded. Anders looked devastated and Anc's face had gone an unwholesome shade of gray. "Are we not going to find them?" asked Elrohir in a hoarse whisper.

His brother and friend were out there and they could be alive.

Ancú looked at Roth; "we will go. You all need rest."

"But-" protested Glorfindel, then he consented. He was tired and his wound ached. Elrohir looked at the Gondolin elf and then at Anders.

The ranger sighed, "I will accompany you."

- - -- - - - - -

As the three walked in the street and saw the ash and dead bodies they began to wonder how anyone could have lived through this horror and their hearts began to despair.

Then, as they walked into a dark alley that was filled with ruble and nearly leveled they saw two figures lying side by side. An elf prince and a man; but you could not tell just from looking at them, you had to know them.

Both of the beings' faces were pale and yet smiles touched the frost that seemed to linger on their features. Everything around them was burned to a crisp, but they were not even singed. Roth collapsed at Legolas's side and said, "Legolas! Wake up! We have to go home!" No answer, except a smile and a tinkle of laughter. It seemed the prince was no longer in their world, but yet he was alive. Anders knelt by Aragorn and Ancú hung in the back uneasily. Aragorn's face was peaceful and a laugh played on his lips.

The search party gathered their ill friends in their arms and brought them back.

**_Epilogue_**

_Weeks later in Mirkwood's Healing Halls... _

Legolas woke and looked up to see a carved ceiling with designs of leaves and birds. He shifted and realized that he was lying in a bed and a cloth was on his brow and was dripping down the sides of his face. He reached up to take it off and a voice said, "Legolas, don't."

"Ada?" asked the prince with a smile.

"Legolas, my son, "said Thranduil. The prince tried to get up, but Thranduil pushed him back down gently and the younger elf made no move to stop it. It felt good to feel his father near him again, even though he was often far from home. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

Legolas smiled, "you know me, I like to sleep in."

Thranduil ruffled his son's now cleansed blonde hair and said, "yes, I know." The prince just laughed a deep laugh from the heart.

Suddenly he frowned and said, "Ada, where is Aragorn? Where are the twins and everybody?"

Thranduil smiled and said, "mending nicely. Although poor Elrohir had to have his leg rebroken and reset. He is healing well inspite of that I hear. Elladan is getting better, although he is still blind."

Legolas nodded and said, "what about Aragorn? What about Roth and Ancú?"

The elder elf smiled a warm smile. "I was getting to it, but you always were impatient." Legolas laughed slightly and then turned his attention back to his father. "Aragorn is with his brothers and helping to look after them in fact. You have been asleep for a long time. They will go back to Rivendell today. For to heal properly Elrond will have to look after them." Legolas frowned. They were going home. Thranduil saw his son's sadness and said, "about Rothinzil and Ancú..." He trailed off and looked beyond Legolas's bed to the door where two elves stood with a man beside them. "Well perhaps they should tell you the rest. I have things to do."

Legolas followed his father's gaze and saw his friends standing there smiling and leaning on the doorposts casually. Aragorn was the first to come and he said, "Legolas, I was wondering when you were going to get up." He shook a finger at the prince. "You always were rather lazy." Legolas scowled.

Thranduil pushed past the two elves that still crowded the door. Roth spoke up, "Legolas do you fancy you are up to beating me at a hunt today?"

A shout echoed down the hallway behind Roth, "don't get him started Rothinzil!" It was the voice of Thranduil, but their was a laugh in it. Roth just giggled.Ancú wiped a hand over his healing cheek absent mindedly. The abrasion was nearly gone.

_Legolas shook his head, "I will be far to weak for a hunt for a long time to come." _

Aragorn smiled broader and said, "my friend I will be going home soon along with Ancú and my brothers today, within the hour actually. You are welcome to come and visit anytime as always."

Legolas smiled and said back, "and you are welcome here anytime you like, although I fear I have had enough adventures for a while so don't come anytime soon."

Aragorn laughed and said, "well you seem to be well enough to insult me. Don't worry, I am sure you will come and find me before I find you."

Legolas raised a brow in a fair arch, "now who is insulting who?" Then he frowned, "how did we get here?"

Aragorn frowned too, "I have to prepare to leave so perhaps Ancú and Roth could tell you the tale." He began for the door. "Namarie Legolas, my friend."

"Well it began when we discovered you and Aragorn missing after the action as usual..." Legolas lay back against the pillows and listened to their tale, no matter how exaggerated it was, it had to be better than listening to nothing but birds for the entire afternoon..

_**The End**_

_  
"Whether you are an old family or a new family or a family in the making, whether you be lover or friend, it is the experiences you share with others the stories that you tell about those experiences afterward, the tales you bring from the past and future that create the ultimate bond." _

**_Clarissa Pinkola Estés, PH.D -- The Gift of Story  
_**  
This tale is over now. But we have a new one to come so be sure to read the preview and tell us what you think. But please take the time to review and tell us what you thought of the ending as well. We love to hear from you.

**Snow-Glory **Yes, just when they think it is safe---BANG! They get it hard! LOL Yes, we are good at that.

**Veritas and Aequitas **Not wimpy? G that's cool! Sorry if this one was 'wimpy', but it had to end somewhere LOL

**Shadowed Flames **Yes, too bad for the elves and rangers, LOL

**Gozilla **Thanks, you flatter us!

**Strider's Girl **Yes, it is hard and confusing, hope this last chapter wasn't, but we doubt it. Undaunted? There are days we don't want to continue!

**Deana **Hehehehe! Thanks. Now you have the next story to look forward to LOL

Thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to:

Favorites list: **Strider's Girl, Stacee Phelps, Requiana, Lynette, Marie Delcore, Elerrina Amanya, Linuvial Greenleaf, and Kathleen LaCorneille  
**  
Author Alert: **Elerrina Amanya, Althelas, Beling, Deana, Stacee Phelps, Linuvial Greenleaf, Joee1, Someone Reading, Requiana, Snow-Glory, Fire75, Crazy kitty 2, Sanfindell**


	17. Preview for All That's Left of Yesterday

**Here is the preview that was promised. It is a little different than our last one but hopefully it took a turn for the better instead of the worst. Well, enjoy and review please! All reviews will be responded to in the first chapter of this one when it comes out. Oh! Reviews will speed up the posting process. LOL Anywhoo--enjoy!  
**  
**_All That's Left of Yesterday_**

_Aragorn, the twins and Legolas find themselves locked in the middle of an ages old family feud that threatens to destroy the Perenhil family and when the heart of the revenge settles on Aragorn he becomes a pawn in a deadly game._

A series of unfortunate events...  
  
**Elladan:** **_(wide eyed and slightly pale)_** "How can this be that the arrow is elven? Are you sure of this?"

_A mysterious stranger...  
_  
**Elrond:** **_(shaking head sadly and in shock_**)"It cannot be mistaken."

_ And a new threat grows..._

Aragorn: (_**grabbing Elladan by his shoulders and shaking him gently but with urgency; his face is pleading for understanding)**_ "Somebody wishes you dead."

_But as events unfold...  
_  
**Elladan:** **_(pushing Aragorn back and shaking his head with sorrow)_** "But what of you gwador nin? Are you not our brother?"

_The Noldor family begins to wonder if all is as new as it seems...  
_  
**Legolas:** **_(looking at ranger with wide blue orbs and furrowed brows, slightly apprehensive)_**"Aragorn? What is wrong? Who is he?"

_ But even the innocent cannot escape...  
_  
**Elladan:** _**(screaming at enemy and struggling to get free himself; his sword falls uselessly from his bloodied hands)**_ "He is not even part of your quarrel! Let him go! Your worry is with my house hold, with me and my brother!"

_ The carnage that is to come..._

**Legolas:** _**(kneeling on ground beside the ranger; pale of face; his hands tremble and tears glisten in his eyes as he realizes what had had feared has come true; blood coats the elf's hands)**_ "Aragorn? This is not happening, it is all a bad dream."

_ A price shall be set..._

**Elladan:** _**(cradling a deathly pale Elrohir in his arms as they sit in the tall reeds near the river)**_ "Elrohir! Noooo! Don't leave me! Please brother! How will I see without you?"

**Elrohir:** **_(looks up at Elladan with fading eyes that the other twin cannot see)_** "You will see brother. You have Estel."

_ And a sacrifice will have to be made..._

**Legolas:** _**(grabbing best friend by his arm and pulling him back to face him; his face is filled with concern and fear for the human)**_ "Aragorn! No! it is too dangerous! He will kill you!"

_It was a risk they all took...  
_  
**Aragorn:** _**(pulling away from the adamant elf's grip and staring at him with a look of near anger and sorrow)**_ "Legolas, what if it was your family?..."

_ And the choice of a friend..._

**Aragorn:** _**(starting to walk back and putting a hand on his sword hilt as he prepares for a an intense battle)**_ "...Don't say you wouldn't do the same."

_May change the course of the future..._

**Legolas:** (_**bright eyes flashing angrily and tears in them all at once as his fear for the human mounts to an all time high)**_ "I do not deny that I would, but I still would have it you did not..."

_ But who's to say it won't be too late?...  
_  
**Legolas:** (_**reaching forward and spinning the ranger who is walking away to look at him; the elf's eyes are earnest and pleading for understanding as he tried to warn his friend of the danger)**_ "...for he is waiting for you, Heir of Isildur"

_ A friendship shall be tested..._

And bad blood awoken...

Brothers will be pitted against one another...

And the choice of one will save or destroy a family that is crumbling.

**Aragorn:** **_(hugging a pale Legolas whose eyes are tightly closed and tears are streaming from the man's steel gray eyes as he shakes his friend gently)_** "Legolas you didn't have to do that."

**Legolas:** **_(opens a set of pale, bleary eyes that tell a tale of pain and yet joy and peace; looks at ranger's face with a smile reddened by blood)_** "I know." (_**Legolas closes eyes again and Aragorn takes the prince's pulse with great anxiety as he realizes...)  
**_  
**There it is folks. Please review and tell me what you think. I will start posting ASAP. (duh, Would you expect less of me?) It won't be up most likely until the end of July, but who can say? Life has a way of utterly surprising both Tin and I. :)**


End file.
